the girl next door
by psi baka onna
Summary: a strange super power has become known, becoming stronger by every passing day. a child is born that can make or break his plans. will this super power be stopped or will the universe be plunged into darkness...the answers lie with the girl next door.
1. prologue

Well I'm here doing what I said I would do. Hopefully this gets better ; a cookie to the person who gets who the girl is!

**Disclaimer:** since I see no real point in repeating this I shall say it once & only once. I, the authoresses of this story do not in anyway own Dragonball or any of the series &/or the characters that came from said animé.

**Claimer:** I do own Sam, Zara and all other original characters in this story as well as the plot. All of these came from the twisted inner workings of my mind & **are not** to be used with out permission.

The girl next door 

****

**Prologue**

****

A girl 16 years of age stared out at the black scenery that was space. _Who would have thought I'd be doing this…_she thought.

"Not that hard to believe, is it?" a man that must have been 10 years older then her asked. She jumped and stared at him. It was going to take a while for her to get used to the telepathy the man controlled.

He chuckled and smiled at her.

"We're closing in." he said after a few moments. The girl blinked in answer.

"Already? We just left." She began. The man nodded and stood up.

"I know." He said as he moved a golden bang out of his face and surveyed the star system. "We're taking a short-cut." He added and looked back at her. The girl met his golden eyes and nodded dreamily. This was unlike her but the man seemed to be enjoying the affect he had on her.

The duo sat in silence for a few more minutes before a computerized voice spoke up.

"**Approaching worm hole. Shall be entering in 5…4…3…2…1…entering worm hole.**" There was some turbulence as the small shuttle entered the void that was the 'worm hole'. The girl felt sick as she was tossed about the small room. The man watched, still standing easily, with a smirk etched across his handsome face.

"It'll be over in a minute." He said calmly just as they were thrown forward. The girl grumbled a curse before flicking her long brown hair out of her face.

"If you say so. Is it over now or what?" she asked heatedly. The man chuckled and used his head to gesture to the window. The girl rolled her eyes and walked towards it.

She gasped.

Out side was a network of metal structures that had to be the station the man had told her about when she agreed to this.

"Is that-?"

"Yes. The fire wall station." He interrupted her question.

"Why's it called that?" the girl asked as she watched as they closed in on the complex that hung in space.

"Because of the shields." He said. The girl didn't need an explanation for a meteor demonstrated why for her. The frozen rock glided swiftly to the complex but burst into flames before it could hit.

"Whoa…" she muttered as they entered the spaceport.

Once inside the complex, two over creatures met them. They both wore the same black cloaks as the man she had came with the same black and blue leather shoulder pads. The two, a reptilian like man & a man that was completely covered and filled the nearly the whole corridor, crowded round the golden eyed man

a strange thickness fell in the air as they marched along. The girl was confused as a host of emotions played across the golden eyed mans face as she was led to what was thought to be the main hall.

The main hall was a giant, five storey high dome that had hundreds of people wearing similar attire to the men. As she looked around, the girl determined that the men wore the black cloaks with the blue ends on their shoulder pads and the females wore black cloaks with black and purple shoulder pads. The men led the girl across a platform that was exactly in the middle of the dome. At the end of the platform was a type of throne with a purple man with green scales down his neck and arms. He had a grey Mohawk and he wore what looked like gold, roman armour with a long red cape. The man in the throne lifted his head and slowly stood up, radiating power.

"So this is what you've brought me on your travels? A human girl? Why should she become a bringer?" the man asked, his voice sounded almost musical but demanded respect.

The golden eyed man bowed to the other, the other two following suit.

"My lord, she has potential and-"

"I know what you think! Or have you forgotten who you're addressing?" The purple alien asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. The others flinched and the 'lord' continued.

"If I knew better then I could say that you choose this girl because of her face, not her power but she does have potential. She has shown some traits I hold highly." He walked towards the girl and stared into her eyes. "She'll do." He said after a few minutes.

The girl had no idea what was going on. She had taken care of a few weak creatures that had been chasing the golden-eyed warrior after he had exhausted himself after training. She had killed a few but she had been too weak to finish the job. The golden-eyed man had destroyed the rest and had promised her ultimate power. She had gone along with it but now she was lost.

The purple man walked smiled down at her.

"You seek true power?" he asked her. She nodded and the lord smirked, rising a hand. The girl instantly was paralysed from the neck down and was floating several inches off the floor. The lord muttered a few words and pulled her closer. They both were surrounded by a blazing white aura as their foreheads touched. As soon as they did, the girl felt her power increasing, almost as if power was being pumped into her. She started to scream as her power doubled and tripled and tears formed in her eyes. It was a painful experience but she craved more nonetheless. She was becoming stronger then any human that had ever existed.

The lights in the dome room began to flicker as the lord let out a grunt and the girl began to quiver. After another few minutes the girls head dropped and the lord stood back.

"Grund!" he yelled. The big and completely covered man stood forward and raised his hand over the girl. His hand glowed and the girl was soon wearing a purple bodes type top and boots and black trousers.

"Cloak!" the lord yelled and the beating of wings was heard. A tall woman with leathery, bat like wings and carrying a black cloak landed on the platform and put the cloak on the girl. The girl instantly sank as the cloak was placed on her. The lord smirked and made a sweeping motion with his hand indicating for everybody to leave before disappearing. The golden-eyed man nodded and picked the girl up bridal style.

"Lets go see how big a boost he gave you," he muttered before walking out, the other two men in tow.

****

Two years later. A teenage girl stood on the edge of a cliff. She looked about 18 years of age. She was wearing a long black cloak that covered her out fit and her long, brown hair was covering half her face. Her face was narrowed in annoyance as she watched the fight below.

A teenage boy with spiked golden hair and teal eyes was fighting a lizard like creature. It did not seem like much of a fight, the teenager was toying with the white lizard but their power was immense.

The girl on the cliff sighed. Where any normal person would be completely bewildered at the fact that a half robotic lizard-man was fighting what had claimed to be a super saiyan, this girl seemed more or less bored.

She continued to watch, not wanting to be seen but knowing that neither of them could see her nor remember seeing her unless reminded. She liked having her kind of power. She may not be able to control people but she could implant ideas into their minds and erase others. That was what she was doing as she watched the fight.

She sighed again as the boy told what was known as Frieza that he had one more chance to kill him. _To think, I'm the one that's supposed to be killing that guy. Not the saiyan. Unbelievable!_ She thought, expressing her annoyance through her facial features.

She then felt a presence, so close to her yet light-years away, secretly agreeing with her. Then the same presence seemed to tell her to find out about him. _Maybe I should…_ she thought to herself, wondering why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

She closed her eyes & focused on the teenager below her and began to see glimpses of his past. A few seconds later her eyes burst open again.

"Trunks?" she said aloud, earning a glance from the boy before he forgot and went back to tormenting Freiza.

She looked down to the ground; going over the glimpses she had seen of her birth planets future. _No way… that can't happen here. To anywhere but here…_she could not except that her planet would end up like what Trunks's thoughts had predicted.

"Three years…" she whispered to herself before looking up to see the saiyan that knew of Earth's future just meters away from her, forming a kai-blast.

"Hey Frieza!" he yelled before firing it at the cybernetic lizard that was in the air above them. Freiza barely dodged it and was met by Trunks's blade and was promptly sliced up and blasted into oblivion.

Trunks wiped his forehead before looking down at King Cold, Frieza's father. _Now ice-jin number two…_he thought before landing next to the cowering alien. A matter of minutes later and there was one less man standing and a blown up spacecraft.

_Guess that saves me a job then._ The girl thought before turning her head to see eight figures floating in the air further away, staring at Trunks. _So they finally show themselves_ she thought again before watching the boy fly off after yelling out about a man called Goku. Now the girl had a decision to make. Should she follow the boy and try and find out more or just leave. Then there was the bigger question, should she come back and help?

She sighed when she felt a slight tug.

"Fine, I won't follow, but I will be back." _three years..._ and with that she vanished.

Three years later, a familiar woman landed on the same cliff. _Looks like what that guy predicted changed._ She thought as she looked around. _All those strong powers are still here and I can't sense these so called androids. Then again they are androids. Maybe I can't…_ her thoughts trailed off as she turned to face a sudden increase in a power level further west. _Freiza and King Cold? But they died. And those other people I can sense in two places at once. What the heck is going on here?_

She didn't hesitate in flying off to where she sensed these strange power levels. When she caught up to them she hid among the debris of a near by cliff. She peeked out and her eyes widened at what she saw. A large cricket man was fighting Trunks. At least she thought it was him. His power felt the same but he had gotten more powerful then she thought was capable in three years. Then there was his opponent. Trunks's mind had told her that there were two androids, a blonde girl and a dark haired boy. This didn't make sense.

She watched the two fight for a while before they came to a stare down. Trunks's strength had greatly increased since he had thought Frieza but his speed seemed to be slipping away as he fought. The other creature on the other hand did not seem to be tiring out at all.

_Hmm…he should be fun to mess with. Just wish I knew what on Earth was going on here._ As if in answer to her thoughts, the creature spoke.

His name was Cell. He had been the last creation of the late Doctor Gero. He told the young saiyan about how he had been raised by the doctor's computer and had risen to find that the androids had been destroyed. He had absorbed life forms to become stronger until he had learned of the time machine, which he promptly found, destroying Trunks in the process and returned to the past.

The girl listened with interest. Time travel sure did seem to throw in a lot of unexpected twists. She smiled to her self as she began to watch Cell. He was a heavy thinker. He was thinking well beyond this little match. It was more of a game to him and he was thinking of ways to 'spice up' the next level. And there it was. _The Cell game_ he thought. The girl looked intrigued and began paying more interest as he thought of it.

A tournament of his own creation. One that would determine just how strong he really was now. He liked the idea and so did she. She could see all of his moves and use them against him when it came down to it. He would never know what hit him.

She left them just as Trunks realised his mistake in fighting Cell while he was finding difficulty moving.

_So, it's a tournament the insect wants?_ Thought the girl. _Nine days and it will be a face off. I better get ready._ And with that she flew to a secluded spot in the mountains.

Nine days later, Earths greatest fighters were gathering. One father and son duo were flying along, trying to conserve most of their energy, with their long time friend beside them. They had been met up by the namekian known as Piccolo and Trunks along the way. The saiyan known as Goku looked up to see two more of his long time friends waiting for them in mid-air. He smiled and called out.

"Hey, Tien. Yamcha!" He yelled as everybody else spotted the two.

"Hey guys!" they yelled, waving them over. The group came to a halt and smiled at the pair.

"Hey. Are you two fighting in the cell games?" Goku asked curiously.

"No. We're just here to watch. We probably wouldn't be much help to you guys." The man with dark hair answered. The three-eyed man nodded.

"That's right. I left Chiaotzu with master Roshi." He added. Goku nodded and looked into the distance, smiling. After a few moments he looked at the others.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Cell waiting." He said before they all flew off, him leading. (Just like the RAF…)

When they landed they saw Vegeta already ringside, glaring at 'the great Hercule' who was busy trying to impress his adoring fans at home. Goku shock his head before looking at the prince.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" he called. Vegeta simply mumbled something & glared off towards the other end of the ring. There a 21-year-old girl sat on a rock. Her long brown hair flowed neatly down her back with a black headband keeping it out of her blue eyes. She wore a white tank top and some red gi pants with a black belt.

She looked at all of the new comers before looking back at the back of Cell.

The guys all questioned her presence. They were not really expecting a girl to show up. Not after Cell's little demonstration when he announced the games to the public. But here she was. A young girl that wasn't really paying attention to anything but Cell.

Just then, Cell spoke.

"Ah. Goku. How good of you to join us. Now the games can begin." He smirked, facing the Z gang. They all glared back except for Goku who returned the smirk.

"I guess they can." Hercule and the announcer he brought along with him stared between the two as they had their little stare down. Hercule frowned at the thought of this new comer taking all the glory and quickly spoke out.

"Hey! Cell, I'm going first! Don't you forget it! If you want a real fight then its right here, bub!"  The others all stared at him as if he was crazy whilst Goku was about to object. Krillen ribbed him (well, as far up as he can anyway) and shock his head.

"Let him go first Goku. He seems to have his heart set on it anyway." He whispered to his life long friend. Goku looked at him then over at Hercule who was doing a stupid pose for the camera.

"I guess so." He sighed.

With no objections and a big grin, Hercule stepped into the ring just to be greeted by the sound of a helicopter. Hercule looked up to see his two protégés and they're official announcer jumping out of they're helicopter, landing neatly in the ring and the woman quickly introduced them. Their names were Koroni and Peroshki and apparently they were there to beat Cell so Hercule would not have to 'waste his strength on such a weakling'. The brown haired girl scoffed at this making both announcers glare at her.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" the male announcer asked, adjusting his glasses so he could get a better look at her. She looked back at him innocently.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought it was funny, that's all. Can't I laugh at they're joke?" she flashed them a sweet smile before looking back at Cell. The woman glared.

"I'll have you know that it was no joke! These two are great fighters and will now proceed to defeat Cell." The young girl rolled her eyes at this & slowly turned to face the woman.

"Look, you, if it wasn't a joke then the concept was funny. Ok? None of these guys stand a chance. Get over it and go home. Like now." She finished, earning another glare from the announcers. The man narrowed his eyes & signalled for the camera to zoom in on her.

"Just moments ago this young lady claimed that no one stood a chance of defeating Cell. But I can assure you that Hercule and his students can. The question now at hand is, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Cell is an amateur and these brave men are about to prove that!" he announced, turning to Cell who was now staring intently at the young girl. She looked at him, giving him a look that surprised him, before turning her back to them all.

Koroni stepped into the ring first. He was a blonde man that looked like one of those guys who were simply in it for the girls.

He looked at Cell while the female announcer gave a little bio on him. When she was done he picked one rose out of the bouquet he was holding and smelt it before throwing the rest into the air. He quickly leapt into the air after them and used his speed to quickly cut them up in mid air. He then landed and smirked at Cell.

"Those are for your funeral." Koroni said and lifted the one he saved to his nose and sniffed it before looking at the brown haired girl.

"And this is for the fine young lady sitting ring side." He said before kneeling down & handing it to her.

At this Yamcha nudged Tien.

"Hey, do you think he's the reason she's here?" he asked. They looked on as the mystery girl glared daggers at Koroni and the rose slowly turned black as if it were burning.

"Err, don't think so for some reason." Was Tien's reply. Trunks glanced at them then at the girl. Why did he recognise her? He just couldn't get his head round it.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Koroni was in the middle of executing his signature move. He jumped high into the air and Cell watched him. When Koroni was at a certain point, Cell raised his energy, using it to knock the man higher and higher and higher… until he was too high and came crashing back to earth, losing most of his teeth but not earning himself any serious injuries.

Next up was Peroshki. He took it off the mask he was wearing and bent the metal into a ball and proceeded to eat it, trying to impress/ intimidate. No one, except his teammates and the announcers, seemed that impressed so he continued. Peroshki then started to do his signatures move, which consisted of him rotating both arms windmill style at his sides and running towards Cell. Cell just stared at him and again raised his energy, causing the guy to look like he was trying to run through a wall. Eventually Peroshki said 'I give up' and he was thrown backwards.

Next up, Hercule. He walked into the ring full of confidence and took of his cape and champion belt. He then brought out a capsule that, when opened, became a duffel bag. (Announcer guy: wow, what will those smart people at capsule corp. think of next?) Out of the duffel bag came 15 tiles that he stacked up, the announcer commenting on everything he did. When he was done, Hercule knelt down and brought down his hand, breaking all but one of the tiles.

"Wow! Did you see that? Even 14 out of 15 tiles is really impressive!" the announcer went on as Hercule smirked at Cell.

"That's what I'm gonna do to you." He said calmly. Cell didn't even flinch. Hercule then ran towards him and started doing a volley of punches and kicks, giving it everything he had. Then, in one smooth motion that was impossible to see with the untrained eye, Cell hit Hercule hard on the back of the head, sending him flying into a near by cliff. _About time_ a certain young girl thought as she smirked at Cell.

"Oh no! Hercule was just knocked out of the ring, which means he loses. Is there any hope for the planet now? Or are we all doomed? Will any of these fighters stand a chance or will-" he was abruptly cut of by both a sharp pain inside his head and the girl.

"It's not over. Only the losers have fought. Now it's time for the real action." She stated as she stepped up to the ring. Cell stared at her.

"Is that a challenge, girl?" asked the creature.

"Drr." Was her reply. She smiled at his face. She was not scared in the slightest. This unnerved Cell slightly. This girl had appeared out of nowhere and was acting like no one could bring her down. _Maybe I should put her in her place. It'll be fitting for her to experience true perfection before her imperfections become apparent. _Cell thought. There was another scoff from the girl. Cell was not sure why she agitated him so much but her presence was bugging him and she could sense it.

He turned to her, arms still folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"Well then, my dear, if you're so sure of yourself then why don't you go next?" he asked, trying to not let his agitation show in his voice.

"I plan to." She stated before stepping gracefully into the ring.

He stayed still as she sang down into a fighting stance. He just stared at her in the exact same position. He was not taking her seriously. _Good. According to plan._ Thought the girl.

"Before we start, I'd like to know who I am to fight today." Cell said, not really caring at all.

"If you must know its Sam. Sam Mitsu." She said plainly.

This made the announcers head snap up and he quickly turned to the cameraman.

"Did you hear that? Sam Mitsu has appeared today to fight Cell. For those at home who don't know who she is then you must have been underground for the past 20 years. Sam Mitsu is daughter to the owner of M tech, one of the biggest companies on the planet, next to capsule corp. that means that she's the granddaughter to Yoshio Mitsu, the great martial artist who disappeared before the legendary master Roshi appeared. We are in for a treat today!" he yelled into his mic. But his yells fell on death ears for at that moment something odd was beginning to happen.

From Cell asking Sam's name, worldwide all TV's watching the fight only showed static. No one had heard any of the information the announcer held.

Back at the match however, several fighters were now staring at her with awe and her eye began to twitch. _Oh great. He knows about Dad and grandpa. So much for being a big mystery…_she thought before staring at Cell.

She waiting for him to make the first move but he was just standing there. Eyes locked with hers. Finally he moved his hand to signal for her to move.

"You're move first. Show me what you have." He said. She nodded before running at him, powering up as she went. Cell was caught off guard by her sudden increase in power and simply stared at her as she got closer and closer until she was right next to him. Then with liquid grace she executed a spinning kick that winded him. He doubled over just to be hit hard over the back of his neck. He then felt her grab his arm and pull it back, over his back in a hold.

"You know, this is no fun if you don't fight back." She whispered making him glare over his shoulder at her pretty head. He snarled before powering up as well and turning round, attempting to punch her. She caught it. He pulled back and she caught his next punch. He growled and began throwing punches at her at a blinding rate. All of which she dodged as if they were nothing.

"Would you just stay still!" he yelled and she did. He hit her hard in the jaw and smirked as her head moved round. That smirk disappeared as she moved her head back and smiled.

"Needs work." She said simply. He snarled. No one treated him like this. He was perfect! He did not need work! But she simply smiled at him and clicked her neck before stepping forward.

"You do need work. A lot of work." His eyes widened in fear as she said this. She was reading his mind!

"Let me show you something. In might just put you in your rightful place, Cell." She flashed him another smile before setting her feet a shoulders length apart. From there she powered up. When she was done Cell had backed up. Not just because of the force but because of what he was sensing. There was no way some human could be stronger then him. He was Cell. The ultimate being. She was a mere human. He quickly looked to see the others reaction but it was if time had stopped for all except for them. They were all in the positions they were in when the fight had started. Krillen was still cleaning his ear out and Goku was yawning. Each of them seemed to be a mere statue.

"What's wrong Cell? Does this unnerve you? Do you want them all to see you lose?" came Sam's singsong voice. He turned and glared at her.

"You!" he spat. She smiled.

"Yes me. So, do you want to continue or just stay there wetting yourself?" she mocked. Cell glared and charged forward. She was mocking him! Who cares how strong she was? He was still going to teach her a lesson.

She effortlessly dodged his every blow.

"You know, I bet even Goku could do better then that." She said before kicking him hard in the stomach then again in the face once he had doubled over, sending him high into the air. He growled and was about to fly down after her when her face met his. She made a tutting sound before kicking him hard across the width of the ring, appearing before him at his destination. She quickly laced her hands together then used the newly made fist to hit him hard into the ground, outside of his ring.

Cell stared at the dirt in shock. _A mere human_ he thought, _a mere human beat me? How?_ He slowly looked up to she her sitting on the ring smiling sweetly at him, as if he was a baby that had fallen down. He hated that look.

"Aw, Cell fell down? Shame. Well I was going to offer you true power but I don't think a guy like you could handle it. So I'll make you a deal instead. You remember me and keep an open mind from now on and I'll make it so none of these people remember what happened," she said looking around, "they may not know what happened now but I could easily give them those memories…" she said, trailing off and glancing at him once again.

He glared at her and thought it over. He would still be feared. He could still prove that he could defeat Goku and anyone else that challenged him. But there would still be the girl. The girl that had tossed him around like a rag doll. But he could get stronger. He could absorb Goku and then perhaps…

He glared at her.

"Fine. Do it." He said grimly. And the next thing he new he was back in the ring with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked around in surprise. Goku was stepping up and the announcer guy was ranting about how Hercule had just lost. _What trickery is this? _Cell wondered as his eyes passed over every warrior until he found the person that will always strike fear into his heart. Sam was sitting calmly, watching them all from a cliff farther away. He snapped back to reality as Goku asked him if he was ok.

"… You look like you've seen a ghost." He joked. Cell fumed and told Goku to get ready

Sam sat on her little cliff, smiling at the thought of Cell being scarred for life. She could read his thoughts and know every little thing he was planning and he knew it. She was now going to watch his every move and let him feel the intensity of it. She liked the thought.

After this she was going to go on to help Goku while the Cell Jrs attacked and accompany them to the lookout, leaving them with a feeling that they missed something during the time in which they were frozen. Something that would have warned them of what was to come. But naturally some were beginning to suspect already.

Sam watched Vegeta as he stared at the rock she had once sat on in suspicion. _He'll give you trouble._ A voice seemed to nag at her.

A/n: how was that? Better? Worse? Meh? Tell me!

Next time will be the actual story. It should be more like the old one with a couple of changes.

How powerful is Sam really? Will Vegeta find out? What has been planned? And just who is 'the Lord'? Will I ask questions at the end of every chapter now? Who knows? Read on to find out!


	2. remembrance

I'm back. I'm hoping to post 2 chapters today so I'll give my self a break for tomorrow. Don't give those sad looks or whatever. Tomorrow is my b-day & I refuse to work on such a day! xp

**Chapter one: remembrance.**

****

It was a beautiful day at Capsule Corporation and a certain saiyan prince was wondering the grounds with a four-year-old Trunks running after him.

"Hey dad, do you think I'm getting better?" Vegeta smirked at his son's question. He had started teaching Trunks the basics of fighting at a young age. The 'onna' may not let him train the boy properly but he was still progressing well.

"Yes son, much." _He will beat Kakarot's brat if I can help it!_ He added in his head. Vegeta was planning on continuing his rivalry into the next generation.

"Wahoo!" Trunks yelled as he ran off. His hard work was paying off. Vegeta was a tough coach but Trunks was still enjoying his little training sessions with his father.

As they walked round the side of the large building voices met their ears.

"No Zara put that down! I told you, you're not allowed to levitate stuff out here."

"Sorry mother but I'm bored."

"You'll be more then bored if you don't stop. Be patient!" there was a sigh and a couple of murmurs from the elder woman that had been heard. Trunks looked up at his father in confusion as his eyes narrowed.

"What in the name of hell is going on over there?" Vegeta asked out loud. Trunks shrugged and ran to the fence, easily jumping up and grabbing hold so he could look over the top.

There a woman with long brown hair was moving several heavy boxes out of the back of a van and looking thoughtful. 

"Must be new neighbours…" he muttered and scanned the garden on the other side of the fence. Boxes lay across it. Some were open and had the contents out and others were neatly stacked. Trunks's eyes scanned the garden until they lay on a box that was apart form the others. It was median in size and had 'Zara' scribbled down on it. On top of it a girl had her arms folded with her head balanced on it. Her long brown hair was in pigtails that rested on the floor. She blew some of the stray spike from her fringe out of her golden eyes and stared at the eldest of the two.

"Don't look at me like that." The woman said with her back still turned to them all. She stood straight and pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail it had been placed in before looking over her shoulder.

"We have guests so get up." She stated plainly and glanced at Trunks. He blinked in surprise. He had not made a sound and she still knew he was there.

The woman looked over him then approached, bending down to his eye level.

"My, my. I didn't expect to see this." She mumbled. He blinked again and a gruff voice from behind spoke up over his shoulder.

"Step away from my son." The woman looked up at who had spoken and smirked.

"Ah the royal pain in the ass. How good to see you again." Both guys seemed taken aback at this.

"What was that?" Vegeta growled. She seemed familiar to him but he could not place it.

"What did it sound like?" she asked, leaning forward. The saiyan growled and grabbed the fence, leaning forward again.

"It sounded like you are either very stupid or very brave. Possibly both." He said, growling.

"Guess you would know…" she said, smiling and turning back to what she was doing. Vegeta growled, understanding what she had meant and jumped the fence, grabbing her arm roughly.

"Care to repeat that?" he asked. She glared at his hand then at him.

"Remove yourself and no one gets hurt." She said in a soft voice. Vegeta was about to come up with a come back when a sharp pain came to the front of his head and he was made to let go. He stared at her in shock and she flicked her hair over her shoulder and smirked. He backed up as a memory became fresh in his mind

~~~~~~

It was back at the Cell Games. The Cell Jrs were attacking. Vegeta went super and attacked the one that came to him and growled.

_"What are these things?" he yelled to no one in particular. _

_"I dunno," yelled mirai Trunks as he punched his away, "they look like little blue versions of Cell!"_

_"I know that brat!" Vegeta yelled at the future version of his son. He hit the little blue thing away (yes, that is the technical term) and looked round the battlefield. Yamcha and Tien were having trouble with theirs and Krillen was being beaten into a fine pulp. Then there was Kakarot who still had not recovered from all his injuries. He looked on as a familiar brown haired girl appeared and tsk tsked at the little creature. It turned round then backed away in fear when it saw her._

_"Are you being a bad little boy?" she asked. It franticly shock his head and continued backing up._

_"Are you lying to me? I don't like liars…" she said, disappearing for a moment and appearing again behind the little thing, picking it up by it's neck. It screamed and started making begging motions, shaking its head._

_"Pathetic." She said before cutting its head right off. She then proceeded to blast the pieces away._

_"Gee, thanks..." Kakarot said before she glared at him._

_"I did it to make a point, not for you." She said before walking off. Vegeta watched her go then observed Cell looking nervously at her before turning back to Gohan._

~~~~~~

Vegeta was still staring at her. She had easily killed that creature. And it had been just as powerful as Cell himself. He could not believe it. She seemed human and she had killed that thing with minimal effort.

He cleared his throat as he felt her gazing at him and looked over at the little girl who was smirking as well.

"What's up with her? You baby-sit or something?" he asked harshly. Sam frowned.

"She's my daughter." She said bluntly. Vegeta looked round in surprise and laughed.

"Ha, the mighty warrior having to change a babies diapers? Oh, this is sweet." He smirked as she stared blankly, moving her gaze to Trunks.

"And of course as a 'true man' I'm guessing you were too afraid to change your sons." Was her reply. Vegeta went slightly red.

"Fear has nothing to do with that. It's onna's work!"

"Yea. Sure Vegeta." She turned and smirked, walking to her child.

"Zara could easily defeat your boy anyway. We're superior." Vegeta growled at this comment.

"You are not. No body is superior to a saiyan. Especially of the royal blood line." He looked at Zara who stared back with those large golden orbs.

"Besides, there is no way that girl could beat my boy." He finished, still staring at her eyes. There was something oddly familiar about those. _But she's human. There was no way that she could be related to him…_Vegeta thought before looking at Sam.

"Appearances aren't everything." She stated before firing a blast at her daughter. Zara quickly jumped up and kicked it into the air, blasting it with one of her own.

"You best remember that." She turned and started walking away before stopping and looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, and before I forget. Tank says hi." And with that both girls went inside.

"Err, Dad? What was that about?"

"I don't know son. I don't know…"

A/n: ok, I'm leaving it there. Hopefully it's better then what I originally wrote. R&R plz!__


	3. a meeting

Ok, this is getting better ^ ^ and before anybody asks, I'm bored. So instead of beating the extreme level in 'buldurs gate' I'm writing this. Aren't I good to you? Ok, don't answer that .

Chapter2: a meeting 

The next day, Trunks was outside kicking a ball around. His father was doing some private training and his mother would not take him to see his best friend, Goten. So he was out side with nothing more then a ball to play with.

He didn't like being alone. He was used to it but he was getting bored. None of the children around his house could play with him. He was too strong. Or so he thought…

He continued his game of 'keepy uppy' when his ball stayed still in mid-air before floating over to the fence. He watched it in awe. Balls could not defy gravity as far as he knew so it was a mystery to him. 

The ball came to a halt and he went over to grab it. When he pulled it down a pair of golden eyes that blinked at him met his gaze. He jumped back in surprise and stared at Zara who now had her head tilted to the side.

"Err, hey…" he said. Her gaze unsettled him. It was intense, like a hawk.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He stared down at his ball.

"I was just, um, messing around…" he said sheepishly. Why was he so nervous? Her gaze was making him uncomfortable. She looked down at the ball.

"Ok…" she sighed and glanced round his garden before settling on him again. He swallowed hard.

"W…why?"

"Bored." She said bluntly before disappearing behind the fence again. He blinked before jumping up to it and looking at her. She was all alone. He could not see or sense her mother anywhere. _Strange._ He thought. She turned to face him, curiosity imprinted on her face.

"What is?" she asked. He met her gaze for the first time.

"What?" she giggled at his question.

"What's strange." She asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I…what?" she laughed again at his confusion and turned towards her house.

"You know, my mother was right. I think I am going to like it here." She said, walking inside at the sound of her name being called from within.

Trunks stared, confused.

"What!?"

~~~~~~

An hour later Bulma had agreed to take Trunks out to the Son house. He was now running around in the mountains with Goten after sneaking away from their mothers who had started gossiping straight away.

"…And then she walked away!" Trunks yelled after talking about his encounter with the girl.

"Really? Do you think she read your mind?"

"Don't think so 'Ten, that's kinda impossible." Trunks replied to his friend who was having difficulty keeping up.

"Nu-huh, I watched this show last night about a guy reading peoples minds. It's real!" the 3-year-old chibi insisted.

"No, Goten. That's a hoax. People can't really read minds." Trunks said after a moments thought. Goten blinked then nodded.

"If you say so…"

"She's weird. She just kept staring and it was almost like she did know what I was thinking! But her eyes were so strong…" he trailed off and looked at Goten.

"Are all girls like that?" Trunks questioned.

"Don't think so. Marron isn't."

"Goten, Marron's two."

"So? She's still a girl, Trunks. Besides, why are you asking me? I'll never go near a girl! They have the cooties!" Goten exclaimed making a face. Trunks laughed.

"Good point. I better stay away or I'll turn into a zombie or something!" he joked, putting his arms in front of him zombie style, making Goten laugh.

"Yea. We better stay away!" Goten joked and they started playing as pretend zombies as they ran along.

They continued running along laughing when all of a sudden the ground gave a violent shake. Both boys nearly fell over and looked at each other in surprise.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. We don't get many of those up here…" Trunks blinked then looked around. He scanned for a clue of the cause and found what looked like a top of a giant pink bubble coming up from the top of the trees. Goten spotted it too and after they both shared a glance they ran towards it.

When they reached it they gave out a gasp. They were on the edge of a cliff and directly below was a large pink dome. In side the dome there looked to be a giant light show.

"What's going on down there?" Trunks asked himself aloud and Goten shrugged.

At a closer inspection they saw that two people were sparring. And, Trunks noticed that it was not just anyone. He gasped when he figured it out.

"WHAT?" Goten cried out.

"Zara…" Trunks said & leant closer in.

It was Sam and Zara down there. They were both in red and black gi and looked to be putting everything they had into it. Well, at least Zara did.

They were locked in battle, both had fired beams and were fighting for dominance when Sam disappeared, reappearing behind Zara and hitting her into her own beam. There was an explosion and Zara disappeared. Sam smirked and raised her fist over her shoulder just in time to hit her daughter. Sam seemed to say something while Zara rubbed her face. Zara nodded before charging at her mother again and giving out left and right punches at a blinding rate. Sam dodged them then grabbed Zara's hands, shaking her head before kneeing her daughter and throwing her at the shield around them. Zara hit it and moaned before Sam appeared, pushing her hard against it.

Trunks gasped and leant closer in. it was just like watching one of his father's sparring matches. Only this was a lot harsher.

"H…how old did you say she was?" Goten asked shakily.

"A…about your age…" Trunks said, swallowing hard. As he watched he resisted the urge to run down there and try and save the poor girl. She was being pummelled. And what was stranger then the fact that it was her mother doing the pummelling was that he couldn't sense anything that was going on inside the dome.

Eventually Goten pulled on his shirt.

"Trunks…I think we should go home now…" he said. Trunks slowly nodded. _She's treating her three year old daughter like that…what's wrong with her?_ He asked himself before leaving with Goten, running full speed.

~~~~~~

Back at the Son residence two angry mothers were waiting for their sons and husband to get there. Finally Vegeta and Gohan appeared through some bushes and a little while later Trunks and Goten came running out looking worried. 

"Trunks? Goten? What's wrong with you two?" Gohan asked, being the first to spot them.

"There'sthisbubblethingyinthewoodsandTrunks'sneighboursarefightinginitandthislittlegirlisgettingreallybeatenupand-" Goten rushed before being ribbed by Trunks.

"Wait, what?" Bulma asked as Chichi looked concerned and bent down to her son's level.

"Say it again sweetie, I didn't understand that." She said once there. Goten took in a deep breath and told them what they saw.

"…. And we couldn't sense a thing!" he finished. He looked from one person to the other while Trunks kept eye contact with his father.

"How powerful were they?" Vegeta finally said, breaking the silence that had hung there once Goten had finished.

"I dunno." Said Goten sheepishly. Vegeta growled then looked at Trunks.

"That bubble thingy wouldn't let us sense them." Trunks said simply before turning around and starting walking away. Vegeta growled again and kicked a tree stump that immediately was uprooted. They stared at it before Vegeta walked away, flying home with his son.

Chichi stared at Bulma. 

"What's his problem?" she asked. Bulma shrugged.

"I don't know but I know one thing. I'm going to have to have a little talk with my new neighbours…"

~~~~~~

A/n: looks like Bulma and Sam are gonna have a little talk. What will happen? Will Bulma even survive talking to Sam about her training methods? And what about Zara? How's she coping after that tough little training session? Find out next time! R&R plz


	4. a talk

Yea, bored. But 4 chapters in one day is good…^ ^;;

**Chapter4: A talk.**

Trunks and his family had barely been home for an hour. Trunks did not know what to make of what he had seen that day. He kept getting flashes in his mind of Zara pinned to the wall of the dome shield, crying out in pain.

He sighed. He knew his father was rough and if his mother was not there then he would have a similar training regime but Sam was Zara's mother. She was supposed to stop that kind of thing from happening.

He heard a small cough and quickly looked up. Nobody was in his room but he had a feeling he was not completely alone. He turned round and looked out the window. There he could just about make out a figure in the opposite house. It was dark out side so he had to strain his eyes to get a clear view until they adjusted but he could definitely make out a small figure hunched over in the window. And was that crying he heard?

Then it dawned on him.

"Zara?" He asked, loader then he had intended. She looked up, obviously startled and wiping the tears furiously away.

"Who's there?" she asked the darkness. He stepped into view and her intense gaze was immediately on him. 

"Hi…are you alright?" he asked. She simply stared at him, not sure what to do.  He took a step towards the window and she stepped away from hers.

"Um, are you ok?" he asked again. He could feel her eyes sweeping over him.

"Why?" was her response. Trunks sighed & jumped onto his windowsill. Zara backed up more, getting closer to the door. Once her back was pressed against it the doorknob started to turn.

"No! Wait!" he called. He had to talk to her.

"What?" she said fiercely. She did not like people finding her crying.

"I…I just wanted to know what was wrong…" Trunks muttered. She stared at him, questioning his reasons. Finally she spoke up.

"Why do you care?" it was now his turn to stare. Why did he care? Because what he saw wasn't right. Because it scared him. He was trying to work out how to tell her this when he remembered what he had seen and he paled.

"You were there?"  Came her panicked voice.

"Erm well…" he started.

"With a friend?" 

"What? How did you…" he asked blinking.

"And then you told your family? So what? Haven't you ever seen a real training session or something?" she sounded angry. But why would she be.

"I…it didn't seem right and-"

"That's what we do! What's wrong with it?" she demanded.

"Your just a girl!" he cried. She blinked.

"Just a girl?"

"Yea…what I mean is your so young and…"

"Don't. I've had to put up with this for a year now. I can handle it…" she said, stroking a bruise on her face. He stared at her.

"But that means…" her nodding cut him off.

"I'm strong. I can do things. They said I needed training."

"What kind of things?" he asked. She sighed and her light turned itself on. She walked to the windowsill and sat down on it, staring in to his room. Then an action figure on one of the selves behind him came flying out of his room and into her fist.

"That kind of thing. And there's the mind reading thing…"

"Mind reading?" he asked. She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Yea…you know. Hearing thoughts and stuff. Like how I knew you were there…"

"I know, I'm not stupid! I just thought that was kinda…"

"Impossible? Nope. Both my mom & me do it all the time. Everyone I've ever known has been able to do it." She said matter-o-factly. Trunks stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow, really?" he asked. She nodded.

"Uh-huh, father, Talius, Grund, then everyone else seemed to at least know how to send TP messages…" she trailed off thinking for a second. Trunks stared at her, not sure who she was talking about. Now she just seemed kind of sad.

"I'm fine." She mumbled and looked at him again.

"Where is your dad? I haven't seen him."

"That's because he's not here!"

"Why not?" he asked curiously. She shook her head.

"Because he is. I can't tell you why." She got down off her perch and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To eat." she said bluntly before leaving. 

He stared after her. He was tempted to follow and question her some more but decided against it.

"After all, I don't need her mom biting my head off…" he muttered before heading downstairs.

~~~~~~

The next day Bulma was on the warpath. She had been trying to get Sam's attention for several hours and was now steaming mad.

"Why won't she talk to me?" she half yelled as she paced the kitchen.

"Maybe she wasn't in." Chichi mused. She had come over to help Bulma out when it came to talking with her neighbour.

"No, she was in." Bulma said, still pacing. That's when Trunks and Goten came running in and over to the back door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Bulma questioned. Trunks gulped.

"Erm, backyard." He said, not turning.

"Oh no you don't! Not with her next door!" 

"Aw, but Zara's out there and I want to meet her…" whined Goten. Naturally Trunks had mentioned last night to him so now he was curious.

"Wait, the little girl is out there?" the boys nodded and Bulma ran out, followed closely by Chichi. The boys looked at each other then followed as well.

Bulma walked to the fence and looked round the garden. Sure enough there sat Zara. She had her back to them and seemed to be concentrating on what was in front of her. Bulma coughed but was ignored.

"Excuse me. Zara is it?" Bulma asked, trying to sound nice. Still no response.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" Bulma cried, obviously still peeved that she was being ignored.

A pencil that had been in front of Zara slowly spinning suddenly flew into a tree, getting stuck half way. She turned her head and stared at Bulma.

"Is your mother in?" Bulma asked, taking this as a queue to speak. Zara shook her head.

"She's out training." Zara said bluntly before looking over at her pencil.

"What? She just left you here alone?" Chichi asked in surprise. Zara sighed and nodded. Chichi and Bulma stared at each other and started whispering.

"She would leave her alone?"

"She can't be very responsible."

"We should watch her until she gets back."

"I wouldn't if I was you." Zara's voice said. She had gotten up and was now floating so that she was eye level with them. "Besides, I can look after my self."

"But you're so young…" chichi said. Zara was about to say something else when someone coughed behind them. It was Vegeta.

"She won't mind. I need to discuss something with her anyway." Vegeta said and looked over at the women who stared back confused.

Zara sighed and closed her eyes. A moment later she reopened them and floated over the fence. 

"16 minutes."  She said before walking towards the back door with Vegeta. The boys followed leaving the women on their own, confusion set on their faces.

~~~~~~

A/n: ok, not as good as my others but I'm running out of steam for today. I know I was going to have Bulma and Chichi yell at Sam but I thought this better.

So, what did Vegeta want to talk to Sam about? Find out next time! R&R plz!


	5. a growing friendship

B-day is over. Guess I should get back to work…

**Chapter5: a growing friendship.**

Vegeta had led Zara and the boys into capsule corps large living room. He was now in the corner of the room, leant against the wall in his usual manner. 

The boys stared at Zara with uncertainty. She stared at the floor. Goten nudged Trunks.

"Trunks, what's going on?" his friend shrugged.

"How should I know? Dad just did it, I dunno why." They heard a heavy sigh and turned to see Zara staring at them.

"What?" Trunks asked. She shrugged.

"Just wondered what you were talking about…" 

"Oh-" Trunks started but was cut off by Goten.

"What's going on? Why does Mr Vegeta want to talk to your mom? Can you really read minds?" he yelled out all at once. Zara blinked then looked at Trunks.

"Does he always act like this?"

"Yep. So, do you know why he wants to talk?"

"No. I asked but mother just said she was expecting it." This earned a glance from Vegeta. 

"I think it was because I know something he doesn't." a voice said. They all turned round and Sam was standing there in some jeans and a t-shirt. She must have just gotten back and changed.

Vegeta stood up and stared at her, walking towards her.

"What makes you say that onna?" he asked. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well it's true. I know a lot of things that you don't." she looked at Zara then back at him. "A lot of things that you seem to wish to know."

"Yes. Like how do you know that filthy kalroo." Vegeta spat. Sam glared.

"I worked with him. And if I were you, Vegeta, I wouldn't go mouthing off about him in front of me."

"Ah, so it's true. He really did mate with some lower species. And had a runt of his own? Mr high and mighty doing this? Ha!" Sam glared as he spoke.

"You're one to talk Vegeta. Besides, I'd like to know how you know of Tank. I always thought he had better taste in company."

"He was sent to Frieza's planet. Don't ask me why. He came and I was forced to watch him and those lowly creatures that accompanied him." Vegeta put simply. Sam shook her head.

"Well that explains why then."

"Yes but it doesn't explain how you met him! So what, he came to Earth and mated with the first life form he found did he? He sounds just as pathetic as ever."

"Look Mr ass-that-knows-every-damn-thing, I met him 11 years ago and what happened between us is none of your damn business. Now why am I here?" Sam growled. Vegeta smirked. He had finally worked out how to get on her nerves.

He was about to say something when Bulma and Chichi burst through the doors.

"You!" Bulma cried out pointing at Sam and making her stare at her in confusion. "I've been trying to speak with you since last night! And you ignored me! Then you leave your daughter home alone? After what my son saw? What's wrong with you?" Bulma demanded. Sam stared then looked at Trunks who was now hiding behind his mother. 

Finally she spoke.

"There is nothing wrong with me. If you knew the reasons for me living here then you'd know that training Zara is the best I can do. Besides, if her father were here then her training would be a lot tougher." Sam spoke in a quiet voice and slowly walked towards them. Bulma stood her ground.

"What's so terrible that you need to go that far with her? And why would you leave her alone?" 

"I can't tell you why. And what am I supposed to do with her? I have nobody I'm willing to let near her. Besides, it was only for an hour and she can look after herself."

"I find that hard to believe! If you really have no one then we could watch her for you. You can't leave someone her age on their own!" Bulma said, placing her hands on her hips. Sam stared thoughtfully at Vegeta for a second before looking at Bulma.

"I'll consider it. Now come on Zara, say good bye." Zara looked up at her mother and sighed, then turned to Bulma, bowing.

"Arigato for watching me Ms Bulma." She said.

"Aw, that's ok Zara chan, you're welcome to come back the next time you're alone." Bulma said smiling it the chibi, then frowning at her mother.

Sam rolled her eyes & made for the door.

"Come, Zara, before you're invited on a slumber party." Then they left.

~~~~~~

The next day Trunks was staring out his window. He had just woken up to find that it had snowed the night before. He grinned then spotted something in Zara's back garden.

"She's out this early?" he asked himself before opening his window and flying out.

He floated over the fence with his arms wrapped around himself & stared at Zara as she stared in awe at some snow in her hand.

He coughed. She looked up, startled.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?" he asked curiously. She stared at him then looked down at her hand.

"I…I guess I was curious…" she said softly before bending down to put down the snow in her hand.

"Why were you curious? This isn't your first time seeing snow, is it?" he asked. He thought the idea almost laughable. Zara stared at him with a look that read 'what's so funny about that?'

"It is…isn't it?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh." He floated down and knelt next to her, scooping some snow up and rolling it into a ball.

"How come?" he asked.

"It doesn't do this in space." She said simply, eyeing the snowball. Trunks stared at her.

"What has space got to do with it?"  
"That's where I'm from. We were on a ship before father left and mother brought me here. I've never seen anything like this before…" she said trailing off then realising what she said. 

"You were in space?" Trunks asked. Zara nodded.

"Yes, you can't let mother know that I told. I'm not really supposed to tell anyone…"

"I won't. But it sounds cool. My dad used to live up there before he met mom." Trunks explained before throwing his snowball into the air then catching it.

Zara watched it, intrigued by the crystallised water. He caught her and watched as she tilted her head to the side and examined it.

It was the closet he had ever seen her to acting her age. _Why shouldn't I act mine? _He thought before looking at the ball. Zara shook herself out of her little trance.

"What?" she asked, catching his smirk.

"Oh, just this…" he said casually before throwing the ball at her. She blinked in surprise as the cold ball fell on her head. She wiped it off then smirked at him.

"You'll pay for that," she said before jumping up. He got the message and started running as she scooped up a ball and threw it at the back of his head.

He turned and laughed but his laughter was cut short when he saw her smirking at him with several snowballs floating in the air next to her. He gulped.

"Better keep running!" she half yelled as they threw themselves forward. He let out a small cry as he dodged four, getting hit be the last. They both laughed this time and he started scooping up more.

"My turn!" he yelled before running towards her. She yelped and ran in the opposite direction.

"I'm gonna get you!" Trunks cried as they ran. Zara looked over her shoulder and poked her tongue out at him.

"Nu-uh!" she said before he pounced. She yelped again as he landed on her back and pinned her to the floor.

"Told ya!" he grinned at his success as Zara frowned up at him. "So you know what that means…" he said with an innocent look on his face before snow went down the back of her shirt. She gasped at the coldness of it before looking up at him, over her shoulder.

"Yea, well…" she started before there was a small rumbling noise above them.

"What's that…oh kami!" he said as his eyes grew wide. Then most of the snow on the roof fell on top of them.

Moments later the pile shook and Trunks emerged, laughing.

"You really didn't think that one through, did ya?" he asked as Zara's head popped up next to his.

"How could you tell?" she asked, grinning before sneezing loudly. Trunks laughed again and helped pull her out of the mound of snow that had fallen on top of them.

"You've got white stuff all in your hair…" he teased and went to brush the snow off. Zara ducked and did it herself.

"So have you!" she grinned and looked up at him. He laughed and quickly brushed it all out, messing his lavender hair up even more. She laughed at him and he smiled.

"We should do this again sometime, friend!" he said before running back to his house to eat, leaving Zara in a shocked state. _Friend?_ She asked herself then smiled.

"Friend. Cool, my first…" she said before walking back to her house.

~~~~~~

A/n: another chappie. Not bad, just need to know if it was well written ^ ^; so R&R please!

So, who's Tank and what has Vegeta got against him? And just what is it that Sam can't tell anybody? Find out next time in 'the girl next door!'


	6. a test

Another chapter…and for once I'm speechless so lets just skip this part and move right on to the story, hmm?

Chapter6: a test 

A few days later Trunks was in his living room waiting for Goten to come round. He had not spoken to Zara since their little snow fight; she had probably been off training with her mother again. Now he was just waiting in his living room whilst playing one of his computer games.

Soon the doorbell rang and Bulma's cry of 'I'll get it' met his ears. He got up and followed her to the door. 

As soon as the door opened, Goten came running in followed by a frowning Chichi.

"What's up with you guys?" Bulma asked before turning and looking out the door. "Oh"

Sam was standing there in her training out fit with Zara at her side. Sam looked at Zara before staring at Bulma.

"You said you would watch her if I ever needed to leave her alone." Sam stated. Bulma bit her lip. She had said that.

"Yes…well this is kinda short notice."

"I know. And I can't help that; I don't get much notice myself. So are you going to watch her or does she need to go home?"

Bulma lowered her head in defeat. She said she would and Zara could not stay home alone so she had to.

Sam nodded to Zara who walked past Bulma to join the boys. Bulma watched her then looked up to find Sam had disappeared. _Strange…_she thought before closing the door.

"Humph, she hasn't got much decency has she?" Chichi asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"Least she's trying…" was Bulma's reply. She turned to the kids. "OK, you guys go play, we'll have lunch ready- where'd they go?" Bulma looked around but the kids had already run off.

Back in the living room, Trunks had put a three-player game into the console he'd been playing before.

"Ok, lets see you beat me on this Goten. Zara can play as well if she wants." He said as he did it. Goten grinned. Zara looked between them then at the game.

"How'd you play?" she asked. Trunks grinned and handed her a controller.

"It's easy. You just have to beat us in a race. You get weapons and stuff as well. It's cool!" he exclaimed before going over the buttons. Zara nodded and they all sat down to play.

First round Trunks won.

"Wahoo! Trunks, the greatest gamer ever wins again!"

"Aw, come on! You obviously cheated! I missed that mine by miles!" Goten pouted. Trunks laughed at him.

"Yea. Right Goten. And the sky is polka dotted and my dad is not the greatest fighter ever." He said rolling his eyes and smirking. Goten continued to pout.

"Hmm…lets try that again then 'oh great gaming master'." Zara said, looking over her controller. Trunks stared then grinned.

"All right then, prepare to lose!" Trunks cried, grabbing his controller and getting his game face on. Goten groaned.

"Here we go again…" moaned Goten.

10 minutes later…

"What! Where'd that missile come from? How the heck did you…AH! WHO PUT THAT THERE!?" 

Goten had given up and was now laughing as Zara and Trunks played. She had already beaten him twice and was now into their third game. 

"Player two wins!" came the computer voice and Trunks dropped his controller.

"Ok, how you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you cheat?" Trunks practically yelled. Zara smirked.

"How could I cheat? I don't know how."

"She's got you there Trunks. Ha, you were whooped by a girl!" Goten said, finding the whole thing very amusing. Trunks gave him a death glare then moved the controller to the side.

"What ever. It's a dumb game anyway." He said.

"But Trunks, you said it was the greatest game ever and any one who said other wise are-"

"Shut up Goten!" Zara and Goten just laughed at this.

"Ok, Mr sore loser, now what?" Zara asked. Trunks mumbled something under his breath. Zara laughed again.

"Ok. How about we go outside? Bet there's something out there we can do."

The boys looked at each other then grinned.

"Ok, we know something we could do…"

~~~~~~

"Ok, the name of the game is tag. You can be it Zar!" Trunks said. Zara thought it over then nodded.

"Ok. So all I have to do is catch you guys? Piece of cake."

They were out back and Goten was grinning. He loved this game. He stood a lot more of a chance with this then in a video game he could only play when he came to Trunks's house. Then again Trunks could fly and he could not so it still wasn't completely fair.

Trunks on the other hand knew that there was no way he could lose this. He was way faster and stronger then some girl. And he was in a competitive mood.

"Ok. Ready? GO!" Trunks yelled. He immediately flew up as fast as he could and Goten started running round the side of the house.

Trunks looked down to see if Zara was following him but couldn't see her anywhere. _Huh? She's not chasing Goten or me? Where'd she go? Did she give up?_ He asked himself in his head.

"I don't give up." A voice said from above. He slowly looked up to meet the golden orbs that were Zara's eyes. He gulped. She smirked.

"Err…heh heh…" he said before going into a dive. She followed literally right next to him but not making a move to grab him.  He yelped and wove through several trees in hope to lose her and ended up hiding in one of the branches.

_Phew, close one. How the heck did she get that fast?_ He thought before feeling breathing on his neck. He turned his head and once again was met be her gaze. He yelped and she grabbed him.

"Going somewhere?" She asked casually.

"Not any more…" he mumbled and she grinned before taking off. She floated above capsule corp. and saw Goten running as fast as he could to the front of the building. She smirked and went into a dive. When she was close enough, she outstretched her arms and grabbed his collar, flying quickly upwards again with a now panicking Goten.

She smirked and landed by the tree where she had left Trunks.

"You're turn." She said as she dropped Goten on his butt.

"Ahhh Ahh Ahhhhhh!" Goten was still screaming. Trunks jumped down and nudged him with his foot.

"'Ten, you're on the floor."

"Oh, right." Said Goten, jumping up and doing the classic Son grin.

Zara stared at him then up at Trunks.

"So now who's it."

"I am!" Trunks replied. He was going to get her. He was sure of it.

"Ok." She said, grinning. There was a sudden wind then she had gone. Trunks looked around startled. _How did she-? Where did she-? What?_ He was really confused.

"Hey! Slowpoke! You gonna get me or what?" came Zara's voice from above. Trunks stared up in wonderment before smirking and racing up after her.

Goten watched. _There's no way they're going to get me to play now…_ he thought and watched Trunks chase Zara.

Trunks had just caught up to her and she grinned. He moved to grab her and missed as she jumped back. He tried again and she made sharp left. He growled and kept trying, each time barely missing. She giggled at him the last time and he growled.

"Gah, hold still!" he cried as he lunged at her and she disappeared.

"Um…no!" came her voice before he felt her using his back as a springboard and pushing off, laughing.

She kept flying backwards grinning down at Trunks when suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands grab her.

"Hey! What gives?" she yelled as she looked up. Vegeta frowned down at her.

"Hmm…you have to 'play' with me for a moment." He said. She gulped and felt him dragging her down to the ground. 

"What? Where are you taking me?" she demanded, struggling against his rough grip.

"We're going to my Gravity Room. I'm going to test you." He put simply. She stopped struggling and tried to look up at him.

"Why?" he ignored her question and took her in side. Trunks blinked and followed along with Goten.

~~~~~~

When the doors of the GR opened, Vegeta threw Zara in and walked to the controls. Zara got up and rubbed her arms, watching him with her hawk like eyes. _What's his deal?_ She asked her self before she felt the gravity increase. Vegeta glanced over at her.

"Tell me when you can't move." He said whilst cranking up the gravity. Zara nodded and stood there. He stopped at 500Gs and turned to her, seeing that she could still move but with difficulty.

"You fought like this before?" he asked. Zara nodded.

"We had a holo-deck/ gravity chamber before we came here." She stated. He nodded and stepped away from the controls, sinking into his stance.

"Attack." He ordered. She blinked at him and sank into an offensive stance. _Why is he doing this?_ She wondered before charging. He blocked her blow and she jumped back.

"Again, and properly this time." Zara nodded and disappeared; appearing behind him and kicking him round the back of the head. He moved forward and looked back to see another kick coming his way. He grabbed it and threw her backwards just to have her appearing at his side and throwing punches at him. He dodged them and looked thoughtfully at her as she attacked.

"Good, now stop questioning this and fight properly!" he punched her hard across the face, making her fly backwards. She flipped herself round in mid-air and watched him.

"Maybe I would if I knew why!" she yelled at him, sinking into her stance. He shook his head and stalked towards her.

"Quit asking questions and do as I say!" he went to sweep her legs out but she jumped over them and powered up before flying away.

"Tell me why first!" she yelled. He growled and went super, appearing behind her.

"Because I am! Now fight!" he punched her in the jaw making her head snap round. She winced in pain then stared at him, powering up as much as she could before doing as he said.

Out side Trunks and Goten were staring in through the windows.

"Why's he doing this?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged.

"He's either snapped or he really wants to know how strong she is."

Goten nodded and watched as Zara started throwing punches at Vegeta at a blinding speed, all of which Vegeta either dodged or blocked. She jumped back then flew towards the prince doing a spinning kick that hit it's target. Vegeta growled and punched her towards the ground and sending a blast after her. Zara twisted round and landed on her feet before having her eyes go wide. The blast hit and smoke hid her from the mighty saiyan. When it cleared a miniature version of the dome shield she had trained in with her mother was up around Zara. Vegeta stared at it then growled.

"Come out of there now!"

"No!"

"I said get out!"

"I said no! I'm not allowed to fight you!" Zara stated. Vegeta growled and powered up, firing more blasts at the shield. This had no effect and he had to dodge two as they reflected off it. He growled and walked towards it, placing a hand on the pink barrier. He struggled for a moment as he tried to break through then he removed his hand.

"Fine. I'll wait till next time then." With that said he left.

Zara waited a few seconds before letting it down and collapsing. The boys ran in, the gravity being turned off by Vegeta, and Trunks rested a hand on her back.

"Hey Zar, what was that about?"

"I dunno…I probably shouldn't have used the shield though…it uses up to much energy…" she slowly powered down and looked up at him. "Is you're dad always like that?"

"Just to you. That was cool, I didn't know you were strong enough to fight a super!"

"A what?" she asked in confusion. Trunks then grinned and started going on about super saiyans and how his dad and Goten's brother could do it. Zara blinked then stared down.

"Wow…" she said before getting a slight headache. She looked up again. "Can we go now? I'm exhausted…" Trunks nodded and he and Goten helped her up, leading her out.

~~~~~~

A/n: yay! Another chapter up! 

So, why did Vegeta test Zara like that? And did he give to much away by showing Zara that he can go super? R&R and you might find out!


	7. memories of a foe

Hey. I just thought I'd post this then start when I'm either bored or inspired to go on by reviews. 

****

**Chapter8: memories of a foe.**

Zara and the boys sat down in the back garden again. Until Zara got her energy back up they were having staring contests. Now it was Trunks verses Zara. They both sat opposite each other with Goten further off between them so he could referee.

Trunks stared into Zara's eyes, doing his best not to blink when he noticed something. Her eyes were so unusual. They looked gold but under a closer inspection he could see that they were changing. They were yellow at the moment but with an orange haze and every few seconds a different shade of yellow or orange would spark across, depending on her mood. It was alluring and soon he had forgotten all about the contest and was simply finding enjoyment in watching those strange orbs. He watched as a spark of red seemed to appear for a moment. She was annoyed. Someone was watching them.

~~~~~~

Vegeta leant against the wall in a dark room, staring out the window at the children outside. Trunks seemed to like this half-breed child, he observed. She was a new playmate for him and was strong enough to keep him entertained but he had a strange feeling about her.

_Me? Be watched over by a saiyan?_ A voice seemed to ask in his head. _Ha! A lower breed claiming to be a warrior is not fit to show me and my team around your pathetic excuse for a station. You better chose again._ Vegeta growled as an image of a blonde man with the same eyes as Zara danced across his vision. How much he would have liked to blow that smirk of his face…

Vegeta sighed. Now that they had moved in next-door it was only a matter of time before he started to reflect on that one week. He closed is eyes.

~~~~~~

"Hurry up, baka! Why on earth did you decided to have a shower? We're going to be late all because of you, Raditz!" an agitated Vegeta yelled while he ran down the hall of the large space station. It was nine years before the present day. Vegeta was still living under the tyranny of Frieza with Nappa and Raditz.

_"Well you could have mentioned that Frieza had ordered our presence!" Raditz huffed, his long, black hair still wet. Nappa shook his head while running alongside Vegeta._

_"You were there when the message came! What did you think he was calling for? A quick chat?" Nappa pointed out. Raditz was about to make a come back when Vegeta motioned for silence._

_They came out of the corridor to where what seemed to be every crew man stood lined up against each wall, each looking very nervous. All three saiyans looked around at the scene when footsteps could be heard coming from both ends of the hall. The saiyans looked expectantly when three hooded and clocked creatures swept round the corner, coming towards them._

_Vegeta, frozen to the spot, stared at the three. Their attire was designed to intimidate. Their thick, dark brown cloaks made them look like bringers of death as they silently swept across the corridor. Each seemed to have their head lowered as they walked, keeping their faces hidden. The leader stopped abruptly in front of the saiyans and Vegeta had a good chance to size them up. The two in front seemed to be the height of a normal man, the leader being a head taller then the second. The third on the other hand was taking up most of the room in the corridor. The crewmen had to breath in and squeeze as close to the wall as possible to let him threw. His head touched the ceiling and his companions barely made it past his chest. It was a mystery as to how this man had even fit threw the air lock._

_Then three more creatures appeared at the other end of the corridor, walking faster and a lot heavier. It was Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. Frieza gave his men a nervous glance before addressing the three men the stood before them._

_"I see you arrived. If you will follow me to my office I would be glad to finalise the arrangements for the week." The pink lizard spoke. The air seemed to get thicker as the hooded creature at the front turned slightly to his followers before nodding at Frieza. Frieza nodded then turned to Vegeta who looked confused._

_"You three, you were supposed to already have been briefed. You are to go to my office immediately!" Frieza ordered before rushing off with his men and his guests. Vegeta only just had enough time to bow his head in acknowledgement. He turned to the other two._

_"Come on, we'll take the long way…" he muttered and pushed past his 'friends'._

_~~~~~~_

Vegeta was knocked out of his reminiscing as Bulma tapped him on the shoulder declaring lunch was ready. He stared at her then nodded walking past.

"What were you staring at?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"None of your business onna." He huffed before walking out. Bulma simply rolled her eyes and followed the prince.

When the prince walked in to the kitchen he was met by the boys greedily eating everything in sight whilst Zara nibbled on her sandwich staring at them in awe. Vegeta glared as Goten ate what looked to be the last.

"Don't worry Vegeta, yours are over here." Chichi stated, pointing over his plate while eating her own lunch. Vegeta nodded and grabbed it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chichi asked, frowning at him. Vegeta glared then rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. (Hey, he may be the prince of all saiyans but he's still a little nervous around Chichi in the kitchen!) Chichi smiled, eyes still narrowed and loosened her grip on the frying pan she held behind her back. Vegeta eyed her before sitting at the table with the kids.

"Ah, that was good." Goten exclaimed, finishing his pile and now eyeing Vegeta's hungrily. Vegeta moved his away from the little saiyan with his eyes narrowed at him. He did not need the spawn of Kakarot taking his only meal before dinnertime. _Stupid humans…only have three meals a day…_ he thought. He noticed Zara stifling a giggle before going back to her food, gazing from person to person. He stared at her. She was intriguing, much different from her father. Tank would jump into a fight no matter what he had been told. She appeared to eat more then him as well. But then again he had only met one Kalroo in his lifetime. And that was neither a child nor half-breed.

He could still remember meeting the older Kalroo after those nine long years…

~~~~~~

Vegeta stepped into the office of Frieza followed by Raditz and Nappa.

_"Vegeta" the lizard said, turning it's gaze from the large window and staring at the prince, "I believed I said immediately. Not when you feel like it."_

_"Sorry my lord we were-"_

_"No excuses! Now come here, I have a job for you." Frieza walked to his desk and got into his hover chair, lacing his hands together business like._

_The saiyans glanced at one another before fully entering the room fully and looking around. One corner was in complete darkness and next to it was a blonde man with intense golden eyes and a green lizard man with red slit like eyes and black hair in a crew cut. They both were wearing thick dark brown cloaks. _

_Vegeta gave them questioning looks before stepping up to the desk._

_"As you can see Vegeta we have company aboard this station." He gave a nervous glance at the corner before looking back at the three saiyans, "they're here to inspect what we have here before a man called 'the lord' shows up to meet with my father and I. You three are to escort them." _

_There was a snicker from the corner. Vegeta stared at the blonde man._

_"What?" he growled. The blonde man smirked and walked forward, facing Frieza._

_"You expect me to be watched by a saiyan?" he asked Frieza._

_"Yes. What's wrong with that?" the pink lizard asked. The blonde thought it a joke._

_" Me? Be watched over by a saiyan? Ha! A lower breed claiming to be a warrior is not fit to show me and my team around your pathetic excuse for a station. You better chose again." He laughed. All three saiyans glared daggers at him. Then a hissing noise came from the corner._

_"Easssy, cap'n Tank. Thessse sssaiyansss could be interesssting." The Green lizard man hissed. The blonde, now known as Tank, smirked at the saiyans the nodded at his friend._

_"Fine Talius. We shall keep the saiyans." He now sounded almost bored. Vegeta 'humphed'._

_"And what if we refuse?" he asked. _

_"THEN YOU'LL HAVE YOUR EMPTY HEAD CUT OFF!" Frieza roared making the saiyans wince._

_Tank laughed and Vegeta glared at him. At this point he knew he did not like the alien._

_~~~~~~_

A poking on his arm made Vegeta snap out of his thoughts. Trunks was poking Vegeta's arm. 

"Hey dad, can we go to the park?" he asked. Vegeta looked round the room to see everybody except him and his son had left. Vegeta stared at his son.

"What did your mother say?"

"Haven't asked her. She's showing Goten's mom something in the lab. Can we go?" Trunks asked, half begging. Vegeta sighed and nodded. Trunks grinned.

"Thanks dad!" he said happily before running off with one of Vegeta's sandwiches.

"Hey brat! Come back with that!" Vegeta yelled realising it was the last one.

~~~~~~

Vegeta sat down on a bench inside the park, grumbling something about missing valuable training time. He looked up at the kids playing on the monkey bars.

"Hey! Watch this!" Trunks yelled before doing some tricks on the bars that a four year old should not be able to do. He landed on his feet, on top of them when he was done, earning a clap from all watching. Zara & Goten hung from their knees watching Trunks show off to all the 'normal' kids watching.

Vegeta sighed watching the chibis. He stared at Zara in particular. He knew her father and as much as she looked like him, she was completely different. Innocent even.

He sighed again and looked up at the sky, closing his eyes.

~~~~~~

"Hey saiyan. How about this? Beat me this time and all the drinks are on me and you can go do what ever it is you prefer instead of hanging out here." The kalroo stated, laying his arm on the table ready to arm wrestle. Vegeta stared at his hand then smirked, taking the same position. It was near the end of the week. Vegeta and the others had shown Tank and his team around and were now simply watching them for Frieza. They were currently in a bar that was only meant for Frieza and his guards. Sure they would be in dire trouble if Frieza found out but it was Tanks idea and Vegeta had had too much to drink to think straight.

_"Go Vegeta!" the other two Saiyans cheered, having drunk more then the prince. _

_"Ready? Wressstle!" Talius, the lizard yelled signalling to start. Vegeta tried to push Tank's arm down but ended up being flipped over when Tank slammed Vegeta's arm down._

_"How the heck did you get so blooming strong?" Vegeta asked. Tank smirked and sipped on his drink before downing it like water._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, obviously the most sober despite the fact he had drunk the most. Vegeta pouted._

_"Come on, you can tell…"_

_"No. Because you can't hold your liquor!" Tank said loudly before chuckling and getting up. Vegeta rolled his eyes and tried to get up while Tank and his team went to find more to drink. Raditz and Nappa helped their prince up._

_"Don't worry  about it Vegeta. I've heard about Kalroos before…" Raditz said, sitting on a stool and grabbing an empty bottle._

_"What about them?" Vegeta asked, staring at the bottle. Raditz looked thoughtful._

_"Well, some Kailens came through ages ago and I spoke to 'em. They're from the same planet as the Kalroos, kinda like us and those Tuffles we wiped out…" he started to explain, eyeing the bottle he was holding._

_"And?" Vegeta asked._

_"And they said all this stuff about 'em. Like how the onna's all go hunting while the blokes stay home and train. And that they're retinas can be real valuable. Or good to eat according to one…"_

_"They eat their own eyes?"_

_"No, the Kailens did before they started experimenting. You see the Kalroos didn't care about the Kailens but the Kailens wanted 'em gone so they built weapons but the kalroo were too powerful and just beat the Kailens to a pulp! So they started doing biological warfare and captured a ton of kalroo, wiped their memories clean it did. The Kalroos couldn't fight back after that so the Kailens started experimenting with them and found all these cures for disease and better ways of preserving food and energy and stuff." Raditz stopped briefly, enjoying having Vegeta's full attention before continuing._

_"Any how. They captured small hunting groups and experimented on some of them and putting some in zoos to watch. The rest were shipped to outer space for other people to deal with. Least they were off the planet so they didn't need to kill the ' little' guys. So you got all these powerful guys running around in space that couldn't remember how to fight or anything. But I guess some remembered on a count of Tank." Raditz finished. Well not so much finished but stopped when he saw who was behind Vegeta's shoulder._

_"Oh please go on. Your conversation sounded so interesting. Talking about the history of my people like that. Please continue. I'd like to know more of what that Kailen told you." Tank said making Vegeta look round._

_"Didn't see you there Tank. This just sounds so interesting, doesn't it?" Vegeta smirked before looking at Raditz again. "Continue."_

_Raditz hesitated and stared at Tank who glared back, daring him to speak. Vegeta stared at the look on Tanks face and smirked._

_"What's the problem cat boy? This topic not bringing back some bad memories, is it?" he laughed. Talius glared._

_"Hey! How dare you acussse the bossssss about being one of thossse weak enough to be captured! He wouldn't have- urk!"_

_Tank now held Talius by the throat and was pinning the reptile against the wall._

_"Listen, friend, I was eight when that happened ok? If it's weak to be out watching a hunt with your father when a cloud of gas comes down, preventing you from breathing and wiping out your memory then I guess I was a weak kid, ok?" he snarled. _

_All stood in shock as the reptile struggled. Tank seemed to be considering something as the same thickness in the air appeared as it had when they had first shown up._

_There was a low grumble from the dark corner. It was Grund; the big guy who had always either stayed in shadow or fully covered up in the cloak and hood._

_Tanks sighed then growled._

_"Fine, whatever!" he growled before dropping Talius. Tank then glared at the saiyans before firing the alcohol soaked counter with a ki-blast. Immediately flames roared up. The counter was on fire! Vegeta instantly started directing the other saiyans to put it out as Tank smirked and vanished along with his teammates. _

_As soon as the flames were out, Vegeta looked around the room, trying to find the others._

_"Tank? You baka kalroo! You could have burnt the whole station down! Where are you damn it?" he yelled._

_"I don't know who you're yelling at but I do know that you're in deep trouble Vegeta." It was Zarbon. He had came to find out what the commotion was about to find three saiyans running around in a bar reserved for Frieza, Dodoria and himself. _

_"All of you! Get out and go see Frieza, now!" Zarbon yelled. The saiyans cursed under their breath and left._

_~~~~~~_

Vegeta opened his eyes. That Kalroo had been a pain the whole week and when he said he'd make it up to them he left a nice going away present. The weird thing was that only Nappa, Raditz and himself had remembered about Tanks weeklong stay at Freiza's station. That wasn't a big help. He and Nappa had been sent on a purging mission to make up for damages while Raditz was sent to earth. Vegeta nearly laughed at this. If that had never happened then Raditz may not have been picked to go to Earth to check up on the planet. Which would have meant he never would have found out about the Dragonballs and met Kakarot…

He looked down to meet two golden orbs.

"Mr Vegeta…um…you know my father?" Zara asked confused about what she had seen. Vegeta nodded.

"So is that why you tested me? To see if I was strong like him?" she asked. Vegeta smirked.

"Half of it." He admitted before looking past her and getting up.

"Interesting Vegeta. If I hadn't just shown up then I might have actually known what that husband of mine did to you." Vegeta looked up at Sam then blinked.

"He married you?" that didn't sound like the man he remembered.

"Yes. On Talius's home planet." Sam stated before taking Zara's hand.

"I guess I owe you one for looking after her. And perhaps for what Tank put you through." She said before disappearing with her daughter. Vegeta stared at where they had been before turning to the boys.

"Come on. Time to go home." He said before walking home with the boys.

~~~~~~

A/n: ok, another chapter done. & Now you know more about Tank & the Kalroos. Don't think I shown it well but it'll do.  Kalroos are actually a lot like saiyans only in their case the weaker & more intelligent race are winning the battle of the planet. Could write in something about Kalroos turning into giant cat like creatures but that would just be a rip off ^ ^;

Oh, & if you're wondering why Vegeta called Tank 'cat boy' then it's because Kalroos evolved from felines. See how sad I am to come up with a whole race & even know what they evolved from? Oh well. See you next time. 


	8. tested bonds

Yay 2 reviews so far…ok maybe not yay but thanks anyway. Me happier now.

**Chapter8: bonds tested.**

It was several years later. Trunks was now seven and was currently working on a homework assignment.

He looked up from his desk to see a six-year-old Zara in her room, running a brush through her hair.

Trunks sighed.

Lately Sam had been going overboard on Zara's training sessions. Everyday they were out training until late at night. This meant less time for Zara to come over and hang out with him. Over the years Bulma had to watch Zara often but the days where Sam had to leave her daughter with the Briefs became further and further apart. He could not remember the last time she was left with him. This of course meant more training time for Zara in that big, pink dome…

"Trunks! Hey, are you even still on this planet?" 

Trunks looked up in surprise to see Zara now sitting in her windowsill with her legs hanging off the edge. She had her head tilted to the side and was smiling.

He shook his head then grinned back, completely forgetting about his homework assignment.

"Yea, I'm still here. But what about you? I haven't seen you in like what? A week?" he replied. She rubbed the back of head, something she had picked up from the boys, and smiled.

"True. Been training. But we can hang out now if you want…"

"Ok." He smiled, climbing onto his desk so he could sit in the window, stepping on his work in the process.

They went to Trunks's back garden where they played their usual game of tag. Since their first game Trunks had vowed to himself that he would catch her. Now that Vegeta was training him properly he had gotten a lot faster, although Zara was still way ahead of him.

Zara had just led Trunks round the whole C.C compound, floating backwards the whole way, when Vegeta came between them.

"Trunks, training." He barked. Both kids sighed then "Girl, you go too."

Both chibis blinked.

"What?"

"Why?"

"You need an opponent that's not me, brat. I need to know how you'd do." Vegeta stated harshly before flying off to his gravity room. Both chibis looked at each other hopelessly, not really having a choice.

A while later, all three were in the gravity room. Zara stood opposite Trunks.

"So why do I have to do this again?" Zara asked, upset that she was missing out on her free time between training.

"You just do ok! Stop asking that!" Vegeta stated harshly. Zara rolled her eyes and sighed. Trunks just smirked.

"Your not afraid I'll beat you, huh Zar?" the chibi asked, still wearing the smirk that matched his father's famous one.

Zara stared back at him. Then laughed.

"You're kidding, right? Ok mister super saiyan, I'll train with you but don't cry and storm off when I whoop your butt!" she said, smirking as well before sinking into a stance. 

"That won't happen." Trunks said as he matched her stance, a little agitated that she teased him over wanting to be a super. 

Vegeta looked between them before signalling to begin. _This should be good…_ he thought.

Trunks made the first move. He charged towards Zara, ready to punch her hard on the jaw but she ducked and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over & rubbed his stomach then looked up to find Zara had disappeared. He looked around for her before her voice softly whispered in his ear

"Looking for someone?" he spun round in answer, trying to hit her but she jumped back. He ran towards her to try again but she flipped backwards.

"Hey! Hold still!" he yelled. Zara landed after another graceful back flip & stared at him, allowing him to land a punch hard across her jaw. 

"Nice hit." She complimented. "Now let me show you how it's done."  Before he could react, she threw a punch hard across his jaw and spun into three consecutive kicks, hitting his face, gut & the last sweeping his feet from under him.

She sat on the floor and giggled as he landed hard and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Rrright, same back at ya…" he said before getting back up. Zara did the same and they were soon both caught up in battle. Trunks swung at Zara. She dodged and sent a kick his way that he blocked. He hit her hard in the gut as she grabbed his arm. She then twisted round & threw him over her shoulder. As soon as he landed he jumped back up and they were at it again.

Some time later, Trunks kicked Zara away from him and she flipped round so she landed on her feet.

"That's all you got?" he asked, smirking "you hit like a sissy girl!" 

Zara glared.

"I am a girl but I'm not a sissy. Don't confuse me with yourself."

Trunks frowned.

"Are you calling me a sissy girl? Ha!"

"What's so funny? You're the one that's barely got a hit in."

"True. Maybe I should power up. Then you won't have anything to say1" he said proudly. Zara smirked.

"Then do it."

Trunks smirked & set his feet shoulders length apart before being surrounded by the usual blue aura. Once done, he looked at Zara expectantly.

She just stared blankly back.

"That it?" she asked after a couple of minutes. 

"Well…yeah." 

"Oh…"

"What 'oh'?" Trunks asked angrily. He was expecting more of a reaction.

"Just oh." She said, tilting her head to the side. That was it. She wasn't impressed at all so, like any saiyan, Trunks was peeved.

"Well if you can do better then show it!"

"I dunno…"

"Ha! Knew it. You can't go any higher."

Zara frowned then started glowing red. The glow grew until it was a flaming aura. When she was done, she was twice as strong as him and still staring.

He stood gapping at her. _How the heck did she get so strong?_ He wondered.

"I've always been this strong. And there's more but I'm not gonna show you." She folded her arms across her chest. "Now do you want to continue this knowing that or what?"

He frowned. That couldn't of been true but he knew she was strong and what he was sensing was no lie. But if he did give up then his dad would think that he was weak.

Trunks looked over at Vegeta as to get some idea of what to do. Vegeta was staring at Zara and finally looked back at Trunks, motioning to fight. Trunks nodded.

Zara kept her eyes on them, watching Trunks's movements carefully. He looked back at her. Then charged. He moved as fast as he could, raising his fist but when he went to strike she had disappeared. Trunks looked around almost franticly then spotted her near the ceiling. He growled and charged at her. Once he got to her she disappeared again. This routine kept up for a while longer until Trunks's nerves wore down.

He growled and yelled, his aura flaring dangerously.

"STOP IT!" 

Zara blinked and kept her distance.

"Stop what?" she asked, confused.

"This!" he exclaimed. Her blank gaze left him feeling angrier. "You just have to show off, don't you?"

"I'm not. You guys asked me to-"

"…Train, yes! You're just showing off!" he said angrily. Zara sighed.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not." She said firmly.

"Yes you are!" he half yelled. Zara let out a frustrated growl.

"I can't help it if you can't keep up, Trunks."

"I can keep up! You're just showing off through teleporting!"

"Who says I was teleporting? That was pure speed."

Trunks stared at her in disbelief. _No way. She cannot move that fast!_

"Obviously I can." She stated, still a little frustrated with him.

He glared at her.

"Stay outta my head!"

"Sorry…" she said, annoyed. "No need to snap." She mumbled the last addition.

"You're always doing it! You just show off! Kinda like you're rubbing the fact that you're better then me in my face!" he yelled.

"Trunks…that's not true…"

"Isn't it? Even Dad seems to like you more…" he trailed off, remembering Vegeta's attempts to find out how strong Zara was over the years.

"But…he doesn't…" Zara looked helplessly at Vegeta both sighing and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked angrily.

"Home. I don't need you having a go at me for doing what I'm trained to." She said as she drew closer to the door.

Trunks growled.

"So what? That's it? You're just gonna leave?" Trunks asked, glaring.

"Pretty much. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Nothing!" he spat. "Just thought you were less of a coward…" Trunks trailed off, knowing that would get her.

"Excuse me?" Zara's head snapped up and she turned to glare at him. "You're calling me a coward? When there's nothing to be afraid off? What is with you? Just because you want to prove yourself to your daddy and don't know when to quit doesn't mean it's ok for you to call me that." She said hotly.

Trunks stared at her then growled, his ki flickering dangerously again.

"I know when to quit-"

"Obviously you don't. Face it! I'm stronger! I've been doing this for longer at this intensity while you're pretty much new at it!"

Trunks glared at her and growled. _Her? Stronger then me? No way! She's just a stupid girl!_ He yelled in his head.

"I am not stupid!"

"Stay out of my head!"

"Stop thinking then!"

"Why don't you stop going through my head!"

Vegeta sighed. This was going to take awhile. So much for watching his son fight. And getting another glimpse of the girl's power. He sighed again and walked out. Maybe they would calm down in the time it took him to get a snack…

Trunks growled. Why wouldn't she stop? He should have just let her go…

"Stupid girl!"

"Monkey!"

They had entered a name calling competition. It was pointless and both chibis tempers were rising. 

"Weak and stupid girl!"

"Baby monkey!"

"I am not!" Trunks yelled. His aura grew golden & his hair stood on end. His eyes went from blue to teal. He charged towards Zara as she stared in amazement, punching her hard across the jaw. Her head snapped round and she immediately put a hand to the spot he hit her.

"Wow…you did it," she muttered as she looked back at him, wide eyed.

"Did what?" Trunks asked angrily. Zara rolled her eyes and stared from his aura to his now golden hair. Trunks looked more confused.

"What?" he asked more worriedly. Zara had to choke back her laughter.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Trunks asked, getting angry again. Zara sighed, getting annoyed and momentarily disappeared, reappearing a few moments later with a small, hand mirror.

"Look." She stated calmly, passing him the mirror. Trunks raised an eyebrow then looked into it. His eyes went wide.

"What the? I'm a…a…hahaha!" he burst out laughing & grabbed Zara.

"I'm a super! How'd that happen?" he was over come by joy. Zara laughed as well and shrugged.

"I dunno. But I have a feeling I had something to do with it…"she said then as an after thought added, "does my reading your mind really bug you that much?"

Trunks looked down at the floor.

"Well…I guess it does. Thoughts are privet and I just find it weird when people read them…" he trailed off. And Zara looked down as well.

"Oh…well I guess I could try and stop. It's kinda natural and hard to control sometimes but I'll try and stop if you want me to…" she said. Trunks stared at her.

"Really?" she nodded in response and he smiled.

"Thanks Zar…" he whispered before powering down. She smiled up at him. Just then Vegeta came running through the door.

"What the Hell is going on in here?" He yelled. Trunks and Zara shared a smirk before walking past the older saiyan.

"Nothing, dad, just sorting a few things out." Trunks said. He may have been mad at Zara but she had just helped him get something he'd wanted ever since he first saw his dad spar with Gohan. That and she with her promise…he was more then happy. _Guess she's a better friend then I thought…_he thought as he walked out the GR with her.

~~~~~~

A/N: ok, not that good but I got stuck. Tell me what ya think.


	9. the return

And the story continues…

Chapter 9: the return 

A year later, a certain raven-haired demi-saiyan was flying to Capsule Corp. His red cape wiped the air as he flew and his helmet shined with the reflected sun.

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ He asked himself before landing by the front door of the large compound. He looked up at the sign and smiled to himself.

"Gohan?" a voice belonging to a little girl asked. Gohan turned to meet two golden orbs shinning at him. He grinned.

"Hi Zar chan. what's up?" he asked as he observed Zara in her usual casual outfit of jeans and a cream t-shirt.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She asked smiling. She pressed the buzzer by the door and turned back to the teenager.

"So what brings you here? I thought Goten wasn't coming round here today." She asked. Gohan laughed.

"It's a long story. You'll find out in a minute." Was his reply as the door opened and Trunks stuck his head out.

"Hey Zara. Hey Gohan." He grinned before looking at Gohan, "Mum's in her lab."

Gohan nodded and walked past him with a 'thanks squirt'.

Later, Gohan was in the lab with a working Bulma.

"…And that's it." Gohan finished a long explanation. Bulma nodded and put down the blowtorch she had been holding, smiling at him.

"So this Videl finds out about your little secret so now you have to teach her to fly and enter the budokai? That could only happen to you Gohan." The woman shook her head then smiled again. "I'll help out then, what do you need?"

"A new disguise. I'm not allowed head protection." Gohan answered, rolling his eyes and pointing to his helmet that lay on the workbench. Bulma nodded thoughtfully and walked to the intercom.

"Trunks, could you get that box in my room? The one in the closet. Thanks." She turned to Gohan "While we're waiting, how's life treating you, kid?"

Gohan started talking about school and family and after awhile Trunks appeared in the doorway carrying a large cardboard box and Zara in tow.

"You wanted this mum?" the lavender haired prince asked. Bulma nodded and took the box from him and over to the bench. She started rummaging through it, everyone else watching curiously, and soon came out holding a white bandana and some sunglasses.

"There you go. This should do fine." She said as she smiled and handed them over to Gohan. He smiled and put them on.

"Thanks Bulma. You don't need me to do anything, do you?" he asked. Bulma shook her head while Trunks finally gave way to his curiosity.

"Mum, what are they for?"

Bulma looked over at her son.

"Gohan is entering the next Budokai tournament and needed me to fix his costume." She said. Trunks stared at Gohan.

"Wow, are you?"

"Yea, Trunks, but I'm going to be the only person of our level there. It won't be much of a competition." Gohan said sadly.

"What won't be?" a gruff voice asked. Everyone looked round to see Vegeta had joined them.

"Gohan has entered the Budokai." Zara replied, not really showing much interest. Vegeta stared at her then at Gohan.

"Is this true?"

"Yep…" Gohan nodded. Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment then "So will I"

Everyone stared at Vegeta.

"You will?"

"Cool."

"Bet dad wins…" Trunks whispered to Zara and she giggled, she had to agree.

Vegeta smirked with the reaction of his decision before another voice entered the discussion.

_I think I will too…_ everyone blinked and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Dad?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"Goku? Is that you?" Bulma asked, looking at the same spot as Gohan.

_Yep, it's me all right_ Goku's bodiless voice said happily. _It's so good to talk to you guys again! _

"Wait, Goku, how can you enter the tournament if you're dead?" Bulma asked. Gohan looked at the scientist then back at the spot on the ceiling.

"Yea, dad, I was wondering that myself. How can you?"

Goku chuckled. _King kai says I can come back for a day. Kinda like a reward for saving the universe._ He exclaimed. Instantly Bulma and Gohan's faces donned large grins.

"Really? You can come back?"

_Yep but only for a day mind. Then I have to come back here. _ He explained. 

"Even so, it's not something to be taken lightly, Goku." Bulma said, still grinning.

Vegeta then spoke up.

"Kakarot! I will be expecting to fight you in this tournament! You will not get out of that!"

_Don't worry Vegeta, I wouldn't dream of disappointing you. It should be good. _ Goku chuckled. He was looking forward to a rematch with Vegeta just as much as Vegeta was.

_Guess I'll see you guys in a couple of months then. I'm looking forward to it! _ Goku said before everything went quiet. Gohan grinned.

"All right! Dad's coming home! I gotta go tell everyone!" Gohan exclaimed happily. "Thanks for your help Bulma, I'll see you around!" he said before running out.

As everyone began to file out Zara frowned and looked at Trunks.

"Who's this Goku guy?" she asked. Trunks laughed.

"He's Gohan and Goten's dad." He quickly explained when he saw her glare. "They say he's the best. Course I say my dad could wipe the floor with him." He added.

"Oh, that guy. Now I remember the goat talking about him." She said, referring to Goten. She had started calling him that ever since he decided to call her   
'Zar-zar'.

"So what happened to him?" Zara asked as they walked outside, into a beautifully sunny day.

"I don't know the exact story. Dad says the gang were fighting this guy named Cell and Gohan got big headed. Goku ended up having to step in and give up his life to stop Cell from blowing up the planet. Course the guy came back and Gohan had to fight him again." Trunks explained. Zara nodded slowly then looked up, her eyes going wide. She stopped dead in her tracks and it took Trunks a few seconds to realise she wasn't with him. He turned and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Zara pointed behind him and Trunks slowly turned round.

Standing outside Zara's house was a tall man in casual jeans and t-shirt. He had long, blonde hair that was tied messily in a ponytail and he wore a blue headband. On either side of his face were two thick bangs, framing his handsome face. He also had large, golden eyes that reminded him a lot of Zara's.

Trunks turned back to his friend, confused.

"Who is he?" he asked. Zara didn't answer and just stared at the blonde figure. Trunks looked back at him as well and noticed, for the first time, that his power level was slowly rising and dropping as he smirked at the house. Soon the front door opened and Sam stepped out. She stared at the man before grinning and at lightning fast speed pounced on him. The blonde man laughed as he caught her and spun her round.

This just made Trunks more confused. Sam did not act that way. She appeared at awkward moments just to insult you and take Zara away to train. Not jump at strange men.

He looked round at Zara again for answers to find that she was crouching by the fence, listening in. Trunks frowned and knelt next to her.

"What's going-"

"Shh!" she cut off and watched her mother and the man. Trunks sighed and watched as well.

The Grownups had just parted from a particularly passionate kiss and now Sam was asking the man questions.

"What are you doing here? I thought the front line was caught up?"

"Yea…it was. But I had to see you. Thought I would surprise you." He smirked and raised his brow seductively before leaning in for another kiss. Sam pushed him back grinning.

"You left you're troops short one man? There best man as well. Something's up."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but can't we put business aside? I haven't been able to see you properly in years. Those video links weren't much you know." He said. Sam sighed as well.

"I know. I didn't like having to send those things but you're going to have to wait. Start explaining mister!"

"Come on onna, can't you let loose for a while…"

"Nope, last time I did that we got a daughter, which might I add started this mess. We can do that later; I want to know what's been going on without me!" she said, suddenly getting more excited. The blonde's ears had perked up at the mention of the word daughter.

"Where is she? Where's Zara? Has she been ok? Have you both been ok?" he asked, suddenly looking slightly worried. Sam waved his questions away with an elegant wave of her hand.

"Yes, yes we're both fine. Guess I better let you see her before we- Tank?" 

The man was now staring at the fence. His eyes were fixed there and Zara stiffly got up and kept her head down. She was nervous, Trunks observed, but what about?

Zara swallowed hard before risking a glance at the blonde.

"Hi, dad…"

Trunks stared blankly as the blonde, now known as Tank, made quick strides towards her and knelt down in front of her. He looked into her eyes as she bit her lip and eventually he wrapped her into a tight hug.

_I've been so worried about you guys…_ Tank spoke so only his family could hear. Sam looked on at them almost longingly as Zara wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Daddy…" she mumbled as he scooped her up. 

"I'm here, kiddo." He whispered back and started walking back towards Sam.

"Wait!" a voice yelled. Tank looked round just to be punched across the face by Vegeta. The Kalroo growled and glared at Vegeta.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For leaving me with the blame after messing up Frieza's bar. I've been wanting to do that for years." The prince said with a smirk. Tank still glared.

"Right. I'll deal with you later, monkey." He said, turning back to his wife.

"Sure you will, baka." Vegeta replied.

Trunks stared from his father to Tank. Zara looked over Tanks shoulder and waved bye to Trunks as Tank slipped his arm round Sam and led her into the house.

"Zara?" Trunks said to the air.

~~~~~~

Tank left Zara in her room and walked down stairs to his wife. He found Sam in the living room in an armchair waiting.

"Now will you explain? Did you guys win or what?" she asked as soon as he was fully in the room.

"No. Wars not over yet." He said wearily and sat down on the sofa. Sam stared at him and got up. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

"Then what's going on?"

He sighed and pulled her up, on to his lap.

"Before I tell you, promise me you won't start."

"What's going on, Tank?"

"He's stronger then we thought. Ok? We can't break through. He took out half the troops in one move! Nothings working…" he trailed off. Sam stared at him.

"So you came here to ask your 'defenceless onna' to bail you out. Even though she told you not to come crying to her when you get stuck with out her?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Tank growled.

"I said don't start. Besides, you were just mad about me leaving you here when you said that. You had no idea if you could make a difference and you still don't." Tank replied. Sam rolled her eyes in response.

"What ever. Just tell me your plan and I may consider going and helping."

"You mean you will. No maybe about it." He said coldly. Sam gave him a look that read 'oh will I now?' "Onna! You know what'll happen if he gets his hands on her the-" Sam had placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know, baka. I was there when it was explained to you. There's no way I'm letting him near her. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. What about Zara?"

"My grandfather can watch her. Although I have a feeling that the rest of my stupid bloodline would have found out about her once I drop her off…" she sighed.

"The old geezer knows not to let them near her. It's only for a little while. Then we'll be free to move around the galaxy, just like before. It'll be safe for her."

Sam just nodded as her husband tried to comfort her. Tank pulled her face round gently so she could see into his golden orbs.

"It'll be fine. No one has ever beaten us and I don't intend on starting a losing strike now." He said firmly. Sam smiled. _I missed you._ She thought as she embraced him. He smirked. _I know onna, I know._

Up on the stairs, Zara sighed. _Looks like I don't have much longer…_she thought and bit her lip before rushing back to her room, locking the door behind her.

~~~~~~

The next morning Trunks woke up to find a piece of paper over his face. _Odd…_he thought as he sat up. He looked towards the window and out to the next house to see it empty. No ki signatures were inside it. Trunks sighed. _Guess they went to do some family training._

He slowly got up and changed into some shorts and a loose sleeveless t-shirt before picking up the paper. He blinked as he realised it was wet and he went to his desk to read it.

"_Trunks,_

_You saw dad came back. But I guess you don't know what that means. The truth is he was fighting in a war that's been going on for years. I don't know why but that's what he's been doing and he came to get mum to go fight with him. I don't know what will happen when they come back, if they come back, but I do know I'll be forced to leave. I'll never see you or Goten again…_

_Until they come back I'll be staying with my great grandpa. He lives in the mountains somewhere, I don't know where. But in case I don't ever see you again I want you to know that you were the best friend I ever had. My first actually but you're still the best. Heck you taught me a lot. Thanks._

_Zar"_

He looked up, wide-eyed.

"No…Zara!"

He jumped out his window and flew to hers, yanking it open. He looked round her room to find it practically empty. All her clothes had gone and now there was only the furniture left. He looked around then sighed. She had gone. He hadn't said goodbye and now he'd never see her again.

He sighed sadly and floated out and back to his own room.

~~~~~~

The next few months moved by quickly. All of the Z Shensi were busy training for the up coming budokai. Trunks and Goten had decided to join in too and Trunks now had to train with Vegeta under heavy gravity. And Goten finally learnt how to fly along with Gohan's 'friend' Videl.

The day of the budokai came round fast and soon Trunks found himself crossing off the last day on his calendar.

He grinned to himself.

"Alright! The budokai is here!"

~~~~~~

A/N: there we go. So, what's up with Tank & Sam and who exactly are they so worried about? And will Trunks ever see Zara again? Stay tuned to find out!


	10. The entering

Thanks for the reviews! ^__^

**Chapter 10: The entering**

Trunks flew down the stairs for breakfast. As he ran in to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster, Bulma laughed.

"Excited then, are we?" she asked as she finished her coffee. Trunks nodded franticly as he finished his toast and went through the fridge for some juice.

"Uh-huh! When's everyone getting here? I can't wait for this thing to start!"

"We're picking them up. Why don't you go grab the plane's capsule while I finish up?" Bulma asked as she watched her son gulp down what seemed like a gallon of juice. 

He put it down and nodded before rushing out. Vegeta came in, staring after his hyperactive son. He shook his head and went to the toaster.

"Where's my toast?" he growled.

~~~~~~

Hours later, the whole Z Shensi were in the plane going to the stadium. They were all in the plane; Krillen and 18 were in the back with their daughter Marron. Trunks and Goten were in the row in front discussing what they would do with the prize money. Then Chichi and Gohan and Roshi and Yamcha. At the front Bulma was driving with an agitated Vegeta at her side.

"Why couldn't I just fly us there?" Vegeta asked sourly. "This contraption is too slow!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "This way doesn't attract as much attention. Besides, it's easier. So stop whining!" 

Vegeta grumbled to himself as Gohan stood up.

"Hey, I want to ask you guys something. Is it ok if no one transforms to super? We don't want any unwanted attention." He said as he reached the front of the aircraft. Bulma nodded.

"That's a good idea. I don't want to wake up to find any reporters outside my house. They'd wreck the lawn."

Vegeta scoffed.

"If and when the reporters come then I'll simply blast them away." He said calmly. Bulma risked a glance at her husband.

"Vegeta, you better be good." She replied sternly. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Fine, there will be no transformations to the super saiyan level."

Gohan turned to the boys.

"That goes for you two as well." 

Both the boys made pouting faces.

"Aw man, that's no fun!"

"Sorry guys but there are to be no supers here!"

The boys sighed and agreed just as Papaya Island came into view.

~~~~~~

Once they were down on the island they started looking for Goku.

"Where is he?"  Chichi asked for what seemed like the 100th time.

"I don't know mum," Gohan sighed, "maybe he's not here yet." He suggested. Chichi sighed and looked around again.

"Well I don't know where Goku has gotten to but I can see someone we know." Krillen said, pointing to a tree. Gohan looked at where he was pointing and grinned. There was Piccolo, standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The demi-saiyan walked up to his old mentor.

"Hey Piccolo!"

"Hey kid."

"You haven't seen my dad yet, have you?" Gohan asked. Piccolo open one of his eyes and stared down at his ex-pupil.

"Not yet." He paused for a moment then added, "You're not really going to be fighting in that, are you?"

Gohan blinked in confusion.

"Well yea…what's wrong with it?"

Piccolo sighed.

"Nothing kid, nothing." He couldn't tell Gohan the truth about his attire. 

Gohan walked back to his mother and brother when he felt a familiar ki. He turned back round to see Goku taking in his surroundings.

"Dad?"

"Goku!"

Goku looked round and blinked before grinning.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" he said as he looked at all of his friends.

"Well aren't you gonna welcome me back?"

Everyone, except the boys, Vegeta and Piccolo, got teary eyed and ran up to give him a group hug. Goku laughed and looked at Gohan.

"Wow, Gohan, you're giant!"

Gohan blushed as he backed up from his dad.

"Well, yea…" he answered, rubbing the back of his head, just like his dad. Goku grinned and looked over at Chichi.

"Hey Chi."

"Goku…" she smiled. Goten looked shyly round his mother's leg, at the father he never met. Goku blinked and stared at him.

"Err, Chi, I think there's a mini me behind you." He said in surprise. Chichi smiled and looked down at her son.

"Go on." She whispered he glanced up at her then ran to Goku.

"Daddy!" he cried as Goku scooped him up.

"Hey little guy" Goku said as he looked over his youngest son for the first time.

"My name's Goten." Goten said quietly. Goku smiled.

"Hey Goten." Goku grinned again.

Everyone else looked on at the father son moment. Vegeta groaned to himself.

"As much as I hate to break up the reunion," he said sarcastically, "we better go sign up."

The others blinked.

"He's right you know." Krillen said as he wiped something from his eye. They all proceeded to the sign up booth where they made a little discovery.

"What do you mean 'children's division'?" Trunks asked angrily.

"All ages below 16 have to enter the children's division." The monk said as he wrote Trunks's name down.

"Yea, like, no thanks. We'll stick with the adults." Trunks said hotly. He was not about to be put in with a bunch of clueless kids after his training sessions.

"That isn't an option. You have to go in this one." The monk said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Better stick with it kid. Doesn't look like you'll be getting in with us." Krillen said, pleased there were two less saiyans for him to worry about. Trunks sighed in defeat as the others signed up. This was not fair.

~~~~~~

Vegeta looked round. They were in a square filed with other combatants that were either training or observing the competition. _Great. They're all weaklings…_he thought. 

"Will contestants for the junior division please follow me. Everyone else stay here and wait for the punch machine. We only have 16 spots to fill this year so we will be doing a test of strength to decide who gets them!" the announcer yelled to the crowd before walking off with all the children.

"Good luck guys" Goku yelled to Goten and Trunks as they left.

"Yea, like they'll need it." Krillen mumbled before looking over at a group of monks bringing in the punch machine.

"This is how we will do this," the monk in charge called out, "first the great Hercule will come out and show you how it's done before we read out your number that you were given earlier. Any problems? No? Then lets begin!"

Hercule came out and did his usual cheer for the crowds. He grinned, doing a victory sign before going to the machine and giving it his strongest punch. 137 flashed up on the monitor and Hercule smirked again before facing the crowd.

"Try and break 100 so we'll have a decent tournament!" he said before leaving.

The competitors crowded round the machine waiting to be called. Eventually 18 was called up.

"Remember, 18, don't over do it!" Krillen called. 18 rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea. Don't worry." She stepped up to the machine and casually gave it a tap. 774 flashed up across the monitor leaving the monks speechless.

"You call that not over doing it?" Krillen cried. 18 huffed. It was harder then it looked.

A monk looked up at her.

"We re-calibrated it, care to try again?" he asked. 18 focused and sank into a stance, trying to control her energy. She punched it again and this time 203 came up. She walked back into the crowd satisfied.

Is it went on, Krillen got a 192, Goku a 186 and Piccolo a 210. The monk shook his head in disbelief.

"It must be broken." He said as Vegeta stepped up.

"Out the way!" he barked before he punched the machine. The force of his punch made it fly backwards, into a wall, and implode, completely destroying it. The monks were stunned as Vegeta walked off.

The members of the gang that had already done the test walked over to Gohan, who had met up with Videl.

"We're going to watch Trunks and Goten. See you there!" Goku said before they walked off.

"Sure. If they ever get that other machine out." Gohan said miserably.

~~~~~~

At the waiting area, Trunks and Goten were surrounded by children that thought they could fight. Goten looked up at the older boy.

"Cheer up Trunks. It won't be so bad." Goten said. Trunks looked other at him.

"We'll see."

On the other side of the room, three bigger boys walked across the room.

"Hey, Idarsa, who will you be beating?" asked one. The blonde boy who he was talking to shrugged and looked around.

"I think it's…him!" he said as he pointed to Trunks. The third boy grinned.

"Lets go greet him then." He said slyly. The others agreed and walked up to Trunks and Goten.

"Hey, pip-squeak, I'm your opponent in the first round. Scared?" Idarsa asked. Trunks ignored him.

"Hey, you hear me? Or are you just dumb?" he asked. Trunks glanced at the kid then back down. Idarsa growled.

"I'll look forward to pounding you." He muttered then left. Trunks rolled his eyes as the first fighters were called to the ring.

The fights in the junior division were more comical then anything. There was no real fighting, just a couple of kids clumsily kicking and punching. Soon it was Trunks turn to fight.

He and Idarsa walked onto the stage. They stood at opposite ends of the ring and Idarsa smirked down at the younger kid.

"You scared yet?" he asked. Trunks still ignored him and he growled. As soon as the announcer signalled to start, he charged at Trunks. Trunks ducked under Idarsa's blow and kicked the 15 year-old hard in the gut, making him fly upwards. When he landed Trunks had already started walking away. The announcer went to inspect Idarsa.

"He's out cold! Trunks wins!" he yelled into the mic as Trunk re-joined Goten.

"Now do you see why I wanted to be with the adults?" he asked his younger friend. Goten nodded and followed Trunks back to where they had been before.

A few fights later it was Goten's turn. He was up against Idarsa's brown haired brother, Ikosa. Once in the ring, Goten looked round at the stands, amazed.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here." He said to himself.

"Yea, pretty unnerving, huh?" the older boy said as he watched Goten. Goten nodded, thinking the boy was being nice and the announcer started talking.

"Ready? Fight!"

Ikosa started throwing punches at Goten as hard and fast as he could. Goten blocked them all with a finger.

"Is that it? This is no fun!" the seven-year-old saiyan pouted before punching Ikosa hard in the face. The older boy flew backwards and landed hard on the floor.

"Ikosa's out cold! Goten's the winner!" the announcer yelled. Goten bowed to the crowed before walking back to Trunks.

Not long later, a red haired boy came running into the room Trunk and Goten were waiting in.

"You gotta come see this! This guy is amazing! You gotta come see!" he cried out before running back to the ring. Trunks and Goten exchanged glances.

"Should we go?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged.

"Might as well. Might be a laugh." Trunks said as he got to his feet and led the way to the ring.

In the ring, a tall red-haired boy by the name of Isamu was breathing heavily. His opponent was half the size of him and in a casual stance with his fists raised and feet a shoulder length apart. He didn't look as warn out as Isamu. Nowhere near in fact. He looked like he had barely moved while Isamu looked like he just ran the 1500meters twice.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked a random kid who had been cheering.

"That guy, fighter M, he hasn't been hit once! Isamu is one of the fastest guys I know and he hasn't hit the guy once! It's like he was in slow motion when 'M' dodged him!" he said. Trunks nodded then looked back at the ring.

Fighter 'M' was wearing a red gi with a black training vest underneath and a black belt. His boots were black with a red strip round them. He wore a mask over his head that was black with a red 'M' on it.

Trunks stared at the fighter. He recognised that gi. He stared at it a few seconds then smirked. Goten looked at the smirk on his friends face.

"What? Trunks, what is it?"

His friend's question made Trunks's smirk widen as he kept an eye on M.

Isamu growled.

"I…dunno…how…you're cheating but…I'm still…gonna beat you!" he declared before he charged at M. M laughed before jumping high, over Isamu and landing into a spinning kick that hit the bigger boy out of the ring.

"That's a ring out! Fighter M, M-tech's prize fighter for the junior division, wins!" the announcer yelled. M shook his head before walking out of the ring. 

Trunks watched him go.

"Looks like this won't be as bad as I thought."

~~~~~~~

A/n: so, there you have it, the junior division has begun! Just who is this fighter 'M' and who does Trunks think he is? Find out next time!


	11. The Fight

Thanks for the reviews ^ ^

Chapter 11: the fight 

The junior division moved on slowly with Trunks and Goten progressing through it easily. The only fight in it the Z Shensi were looking forward to was the one both Trunks and Goten fought in. Of course Trunks now wanted to fight the mysterious fighter 'M'. 'M' had been progressing through it easily as well.

He had just won another fight and Trunks was now watching him leave the stage as the announcer tapped his mic.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen! Next up is the start of the semi finals and the fight between Trunks and Baiko!"

Trunks gave M one last glance before entering the ring with his opponent. Baiko was a tubby kid that could have been a sumo. The kid did the classic sumo stance. Trunks just stared blankly at him.

"Ready? Begin!"

Baiko charged towards Trunks, roaring a war cry. At the last moment Trunk jumped over him and Baiko kept running, unable to stop. The poor kid tried to stop but ended up tripping and rolling out the ring.

"That makes Trunks the winner! Next up, Goten and fighter M!" the announcer yelled.

Trunks walked out the ring, passing in between M and Goten. Trunks stared at the red eyes of M's mask as he looked back. He could have sworn M smirked at him.

Goten walked into the ring and faced his opponent. He bowed to him and looked up. M was tapping his foot impatiently as he moved his head slightly to get a good look at Trunks. Goten frowned.

"Hey! Pay attention! It's me you're fighting!" he said frowning. M looked back at him and sighed, folding his arms across his chest. Finally he signalled for Goten to start. Goten frowned and charged at him, moving his fist forward but only hit air. Goten blinked. He hadn't seen M move. He looked around and noticed M on the other end of the ring. He frowned and charged at M but again his attacks met air.

Goten growled.

"What the heck is going on here?"

Up in the stands, Goku frowned.

"There's definitely something odd going on here. I'm just not sure what." He said.

"Tell me about it! Is it just me or is that M guy not giving off a ki signature?" Krillen asked.

"You're not the only one. I can't sense anything from him. What do you think he is, another android?" Piccolo asked. Everybody turned to look at 18.

"Don't look at me. As far as I know Gero didn't make any more androids." She said in answer to the unasked question.

"Don't read into her. She'll show her identity when she's ready." Vegeta said, smirking. All eyes were now on him.

"Do you know who it is Vegeta?" asked Goku. Vegeta just smirked more in reply. He was the only one that had noticed M's slight pink glow.

Back in the ring, Goten was on the attack. He was moving round the ring full speed, trying to hit his opponent. M gave out some muffled laughter before materialising at his side doing a drop kick. M hit Goten hard and he only just managed to stop himself from getting a 'ring out'.  The demi saiyan growled to himself before watching M motion to try again.

"Don't you talk?" he asked frustrated. He heard more muffled laughter. He growled and charged at M, catching him off guard with a punch to her gut. Goten heard a muffled growl before he felt a blow to his. Goten knelt over and was then kicked forward. He shot his hands out and flipped over to look at his opponent before smirking. He disappeared. M scanned the area with her eyes, occasionally growling because of the awkwardness of his mask. He sensed some movement behind him and looked round just in time to see Goten grab him from behind.

"Got ya now!" Goten cried with triumph before squeezing. Only there was one problem; he couldn't. He tried to squeeze but there was some kind of force pushing against him, keeping him from doing it. Goten blinked as he noticed the pinkish glow around M get wider, pushing Goten's arms apart and him away from M.

"Wha…what's going on?" Goten asked as the pink dome shield slowly pushed him further and further back. Eventually there was no more room for him in the ring but the dome kept growing. It had exceeded the limits of the ring and Goten now felt himself getting nearer to the stands as it pushed him back. _Damn it…I gotta do something! Before I lose! _He cried in his head.He quickly powered up, his aura turning golden. He screamed as his hair stood on end, going gold as well, and he began to push back on the dome. It stopped growing and Goten managed to push the barrier back a few feet. He smirked to himself as he looked through the translucent barrier to see M staring back. A violent aura surrounded him and the dome started pushing Goten back again. Goten's eyes went wide and he started powering up as much as he could. The dome moved back slightly in what seemed like a form of tug of war. It looked like Goten was winning until M's aura grew twice the size. M let out a slightly muffled, feminine scream and the dome swelled twice the size, shoving Goten into the stands and the announcer into the screen in front of the fighter's waiting room.

Goten blinked several times before he realised he was now sitting in the stands between two very awestruck people.

"Aw man!" he cried as he kicked the ground and powered down to normal. Back in the ring M let out a long sigh of relief before powering all the way down and letting the dome shield down. 

The announcer peered out of the archway he was now in and watched timidly as Goten returned from the stands. The announcer wiped his brow before walking out again.

"Wow! What an amazing fight these two chibis put up! Lets give a hand to Goten and fighter M!" he yelled as the audience got back their wits and started cheering like mad.

"Thank you! Lets hope the match between fighter M and Trunks is just as amazing!" the announcer yelled.

Trunks looked over at M. _I can hardly wait_. He thought as he smirked at his next opponent.

~~~~~~

A/n: woot! Another chapter finished. Next up Trunks vs. M! Who will win? And just who is this M? Have you worked it out yet? ^___^;


	12. Identity

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 12: Identity 

Gohan ran up the stands to his friends and father, Videl close behind.

"What's going on? Did Goten win or what?" he yelled as he reached them. Goku looked over at his son and shock his head. Gohan stared in shock.

"What? Who beat him? Was it Trunks?" the teenage saiyan asked.

"No. It wasn't Trunks." Piccolo answered, not moving or looking up.

"But how's that possible? I sensed him, he went super…" Gohan said, trying to understand.

"Well what did you expect? He was no match for her." Vegeta said, smirking before patting Goku on the back, "Better luck next time Kakarot."

Gohan looked up in surprise.

"Wait, 'her'? You mean he was beat by a girl?" Gohan asked.

"According to Vegeta but he's not telling who. I don't even know how he can tell from here, it was a seven year-old wearing a mask and we couldn't sense the guy." Krillen said, giving Vegeta an annoyed glance. Gohan looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, please tell me it's not-"

"Time for the next match! Will Trunks and fighter M come to the ring!" the announcer yelled, cutting Gohan off.

Trunks entered the ring, alongside M and didn't move his eyes off of her. They stood opposite each other and Trunks smirked.

"So you're gonna fight with the mask on, are you? That's not that fair. So what, you were just going to fight me and hope I wouldn't work out who you were?" he asked. M laughed to herself.

"So it was that obvious, huh?" she asked. Trunks nodded.

"Might as well take that thing off then."

"Might." M said before she pulled off the mask, her long brown hair falling down after it left. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that!" she laughed. 

Back at the sideline, Goten's jaw had dropped.

"No way! I was beaten by Zara!" he yelled as he watched her hair quickly go back into the usual pigtails.

In the stands…

"Who's she?" Goku asked, puzzled by how easily Trunks had gotten her to take off her mask.

"That's Zara, Trunks's neighbour." Gohan quickly explained as he watched the kids in the ring. 

"Hmm…" was all Goku said in response.

Back in the ring…

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were-"

"Stuck in the mountains? Yea but this guy claiming to be mum's dad came and persuaded the old guy to enter me in this." She rolled her eyes "So here I am."

Trunks nodded and smirked.

"Knew you wouldn't leave without a proper goodbye." He said. Zara's face faltered for a second.

"You know me to well, Briefs.  But anyway, aren't we meant to be putting on a good fight instead of catching up? There's plenty of time for that after this." She asked. Trunks nodded and jumped back into a fighting stance.

"Right. Lets do this!" he yelled before matching her stance.

She smirked and before Trunks knew it, she had gone against her usual plan of attack and was on him, punching and kicking so fast he barely had a chance to dodge and found himself having to block most. He blinked then smirked and caught a stray punch before shoving her fist aside and hitting back. Zara smirked.

"That's more like it!" she yelled as she ducked, barely missing a blow to the head.

"I could say the same for you! You normal tease me till I give up!" he yelled back as he jumped over a sweeping kick aimed to trip him. She laughed in response.

"Aren't I allowed a decent match with you before…you know?" she asked as they slowly lifted off the ground.

"Good point!" he answered as he finally got a hit in. Zara doubled over as he connected with her gut. She smiled to her self and quickly lifted her head up, smashing into his. He backed up, rubbing his nose before charging. Zara flew over him and kicked him hard in the back. He laughed and they were at it again.

"Their strong." Goku said as he watched Trunks attack.

"Yea, impressive for kids." Gohan nodded as he watched Zara try and dodge and block Trunks. 

"What did you expect? Trunks is saiyan…don't know about her though…" Krillen said as he watched the kids. Goku looked at his old friend before looking back at the kids.

"She's odd alright, " he muttered

Zara hit Trunks hard across the jaw. He flew back and charged again, going super. Zara didn't have time to react as he implanted his fist into her gut then kicked her high into the air. She clutched her stomach and gasped before swearing and straightening up, looking for him. She gasped again as she felt his arm wrap firmly round hers so she was in a strong hold.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he laughed Zara rolled her eyes.

"Trunks too! Goku yelled as he watched the two. "Man, what's up with this generation?" he asked making Gohan laugh at him.

"Dunno dad, but they're at it again."

She turned her head to look at him.

"Well, what are you going to do with me now you have me?" she asked. Trunks stared at her then down at the ring & grinned. He went into a dive, still holding her tightly. When going fast enough he let go, throwing her into the ring. She skidded across the arena, making a small crater in the process. She held her arm in pain and glared at him before jumping up and charging, swinging her leg to hit him hard across the face. Trunks had been busy gloating so was caught of guard by the blow. He fell backwards, flinging his arms helplessly around. He grabbed at something soft and pulled on it hoping it would prevent his fall. 

Zara gasped as her hair was pulled. She tried to pull out of his reach but his grip was too strong. She let out a cry of pain as her eyes glowed red. She glowed and then shocked Trunks with a huge amount of electricity.

He let go from the pain and fell backwards, hitting his head hard and Zara fell on her butt and grabbed the pigtail he had grabbed, her eyes now their normal golden colour. Trunks stared over at her.

"What the heck was that?" he asked. Zara glared at him.

"You pulled my hair!" 

Trunks stared at her in shock as she got back up and glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You'll pay for that one." She muttered.

"What! You shocked me!" he cried. Zara stared at him and shrugged and went back into her stance. Trunks stared awhile longer then got into a stance as well.

They stared each other down for a few seconds before each leapt towards the other. Trunks thrust his fist forward and Zara made a sharp left, going round him and above before coming down hard with an elbow to his spine. Trunks cried out in pain and Zara swung herself round and charged energy to her right leg. It started to glow white before she swung it at him. 

"MEGA KICK!" she cried as she hit him. He was flung backwards with excessive force from the kick and could only stare at her as she came towards him, preparing another mega kick that would no doubt hit him into the stands. 

Thinking quickly he powered up, letting a golden aura wash over him, turning his hair and eyebrows gold. His eyes went teal and he stopped himself in mid-air as Zara got onto him. She swung her glowing leg forward and he grabbed it, catching her by surprise, and swung her round. He let go and she sailed towards the stands. She gasped and started powering up to try and slow herself down but to no effect. She was going to hit it. Unless…

Zara looked over her shoulder and frowned at the stands she was flying towards and thrust her arms up. The stands shook then lifted up high into the air just before Zara would have hit them. She stopped halfway under them and sighed with relief. 

Everyone else was speechless. The entire stands were floating several feet off the ground with a little girl floating underneath, not touching the stands or the ground at all.

Trunks stared at his friend then pouted.

"Aw, that should've worked!" he exclaimed and Zara laughed as she floated out from underneath the stands. When she was safely out from under them, the stands slowly floated back down into place. The audience stared then broke into applause. Zara blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head, which was now hurting because of sudden lifting.  She looked up at Trunks.

"That was close." She chuckled.

"Yea, too close. I should've won that." He said, frowning. Zara laughed.

"Maybe. But you know I wouldn't let you beat me like that." She said. Trunks laughed.

"That's true. But hey, this has been fun. We should do this more often!" he said. Zara dropped her head slightly.

"Yea…" they stood in silence for a while, forgetting all the hundreds of people that were watching them.

Finally Zara spoke up.

"You know, I was hoping we could hang out until I had to go. This has been great and all but…you know…"

He did know. They were fighting not because it was fun and they were just two friends hanging out but because they were opponents in a fierce competition. Zara didn't like fighting for people's entertainment. She did it because she had to or as a little bit of fun. It didn't seem right that in her last days on earth she had to fight for a bunch of humans that found enjoyment in it. This didn't feel like something they should be doing. Especially since Zara had been forced to do it by her grandfather.

"I know. How about we finish up here & then we have all day to do the usual." He said. Zara smiled at him. 

"Kay." She said and powered up. Trunks stared at her slightly confused then realised he was still a super. He smiled and waited for her to finish before charging he started throwing punches and she blocked and dodged until she saw an opening. She punched him in the face and jumped back and let him chase her, punches flying and looking like nothing but blurs.

They both appeared at separate ends of the ring breathing hard before going back to blurring, throwing punches around at what seemed like light speed. The only people that could see were the Z gang.

Trunks thrust his fist forward and Zara caught it. Trunks went for a high kick that Zara blocked and they both entered another stare down, Zara holding Trunks's fist and Trunks pressing his leg against her raised forearm.

After a few minutes, Zara smiled & kicked Trunks hard in the side, letting go. He fell back and Zara moved in for another kick. It hit it's target and Trunks landed heavily on the ring's floor.

Zara floated over him, still smiling. Trunks looked up at her and scrambled to his feet. Zara tilted her head to the side and floated to the side of the ring.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked. Zara powered down and looked at him.

"I'm done. I just wanted a proper fight with you. We did that and we're done." She said. Trunks blinked and went back to his normal form.

"What?" he asked slightly confused. Zara smiled and stepped down, out of the ring.

"What what?" she asked, smiling. She started walking away. "After you beat that Hercule guy we'll hang out." She looked towards him, "Meet you in the restaurant" then she left. Trunks stared blankly at where she had stood. _Guess I'll see her later…_ he thought as the announcer went into his usual ranting.

"…And that means Trunks gets to fight the champ as his reward! Then it's on to the adult division!" the announcer yelled to the cheering audience, making Trunks head snap up.

The adult division. He had an idea forming…

~~~~~~

A/N: woot, I finished! Trunks has won the junior division & now has to fight Hercule! But what has Trunks got planned? Like you didn't know…


	13. Enter the adults!

Thanks for the reviews. On with the filler…I mean next chapter!

**Chapter 13: enter the adults!**

Trunks was about to leave to find Zara and Goten when the announcer stopped him.

"Wait a minute there sport, you need your match with the champ first!" the announcer started, "will Hercule come to the ring?" he called. Everyone in the stands waited and looked around but their so-called champion did not appear. The announcer hesitated then raised his mic again.

"Err, Hercule. Your needed in the ring now." He called again.

Back inside Hercule was still trying to comprehend what had happened in the last two matches. _Not possible._ He thought. _Not possible. That means they're here, the ones who beat Cell. I thought they were staying away from the budokais._

"Excuse me sir?" a timid voice interrupted the panicked champ's thoughts, "shouldn't you be in the ring for your expedition match now? Your opponent is waiting." The monk that had appeared at Hercules side said quickly. Hercule looked down at the guy.

"Um…well I'm not felling too good. Better skip this and lie-" he started but the monk was pushing him to the door.

"Don't worry sir, you'll do fine. It's just a kid after all!" the monk laughed as he shoved Hercule forward. 

Up in the stands the Z gang were watching.

"Hey, it's just Hercule up against Trunks, how about we head off?" Krillen asked as he leant against the railing.

"Good idea, come on guys, I'm hungry!" Goku said in response & they all started walking off.

Videl looked up at them surprised.

"Hey, it's my dad fighting. It should be good." She said with a look of confusion. Gohan sweat dropped, his back to her. _Oh great, I'm not ready for her to know we're stronger…_he thought.

"Videl's right, lets stay & watch!" he called to his friends.

"Nah! You can stay if you want Gohan." Goku called over his shoulder. Videl still looked confused.

"But Trunks is going up against the strongest guy around. Don't you want to see it?" she asked, Vegeta gave her an annoyed look over his shoulder but Gohan jumped in before he did anything.

"Don't worry about it Videl! Let them go." He quickly said while still wearing the sweat drop. _That could've gone better…_ he thought as Videl shrugged and went back to watching.

Back in the ring, Hercule had come up with brilliant plan. _Hopefully it works…_ he thought to himself as he stepped up to Trunks. He bent down to the chibi's level and started talking.

"Listen up kid, when the match starts we have to do the champions greeting. You know what that is right?"

Trunks looked at the champ with a suspicious look.

"No. What is it?"

"It's simple really," Hercule started, "you just lightly punch me right here on the cheek, ok?" he asked as he pointed to the spot where Trunks was supposed to hit. Trunks looked at it thoughtfully then nodded. Hercule grinned and glanced at the announcer.

"Looks like our competitors are ready, let the match begin!" he yelled into the mic.

Hercule took it as his queue and bent down for Trunks to hit him, indicating for a hit. Trunks looked at his fist for a moment before hitting Hercule hard across his check with enough force to make the champ fly into the wall behind him. The crowd gasped as their hero fell and were on the edge of their seats as he slowly got up. Hercule broke into his usual laughter when he was up and waved the victory sign to the crowds who immediately broke into applause.

"Wow, isn't Hercule great ladies and gentlemen? He let young Trunks win! What a gracious Champion he is!" the announcer began as Hercule went back inside, waving as he went. Once he was safely inside he leant against the wall and slid down it, clutching his face in agony. _Stupid kid, how'd he learn to hit that hard?_ He thought. (:])

Trunks went back into the changing rooms to look for his two friends when news reporters surrounded him.

"Young man! Wait a minute, can we get a word?" a woman asked and Trunks sighed. _Great, just what I need._ He thought angrily.

"So your name is Trunks Briefs, right?" the woman asked and Trunks nodded, looking round the room. He spotted Goten in the corner and smirked to himself.

"So what was it like fighting the great Hercule Satan?" one of the reporters asked, Trunks looked at him then past him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? There he is now!" Trunks said pointing and as soon as the reporters turned away he ran off, grabbing Goten.

Once they were safely outside Trunks sighed.

"Can't believe Zara gave up. What is she, a coward?" Goten asked as he leant against the wall. Trunks shook his head.

"Nah, she's smart. She doesn't have to put up with the reporters. Anyway, we have no time for this I got an idea!" Trunks said as he ran off, pulling his friend along.

"What? Trunks! Slow down already, will ya!" Goten yelled and Trunks stopped in front of a wall.

"Why? We don't have much time! The adult division starts soon!" the older boy said before jumping to the top of the wall and looking around.

"Yea, so?" Goten asked. Trunks rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"If we're going to compete with the adults then we have to hurry and find a disguise!" Trunks snapped. Goten frowned and floated up to Trunks.

"This area is only for competitors so we should be able to get a costume," Trunks continued, ignoring his friend, "ah-ha! There's one now!" Trunks said as he pointed to a man wearing a grey mask and cape over a long, white dress robe.

"We'll jump him and take that outfit." Trunks said as he jumped down, into the bushes. Goten's frown deepened as he followed.

"Trunks! We can't do that! We'll get in trouble!" he whispered. Trunks looked over at his friend.

"No way, it's a full proof plan! But if you're scared then I could always get Zara to do it instead…" Trunks trailed off and glanced at Goten.

"What? No, Trunks! I'm not scared I'll do it it's just-"

"Great! I'll go get the stuff!" Trunks said and ran off before Goten could finish.

Trunks ran swiftly up to the man in the mask and pulled on his robe. The man looked down and Trunks smiled.

"Hey. There's this guy over there that says he could beat you up one handed. He wants to fight you." Trunks said quickly. The man blinked and looked to where Trunks was pointing.

"Oh really?"

"Yea. And he's betting money but he says you'll be too chicken to go over there and face him."

The man frowned.

"Oh really? Well no one calls Mighty Mask a coward and gets away with it! Lead on boy!" Might Mask cried and Trunks grinned evilly.

"Ok, right this way!" Trunks quickly led Mighty Mask round the corner. Once there Mighty looked round.

"Well, where is he then kid?" Mighty asked before Trunks jumped up and knocked him out.

"Goten, get round here!" Trunks yelled as he started taking off the costume. When Goten came round the corner, Trunks threw the boots at him.

"Quick, put them on!"  The eight-year-old prince ordered as he pulled on the gloves and the robe over his head. Goten sighed and put them on.

"Why do I get to be on the bottom?" Goten asked annoyed.

"Because I'm the brains behind this operation, ok? Now hold still." Trunks replied as he climbed on to Goten's shoulder, dropping the robe over the younger boy's head.

"Great, so I can tell the grown ups that when they find out then." Goten said, still annoyed.

"Stop being so negative, will ya? They won't find out," Trunks nagged as he put on the mask/cape "now lets go!"

"I would but I can't see." 

"Well poke out some eye holes then!" Trunks snapped, losing patience; it wouldn't be too long before this part of the budokai started.

Goten quickly poked out some eyeholes and they were off!

Meanwhile with the rest of the Z gang, Gohan and Videl had just arrived at the place where the others were eating. Already several piles of dishes were stacked high around the room and Goku and Vegeta were still stuffing their faces.

"Hey guys, we're back." Gohan said as he and Videl entered. Krillen looked over at them.

"Hey, welcome back. What happened?"

The two teenagers walked over to the table and sat down.

"Trunks hit Hercule out the ring but everyone thought Hercule did it on purpose." Gohan said casually before ordering.

"Typical. I wouldn't expect anything less from that guy." Krillen yawned. Videl narrowed her eyes at the midget.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Gohan pounced on Krillen before he could say or do anything.

"Krillen is just joking around. Aren't you Krillen?" Gohan said the last part threateningly to Krillen. Krillen gulped and nodded and everyone went back to watching the saiyans eat, Videl still giving Krillen suspicious looks.

After awhile Krillen smiled to himself.

"I never could get used to how much you Saiyans ate…" he muttered. Videl stared at him.

"What? A saiyan? What's that?" she asked. Within seconds Gohan was on Krillen again.

"Nothing. Just crazy old Krillen." He quickly said. Videl gave Gohan a weird look before a monk came in and announced that they were ready to pick the order of the fights before leaving. Goku perked up at this.

"Great! We should get a move on then!" he grinned as he got up and patted his stomach. "I'm full. You guys do me a favour if I have to fight you first and don't hit me in the gut." He joked. Vegeta smirked.

"Don't worry, if we fight first then the first thing I'll do is punch you in the gut, Kakarot." Vegeta laughed to himself before walking out. The others followed.

On their way to where the matches were going to be decided two men stopped them; a short, purple man with a Mohawk and a large pink man with long flowing hair and a permanent frown etched onto his face.

"You must be Goku. I've heard so much about you." The purple man said in a haunting voice. Goku stared down at him.

"Have you?" he asked confused. The purple man nodded.

"Yes. I am Shin and this is Kibito. It is an honour to meet you sir. May I shake you hand?" the little man asked with a slight bow and held out his hand.

"Sure." Goku hesitatingly said and took Shin's hand. Shin took on an eerie smile once Goku held onto his hand while Goku stared at their hands confused before pulling back.

"Ah, I see the stories are true. It was an honour to meet you Son Goku." Shin bowed then turned to his friend. "Come Kibito." And they left leaving the others speechless.

Eventually Piccolo spoke up.

"I felt a strange vibe coming from those two." He said. The others nodded. Videl looked slightly confused but she had felt it too. 

"Come on guys, we can figure it out later, right now we have to go find out who we're fighting." Gohan stated before walking up ahead. The others followed.

~~~~~~

"Ok, when I call your name you just have to come up and draw a ball, ok?" the announcer called when everybody was there. Everybody nodded and the announcer brought out his list.

"OK, first up, 18." 

18 walked up and put her hand into the box. The announcer looked up at her.

"Is your name really 18?" he asked. 18 looked at him.

"My father was a very boring man." She said before throwing him her ball. He caught it and read out the number.

"18 got number 12. Great Saiyaman, your next."

Gohan ran up and pulled out an 8 then it was Goku's and he got a 9 before going back and discussing the competition with his friends.

"…I just hope I don't come first or have to fight any of you guys straight off." Krillen was saying when he got called. The very little man gulped and ran to the box, pulling out a 1.

"Just my luck." He mumbled before walking back.

"Ok, Mighty Mask, your next!" the announcer called.

"Hey Trunks, is that us?" Goten voice came muffled out of the costume.

"Shh, might be. It was M something…" Trunks replied before adding, "Nobody else is going so it probably is." Goten nodded the best he could in response before awkwardly running up to the box.

"Take a look at that guy." Krillen said whilst nudging Gohan. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I saw." He said. Vegeta looked at the two before staring at Mighty Mask and smirking.

Not long After Vegeta was called up. He walked over and pulled out a ball. He looked at it then smirked, showing it to Goku. The rest of the Z gang gasped.

"Ah, so you have number 10 then. Very good." The announcer said.

"Wow, what are the odds? Vegeta versus Goku in the first match!" Krillen said.

"Yea, this should be good." Gohan said as he watched his dad and Vegeta.

"You hear that Goten? Our dad's are gonna fight! Bet mine wins." Trunks whispered to his friend. Goten looked up at him.

"But Gohan says my dad's the strongest in the universe. He should win." Goten whispered back.

"We'll see Goten, we'll see." Trunks replied.

After all the numbers were drawn the competitors looked at the board. The fights were as follows.

1st Fight - Krillen vs. Punta   
2nd Fight - Shin vs. Ma Junior   
3rd Fight - Piiraru vs. Subobopishichi   
4th Fight - Kibito vs. Great Saiyaman   
5th Fight - Son Goku vs. Vegeta   
6th Fight - Mr. Satan vs. Android 18   
7th Fight - Jewel vs. Yamu   
8th Fight - Mighty Mask vs. Killer

Vegeta looked at them and smirked. _Finally. I shall fight Kakarot. He better be ready._

~~~~~~

Finally finished. Looks like Vegeta gets to fight against Goku, who'll win? And what's up with Shin? As if you didn't know. See ya next time!


	14. a few surprises

Zara: thanks for the reviews!

Trunks: It means a lot.

Eli: & it was no problem for us…

Sansuke: …since mummy did the typing!

Me: right ^ ^; consider this a shout out to a loyal reviewer, Son Chico.

On wards to a completed chapter!

Chapter 14: a few surprises 

1st Fight - Krillen vs. Punta   
2nd Fight - Shin vs. Ma Junior   
3rd Fight - Videl vs. Subobopishichi   
4th Fight - Kibito vs. Great Saiyaman   
5th Fight - Son Goku vs. Vegeta   
6th Fight - Mr. Satan vs. Android 18   
7th Fight - Jewel vs. Yamu   
8th Fight - Mighty Mask vs. Killer

 "Looks like a few good match ups." Goku said whilst looking over the board. Gohan nodded in agreement whilst Krillen broke in.

"Maybe but you guys haven't seen who I'm up against."

The others looked down at their friend then over at the man he was pointing to. Punta was a big man, easily 10 times Krillen's size. He wore an outfit that reminded them all of a genie. The large man was walking over to the Z gang with an annoyed look on his face. Once there he bent down to get a good look at his opponent.

"You're who I have to defeat? To easy!" the massive man said.

"Yea, yea, what ever you think big guy." Krillen said with a tint of boredom in his voice then added to Goku "see what I mean? I hate guys like him."

Goku looked at Punta and nodded. He did seem full of him self.

"Can all of the participants please make their way to the waiting area so we can start the match?" the announcer asked. The group obediently did as they were told, Mighty Mask walking awkwardly the whole way, and as soon as they were there it was Krillen's turn to fight.

The first match was finished in only a matter of seconds. The large Punta charged at Krillen who simply jumped and sunk his foot far into Punta's gut before hitting him out the ring. As the crowd started cheering, Krillen shrugged and went back to his friends.

Next up, Piccolo versus Shin. _Looks like I'll be the first to see how strong Shin really is…_the namekian thought to himself as he glanced across the room at his opponent. Shin caught him staring and smiled in response.

"Are you ready?" Shin asked. Piccolo frowned and nodded, leading the way out.

They stood opposite each other in the ring, staring each other down. Piccolo kept his face completely blank whilst Shin wore his chilling smile. Even after the signal to start they continued their stare down.

_That kai signature. Why is it familiar to me?_ Piccolo wondered to himself. He felt Kami trying to tell him something but he wasn't sure what.

Then it hit him. _He's a ki!_ The old, croaky voice of kami sounded in Piccolo's head. Piccolo's face contorted into a look of shock and disbelief.

_Of course!_ Piccolo thought as he stared in to Shin's icy gaze. _I should have known but isn't there supposed to be five all together? Where'd he come from? Unless…no…_

"Excuse me gentlemen but are you going to start soon? We have a stadium full of people waiting to watch this fight." The announcer asked, disrupting the Namek's thoughts.

Piccolo glanced at the announcer then the audience then back at Shin. After a few more minutes he responded.

"I forfeit."

"What was that?" Gohan asked as he stared over the screen, at his old mentor exiting the ring.

"Sounded to me like the Namek is to afraid to continue." Vegeta stated coldly, not even seeming phased by Piccolo's decision. Gohan glared at Vegeta in his corner then looked back at Piccolo.

"Piccolo, why'd you-" Gohan began.

"Don't kid." Piccolo said sharply before walking to the back of the small room.

Gohan looked worriedly at his old mentor and friend, stepping aside for Shin to come back in.  _What happened out there?_ The teen thought to himself.

In another corner of the room, the awkward figure of Mighty Mask looked on.

"Geese Trunks, what's up with Mr Piccolo?" Goten's voiced asked from beneath the costume.

"No idea. Can't be good. Piccolo's supposed to be tough." Came Trunks's reply as both boys stared at Shin and Kibito.

All of the Z warriors were now more aware of the two new comers but no one voiced what they were thinking as Videl was called to the ring.

_Something is most definitely going on._ Vegeta thought before noticing Subobopishichi getting up. _Definitely._

_~~~~~~_

Ok, I'm leaving it there. Next time Videl & Subobopishichi go head to head. But why does Vegeta suspect something's wrong with him? 


	15. a hero's fall

Whew, next chapter. Shouldn't be too long before we get to the main part of the story…

**Chapter 15: A hero's fall. **

"Well...err…that was certainly unexpected. But don't worry folks, the next match should have plenty of action!" the announcer announced. The crowd looked unsure and a certain group of fighters in the waiting area were still worried about their friend.

"Still can't believe Piccolo's choice." Gohan mumbled as he stared at his mentor. His choice had startled most of the Z gang.

"I suggest you stop worrying about the Namek and start showing more concern for your own battle, runt." Vegeta spat. Gohan frowned at the older saiyan but agreed. If Shin had that big an effect on Piccolo than Kibito could be just as big a threat.

"Now it's time for the next match: Videl vs. Subobopishichi. Could they please come to the ring now!" the announcer called from out side. Videl Jumped off the bench she was on.

"Looks like I'm up." She said as she made her way to the exit. Gohan took a look at Subobopishichi and stopped her.

"Videl, be careful all right?" he asked. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't sweat it Gohan. This'll only take a minute." And with that they left.

"As you all should know, Videl is the daughter of Hercule, earth's champion. Subobopishichi competed last year and lost in the first round to the great Hercule. Hopefully he's not still feeling sore." The announcer informed as the competitors entered the ring.

 Videl looked at the man in front of her. He was big, muscular and had a lot of veins popping up. He also had a greyish tint to his skin. Then there was the m tattooed to his head.

_Must be another M tech sponsor thing._ She guessed. Before shrugging it off.

The signal for the match to begin sounded and Videl charged. She hit the wall of muscle that was Subobopishichi with all she had. She gave him a combo of kicks and punches but he wasn't even fazed by them. Videl jumped back to catch her breath and stared at her opponent. Subobopishichi stared at her and a smirk slowly etched its way onto his grey face. Something wasn't right here.

Subobopishichi chuckled to himself before advancing on Videl. She watched him carefully and moved back. Subobopishichi's smirk grew as he picked up the pace and charged. Videl didn't have enough time to react; he was already on her. He grabbed her arm and tossed her like a rag doll behind him. Then he ran to her again and pounced, pinning her to the ground before pounding her into the ground. Eventually he got up and kicked her to the edge. Videl rolled to the edge but managed not to fall off. She coughed and very shakily got to her knees. She looked up to see Subobopishichi charging again.  Once he reached her he hit her hard on the jaw, making her fly backwards but he grabbed her leg so she wouldn't fall out the ring.

Videl looked up at his twisted face. He was clearly enjoying himself. She didn't have enough time to work out his motives though for he had already tossed her to the other side of the ring. She flared her energy to try and stop. Succeeding she took to the air to get a safe distance from him and work out a plan of action.

_What am I going to do? He's gotten way stronger then when he fought dad! Cool it Videl, you just need to think…_ she scolded herself whilst staring down.

Subobopishichi stared up at her in surprise then laughed. It was hard and cruel and sent chills down her spine. Videl stared down at him, a look of confusion on her face, as he bent his knees then pushed off, flying up to meet her.

Videl gasped when he was there and he raised his hands, lacing them together before bringing them down to hit her hard across the head, sending her down to the ground. She just managed to stop herself at the last second and had to roll to avoid Subobopishichi. If she hadn't moved then he would have cracked her head open! The floor was broken where he had landed but she didn't have enough time to worry about that: he was staring at her and wearing that sick smirk.

_Here goes nothing!_ She thought before charging and jumping into the air. She executed a perfect jump kick that hit its target. When she looked round she gasped.

Subobopishichi's head had twisted round to a sickening angle. His head was on backwards.

"That was a great attack from Videl but sadly she must be disqualified for *gulp* killing her opponent," the announcer began just as Subobopishichi put his hands on either side of his head and twisted it back into position with aloud crack. The audience gasped. He wasn't dead!

"What's going on out there?" Gohan asked in shock. Nobody seemed to be able to give him a good answer.

Vegeta glanced at the teenager then to the match. _Intriguing…_ he thought.

Back in the ring Videl was backing away from Subobopishichi and considering giving up. What ever he was she couldn't beat him. He was too strong. 

_Don't think like that! You can do it…I think…_she was thinking just before Subobopishichi charged again. He roughly grabbed her and began pounding the life out of her. 

"VIDEL!" Gohan practically screamed from his place by the screen, making everybody jump.

"Whoa, Gohan, calm down, she'll be ok" Goku said. Gohan shot him a look then turned back to Videl who was crying in agony as Subobopishichi carried on hitting her, laughing the whole time.

"What are you talking about? He's killing her!" Gohan screamed again. His cape blew about violently as he did and his eyebrows flashed gold for a second. Goku quickly placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You can't get involved, son. Calm down." He spoke softly but Gohan ignored him. Gohan's cape was moving more violently and his bandana flew off as his hair stood on end.

Videl looked like she was crying, every part of her was bruised and Subobopishichi was still carrying on with his brutal attack as the announcer tried in vein to get him to stop.

Seeing her this way made Gohan snap. He screamed and a golden aura swept around him violently making his cape fly off and Gohan charged out of the waiting area.

"Subobopishichi! Stop that now!"

The sudden outburst made everyone stop in there tracks. Gohan looked round to see Yamu, Subobopishichi's friend, floating above the wall.

"We're here on business! Come here!"

Subobopishichi grunted in response and threw Videl out of the ring before flying off with Yamu.

Gohan glared after them before running to check on Videl. All ready a medical team were running out to Videl's aid and Gohan was pushed back.

"Don't worry Videl, I'll get you something to make it better…" he said before running over to his father.

"Dad! Is it alright if we get a senzu bean for Videl?" he asked once there. Goku nodded and disappeared.

Gohan quickly ran back out to the announcer.

"Can we hold of for my match just until we know the Videl is ok?" he asked anxiously.

"Well I guess so. But we have a lot of people here waiting for your match." Was the reply.

"Please? It's just until my dad gets back with some medicine for her."

"Ok kid, ten minutes." The announcer said & Gohan grinned the Son grin, thanked him, and then ran off, apologising to Kibito on the way.

In the waiting room Mighty Mask was trying to get a good view.

"You know, Gohan's girl friend sure can take a beating." Trunks mumbled.

"Trunks, I can't see from here! Your dad's in the way." Goten whispered, looking up at his friend who was still on his shoulders.

"Shh 'Ten! They'll here you." Trunks quickly whispered back, his eyes darting round the room to make sure that hadn't happened.

"Sorry but I can't see and my shoulders are starting to ache. Can we go somewhere else?" came Goten's fast whispers. 

"I guess we could. The next fight will be awhile. And I keep thinking I'm forgetting something…" Trunks replied.

"Really? What?" Goten asked.

"I don't kn- Ahh!" Trunks had to cover his mouth to stop everyone else from hearing.

"What is it?" Goten asked confused.

"Zara. We're supposed to be meeting her!"

In a restaurant out side of the arena Zara was glaring at the TV screen that was in a corner.

_Where the heck is he! His dad's not even fighting 'til the fifth round! Grr, boys!_ She thought furiously. 

Back with 'Mighty Mask'…

"I'm sure she's fine Trunks. We'll see her after our match." Goten said calmly.

"Right, if she doesn't kill me for making her wait." Trunks mumbled his reply.

"Oh please, Trunks, your girl friend won't kill you for being in this thing, now come on!" Goten said before running out of the back exit to find a better place, Trunks yelling as they ran.

Outside, Goku appeared with a small pouch in his hand.

"Hey Gohan, Korin only had three! Here, catch!" he yelled when he spot his son, throwing the bag to him when he looked up.

"Thanks dad, see you in a min!" Gohan replied thankfully before running to the infirmary at full speed.

He burst into Videl's room just as Hercule had gotten in.

"I've got something to help." Gohan panted and held up the bag. The doctors all looked confused and Hercule frowned.

"Who are you? Get out of here! Can't you see my little girl is badly injured!" the champ yelled. Gohan flinched but stood his ground.

"Sir, these will help her, just try them, please." Gohan pressed. After much pressing Hercule was persuaded and Gohan fed Videl the bean. After a matter of seconds her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked as she studied her hands. She seemed fine.

"That Subobopishichi guy roughed you up a bit. You're ok now, right?" Gohan asked, surveying her quickly. She nodded and moved to get up but the doctor stopped her.

"Wait just a minute! We need to run a few tests before you can run off." The man insisted. 

"But I feel fine." Videl firmly said.

"It's ok Videl. Let them check on you then you can go. I'll see you after my match." Gohan said before running out. He really had to get moving.

He ran into the arena where Kibito was already in the ring. Gohan sighed with relief when he saw that he wasn't too late.

"I'm here! Sorry to keep everyone waiting but I'm ready now." He apologised as he got there.

"It's ok. You're here now. Let start this match then, shall we?" the announcer replied and stepped out of the ring.

Gohan nodded and got into a defensive stance as he smirked at Kibito. Kibito looked towards the waiting area where Shin was standing. Shin nodded to Kibito who looked back to Gohan.

"Before we begin, I have a request." He stated in his raspy voice.

"Oh yea? What's that then?" 

"I would like to see your super saiyan form." Kibito put bluntly. Gohan, and the rest of the Z gang, looked surprised.

"How do you know about that?" Gohan asked.

"Doesn't matter. Just do it." Kibito barked. Gohan considered it and straitened up.

"Ok, big guy, I will." Gohan said as he placed his feet a shoulders length apart. He smirked as the golden aura appeared then started screaming as his power increased and his hair changed colour. When he was done he looked up at Kibito.

"How's that?" he asked the awestruck man before him.

"It's incredible." Kibito stammered.

Meanwhile, on the side, Subobopishichi and Yamu were watching. Subobopishichi held a strange device that resembled a vacuum while Yamu held another device made to read power levels.

"His power, it's off the charts!" Yamu began before smirking at his partner. "He's the one we're looking for."

Both men smirked before flying out to the ring.

At the same time Shin was speaking to the Z gang.

"Gohan is about to get himself into trouble. You must do nothing." He said bluntly. Goku looked concerned as he watched Shin.

"What are you talking about? What's going to happen?" Goku had to know.

"Shin glanced at him.

"No time to explain, just trust me."

Back in the ring Gohan looked round to see Yamu and Subobopishichi charging towards him through the air.

"Looks like we have company!" Gohan yelled as he flared his aura out.

"Freeze!" Shin yelled from his spot as he thrust his arms out, towards Gohan. Instantly the teenage saiyan couldn't move.

"Hey! What's happening?" Gohan yelled as Yamu landed and held Gohan tightly and Subobopishichi stabbed Gohan in the stomach with his device. Gohan felt his energy leaving him and he couldn't even struggle. His hair returned too normal and his face paled.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled and went to run out to help.

"NO! You mustn't help! It's important that you do NOTHING!" Shin yelled as he struggled to keep his freezing effect on Gohan. Goku growled at the stranger before looking out to his son.

Gohan's skin had turned a dull grey colour and he was now unconscious. The two men laughed at his limp figure and Subobopishichi patted his device.

"It's full."

"Good, lets go!" Yamu said before leading the way up and away.

Everybody that was still there stared at Gohan's form.

"No…Gohan."

~~~~~~

End. That was better. Well see ya next chappie! Ja'ne.


	16. the origins of majin buu

Thanks for the reviews ^___^

Chapter 16: The origins of Majin Buu 

Shin let his hold on Gohan slip and turned to Goku.

"Son Goku, I will need your assistance. We must follow those two." The little man quickly explain.

"Not until you explain what's going on. What did they do to my son?" Goku demanded. Shin sighed in frustration.

"They took his energy. I will explain on the way. Kibito will heal your son and he shall join us. Now come on, we must hurry. Time is of the essence!"

Goku frowned at Shin then looked over at Gohan to see Kibito approaching the unconscious teen.

"Fine, I'll go. But Gohan better be ok." Goku finally said. Shin smiled.

"Good. We must depart-"

"Hold on. Kakarot cannot leave! He has to fight me in the next round!" Vegeta said cutting off Shin.

"Your rivalry will have to wait! The universe may be in great peril!" shin snapped. All the of the Z gang turned to look at Shin.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked again. Shin made another frustrated noise.

"I'll explain on the way. But please, we must hurry!"

"Then let's go." Goku said as he went into the air.

"Wait! I'm coming too! Kakarot & I will have our match! I'll guarantee it!" Vegeta stated coolly whilst rising into the air as well. Goku grinned in response.

"Ok Vegeta. As soon as we're done, alright?" Vegeta nodded in response.

"18, I think I should go as well. If the earth's in as much danger as this guy says it is then they'll need all the help they can get." Krillen said as he turned to his wife. She nodded and told him to hurry back before the four men, including Piccolo, took off.

Back in the ring Kibito was healing Gohan. Gohan's face was returning to its normal colour and his eyes were beginning to flicker as he began to wake up. As Kibito worked Videl came running out the waiting room's exit.

"Gohan? Gohan! What happened?" she asked. Kibito didn't answer her at first but after she demanded an answer he explained what had happened to Gohan. When he finished, Gohan was fully healed and managed to sit up.

"Where is everyone?" Gohan asked as he looked around. Kibito was the one to answer.

"They have gone ahead. We must hurry to catch up. All will be explained on the way," he said before taking off. Gohan looked at Videl who shrugged back before they both followed.

Back with the rest of the Z gang…

"We must hurry. They have to big of a lead!" Shin yelled from the lead. Piccolo frowned.

"Maybe you should start explaining what's happening." He snapped. Vegeta glanced at the Namekian then at the man who was leading them into potential danger.

"That would be a good idea. We still have no idea who you are or what we're getting ourselves into! You better start explaining!"

"Yes, of course. I guess I owe you that much since you have decided to help me." Shin began.

"And I should think so!" Vegeta rudely interjected. Goku gave his rival a stern look.

"Vegeta. Be nice!" 

"Oh, shut up Kakarot." The prince mumbled then looked at Shin to tell him to continue.

"Right. Well I am the supreme Kai. Over seer of the lower Kais and-"

"Hang on, 'supreme'? I thought it only went as far as 'grand'" Vegeta interrupted again.

"Actually King Kai mentioned to me some sort of legend about a super kai." Goku replied thoughtfully, trying to remember exactly what was said. Vegeta huffed and Shin continued.

"As I was saying. I am the supreme Kai and I have come seeking your help as you seem to be the strongest warriors on this planet." Shin went on, ignoring Vegeta's grunt.

"As for what is going on, it is this: those men are servants for a powerful wizard. They were sent to retrieve energy to help resurrect a terrible monster known as Majin Buu."

"Buu huh? So what's the deal with him?" Goku asked as they continued to fly over the islands and towards the main land.

"I was getting to that. The 'deal' is that this monster has unimaginable power. You see thousands of years ago a wizard known as Bibidi set out to create a monster that could help him rule the universe. He succeeded and created Majin Buu. Buu was an evil monster and within an instant of his creation began his reign of destruction, destroying a fairly large portion of the universe. At the time there were four supreme Kai's and Buu killed three of them, leaving only me. Bibidi had lost control of Buu and sealed him up into a ball. I managed to destroy Bibidi before he released Buu again but decided not to destroy the ball Buu was held within in fear that he might reawaken so I left him in an inaccessible location on the planet, this planet, that the inhabitants could not reach so Majin Buu would never be disturbed. Sadly Bibidi had a son, Babidi."

"So let me guess," came Vegeta's harsh voice, "this Babidi guy is going to wake Buu and you could have stopped this but didn't because you were afraid?"

Shin hung his head.

"Yes that is true but if we hurry then we should be able to prevent Buu from being resurrected."

"Don't worry, we'll help. No way we'll let that happen, right guys?" Goku cheerfully said. All except Vegeta nodded. The Kai smiled.

"Good to hear it. Now we must hurry." He said before they all sped up.

Further back a certain trio was moving very slowly.

"We must hurry!" Kibito half yelled for the thousandth time.

"Yea, yea, I know. Majin Buu, right?" Gohan muttered before looking back at Videl.

"You ok back their?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm sorry Gohan, I'm just not as used to the wind as you. I can't see." She explained and Gohan sighed.

"Maybe you should go back. It will be dangerous and I don't want to risk you getting hurt…" He began. Videl nodded.

"Yea, I know. And I told you I didn't care about that but I think I'm just slowing you down."

"No you're not." Gohan defended. Videl chuckled.

"Don't lie. I better head back. Someone needs to tell your mother what's going on anyway."

"Ok then. See you later then." Gohan said Videl nodded and turned round, taking off the way they came.

"So we can get going now?" Kibito harshly asked.

"Yea big guy, we can. Just try to keep up, alright?" and with that Gohan took off at full speed, leaving Kibito behind.

"What speed…" Kibito muttered before following. In a matter of minutes they had caught up to the others and not long afterwards…

"There they are!" Goku called out as soon as the two grey skinned men came into view.

"We better slow down a bit and mask our energy. We don't want to alert them." Shin stated as he did exactly that and everyone did the same. And so a chase through the mountain region began.

While all this was happening Goten and Trunks wondering around the tournament grounds. They had hidden the Mighty Mask costume in a locker room and were now looking for the restaurant. 

"Where'd everyone go anyway?" Goten asked as he looked at the stalls and crowds.

"I dunno. Something about those guys who beat up Gohan."

"They did not beat him up." Goten mumbled hotly.

"Yea they did. Kinda thought he could handle them though. Who'd have thought it, huh?" Trunks said coolly back. Goten pouted.

"So what? Are you saying it's Gohan's fault everyone took off and now there might not be a tournament?" Goten asked the older boy.

"Guess so," Trunks said slowly after a minute before looking up. "Hey, is that it?" he asked, barely dodging a hit from Goten.

"It was not his…huh?" Goten cried as he swung just to end up nearly falling and being dragged in by Trunks.

Inside Goten instantly forgot what he was mad at Trunks about, as he smelt the food. Trunks looked round the room then spotted Zara with her head resting on the table and a bowl of rice floating above the table by a few centimetres. He grinned to himself and dragged Goten over to the table.

"You sure you should be doing that in here?" He asked, still grinning. Zara glanced up then shot up from her place.

"Where the heck have you guys been? I've been waiting for ages!" she yelled making both boys flinch.

"Sorry about that Zar but we got a little busy…" he said, trailing off and glancing round at the people staring.

"With what?" Zara asked as she sat back down and brought her bowl closer when she saw Goten eying it.

"Um…operation play with the adults?" Trunks said, unsure if she would understand. Zara gave him a strange look then rolled her eyes.

"So you left me here? How'd you two 'geniuses' even get in anyway?" she asked sarcastically and looked away.

"Well…" Trunks began before the waiter came over.

"Ah, so your friends have finally joined you then miss. Will they care to order?" he asked. Goten grinned and grabbed a menu.

"Get ready 'cause this'll come pretty fast!"

A long explanation and a small mountain of bowls later…

"…And that's it." Trunks finished trough a mouthful of rice. Zara wrinkled her nose before replying.

"So you knocked out a contestant. You could have just said instead of going into so much detail." She said before continuing. "So who were those guys who knocked out Gohan?" 

"No idea. But dad and the others went off to get them." Trunks answered as he checked his bowl for scraps, not bothering with another over imaginative explanation.

"I saw," Zara pointed to the TV in the corner of the room, "It was weird. Thought Gohan was strong-"

"He is!" Goten quickly cried, making more heads look their way.

"Me too." Trunks said, ignoring Goten, before turning to the waiter. "More food please!" Zara sweat dropped.

Another small mountain of plates and bowls later and the boys were finally full.

"Man I'm stuffed!" Goten exclaimed happily as he pat his stomach.

"Me too. Guess you'll be taking care of this then." Trunks said pointing to the bill. Goten stared blankly back.

"But I thought you were paying with your prize money."

"They haven't given it too me yet. They said I had to wait till the award ceremony." Trunks said slowly as he sat up straighter.

"Hang on. You two just ate the place out of business without anyway too pay?" Zara asked, lifting her head from it's resting place.

"Um…unless you can do it, then yea." Trunks replied as he stared horrified at the bill.

"Don't look at me. I only have enough for what I had." She said as she placed all her money on the table.

"What are we gonna do?" Goten asked as he paled.

"We get outta here." Trunks said as slowly got up and went to sneak past the counter. Goten and Zara shared a glance before following.

They were half way to the door when they were spotted.

"Hey! You three! This isn't enough to pay for you're bill!" the waiter yelled making the chibis pale.

"RUN!" Trunks yelled as they sprinted full speed out the door, half the restaurant staff following. 

The trio weaved in-between stalls and people to try and get rid of the mob pursuing them when all three ran straight into a wall of flesh. Trunks winced as he hit the floor before looking up.

"Grandpa Ox-king!" Goten cried and Zara and Trunks looked behind them.

"Um, guys hate to break up the reunion but the mob…" Zara quickly said before they all jumped up and ran off, Trunks yelling:

"These guys will pay for everything!"

"What was that about?" Bulma asked. As she watched the kids run off.

"I don't know but I have a feeling they'll be in big trouble when we get home." Chichi said as she pointed to the mob.

"Oh boy." Came Bulma's sigh.

A few hours away, the gang watched as Subobopishichi and Yamu slowed down.

"Looks like they're stopping." Said Goku in a not–so-often heard serious tone.

"You are right." The Supreme Kai agreed and looked down at the land below. "That's strange." He mumbled.

"What is?" Piccolo asked from the back.

"We checked this area before and didn't find anything." Shin replied as he looked back at the Namek.

"Looks like the ground has recently been dug up or something." Goku pointed out. 

"Of course! He must have buried it. But that must mean he's expecting us." Supreme kai said as he took on a more worried look.

"Well you must not have been very discreet." Vegeta mumbled, earning a disgruntled glance from Kibito.

"Shh, they're heading down." Gohan said as he pointed to the two in front.

The gang quickly flew down to a nearby cliff to watch without being seen. 

Below Yamu took the energy container and knocked on a small white building. A few moments later a door opened and three creatures walked out of what appeared to be a lift. There was a tall red devilish looking man with a 'M' tattooed to his fore head and wearing a blue outfit and a white cape, a short olive skinned man that resembled a rodent of some sort and was bald except for the odd hair dotted around his large head. Then there was the middle guy with a bony exoskeleton and blank green eyes. He also had a 'M' tattooed on his forehead. 

"Oh no. Dabura is with them." Supreme kai mumbled.

"Who's Dabura?" Gohan asked as he leant over a rock for a better look.

"Dabura is the demon king. He rules a dimension that is opposite to this one, like two sides of a coin. He maybe the strongest warrior in the universe." Supreme kai quickly explained. Vegeta grunted in response.

"Which is he?" Goku asked.

"The red man. Babidi is the smallest."

"That little guy?" Goku asked as he squinted down. Supreme kai nodded.

"Yes. Now be quiet. We need to be careful."

At the foot of the cliff Yamu offered the energy collector to Babidi.

"Here is the energy you requested master Babidi." He said with his head still bowed. The creature in front of him smiled and took the device.

"Ah. This makes me most pleased. But sadly you no longer have a use to me."

Yamu and Subobopishichi looked up in horror.

"But sir, we got you the energy and-"

"And it will help our ultimate goal but it's like I said. I don't need you." Babidi said with a wicked smile. The small wizard then raised his wrinkly hands and grinned.

"PAPPARAPA!" he yelled. Almost immediately Subobopishichi began to swell up to ten times his original size. Eventually the pressure inside his body got to be too much and Subobopishichi blew. Yamu stared wide-eyed at where his friend had once stood before turning and flying off at full speed. Babidi grinned to himself and looked to the man with the exoskeleton.

"Puipui, he's all yours." 

Puipui smirked and charged up a ki-blast then fired, blasting Yamu to smithereens.

"He…he killed his own men…" Gohan mumbled in disbelief as he stared at the spot Yamu had just been in. Goku and Piccolo were frowning at Babidi.

"That's what villains do, kid. Least the really ruthless ones. Get used to it." Vegeta said back as he watched the men as well.

"Yes, Babidi is evil and ruthless. And we won't stand a chance if he succeeds." The supreme kai finished.

Back down at the foot off the cliff, Babidi was giving out orders.

"I must go and give this to Buu. Dabura, we appear to have guests." Babidi announced as one of his eyes swivelled round to look at the cliff quickly.

"Do you wish for me too destroy them?" Dabura asked.

"No, there seems to be quite strong warriors among the group, and the supreme kai. Save the kai for me as well as the strongest warriors." Babidi ordered.

"What about me?" Puipui asked. Babidi shot him a look then smirked.

"You can defend stage one." The wizard said before leading the way inside. Puipui followed leaving Dabura outside.

"Hey, why do you think that one stayed?" asked Goku as they watched. Dabura's eyes moved up to look at them.

"He knows we're here!" Vegeta yelled as Dabura quickly turned and flew up to them in a blink of an eye. Stopped right in front of Kibito and raised a palm before letting out a horrid shriek and a ki-blast that took Kibito's life.

"Kibito!" the kai yelled but his friend was already long gone and his attacker was moving on. The demon king leapt at Piccolo who took up a stance. The demon smirked to himself and spat onto the Namek and Krillen.

"Watch out! Dabura's spit has the power to transform any living thing into stone!" shin yelled.

"You could have told us that before!" Vegeta yelled as he watched the first signs of stone appear across Piccolo's hands.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as his father charged at Dabura. The demon laughed and flew away.

"Feel free to follow if you seek revenge!" he yelled. Before disappearing into the ship. Goku stared blankly before turning to stare at his friends that were now fully cast in stone. Vegeta stared at the two statues as well while Gohan fell to his knees.

"PICCOLO!"

~~~~~~

A/n: I was meant to put this up last weekend…meh, oh well. Least I know our new PS2 works ^ ^;

Expect another chapter up over the weekend. If not then…oops. Blame the GCSE's.

& Sorry for any mistakes: be they spelling or factual. It's late ok?


	17. Babidi's game

Thanks for the reviews 

**Chapter17: Babidi's game.**

****

Goku rushed over to his petrified friends.

"NO! Don't touch them! If they brake then any chance there is to restore them will vanish!"

Goku turned to see the urgent ness on the supreme kai's face and immediately stopped. Gohan looked over at the god.

"You mean there is a way to get them back?" Gohan asked. Shin hesitated then nodded.

"Yes. I believe that if Dabura is destroyed then your friends will return to normal but it is incredibly risky. They know we're here and there is no doubt they have set a trap. We must regroup."

"You worry about nothing." Vegeta spoke up, still staring at the space ship's entrance. "I was watching Dabura's movements and he is of no threat to us."

The kai turned to stare at Vegeta in shock. _Can he be serious? There is no way this planet could have spawned such warriors…_ he thought.

"Vegeta's right. We can take them." Goku said, interrupting shin's thoughts. Gohan agreed and without hesitation they all flew down to the entrance.

"Why do I bother?" Shin asked himself aloud before following the headstrong saiyans.

Once he got to the bottom of the elevator shaft, the kai looked round to find the large room empty. There seemed to be a door in the floor and on his left and the saiyans were all waiting at various points in the room.

"You may have just walked into a trap. You should have listened to me." Shin said straight away. Vegeta rolled his eyes and the others did a famous son grin.

"Sorry about that but we have to get our friends back. Besides, I think your underestimating us a bit too much." Goku said before turning to look at the door in front of him. It was opening and Puipui was standing there.

"You all made it then," The alien said as he looked round the whole room. "That's good to see but before we get started I better explain the game."

"Game?" Goku asked confused. Vegeta looked at Puipui.

"We have no time for games so move aside." Vegeta said as he stepped towards the door.

"No, you have time. Now let me explain, there are four levels in this ship that you have to go through and at each level you will have to fight a majin, more powerful then the last. I'm defender of level one." Puipui said, standing his ground.

"That's it then? We have to defeat you guys to get through the ship. Sounds easy enough." Goku grinned and stretched quickly.

"It won't be easy but that's the gist of it. So, who's first?" their first challenge asked. The three saiyans looked at each other.

"Should we use the usual way?" Goku asked. The other two nodded and they got in to a circle and then…

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"Aw man, I should've stuck to rock…"

"Yea, I wanted to fight him…"

"Tough luck Kakarot." Vegeta said as he stepped up to Puipui.

"So it's you first. Good lets see if you can even catch me." Puipui said smugly before phasing out. Vegeta stood there and looked round at various points of the room using only his eyes then within a split second, raised his fist smacking Puipui right in the beak. Puipui stumbled back holding his face and glared daggers at Vegeta before attacking. This time he sent a long combo of kicks and punches that no ordinary person could follow but the saiyan prince had no problem dodging. Puipui however didn't seem to notice.

"Getting tired yet?" Puipui asked in the middle of particularly fast combo.

"Why, are you?" Vegeta asked coldly back. Puipui growled and went in for an uppercut but ended up with Vegeta's fist in his face again. Puipui fell back and skidded a few meters across the floor before looking up at Vegeta, growling.

At the very bottom of the ship, Babidi and Dabura were watching through a crystal ball.

"What is Puipui doing?" Babidi asked in frustration. 

"I believe he's losing sir." Dabura answered the rhetorical question. 

"I can see that! He needs an advantage and fast. I know! Quick, what is the planet Puipui performs his best on?" Babidi asked with a sly smirk dancing across his face.

Back on the first level, Puipui was getting quite a beating. He slowly got up after skidding across the floor for the fifth time when the room began too change. The room quickly went from being well lit to being dark and then the warriors found themselves on a rocky planet where the gravity seemed slightly heavier and the night sky looked down on them.

Puipui began to laugh.

"Now you'll get it. You don't stand a chance!" the alien proclaimed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"And why is that?" the prince questioned.

"Because this is my home planet! That's why! I grew up here and, as a bonus, the gravity is ten times that of yours!" Puipui announced, not noticing that Vegeta really wasn't impressed.

Puipui suddenly stopped laughing and instead lunged himself at the prince, moving slower under the stronger gravity. Vegeta quickly dodged as fast as he had before and Puipui was forced to turn round. When he did he was confronted with a shock. Vegeta was easily jumping from one foot to another as if he had no gravity acting on him, and with his infamous smirk on the whole time.

"I should probably have mentioned that I've been training in over 500 times earth's gravity for several years now." Vegeta calmly said when he saw Puipui's face.

This new information made Puipui start backing up in fear but he didn't get very far for Vegeta was charging up a blast.

"This battle is over." And with that the saiyan proceeded to blast Puipui into the next dimension. As soon as that was done they returned to level one of the spaceship and the door in the floor opened up.

Vegeta went straight down, Goku following then Gohan turned to the kai.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Shin looked up at the teenage saiyan, his mouth open, and then nodded and Gohan went down the shaft. 

"They truly are strong." Shin whispered to himself before following.

At the bottom, the kai found a room very similar to the first. And the saiyans had spread out around it. It appeared that they had all chosen who was next to fight for Goku was stretching while staring at the door his opponent would come through.

"Hopefully I get a strong one." Goku said aside to his son, making the kai wonder just how strong that would be.

Down in the bottom of the ship, Babidi was pacing.

"They are stronger than I thought. Puipui should have been able to handle them." The wizard muttered as he thought of all the different warriors he had acquired.

"He was weak master. Who shall defend stage two?" Dabura asked from his spot against the wall.

"Send Yakon." Babidi replied absent-mindedly.

"What? Are you serious? Surely there is no need."

"Maybe, but I'm not willing to take a gamble. Majin Buu shall be revived!" Babidi yelled, slamming his fist into his open palm to stress his point.

"Of course sir."

Back on the second stage, Goku had just finished his stretching.

"They sure do like to take their time…" Goku muttered, still staring at the door. As soon as the words had been said the door slid open and a large green creature stepped out. It was big and bulky with retractable blades on his forearms as well as horns protruding from his shoulder blades and another one coming out the base of his spine. He also had a 'M' on his chest.

"So you are the ones I have to face. So be it, who do I eat first?" the creature asked.

"Sorry, but you won't be eating anyone today." Goku said as he stepped up with his 'game face' on. The supreme kai looked at the creature.

"Goku, don't take him lightly! That's Yakon, one of Babidi's strongest henchmen!" he warned but Goku simply waved him off.

"Don't worry, I can handle this guy," he told the kai before turning back to Yakon, "You ready big guy?"

Yakon brought out his blades in response and the fight commenced. Both fighters took to the air and displayed an array of combos that only the other two saiyans could keep track of. Yakon kept jabbing Goku with his blades, which Goku kept dodging, then dived at him just to miss again. But when Goku landed a tear had appeared in his gi.

"Whoa, so he's strong and fast." Goku muttered when he saw it and realised just how much of a close call it had been.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" shin yelled.

"Well that just makes it more interesting then." Goku quickly said before charging again.

Babidi stared into hi crystal ball. 

"We need to give Yakon a better advantage." He muttered before concentrating once again.

"PAPPARAPA!"

Back with the Z gang, the room began to get a lot darker. Soon they were in complete darkness.

"Huh? What just happened?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"Babidi must have moved us again. This must be Yakon's home planet; a place on the far edge of the universe where no light can reach." Shin quickly explained. Gohan was about to say something when they heard Goku yell out in pain.

"Dad?" Gohan yelled.

"It's ok, just stubbed my toe." Goku called back before straining his eyes to see anything.

"You look like you're having trouble." Came Yakon's voice.

"Well aren't you? It's impossible to see." Goku answered with a chuckle.

"Not for me." Yakon replied.

"Figures."

Yakon smirked to himself then leapt at Goku who still managed to dodge.

"What? I thought you couldn't see!" Yakon cried. Goku just laughed at him.

"I can feel the air vibrations and see you that way. That and I can kinda smell you. You stink." Goku joked making Yakon growl. After a moments pause Goku said, "Actually there is one way I could see you." Then he powered up to super saiyan and instantly the rocky landscape became lit up in the glow coming off him. Yakon stared in disbelief before grinning. He set his feet shoulder lengths apart then began sucking in the light, forcing Goku back to his normal mode. When he was done, Yakon burped a cloud of golden energy and looked satisfied.

"What just happened?" Gohan asked as he looked out.

"Yakon…he eats light. Or rather absorbs light energy." The kai informed.

"We gotta tell dad!" Gohan said before yelling the new information to his father.

Goku glanced at where his son's voice was coming from then smiled.

"Is that so? Hmm…" he mumbled before powering up again.

"What's he doing? DAD! I said don't go super!" Gohan yelled but to no avail. Yakon was licking his lips and was already absorbing all the light Goku was giving off. Goku grinned to himself and kept powering up, almost force-feeding the monster in front of him. Eventually Yakon couldn't stop himself and begun to burst at the seems. Then he was gone and they were back in the room.

"H-how did he do that?" Supreme kai wondered aloud.

"That's my dad for you, he always finds a way!" Gohan said happily before running up to his father and going to the next level with him. Vegeta watched Goku thoughtfully then glanced at the kai before following the others, Shin in tow.

Meanwhile, Babidi was staring in shock at the crystal ball.

"How much did the energy reader say?" He asked quietly. Dabura passed the device to his master and Babidi had a look before dropping it.

"I hope you have a good idea Dabura."

"Actually sir," the demon king began, "Might I suggest you send me?"

"You?" Babidi asked, turning to face him.

"Yes sir. I may be our best hope. That is if I am allowed to use the meditation chamber to prepare."

The old wizard considered this then a wicked smile passed across his face before turning back to the ball.

"You go do that." He said and Dabura swept out. Babidi turned to a large cocoon like ball in the corner of the room.

"Soon, Buu, soon." He whispered.

.........

Looks like Babidi's strongest man is up. & It's Gohan's turn to face him as well. How will he cope after not training for 7 years? & Will I ever get to my intended story line or stop asking questions about DBZ you should know the answer to? & What's going on with the kids? Find out next time!

& I apologise now for any mistakes. You can blame the monkey who typed it for me if you wish.

Goten: 0.o;

Me: don't make that face; you're getting a meal out of it.

Goten: -mumbling- & probably food poisoning…

Me: what?!!

Goten: err…bye! -submits-


	18. battle royal!

Thanks for the reviews! & Sorry if I update a little slow. I try every week but I have my GCSEs next week…

**Chapter 18: battle royal!**

****

On Papaya island the budokai was still being held. Hundreds of people sat patiently as the heads of the tournament discussed what was to be done now that most of the competitors had left for an unknown reason.

"They've been gone over an hour. These people won't wait much longer." A monk said while staring at his watch. The announcer sighed.

"I know but these people are expecting a fight. It'll be a waste of time and money if we call it off now and we might get a riot on our hands." He commented whilst fiddling with his microphone and looking round at the audience. None of the monks could think of anything so looked nervously down. If they did call it off then they surely would get a riot and they couldn't afford to give refunds.

"Hey, don't fear! I've got an idea!" a deep voice called from behind the group. They turned round to see Hercule wearing a goofy grin and holding up the victory sign.

"Just do a battle royal! That'll give the people something to watch!" he exclaimed before laughing. The monks looked at each other then smiled and the announcer stepped up.

"That's a great idea Hercule but are you sure about that? I mean four tough competitors at once is…well…tough." Hercule just laughed at this.

"Doesn't matter how tough they are! They won't beat me!" he said before laughing again. (¬.¬;)

The monks 'owed' and 'awed' before agreeing.

Up in the top of the stands, a girl leant on the railing.

"Guys…err, I mean Mighty Mask, looks like they've decided. Better get down there." She said before looking over at the now disguised Trunks and Goten.

"Really? Cool, we still get to compete!" Goten's happy voice called from somewhere inside the Mighty Mask costume. There was a slight thud and a small "ouch".

"Shh 'Ten they'll hear you!" Trunks whispered before turning to Zara. "So what are they doing?" he asked and Zara simply pointed to the announcer who just happened to be explaining the battle royal idea to the audience.

"Oh." Trunks said embarrassed before listening, Zara smiling to herself.

After the announcer had finished, trunks grinned.

"Yeah! We get to fight after all! Move it Goten, we gotta get down there!" Trunks yelled, pointing forward for Goten to go.

"Yeah!" Goten cried as well before they ran off, leaving Zara there to stare after them.

"Boys…" she muttered.

It only took a matter of minutes to gather all the finalists together. They all stood round the ring waiting for the battle to begin. Mighty mask and Killer on one side of the ring, then Hercule in the middle and 18 and Jewel facing everyone else on the other side. Killer was a tall black man in green and his arms wrapped in bandages and Jewel was one of those pretty boy types with long blonde hair.

Killer walked up to the boys.

"Hey Mighty, how about we take on Hercule. He won't stand a chance against both of us." He whispered and Trunks glanced at him.

"Nah, I've got more important things than that guy. Besides, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me." Trunks said before looking over at 18. Killer stared at Mighty Mask in shock then growled.

"Hey, your not that great. I'll show you who can't keep up." He growled, clenching his fist.

At the same time on the other side of the ring: Jewel was trying to get close to 18.

"How about we skip this and head out for coffee. This is just a waste of time for someone as lovely as you." He whispered. 18 didn't even look at him.

"No way, hot rod. I be crazy waste my time on you." Was her reply. Jewel frowned.

"What? Nobody rejects me."

"And… begin!" The announcer yelled and immediately Jewel and Killer lunged at 18 and mighty mask. 18 quickly threw her foot backwards, winding Jewel and kicking him out and Mighty Mask punched Killer knocking him out. Hercule just stood awestruck, surprised by what happened since he was not trained to see people move so fast and most of the audience were equally surprised before they broke out into applause.

Mighty Mask looked over at 18.

"Watch it Goten, Krillen's wife is supposed to be real strong." Trunks whispered. He felt Goten nod and Trunks raised his fists.

"Ok, how about we attack her, she won't be expecting that." Trunks whispered again. Goten nodded again and they both watched her carefully and then…

"Charge!" Trunks yelled as Goten ran forward. 18 was surprised by how fast they moved and just managed to dodge when Mighty started throwing punches.

She flew backwards, Mighty Mask following, and jumped over him just before she fell off the edge, expecting him to fall. Mighty was not able to stop himself but Trunks managed to start floating, keeping a tight hold on Goten with his legs and they both turned and charged again. Of course 18 didn't know it was the boys and was caught of guard by their next attack.

She skidded across the ring then faced them.

"Impressive." She mumbled before fading out. Trunks grinned and Mighty phased out too.

Hercule looked round slightly panicked as he could only catch glimpses of the 'two' warriors hitting each other in various points in the ring. If he had been trained then he probably would have seen that18 was on the attack and Trunks only just able to block.

"Come on Goten, hit her!" Trunks panted.

"I'm trying Trunks!" Gohan panted back as he kept trying to kick her. 18 flew back then charged again and landed a right hook, sending the boys backwards.

They flipped round in mid air and stared at her.

"Ok Goten, you land in one hit and I'll buy you a new toy with the prize money." Trunks said. Goten's eyes lit up.

"Alright!" he said and they charged again, this time Goten putting more effort into his kicks. 18 dodged the boys' attacks but Goten made a sharp left and planted a hard kick on her side then Trunks managed to hit 18 back into the ring. She managed to stop herself before she hit. _How can he hit so hard with such small arms?_ She wondered before having to quickly roll to the side to dodge Mighty Mask's next attack.

She quickly got to her feet and stared at them as they lunged at her again. She dodged to the right, under Trunk's attack, then kicked where Mighty's gut should have been. Goten yelped and held his nose under the costume but 18 didn't hear him because she was too busy throwing a long combo of punches at Trunks. Trunks could barely block the attacks and ended up grabbing Goten and taking to the sky, 18 hot on their heels.

Once up high enough. Trunks looked down but couldn't see 18 anywhere. He looked franticly around the arena when his opponent materialised above him before giving him a strong blow to the back of the head that sent the boys straight into the ground, forming a creator

"Ow, she is strong…" Trunks mumbled. Goten looked up at him.

"Hey Trunks, why not let me go up top?" he asked the older boy who thought it over.

"Don't see why not…" Trunks replied before pulling his arms back inside the costume and crawling down to make room for Goten. As soon as they had made the switch the announcer had gotten up to the hole.

"Erm, Mighty Mask, maybe it would be best is you gave up now…" he timidly suggested. Mighty Mask quickly flew out the creator and landed next to the announcer.

"I never give up." Goten told him before going up to meet 18. The boys circled her and quickly planed.

"Now remember, be careful and try to get a good hit. We gotta end this quickly." Trunks quickly reminded his friend.

"Right!" Goten replied before they both charged 18 again, both attacking with an array of combos. 18 was caught off guard and could barely dodge.

_Strange, his style has changed dramatically…_ she thought before finding an opening and hitting Goten square in the jaw.  Goten nearly fell back but Trunks kept kicking and managed to connect with 18's gut. She was winded but quickly recovered and managed to come back with a stronger attack, hitting Goten hard across the jaw again the hitting them both into another crater in the ring.

"Damn!" Goten mumbled loudly

"That's it, I'm going up top again!" Trunks said as he shoved Goten aside as he made the swap. Once swapped, the boys flew out of the hole and faced off with 18.

"We're going to need something more to beat her." Trunks whispered. Goten's eyes lit up.

"I know, why don't we go super?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea. She won't stand a chance!" Trunks said, grinning before concentrating. Goten did the same and they both started glowing before their aura's burst out violently.

18 was shocked at first then smirked. _So it's two little super saiyans then, huh? Well that explains it._ She thought, wondering why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Come on Goten, we better do this fast." Trunks said before charging up a blast and throwing it at 18. She managed to dodge at the last minute and watched it explode. _That wasn't good, that blast could have done some serious damage. _18 turned to them, frowning.

"I think it's about time you let me win Trunks and Goten." She said, surprising the boys.

"What? How'd she know?" Trunks asked, wide eyed as 18 charged a blast and fired. In a panic, each boy attempted to get away in a different direction and the energy disk cut through the costume, exposing the boys.

"Aw, Goten! Why'd you go that way! Now look what you did!" Trunks yelled.

"What do you mean me? You should have gone left!"

"I did. You went right!"

"Whatever! What are we supposed to do now?" Goten asked. Trunks looked at 18.

"We better continue." He said before throwing off the mask and charging. Goten nodded and throw off his end of the costume before following.

Back on the ground, the announcer was regaining his wits.

"Hey! You two aren't allowed to compete! You're disqualified!" he yelled and the boys froze in mid-air.

"Now what? I think we're in pretty big trouble." Goten said.

"I know, better get out of here!" Trunks said before both boys sped off as fast as they could.

In the stands Zara jumped onto the railing.

"Hey! You guys! Wait for me!" she yelled before charging up her red aura and blasting off as a red blur.

18 had to move out the way as Zara sped by. She watched the three chibis go before sighing and wiping her brow before remembering Hercule and flying down.

She found him cowering in a ball. He heard her coming and quickly jumped up when she landed. _Great, why couldn't she of just forgotten about me? Oh well, here goes nothing…_he thought before attempting to land a punch. 18 quickly dodged it and put Hercule into a tight hold.

"I have a deal I'd like to make with you…" she whispered into his ear.

Many miles away, the demon king Dabura was done with his meditation. The light next to the meditation chamber went out and the door slid open with a hiss. Babidi turned round and stared at Dabura.

"Ah, Dabura, you're finished. And not a moment too late. Now then, go and dispose of our intruders so majin Buu can be released." The old wizard said once he saw Dabura.

"Certainly sir." Dabura said before sweeping out. Babidi grinned and went over to his dark crystal ball.

"Like lambs to the slaughter…" he muttered before laughing.

......

I'm done. Didn't want to go into 18 bribing Hercule but I'm done.

So anyway, will Gohan stand a chance against Dabura? You'll have to wait till next time! Ja'ne!


	19. A new recruit?

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 19: a new recruit?**

Trunks looked sadly in the direction of Papaya Island and sighed.

"So much for that big idea." He muttered, making Goten stop and turn round. The boys had been flying over the small tropical islands in the middle of the ocean. They were back in their normal forms now and very disappointed that they had been caught.

"Cheer up Trunks, least we got in. I bet our dad's would give us a match if we wanted anyway." Goten said in an attempt to cheer up his friend. Trunks just nodded and absentmindedly looked behind him. When he looked back his eyes went wide and he had to dive out of the way of the red bullet that was Zara.

She skidded to a halt in the air and looked round at the boys.

"Do you two even know what the phrase 'wait up' means?" she casually asked with her arms folded across her chest. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how to not run me down?" Trunks asked before smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Obviously. I didn't then, did I?" she stated. "Cool fight by the way." she added before Trunks could go into how much of a close call it had been.

"Thanks but we still weren't allowed to continue." Trunks reminded her.

"Yea, it's a real shame. You & Vegeta would have been a way better match up then most of those annoying kids back there." Zara said, shaking her head then looking up at the boys.

"Now what?"

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and shrugged. They couldn't exactly go back. 18 had probably around about enough time to wipe the floor with Hercule 50 times by now.

The three looked at each other thoughtfully when Goten spotted something.

"Hey, what's that over there you guys?" he asked making the other two look round.

"Looks like another person that can fly." Trunks said.

"Looks like a girl to me. She looks familiar" Zara said and Goten donned a grin.

"It's Videl!" He yelled before flying over to her, calling her name. Zara and trunks looked at each other before following their hyperactive friend.

Videl was trying to fly back to the tournament, mumbling to herself about the stupid wind as she went along.

"Hey! Videl! Wait up!" came Goten's voice. She automatically stopped and stared at the three chibis flying towards her.

"Goten? What are you doing way out here?" she asked looking over her friends baby brother.

"Long story!" he said laughing. Trunks stared at his friend then over at Videl.

"What about you, why are you way out here? And where's my dad?" Trunks's questions snapped Goten out of his hyper ness and he looked up at Videl.

"Yea, where's Dad and Gohan?" he asked.

Videl looked at them and then at Zara who was staying quiet but looking blankly at Videl wondering what had happened to Vegeta and the others as well.

"Well, it's a long story…" she said before going into the long explanation Kibito had told her. By the time she had finished all three chibis had an eager look on their faces.

"So they're fighting a monster?" Trunks asked.

"Way cool!" Goten added. Both boys looked at each other.

"Now this we gotta see!" they both said together before turning to blast off.

"Wait! That'll be really dangerous and we could get hurt. You sure about this?" Zara asked as she quickly got in front of the boys. Everyone gave her a strange look, including Videl who had not been expecting Zara to try and stop them.

Zara looked at them all and could not keep a straight face any longer.

"What? If I don't say it then who will?" she asked before baking up then quickly taking off. "Come on, last one there's a rotten egg!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The boys laughed before taking off after her and Videl sweat dropped to herself.

"Oi, kids!" she muttered before continuing on her way.

In the large room that was the third level of Babidi's space ship, the three saiyans were losing patience fast.

"Where is he?" Gohan asked as he stared at the door. "I want to get this over with already."

Just as the words had left his mouth, the door slowly slid open revealing the next challenge.

"I don't believe it." Shin mumbled as he stared at Dabura. The demon king swept his gaze around the room then looked at Gohan.

"About time." Gohan muttered before getting a smile much like his father's. Dabura watched the young saiyan then nodded slightly and stepped forward. As soon as Dabura was fully in the room, it began to change. Soon the five warriors found themselves under a red sky and on a planet riddled with volcanoes.

Goku looked round.

"Interesting place for a fight." He commentated. The supreme kai looked at him.

"Goku, this is serious! Dabura is Babidi's strongest henchman. We must have him worried."

Vegeta glanced at the super kai.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" he asked earning himself a glare from the god. Everyone else ignored the comment.

"So, he's the strongest huh? Should be a challenge." Gohan said before doing some quick last minute stretches.

"I'll be more than a challenge." Dabura stated before sinking into a defensive stance. Gohan's smile turned into a smirk.

"You just keep thinking that big Guy." He said before sinking into an offensive stance then charging at the demon king.

Gohan started throwing punches at the demon but Dabura dodged them. Something was not right about the way Gohan was fighting and Goku saw it.

"Is it just me or is he kinda…sloppy?" Goku muttered to Vegeta who scoffed at the question.

"That, Kakarot, is what happens when you don't train for seven years." Vegeta said in reply and glanced out the corner of his eye at his rival. Goku stared at the prince then back at the fight.

"I see." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Gohan was giving his best combos of high speed left and right punches that Dabura was blocking and dodging with ease. Gohan gave a small grunt of frustration before throwing in a couple of kicks that Dabura blocked while moving backwards. Gohan frowned and followed powering up and still attacking.

The teenage saiyan thrust his fist forward but Dabura smacked it away and kneed him. Gohan doubled over in pain then looked up just in time to have Dabura's foot make contact with his chin, making the saiyan go flying upward from the force of the blow.

Gohan stopped himself in mid-air then rushed down to punch Dabura again just to have the demon de-materialise before the blow had a chance to make contact. Gohan spun round looking for Dabura just to see a spit wad sailing through the air towards him. The teen just managed to dodge it and watched as a lizard was turned to stone before he turned to have a second wad hit his glove. He had to quickly throw it off to avoid being turned into stone.

"Phew, close one." Goku muttered as he watched Dabura appear above Gohan, ready to attack.

Vegeta glanced at Goku again then frowned as he went back to watching Gohan countering the demon's blow with one of his own.

_The runt better start getting serious soon or else…_the prince thought, his eyes narrowing.

Gohan was steadily gaining the upper hand. He had got a couple of good shots at Dabura but they still seemed roughly even. Gohan landed a kick on Dabura's chest that sent him back a few feet before the demon king thrust his open hand forward and a sword appeared in his grasp. In an instant Dabura had closed the gap between them and was quickly moving the sword down to slice Gohan in a motion no ordinary person could see. Gohan's eyes widened as it sliced through the air and he was just able to catch the blade before it got to close.

Dabura grunted and kept pressing down but Gohan was just able to keep it from getting too close. His face tight with concentration, Gohan began to power up even more, his aura slowly turning golden as his hair stood on end. Gohan erupted in a scream as his power levelled off and he managed to snap the blade that was mere inches away from his head. Dabura stumbled then stared at the teenage saiyan and glared before throwing away the sword.

"You nearly had me there. You're definitely stronger then I thought." Gohan said and smiled.

On the side lines Vegeta frowned.

"Brat! You better start taking this seriously! That was too close! Either you take this seriously or I'll finish that guy off!" the prince yelled surprising everyone else.

"Easy Vegeta. We had a chance to fight so its only fair Gohan does too." Goku said softly. Vegeta glared at him.

"Shut up Kakarot! Your brat is making a mockery of us!" Vegeta snapped.

A sly smile crossed Dabura's lips as he watched the prince. _Master Babidi, I believe I've found something._ He thought. _What do you mean?_Babidi's confused voice asked inside Dabura's head. _You'll see_ answered the demon king.

A few moments later the room changed back to normal, making the others look around confused.

"What's going on?" Goku asked as they all looked round. Dabura laughed at the question.

"The room is the least of your worries." Dabura said as he made his way to the door. He turned round and faced them before going through.

"If I was you I'd be worried about our…new recruit." He said before disappearing through the door leaving the four confused warriors behind.

......

A/n: There we go, another chappie up. So what has Babidi got install for our heroes next? You should know this...

& I swear it won't be long until I'll be changing the storyline, just about another chapter to go…me thinks…


	20. a black heart

Chapter 20: A black heart 

The Z gang stared at the door Dabura had just left through.

"It doesn't make any sense," the supreme kai was saying, "Dabura is the strongest. There is no one else."

Goku looked round at him.

"You sure? What other powers does Babidi have anyway?" he asked and the kai looked at earth's hero.

"Babidi has the power to convert an on with evil in their heart into one of his minions. But this doesn't make sense. How could he have found someone to take all of us out on such short notice?" the kai answered. Goku nodded and thought it over.

On the other side of the room, Vegeta had his back to the others but was listening into their conversations. After hearing the supreme kai's answer, a glint appeared in his eyes before he rounded on Gohan.

"This is all your fault! If you had not been so careless then Dabura wouldn't have gotten away! You should have realised your head on approach wasn't working and let either myself or Kakarot handle!" He yelled. Gohan flinched at the smaller man's yelling. _What? Oh kami…he's right…_Gohan thought and lowered his head.

"Hey Vegeta, don't be so hard on him. I bet if Gohan knew that the guy would run then he would have let one of us take over." Goku firmly said.

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta spat, glaring at his rival. "This whole thing is a colossal waste of my time! I'm blasting through the floor to deal with this once and for all!" he finished as he charged a blast and aimed it at the trap door in the middle of the room.

Everyone's eyes went wide and the Supreme kai rushed to get in-between the blast and the floor.

"NO! You can't! A blast could awaken majin Buu and we'll be done for!" he said making Vegeta's eyes narrow into a death glare.

"Who cares? I'll welcome the challenge! Now move aside or be destroyed!" the headstrong prince yelled as the blast got bigger. Shin gasped and Goku appeared in-between the two, frowning. He grabbed Vegeta's wrist.

"Vegeta, cool it. This isn't the way to go. Let's just play it safe." Goku said calmly. Vegeta stared at him then muttered something under his breath before the blast disappeared. Vegeta tore himself out of Goku's grasp and went back to his corner, the Super kai watching him. _It's him…_he thought

At the bottom level of the ship, an image of Vegeta was being shown on the dark crystal ball.

"He's perfect! Oh look how beautifully evil his heart is! Oh, Dabura, you've out done yourself!" Babidi squealed with delight before turning and looking through the gloom at his top henchman. Dabura smiled.

"My desirer is only to serve you sir." Dabura said but Babidi had already turned.

"Oh, it will be so much fun to watch him destroy all his little friends. I just can't wait." Babidi continued before raising his hands.

"PAPARAPPA!" he yelled.

Two floors up, Vegeta received a surge of pain. He doubled over clutching his head as wave after wave hit him as Babidi's spell took hold of him.

Gohan looked over his shoulder and noticed Vegeta state.

"Vegeta? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and everyone else turned to see, Goku walking over to help his so-called friend.

Babidi laughed as he watched through his dark crystal ball as he put more pressure into Vegeta's head making him scream in agony.

"Ahh! I'm…I'm being attacked…from the inside!" Vegeta managed to stutter as his pain increased. He fell to his knees and got into a ball on the floor, grabbing his head. Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's back.

"Don't worry, we're here." He said before looking at the kai who hadn't moved. "What's happening to him!" Goku half yelled the question over Vegeta's screams and the kai snapped out of his trance.

"Babidi…he's trying to control him." Shin said before rushing to Vegeta's side.

"Vegeta! Listen o me! All the terrible things you've done in your lifetime, you've made up for it! Be clear and innocent and the pain will subdue!" the kai advised.

"How…how can you say that? I'm not innocent!" Vegeta managed to say between breaths before his head erupted in a new pain, forcing him to scream.

"That should do it," said Babidi as he watched the scene, "just give in to your dark nature and become powerful." Babidi muttered to the ball as it glowed a dark purple.

Vegeta's screams got louder as he burst into his super form, his hair turning gold then becoming twice as spiky as it usually did. Vegeta slowly rose off the floor, as his aura grew larger, forcing the others back.

"That energy," Goku shouted, "it's terrible! I can't get near it!"

The others agreed, as they stood further back to avoid the electrical energy that was sparking off of Vegeta from his new super saiyan two form. Eventually the screams died down and Vegeta slowly fell to the floor. Goku stepped forward but the Supreme kai stopped him.

"Don't. He's not the Vegeta we know anymore. He's a majin now." The kai warned. Goku glanced at him then back at Vegeta.

"Vegeta? You ok?" he asked. There was silence. Then slowly Vegeta's laughter filled the room as he slowly rose and faced the.

The others gasped as they saw his forehead. There was now a bold, black 'M' etched to his head.

"Ve…Vegeta?" Goku asked again but Vegeta ignored him.

Babidi was proud of himself as he watched the scene.

"Excellent!" he said aloud, "Now all he needs is a place to fight. And I have just the thing!" he continued before concentrating again.

Back upstairs; the room was beginning to change once again. Vegeta kept a chilling stare on Goku while the others looked round the room as it turned into the open-air arena that was the Budokai on Papaya Island.

The announcer and Hercule were in the ring staring at the people that had simply appeared next to them while the audience looked on, just as confused as the men in the ring.

The announcer slowly regained his composure and raised his ever-present microphone.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but you're too late to compete." He said.

"We're just here for a little expedition match." Vegeta told the man without looking at him.

"Oh…err…right then…" he said before looking at the others. "Goku, is that you? Sorry you missed the tournament." The announcer started before Vegeta frowned at him and powered up, knocking Hercule and the announcer out of the ring.

As Vegeta stared at Goku, Babidi was laughing in Vegeta's head.

_That's it, now destroy them all!_ Babidi's voice said but Vegeta frowned.

"No! I won't! I shall only fight Kakarot!" Vegeta said, surprising the others.

_What?_ Babidi yelled then calmed down. _Ok then but afterwards you must destroy the others!_ Vegeta did not answer but instead pointed at Goku.

"Kakarot! Now is the time for our face off!" Vegeta said. Goku frowned.

"Vegeta, there is more important things going on! What about Buu?"

Vegeta simply growled at this.

"If you will not face me, Kakarot, then a little persuasion is in order." Vegeta said calmly as he raised his palm to the stand on his right, a wicked smirk crossing his face. Before anyone could do anything, Vegeta had blasted everything away with a large beam of energy.

Instantly people started getting up and running to the nearest exits, screaming all the way. Everyone except a small group of people.

"What's Vegeta doing?" Yamcha had to yell his question to be heard over all the noise.

"Something is not right about this…" Roshi slowly stated as he watched the scene.

"Tell me about it! I thought he was just being cocky…until then." Yamcha said. Bulma just stared at her husband.

"No…Vegeta…"she mumbled but she fainted into Yamcha's arms.

Back in the ring, Goku was glaring at Vegeta.

"You better hurry up Kakarot or another part of the stadium will be remodelled." Vegeta slyly said. Goku growled.

"Don't you dare. I'll fight you. But only if it's away from people! This has obviously been put off for way too long." Goku responded. Shin jumped in-between them.

"No Goku! Babidi will collect all the energy you put into fighting him! Buu will be awakened for certain! You will have to go through me." He declared. Goku's frown deepened.

"Supreme kai, that's not a good idea. I have to get through to him and this is the only way!"

"Tough. I will not allow Majin Buu to be freed just because of you rivalry!" The super Kai yelled. Goku growled in frustration and stared from Vegeta to the Kai before raising his hand and charging a blast and powering up to super.

"Move." Goku firmly said. Everyone stared at the blast and Shin stared Goku in the eyes. Eventually Shin sighed and moved to the side.

"I hope you're happy now." Shin said the looked at Gohan. "Gohan, we shall have to stop Babidi while these two fight." He continued. Gohan, still staring at his father, nodded and the scenery around them changed to that of an island many miles away from where they had been.

The supreme kai and Gohan turned away from the two saiyans and towards the trap door that had followed them.

"We'll have to risk blasting through." The kai mumbled as he raised his hand. Babidi watched through his ball and panicked.

_Vegeta! Quickly destroy the kai! He cannot do anything that may release Buu prematurely!_ he yelled through Vegeta's mind. Vegeta growled.

"I told you, I will only face Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled to the air. Babidi frowned and tried to force Vegeta into destroying the kai. After a short struggle, some energy crackled of the orb Babidi was looking through, throwing him into the wall behind him. Babidi slowly got to his feet.

"Why haven't I got full control?" Babidi asked aloud. Dabura thought then stepped forward.

"Sir, might I suggest allowing the Kai to come here? I can handle the boy and with the energy Vegeta will create, Buu shall be awakened very soon."

Babidi looked at him then slowly nodded.

The door slid open and the Kai lowered his arm.

"We must go." He said before going down. Gohan looked at his father.

"Be careful dad…" he muttered before following.

Vegeta watched them go before looking back at Goku.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years. For a time I thought it would never come. Now I have more power then I have ever dreamt of." He said staring at his palm then looked at Goku.

"Oh how I am going to enjoy crushing you Kakarot." He added. Goku stared at him then his eyes widened.

"Wait a moment, you…let him do this, didn't you?" Goku slowly said, staring Vegeta dead in the eyes. Vegeta simply smirked.

"Oh, geese, Vegeta. How could you?" Goku asked. Vegeta laughed.

"How could you not know? You've been ahead of me! Jumping ahead by leaps and bounds, proving every time that my power, my strength, was inferior! Then your fight with Yakon proved to me that I had no chance of catching up. That was until I learnt what Babidi could do for me. So I let him." Vegeta explained.

"Oh, Vegeta…" Goku started.

"Kakarot, this isn't the time to get sentimental! Fight me!" Vegeta demanded. Goku sighed and then donned his game face.

"Ok Vegeta. Lets just skip the warm up then."

"Agreed!" Vegeta said before they sank into stances then charged, throwing punches and kicks and high speeds, both seemingly equal.

Goku aimed a punch to Vegeta's jaw and made contact making Vegeta spin round. Vegeta came back with one of his own and kept throwing punches that Goku had to block before phasing out of sight just to appear at Vegeta's left with a blow to the cheek. Vegeta smirked and phased out to appear behind Goku, kicking him in the side and then continuing his attack.

"I thought you said skip the warm up." Vegeta said as he swung at Goku again.

"I did. & I thought you agreed." Goku said as he blocked.

"True. Well if you're all warmed up now…"

"Then lets heat it up!" Goku finished as they parted and powered up before continuing their titanic bout.

Meanwhile, shin and Gohan had arrived in the fourth level. It was exactly the same as the other levels only this time there was a group of eight henchmen cowering in the middle of the room.

Gohan shared a glance with the supreme kai before he powered up, in doing so sending them all into the wall and knocking them out.

"Good job." The supreme kai commented before turning to the next trap door and leading the way down it. Down there Dabura and Babidi were waiting for them.

"Ah, Supreme kai, you're just in time. Majin Buu will be realised soon." Babidi said as soon as they had landed. Shin frowned and looked at the meter that was on the bottom of the ball that Buu was in. it read that it was almost done.

Shin frowned and looked up at Babidi.

"If Buu gets out you will lose control of him." Shin simply said. Babidi smiled.

"I doubt it. I have gotten strong in all the areas my father was weak in. I am much stronger than my father was!" Babidi proclaimed.

"We'll see." The supreme kai said. Babidi hesitated then looked at Dabura before saying:

"It's a little crowded in here. Let's go somewhere more spacious." Babidi said before performing his spell to move them and they were soon standing out side the entrance to the ship.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were still going head to head. They were locked together in a game of mercy, waiting for the other to give in while they tried to over power them. Their auras were flaring violently and the ground beneath their feet was breaking away as they slowly made a deeper crater around them. Vegeta glared at Goku before charging his aura up even more, screaming as he did so and managed to push Goku back. Goku looked shocked as Vegeta shoved him back and quickly shifted his body weight so he could kick Goku's feet from under him. He held on to Goku and spun round ready to throw him away then charge a blast. Goku stopped in mid air, upside down, just in time to see the blast flying towards him. Goku quickly raised his hands to catch it and was pushed backwards by large ball. He was pushed into a cliff and Vegeta raised a finger to point at the ball, firing before Goku could do anything with the ball.

The ball exploded, demolishing the cliff and levelling the landscape in a mile radius. Vegeta watched the explosion then moved just in time to dodge Goku's fist before coming back with some punches of his own that Goku blocked and dodged in-between his own.

Babidi looked at the meter then laughed.

"Those two are making so much energy! Majin Buu will be freed in a matter of minutes!" The wizard proclaimed. Gohan glanced into the distance, where his father was fighting.

"This isn't good. They're both fighting at level two! It's making too much damage…" Gohan mumbled before glaring at the ball. "I have to do something!" he said before powering up to full then getting into the familiar stance with his hands at his sides.

"KA…ME…HAME…HA!" he yelled and fired the powerful beam at the ball. Dabura scooped up Babidi and dived out of the way.

"What's his problem?" Babidi asked allowed as he watched Gohan.

Gohan kept firing then dropped his hands to see if there was any damage. The ball was still in perfect condition. Gohan growled in frustration and flared his aura out more violently before trying again.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAA!" this time the ball rocked slightly then rolled off the platform it had been on. Gohan smiled but continued to blast it with the wave.

"Ah! Dabura! Stop him!" Babidi yelled but it appeared to late. That meter's dial slowly moved to full and the ball seemed to split through the middle. Steam flowed out of the gap. Gohan stopped firing and stared.

"Wha…what's happening?" he asked but the Kai didn't answer. Instead he just stared at the cloud of smoke that was forming above them. Gohan stared at him then looked up at the cloud as well.

Many miles away Zara stopped in mid air.

"Guys, do you feel that?" she asked. The boys stopped and looked at her then at the horizon.

"If you mean that big and scary power then…yea." Trunks said and Goten nodded.

"Are we going over there?" Goten asked. Zara kept staring.

"I think I can sense Gohan over there…but…" she trailed off and looked in a different direction. Trunks looked in the same direction.

"So where do we go?"

"Well I'm guessing that big scary power is what evil feels like." Zara answered.

"Then I bet that's the monster!" Goten said.

"Then that's where we're heading." Trunks said before looking at Zara. "You ok?"

She turned and stared at him then sighed.

"Yea. And I think it's about time we took the quick route." She said. _It's nothing…I'm imagining it…Vegeta is fine…_ she quickly told herself in her mind before grabbing the boys and disappearing.

Meanwhile, the cloud was slowly forming the shape of a large, round man. Eventually it solidified and what was formed dropped to the floor.

"That's Buu?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Don't let his appearance fool you, he is a relentless killing machine." Shin said. Gohan looked at Buu. He was a pink, child like creature with a head tentacle and holes in various points of his body. He wore a purple cape and a small black waistcoat along with white baggy pants and yellow gloves and boots.

Goku stopped in mid-air.

"Vegeta, wait! Do you feel that? An enormous evil energy?" he asked as Vegeta stopped in mid punch. He didn't answer.

"That must be him. Majin Buu is out. Vegeta, we must stop this. You know we do. If he's out then the whole universe is in danger." Goku said as he stared off into the distance. Vegeta stared at him.

"I know that Kakarot. Just get out the senzu beans." The prince muttered. Goku grinned.

"That's great. We'll stand a better chance together anyway." Goku said as he got the pouch out and went through the bag. Vegeta moved behind Goku and laced his hands together. He paused for a moment then hit Goku hard across the back of the head. Goku let out a groan as he fell to the floor. As soon as he hit it, he returned to normal.

"I guess even you prove to be defenceless when distracted." The prince muttered as he picked up the last senzu. He then looked to the side.

"For once Kakarot won't be the hero…" he said before taking to the air.

......

A/n: woot! 2 chappies in one day! & Ones pretty long too. Cool!

So, just what is Vegeta up to? And what will happen now that Buu has been revived? Find out next time!

& sorry for any mistakes. i dunno if my edit worked or not...


	21. A sacrifice

Yay, I've gone past 20. I say that's an achievement for me

Anyway…thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 21: a sacrifice.**

****

The chibi trio appeared on the cliff the rest of the Z gang had landed on just hours before. Zara let go of the boys and rushed to the edge, looking down on the five figures on the ground.

The boys stared at her then walked over.

"You could have warned us before you teleported you know." Goten said before noticing the scene below them. "Hey! What's that?" he asked. Zara quickly turned to shush him before peering down. Trunks knelt down next to her.

"Which is the monster? Red or pink?" Trunks quietly asked. Zara shrugged.

"I dunno. The Pink guy seems to playful to be the monster Videl told us about." She whispered back.

Buu looked around him with a big smile plastered across his childlike face before hopping around whilst saying 'buu'.

Gohan stared at it wide eyed.

"Is he broken?" he muttered.

"No Gohan. Buu has always been like this. But don't let his innocence fool you he's a…"

"…Relentless killing machine? Yea, I got that." Gohan finished as he kept in a defensive stance and watched the pink blob man pumping its fists in the air.

Babidi looked on at Buu with Dabura.

"Sire, is this really the Buu you spoke of?" Dabura asked his master.

"I don't know, Dabura, I've never seen him before." Babidi replied shaking his. Buu stopped and turned over to them before waddling over to the evil duo. Buu bent down in front of Babidi and covered his mouth. Babidi watched, confused.

"Buu? Are you alright?" He asked. In answer Buu laughed loudly in Babidi's face, surprising the wizard and making him fall backwards. Dabura growled.

"This is preposterous! He's a mere child! He's useless to us!" Dabura half yelled. Buu stopped laughing and stared at Dabura. Dabura stared back and scoffed.

"What? Did that catch you attention? Good. You're nothing but a fat blob and Babidi would be doing us all a favour by locking you back up!"

Buu frowned and straightened up to Dabura's height.

"Buu!" He cried. Dabura laughed cruelly at it.

"Oh, so you understood that then, huh? Well unless you prove that you're worthy, I see no point in you. You're an idiotic child."

Buu glared daggers at the demon king and blew steam out of the holes in its body.

"Buu! Buu no like you! Buu make you go ow!" Buu said making Dabura laugh again. Buu clenched his fist then in a movement no one could see, Buu punched Dabura hard across the jaw, sending the demon king flying backwards and into a cliff behind them. Babidi jumped up and laughed.

"That was great, Buu! You really are perfect!" he yelled. Buu glared down at him and Babidi stopped celebrating his success and became completely serious.

"Now Buu, allow me to introduce myself. I am the great wizard Babidi and your new master!"

Buu just stared at the wizard and Babidi frowned before starting again.

"Look, Buu, I released you from your ball and I can lock you back up into it if you don't do what I say. Do you understand?" Babidi slyly asked. Buu thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Buu do, Buu do!" Babidi grinned wickedly before looking over at Gohan and the kai.

"Your first job, then Buu, is to destroy the Supreme Kai!" he yelled.

Gohan frowned.

"This isn't good. Just a minute ago, it was like he was tapping into a bottomless well of energy." He said as he remembered what Buu had done to Dabura. Shin frowned.

"Yes. He is unstoppable, we won't be able to escape him." The kai said, his voice near a whisper. Gohan looked at Shin in shock.

"Don't talk like that. We'll make it!" Gohan assured but he had his doubts. Buu had begun to hop over to the pair. Gohan frowned then grabbed the kai and took to the air, flying as fast as he possibly could.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty confident in my speed!" Gohan yelled to the kai as he looked over his shoulder. No sign of Buu. Yet.

"Gohan, look out!" the Supreme Kai yelled making Gohan snap his head forward and stop. Buu was in front of them, pumping his arms.

"Buu caught you!" the pink blob exclaimed. Gohan growled and let go of Shin Before lunging forward, hitting Buu with everything he had. When he was done Buu was riddled with dents that just popped back out.

"This is bad…" Gohan muttered, as Buu got closer, raising his right arm. Neither warrior saw Buu move but the next thing Shin knew, Gohan was lying on the ground down for the count and in his normal form.

Shin looked back at Buu who was floating to the kai, a chilling grin plastered on his face.

"Buu, stop. You remember me right? Listen to me, not Babidi." He said calmly but Buu wasn't listening.

"You go ow now!" the monster said, as he got closer. Shin quickly raised his arms and tried a psi blast to hold the monster off but Buu just laughed.

"Buu try!" it said as he copied the kai. Shin was pushed to the ground by the force of Buu's attack and could barely get up after that.

Buu landed next to the kai but before he could deal the final blow a spear lodged itself through Buu's side. Buu looked at it curiously and pulled it out, instantly healing, before looking up to find Dabura standing where he had fallen with a shocked expression on his face. Buu frowned.

"Buu no like you. Buu eat you." He said making all who could stare at Buu.

Meanwhile the kids were still watching.

"Did he say he would eat him?" Trunks asked Zara shrugged and looked at Trunks then around confused.

"Where'd Goten go?" She asked. Trunks blinked then looked around as well then noticed his friend higher up the cliff waving.

"What's he doing up there?" Trunks asked before both chibis floated up to see.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Goten greeted before moving to the side and pointing to two stone statues.

"Wow, they look just like Piccolo and Krillen." Trunks commented as he went over to inspect the piccolo statue.

"Be careful with that thing, it looks like someone put in a lot of work in to make them." Zara said as she watched the boys.

"Don't worry." Trunks said as he looked round the back of Piccolo, "Wow, they really did Piccolo's cape well." He added as he softly knocked on the stone. The statue slowly rocked then toppled over before any of the chibis could catch it, breaking into pieces.

"Way to be careful, Trunks…" Zara said sarcastically as she stared at the pieces and Goten picked up the head.

"Um…oops?" He said before lamely adding, "Least the head is ok."

"That's about all that is." Goten said as he put the head back down. Zara shook her head as Trunks scratched the back of his and walked back to the ridge.

"So, how's that monster?" he said, trying to change the subject. It worked and they all watched.

Buu raised his head tentacle and smiled.

"Buu make you cookie!" he yelled as a pinkish beam was fired from it, hitting Dabura in the chest. When the smoke from the blast cleared, all that was left was a Dabura shaped cookie on the floor. Buu grinned and waddled over to it then ate it in one mouthful. Babidi grinned.

"Buu! That was great! You truly are remarkable!" Babidi laughed as Buu started to hop from one foot to the other laughing.

On the cliff, the three chibis couldn't believe their eyes.

"Did you see that?" Goten was asking.

"Yes. Devil cookie making powers." Trunks said but Zara wasn't listening to them, instead she was looking behind her.

"Krillen?" she asked the others turned to look and sure enough Krillen was standing in the place the statue had been, staring wide eyed at his hands.

"I'm back!" he eventually said then looked up to see the kids looking at him confused.

"Weren't you a statue?" Goten asked. Trunks and Zara stared at Krillen then looked at each other.

"If he was a the statue then…"

"What about the Piccolo one?"

"Uh-oh," they both said together before Trunks ran to where the Piccolo one was then came back looking sick.

"So that was him, huh?" Zara asked. Trunks nodded.

"Yea…don't go round there…"he said. The other two chibis looked slightly sick while Krillen looked confused.

"What happened to Piccolo?" he asked.

"He was forced to regenerate from the head down." Came a stern voice that made everyone turn round.

"Piccolo!" Goten cried as he saw the Namekian sitting on a rock and staring at the scene below.

"Yea kid, it's me. Where are the others?" Piccolo asked and Goten frowned.

"We don't know. Gohan got chased by that pink guy but he didn't come back, only the pink guy and that Shin guy came back." Goten explained. Piccolo was silent for a moment until an explosion was heard coming from the bottom of the cliff.

"What was that?" Krillen asked as the kids ran with him to the side. At the bottom they could see that the whole of Babidi's ship had exploded and a small figure was floating above it.

"Vegeta!" Zara happily said as she spotted him.

"Alright! Dad can take care of that Buu monster!" Trunks yelled. Piccolo glanced at him then back at Vegeta.

Babidi stared at the ruins of his ship in despair before looking angrily up at Vegeta.

"I don't seem to recall telling you to BLOW UP MY SHIP!" the wizard yelled. Vegeta smirked and floated down before glancing at Buu.

"So this is your pet monster that had the Supreme Kai so worked up, huh? I'm going to enjoy destroying it."

Babidi just stared at Vegeta in surprise.

"What? You can't!" he cried but Vegeta just walked past him.

"Watch me." He said as he passed and went to Buu. When he got there he looked over him and scoffed.

"So the monster that we have no hope in defeating is actually a fat tub of goo, huh?" Vegeta asked aloud. Buu stopped what he was doing and stared coldly at Vegeta. Babidi watched and quickly regained his wits.

"Buu! Vegeta is here to destroy you! Quickly take him out!" Babidi yelled. Buu looked at Babidi then at Vegeta.

"Stupid and ugly huh? Well don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Vegeta said. Buu glared at Vegeta then blew off more steam through his holes. Vegeta watched then smirked.

"I guess I made you angry. Well then, lets see what you can do." Vegeta said as he sunk into a stance then lunged forward, kicking Buu hard in the gut, leaving a large dent. Vegeta smirked and jumped back before doing a long combo of punches and kicks that Buu could not dodge. Eventually Vegeta jumped back and threw a blast at the severely dented Buu, blowing away his left arm and a large chunk of his midsection.

Vegeta smirked at the sight but that quickly faded as Buu regenerated himself. Vegeta frowned as Buu laughed and started pumping his arms.

"Buu go pow, pow, pow! Make you go ow, ow, ow!" Buu said as he stepped forward.

"Well isn't that nice..." Vegeta said sarcastically before phasing out of sight just to appear next to Buu and start his attack again.

Each time Vegeta did any damage to Buu, Buu simply healed himself and kept coming.

"This isn't working!" Zara suddenly said from her perch next to Trunks. The boys looked round at her confused.

"What are you talking about? Dad is kicking Buu's butt!" Trunks said.

"The girl is right. Vegeta is just using up energy. His attacks are having no affect on that thing." Piccolo stated as he watched Vegeta blast Buu just to have the blob come back and do the same thing. Trunks frowned at the information and watched his dad.

"Well how can he win?" Trunks asked.

"He can't." was all that Piccolo said, causing the others to stare at him, shocked.

Vegeta threw Buu back a couple of feet and growled in frustration. He knew that if this kept up then he would surely lose but he couldn't think of anything that may wok. He had tried everything.

Buu slowly got up and grinned at Vegeta before grabbing his stomach. He tugged at it and managed to pull off a piece of the substance he was made of. He grinned again and begun to swing it over his head, making it longer.

Vegeta kept his guard up as he watched it but wasn't prepared for what happened next. Buu threw it at Vegeta and he was instantly tied up in it. Buu grinned to himself as he stepped forward and pushed Vegeta over then laughed before kicking the prince further away and following. He ran to Vegeta and jumped, landing on him and making the mighty prince cry out in agony.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled as he leaned forward as far as he could, "I gotta do something I'm coming dad!" Trunks quickly powered up to super and flew off. Goten and Zara jumped up.

"Wait for us Trunks!" Goten yelled as he powered up and flew forward just to be grabbed by Piccolo.

"No Goten, it's too dangerous!"

Goten growled and frowned at Piccolo.

"Let me go! I bet if I was Gohan you'd let me!" the small saiyan yelled, surprising Piccolo and managing to pry out of the Namek's grasp. Zara watched him fly off and looked at Piccolo, hesitating. She shrugged then flared up her red aura and sped off after the boys, all three narrowly missing Babidi.

Trunks did a well-aimed kick to the side of Buu's head when he reached him, knocking Buu far away, into the side of another cliff. He then landed and looked at his father.

"Dad…" he whispered before trying to tear to bonds off. Goten and Zara quickly landed and helped.

"Is he alive?" Goten asked when Vegeta was freed. Buu had delivered a brutal attack whilst Vegeta had been tied up.

"Of course he is!" Trunks yelled at his friend.

"Ok...but he is hurt pretty bad…" Goten said.

"Listen to me Goten, there is no way my dad will die! My mum once told me that he was the prince of all saiyans! So there is no way that he'll be killed by some monster!" Trunks quickly explained as he stared at his father.

"He's a prince?" Goten asked.

"Yea, either that all my mum was annoying him with royalty jokes for no reason…" Zara said as she stared at Vegeta. Finally he coughed and his eyes fluttered open.

"Trunks, my son?" He said weakly after he had seen them all.

"Yea dad, don't worry. It's ok." Trunks said, glad to see his father was ok. Vegeta sat up and looked round.

"Where's Majin Buu?" he asked.

"Trunks knocked him out!" Goten quickly explained. Vegeta nodded thoughtfully then turned when he heard a small crash. Buu was getting up, out of the rubble unscathed. They all stood and faced Buu.

"Dad, let us help you!" Trunks quickly said and looked at his dad.

"It will be easier, four warriors are better then one." Zara pointed out as she watched Buu.

"Yea! We're really strong! I bet we could do a better job then you did!" Goten added before covering his mouth and the other two bit their lips. Vegeta didn't answer them but just watched Buu instead.

"Trunks, ever since the day you were born I never held you in my arms, not even when you were a baby." Vegeta finally spoke, surprising the three kids.

"Come here son." Vegeta said as he looked down at the young prince. Trunks walked over to his father, confused, and Vegeta wrapped his arms around his son.

"Promise me you'll look after your mother, Trunks." Vegeta said, making Trunks look up in surprise.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" he asked but Vegeta didn't answer him.

"I want you to know something as well. I'm proud of you my son." Vegeta continued. Trunks stared at his father in utter confusion and Vegeta moved a hand away from Trunks and gave his son a strong blow to the back of the head. Trunks was instantly knocked unconscious and returned to his normal form.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled and rounded on Vegeta. Zara just stared at Vegeta searchingly as she tried to read his mind for answers.

"Why would you do that? Why would you hurt him? Are you crazy? You're his dad! You're not meant to hurt him!" Goten was yelling. Zara stared at him.

"Goten, stop!" she said firmly and glanced between Goten and Vegeta. Goten looked at her.

"Why? just because you don't care doesn't mean that I don't!" Goten snapped then turned back to Vegeta and started asking his questions again. Zara glared at Goten then kept her head down to avoid watching Vegeta knocking Goten out as well. When she next looked up, Goten was lying on the floor and Vegeta was staring intently at her.

"I know you read my mind so do I have to knock you out as well?" he asked after a moment. Zara stared at him and shook her head .

"Can I talk you out of this?" she asked Vegeta stayed quiet.

"Vegeta! There has to be another way! You're practically family to me! Don't do it!" she cried but Vegeta just looked past her. Piccolo was there staring down at the boys then at Zara. There was another short pause.

"Take the children as far away from here as you can." Vegeta ordered and Piccolo nodded and picked up the boys. Zara stared at Vegeta and didn't move.

"But Vegeta…!" she begun but Vegeta frowned at her.

"Quiet. Are you going to go with them or am I going to have to knock you out as well?" he asked and Zara kept quiet and glared at the floor. She didn't hear Vegeta's conversation with Piccolo and was just dully aware of Piccolo nudging her forward. She glanced once more at Vegeta before following Piccolo into the air. Buu caught up to Vegeta.

"You no go. You stay." He said and Vegeta turned to him.

"That's right! your fight is with me! They are of no concern to you!" Vegeta began, making Buu look confused. Vegeta laughed and smirked as he began to power up.

"Buu! I am going to toss your ashes to the wind! Do you understand?" Vegeta asked as he continued to power up, electricity sparking off of him and on the ground around him, his aura lifting rocks and debris into the air. Buu opened his eyes wide and stared at his hands then Vegeta as he realised what was about to happen.

Further away, Piccolo had handed Goten over to Krillen and they were flying as fast as they could away from the site with Zara reluctantly following. She looked behind her when she sensed Vegeta powering up and stopped. Piccolo looked round at her.

"Hey, we don't have time to stop! We need to get out of the blast radius!" Piccolo called to her but Zara didn't move. Piccolo sighed and handed Trunks to Krillen as well and told him to keep moving before floating over to Zara and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, he can look after himself." Piccolo said in a lame attempt to cheer her up. Zara didn't look at him but glared into the distance.

"You know what he's doing, right?" she asked, he hesitated then nodded. She glanced at him. "Then don't lie to me." Piccolo was surprised by her words but kept a straight face. He held onto her arm and started pulling her away.

"This place is dangerous. We have to go." He said and Zara allowed herself to be dragged away but looked up when a flash of light caught her eye.

Vegeta released his energy from all angles, creating a sphere of energy that destroyed everything in it's path as it grew. It exploded and Zara had to place a shield around herself and Piccolo as a shock wave from the blast hit them.

"Vegeta?" she whispered as the pressure died down. She lowered the shield and stared in the direction it had come from.

"VEGETA!" she yelled, powering up and flying forward. Piccolo caught her round the waist and held her back.

"Don't! We don't know if Majin Buu was even destroyed!" he yelled as Zara struggled to get out of his grasp.

"I don't care! I have to see Vegeta!" she yelled, flaring her kai and trying to push him off.

"He's gone! I can't sense him!" Piccolo yelled before thinking _Kami, she's strong…I can barely hold her!_

Zara slowly stopped trying to escape as his words sank in.

"But…I have to see…" she mumbled. Piccolo stared down at her then stared off in the direction Vegeta had been in, not saying a word.

.....

A/N: another one done. Now I will revise, I swear I will…oh, something shiny…

Narrator: um…yea…anyway, is Majin Buu really destroyed? Or was Vegeta's sacrifice in vain? Find out next time on The Girl Next Door!


	22. Glimmer of hope

**Chapter 22: Glimmer of hope**

Piccolo landed inside the crater that Vegeta had made just moments before. He looked round and stared at the pink blobs scattered around the area then sighed. _Least it's over…_ he thought.

"He made a really big hole, didn't he?" asked a small voice that made him jump. He looked round to see Zara kneeling by the edge of the crater, looking sadly into it. He frowned.

"I thought I told you to follow the others." He asked but she didn't answer and instead slid down the side to meet him. Once down there, she looked round at the blobs.

"Buu looks pretty dead so where's the danger?" she asked as she nudged the nearest blob with her foot.

"Don't touch that! I can still feel some energy in that thing!" snapped Piccolo. Zara jumped away from it and rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh, sorry." She said before staring at it. "Wait a minute, if there's still energy in those things then wouldn't that mean Buu's alive? How can that be?" she asked. Piccolo stared over at her and then at the blob.

"I don't know. Just be careful." He said making Zara roll her eyes. She didn't answer him and just started to walk over to him when something caught her eye.

"Hey, is that supposed to be doing that?" she asked, pointing to one of the blobs. Piccolo turned round to see it wiggling and slowly moving towards another blob. Zara stared at it then noticed several other blobs doing the exact same thing. Slowly all the blobs moved towards one in the centre, joining together into one big ball.

"What are they doing?" Zara asked. Piccolo stared at the ball. Something wasn't right. Suddenly Piccolo grabbed Zara and took off as fast as he could.

"Hey!" she yelled then noticed the ball was sprouting arms and legs. _He's alive? After that? But that means…NO!_ She thought as the ball slowly disappeared into the distance.

Several minutes later they landed on the lookout. Piccolo dropped Zara and walked over to the main building where everybody else was waiting. Zara got up and stared after him.

"Geese, thanks a lot…" Zara mumbled before walking cautiously over to the others. Dende was explaining what was happening.

"Luckily it's extremely difficult to kill a dead man so Goku's fine." He was saying. Krillen gave a sigh of relief and Piccolo looked over at the edge.

"What about Gohan? Is he alright?" Piccolo asked. Dende sighed.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. He received a lot of damage from Buu. I haven't been able to sense him since his fight…" the guardian trailed off and looked to the edge as well. Krillen looked up at the sound of Buu's name.

"Oh yea, did Vegeta destroy him?" he asked Piccolo shook his head but didn't have a chance to answer.

"How could he have survived anyway? I just don't understand it…" Zara said making everyone stare at her. Krillen turned to Piccolo.

"You brought her up here?" he asked. Piccolo stared at him.

"What did you think I was going to do with her? Leave her in a crater with a monster? I'm not completely heartless."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that I was just surprised…" Krillen said before looking back at Zara and getting up to look at her properly.

"I just didn't think you had anything for her up here while we plan. There's a pretty big absence of dolls and other toys for little girls." Krillen added. Zara gave him a cold stare that made him instantly back up.

"Err…ok…so when did you say Goku will be getting here?" Krillen asked, quickly changing the subject. Dende smiled.

"Well, I'd say he'd get here right about…now." Dende finished just as the super saiyan himself came round the corner.

"Hey guys. You wouldn't happen to have a senzu on you would ya? Vegeta stole my last one." Goku asked as soon as he spotted them.

Zara looked up at the new comer then back at the floor. _Vegeta…_she thought sadly. She slowly glanced up to see Dende healing Goku as he told them his plan.

"You see I learned this technique from an alien species in other world. They were some of the strongest guys around because of it and I think it'll help us out a lot. But since Gohan and Vegeta are…gone then it wouldn't work. There's no one strong enough to do a fusion with." He explained. Krillen stopped him there.

"Wait, do you mean fuchsia, like the colour of my shirt?" He asked. Goku shook his head.

"No. Fusion. It's where two people of similar height and strength merge together to become one powerful warrior capable of doing what one couldn't. Like taking down a monster that's terrorising the planet." Goku answered and the other men nodded.

"You know Trunks and Goten are about the same height." Dende said thoughtfully making Goku look up. Zara turned her head and stepped away from her corner for a better look.

"You know that isn't such a bad idea. It'll probably work for them. But I don't know if I'll have enough time to teach it to them." Goku said looking thoughtful. Piccolo stepped forward.

"Don't worry Goku. I could continue teaching them after you've gone back to other world. You'll just have to show them what to do." He said and Goku nodded.

"Good idea. And it should work too. Well, it'll have to…" Goku said grinning. Zara watched him thoughtfully. _Fusion huh? That I'd like to see…maybe I should get in some training as well. _She thought before her attention was taken away from the group of men. The sky was turning black.

"Is that what I think it is?" Goku asked as he stood up. Piccolo rushed to the side of the lookout with Dende.

"Looks like it. Bulma has just summoned Shenron." He informed.

"Oh great, she must be wishing back everyone Vegeta hurt. I gotta stop her, we'll need the wish later!" Goku said as he raised his index and middle finger to his forehead and disappeared. A few moments later he appeared with a large group of people. Bulma broke out of the line.

"Ok Goku start explaining. I want to know exactly what's been going on around here!" she demanded. Goku raised his hands in defence.

"Ok, ok. But it's not the best of news." He looked round at everyone then sighed and went into the long explanation as to how Majin Buu had come to be released and Vegeta's sacrifice. Everyone stayed deathly silent until the end.

"You mean Vegeta…" Bulma began then trailed off. Chichi was staring horrified at her husband.

"Gohan's…my baby, he's…" she started. Goku nodded.

"Vegeta's gone. He gave his life to try and stop Buu. And as for Gohan…we haven't been able to sense him so that only points to one thing…"Goku said, not daring to look at his wife.

"No! I refuse to believe that! Gohan is still alive! I can feel it!" Videl cried, surprising everyone. No one said anything. Zara just listened to them she was staring at the building in the centre of the lookout. There she could sense something that put a small smile on her face.

Trunks slowly sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Dad?" he mumbled as he looked round. He was in what looked like a bedroom. He was on a large, comfy bed with Goten next to him still fast asleep. Trunks frowned at the new surroundings and starting nudging Goten awake.

"What?" the younger boy sleepily asked, not opening his eyes.

"Wake up. Something's up and I can't sense dad." Trunks answered as he jumped off of the bed and went to peek out of the room. Goten slowly sat up.

"How'd we get here?" he mumbled.

"I dunno. I just woke up here. Come on, we gotta look around and work out where we are." Trunks quickly said before running out the room.

"Hey! Wait up Trunks!" Goten said scrambling to the door.

They both started walking through the many corridors in the bottom of the lookout. Trunks could roughly recognise the building but he wasn't sure where from. He had only been a year old when he had last been to the lookout and Goten had never seen it before.

Trunks opened a door and looked in to find a table filled with food.

"Think we hit pay dirt…" he mumbled then led the way in. Goten grinned and ran to the table and started stuffing his face straight away.

"Wow, this stuff sure is good! And I was getting really hungry too!" he said between mouthfuls. Trunks stared blankly at his friend as he sat opposite.

"Geese, don't you have any manners?" Trunks asked as he grabbed the nearest plate. Goten stared at his friend and started eating slower.

Soon the door opened and Trunks looked up at the man that walked in.

"I should have known that you boys would find the food." Mr Popo said when he entered.

"Hey 'ten, I think we have trouble, lets go." Trunks said. Goten swallowed what was in his mouth.

"But Trunks, I'm eating…" he said. Trunks growled.

"Never mind that, CHARGE!" he yelled and Goten nodded and jumped up before following Trunks in an attack on Mr Popo in an attempt to escape. Mr Popo could barely block the punches the two demi-saiyans were throwing at him and was forced backwards out of the door. The boys followed and kept pushing him back with their high-speed punches that only one voice was able to stop.

"HEY! Where are your manners, boys? Mr Popo here gives you a place to rest up and you attack him? That isn't very nice." It said and Trunks immediately stopped and held back Goten.

"Zara? What's up?" he asked as he stared at his friend who stood at the end of the corridor, grinning but with a sad look in her eyes.

"You'll see." She said as Goku walked round the corner.

"You two gave Popo a run for his money I see. Well if you're done I need you boys." He said then led the way up top, the kids running after him.

"What? How could that have happened?" Trunks cried as he stared at Goku. They had been taken to a room to learn the fusion dance and Goku had just finished explaining to them what had happened. The boys were in the centre of the room with Goku with Piccolo leaning against the wall and Zara sitting on the railing that went along the outside.

"No! That couldn't have happened to Gohan…" Goten was saying. Both boys were tearful and were staring at the ground.

"Boys, stop that. I have to teach you this technique so that we can stop this monster. That means no time for tears or anything like it, understand?" Goku said firmly. Trunks looked up at Goku, his eyes narrowed, then nodded and wiped away his tears and Goten did the same. Goku was right. There was no more time. They were the earth's last hope and now Trunks had a job: avenge his father.

Both boys looked serious as they stared at Goku.

"Alright then, time to train." He said as he grinned down at the boys, and earth's last hope.

......

A/n: I'm leaving it there. Will the boys master fusion before time runs out? Find out next time!

Oh & before I forget I should be starting a joint fic with Emily11 soon under the penname Emra. Watch out for it, it should be a good one. & I'll try not to let it get in the way of finishing this one!


	23. Mutiny!

Thanks for the reviews! Just a small note, I can't remember properly what the fusion dance looked like or how to describe it. If somebody could Email me & tell me then I'll be grateful & edit it in. until then I'll have to leave it out…¬.¬;

**Chapter23: Mutiny!**

Goku looked at the boys in front of him and thought carefully.

"Well, to do fusion is very complicated. You have to have exactly the same level of power and you have to do the dance in precise symmetry." He said as he tried to explain the technique they were supposed to learn. Goten frowned.

"What's that mean?" he asked. Goku looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well the best way to explain it would probably be to show you." He said before looking over to Piccolo. "If I show them the dance first then will you help me show them how to do it symmetrically?" he asked. Piccolo frowned then agreed, having no idea what he was getting him self into.

Goku grinned then got into a stance before going through the movements. When it was done no one could believe their eyes. Goten giggled.

"That looked funny." He said, making Trunks sweat drop.

"Goten, we'll have to do that." Trunks pointed out and Goten stopped.

"Oh yea…" he mumbled then frowned at the thought of him having to do it. Zara smiled from her perch.

"I feel sorry for you guys. Least you'll be strong." She pointed out. Piccolo looked round at her.

"Hey, get out of here! These two can't afford any distractions!" Piccolo snapped. Zara frowned.

"But I'm not distracting them! They're not even doing anything yet! Besides, I can help." She argued.

"Really, and how do you think you can help? Have you seen or done this before?" He asked. Zara frowned.

"Well…no but I could see what they're doing wrong! Mum says I'm very observant!" she said Piccolo frowned.

"Well unless you're mother was a dance instructor then you won't know what to look out for! Get out of here!" he yelled again. Zara frowned and was about to point out that Goku was about to show everybody the dance properly but decided not to get any further onto the namekian's bad side.

"Just because you don't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of anybody else." She muttered, making Piccolo blush slightly purple.

"Lets just get this over with!" she heard him say as she jumped down and turned the corner.

_Now what? There's nowhere to train up here with out getting in any one's way!_ She thought and kept wondering around. She looked to her right, out of a large window, and spotted something that made her grin. Round the back of the lookout was a small court yard that looked extremely difficult to get to as the buildings round the edge stretched right to the rim of the lookout. _Perfect!_ She thought and quickly sensed everybody out. The others that Goku had brought up were all round the front so no one would be able to see her. She grinned and climbed out the window and into the courtyard where she quickly looked round.

"Don't want that stupid green guy sensing me…even if he would probably stop treating me like a little girl. But it might give the old guy a heart attack so I'll have to put the shield up." She thought out loud before putting up the pinkish dome shield so it filled the entire courtyard. Zara grinned widely and powered up, thus beginning her training without anyone else knowing.

Goku and Piccolo had just finished demonstrating the fusion dance and Piccolo was now back in his little corner. Goku stared down at the boys again.

"Ok, so that's what you'll have to do but before you try it lets just see exactly how strong you two are. I want you guys to power up to full power, ok?"

The boys grinned at each other and got up off the floor.

"He asked for it!" Trunks said smirking and Goten nodded with a similar smirk plastered on his face before they both stood with their feet shoulder length apart and with their hands in tight fists. They started powering up slowly at first then burst into their super forms and kept going.

"Impressive. They're pretty strong aren't they?" Goku said when they stopped, causing the boys to smirk again. Goku looked down at them thoughtfully.

"You're roughly about equal as well. Trunks is a little bit stronger but that's probably just because he's older." Goku said before directing Trunks on where abouts his power level should be to match Goten.

"Perfect. Now remember what that feels like and we'll practise getting the dance right." Goku said as both boys returned to their normal states. They nodded but before they could continue a familiar yet annoying voice filled their heads.

_Hello there people of planet Earth. This is the great wizard Babidi speaking. Now I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your day. You were probably having fun and enjoying yourselves until I interrupted but you see I had the exact thing happen to me today!_ It said. Piccolo frowned.

"I thought Vegeta finished him off when he self destructed." Piccolo mumbled. Trunks frowned and closed his eyes then poked Goten in the arm.

"Hey, you can see him when you close your eyes!" Trunks said. Everybody looked at the young prince then closed their eyes.

_You see citizens of earth,_ Babidi was saying _I was having fun with my good friend Majin Buu here when four people interrupted our fun by nearly knocking me down and attacking Buu. Not very nice eh? Well all I want to do is set that right. These are the culprits. I'd appreciate it if you told me where they were. _ He said as an image of Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Zara appeared in everyone's head. Goten looked at Piccolo.

"What did you do to him?" he asked. Piccolo frowned.

"I thought that it would be best to get rid of Babidi. He'll end up losing control of Buu and have that blob destroy the planet long before that." Piccolo said. Trunks looked at the Namek as well.

"So what? You hurt him and left him for dead?" he asked and Piccolo nodded.

_Oh, and by the way, those who know something and do not help me will come to the same fate as everybody in the city behind me! Buu, do your thing!_ The wizard commanded and everybody watched as the monster grinned and turned to the city. Everybody in the city slowly started floating out until they were all high above the city and in plain view of all watching through the telepathic message. Buu pointed his head tentacle at them.

"Buu make you candy!" he yelled as a pinkish beam shot out from it, hitting all the people who instantly turned into jawbreakers. Buu grinned widely then sucked all of the jawbreakers into his mouth. Babidi grinned.

_Now if anybody wants to give me any information then you just have to think about contacting me and I'll hear you, now you can go back to your pleasant day. _ He said before disappearing.

Trunks opened his eyes and growled.

"How could he? To all those people!" He yelled, shaking. Goku frowned and opened his eyes.

"More reason why we should get back to work. We have to get strong enough to beat him." He said and looked over at the boys.

Round the back of the lookout Zara frowned. _All those people…eaten…I have to stop them or at least help Trunks!_ She thought and flared her red aura out more before taking to the air to practise combo after combo against an invisible opponent.

Trunks and Goten were starting to practise the dance with Goku telling them what they were doing wrong. After their third attempt Babidi's voice filled their heads again.

_I just received a good piece of information. _ He said. At once everyone had stopped what they were doing and had their eyes tightly closed again.

_It appears that these four are called Trunks, Goten, Majunior and 'M' and that 'M' and Trunks both live in West city! Isn't that interesting? Well I'm flying over there right now to see if they're at home and if they're not…well I guess Buu here will have another snack!_

Trunks's eyes flew open.

"No! Grandma and grandpa are still there!" he cried.

"Don't worry Trunks, we can wish them all back with the Dragonballs. They be ok." Goku assured Trunks. Trunks nodded slowly then looked up as his mother came running in.

"Goku! We have a problem! I left the dragon radar at home!" she said

"But we won't be able to find the balls with out it!"

"I know that! What are we going to do?"

"I'll get it." Trunks said, interrupting the adults. Goku shook his head.

"No Trunks, we'll need you."

"But I know where mum keeps it and I'm fast enough!" Trunks argued. Goku stared of at the direction he could sense Buu in, then slowly nodded.

"Fine then. I'll distract Buu. Try and hold him up long enough to give you enough time to get the radar but you have to promise that you'll just get the radar and go. No stopping for anything else!"

"I'll just get the radar. Nothing else." Trunks said before running down the hall.

"Trunks! It's in the plane!" Bulma yelled after her son. Trunks didn't respond but he heard her. He ran to the edge of the lookout then powered up to his super form and sped away as fast as he possibly could.

Zara was still busy training. She was doing back flips across the width of the courtyard too fast for anybody to see and ended it by jumping into the air and starting a long combo of kicks that was caught short by that annoying voice that Zara was beginning to hate with a passion. _Now what?_ She thought angrily and closed her eyes to see Goku in his super form facing Buu and Babidi's face floating in the corner of her vision.

_People of earth, this rude man has just stopped us on our way to west city and I thought that this would be the perfect chance to show the world just how unstoppable Buu is. _ Babidi was saying but Zara wasn't listening. She was just confused as to why Goku was floating in front of Buu.

"Maybe I should give you guys a crash course in Saiyan transformations." Goku was saying making the wizard & monster look confused. Goku's smile widened slightly and he regressed back to his normal form.

"You see this is my normal form and this," he said before turning back in to his super form, " is a super saiyan and this," he flared out his aura and his hair got a lot spikier and electricity flowed down his body, "is an ascended saiyan and this next form is one I haven't had much practise at doing." Goku said as he clenched his fists and bent over slightly before screaming and powering up. His new power was making the whole planet shake as he screamed, his hair slowly growing longer until it went down to his knees. When he was eventually finished he looked up and smirked at Buu.

"This is a saiyan that ascended beyond an ascended saiyan or what I like to call super saiyan three!" Goku said proudly. Babidi just frowned at him.

"Whatever! This super…what ever you called it is nothing compared to Buu! As he will now demonstrate!" He said and Buu grinned, pumping his arms in the air.

"Buu!" Buu said as he floated closer to Goku. Goku smiled and got into a stance. He watched Buu carefully as he moved towards Goku. When Buu was close enough, Goku lunged forward and started attacking Buu with kicks and punches that Buu either couldn't block or didn't want to. After he had finished his barrage of punches, Goku jumped backwards and watched Buu pop out all the dents Goku had put into his body.

"Impressive." Goku muttered. Buu smiled and went forward to attack Goku but Goku disappeared. Buu looked around confused then looked up to see Goku coming down, ready to kick Buu. Buu raised his arms to defend him self and stopped the kick. Goku flipped backwards then shoulder charged into Buu then started attacking again with a long combo of kicks and punches then kicked the blob backwards. Goku watched Buu and quickly brought his hands to his side.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled and fired the blast through Buu.

Buu lay still in the air then got up and healed the hole in his middle then moved his hands to his side, smiling.

"BUU!" Buu yelled and Goku's eyes widened as a kamehameha wave shot towards him. Goku was only just able to block it and as soon as the blast had gone Buu appeared above him, ready to hit himdown to the ground. Goku quickly put his hands up and stopped the blow, then smirked and pushed Buu back and charged towards the blob, grabbing his head tentacle. Goku started to swing Buu around then let go as soon as he was spinning fast enough so Buu went flying. Goku smirked again and followed, continuing his assault the whole time a small voice in the back of his mind kept asking one thing as he occasionally glanced to the side. _What is taking Trunks so long?_

At Capsule Corp. home base in west city Trunks landed and ran inside.

"Grandpa! I need the dragon radar!" he yelled and slowly the elderly professor came down the stairs.

"The dragon radar you say? Well I'll just get it then…" he said slowly and turned round. "Now where did she put it?"

"Mum said it's in the plane!" Trunks said, jogging on the spot as he watched his grandfather slowly move around.

"Ah yes, should be in the capsule. Now where did that case go?" he was muttering. Trunks frowned.

"Grandpa, you mind hurrying this up? It's really, really important!" Trunks said and his grandfather disappeared round the corner.

"Of course Trunks. Now what was I looking for again?" he asked. Trunks growled and followed his grandpa then noticed something in his pocket.

"Grandpa, what's that in your pocket?" Trunks asked. The older man stopped and looked at it puzzled then brought out the capsule case. Trunks grinned and grabbed it.

"Thanks grandpa!" he yelled as he ran outside to open the capsule he needed and in ten minutes he was flying back full speed with the radar in hand.

Goku smiled as he punched Buu away. _Alright! Trunks is flying back. I better get back too!_ he thought to himself then turned back to normal, surprising the other two.

"This was fun Buu, you're pretty good but I gotta go back now but listen, I'm training a guy that should be enough to give you a decent challenge. You'll just have to wait about two days, ok?" Goku explained. Buu grinned.

"Is he real strong?" Buu asked and Goku nodded.

"Yea. More then you can imagine." Goku said making Buu grin. Babidi frowned.

"If he's so strong then why isn't he here now? I say you're bluffing! No body can beat us!" Babidi said earning a glare not only from Goku but Buu as well.

"Really? Well that's not the way I see it. I see Buu doing all the work and being the strong one while you hide behind him and mouth off." Goku said then turned to Buu.

"You really don't have to listen to him." Goku said then disappeared. Buu looked around confused then stopped and thought. Babidi had been mouthing off and ruining his fun ever since Buu had been released. And that made Buu slightly mad.

"Where did he go? Doesn't matter I suppose. We'll get him eventually. But right now we have more important things to do. Come on Buu, take me to west city." Babidi was saying. Buu didn't move. Babidi stared at him then growled.

"Hey! Did you even hear me? Or is your brain too small to comprehend that? Get me to west city you bag of fat!" Babidi yelled. Buu turned and glared.

"Now Buu…remember what'll happen if you hurt me…it'll be back into the ball for you…" Babidi quickly said to try and stop Buu from doing anything. Buu hesitated then gestured Babidi forward. Babidi looked suspiciously at Buu but floated forward anyway.

"What?" Babidi asked. Buu grinned then quickly grabbed Babidi's throat and started squeezing.

"How you lock Buu away if you no talk?" Buu asked. Babidi made gagging sounds as he kicked, his eyes going wide. Buu laughed then raised his fist and swung it down at Babidi's head as hard as he could. And that was the last thing Babidi ever saw.

......

A/N: woot, another one down! Now to revise and do another chapter. Yay for study leave!

One more thing, I've started the joint fic with Emily11 now. It's called Dream Vaders and it's in the penname Emra. There is only one thing in the story that might confuse you so far but that's covered in Emily's story new saiyan on the block. We're getting ready to post the 4th and 5th chapters in Dream Vaders, just so you know. Go read it after you're done here! Plz?

So, what'll Buu do now he doesn't have to answer to Babidi? And will the boys master fusion before he finds them? Find out next time!


	24. A merger

Thankies for the reviews! And thanks Rejhan for telling me the names of the students. I'm going to have to write those in.

**Chapter 24: a Merger**

Trunks landed back on the lookout and ran back to the room he had been learning to fuse in before. There he found Goku sitting on the floor with his back to the wall looking exhausted while Piccolo and Goten stood in the middle. Trunks came running in waving the radar.

"Look what I brought." He said grinning. Goku smiled at him and Piccolo took the radar from the young prince.

"Good work kid." The namekian mumbled. Trunks grinned then looked over at Goku.

"Why didn't you tell us you were that strong? That was amazing!" Trunks quickly said and Goku smiled.

"Oh that? It was just a little trick. But we don't have time to be talking, you have a fusion technique to learn." The older saiyan said as he got up. Trunks sighed.

"Aw…but I want to see you do it up close!" he said. Goten's face lit up and he ran next to Trunks.

"Yea dad, I wanna see it too! Can't you sure us?"

"Please?"

"We'll be good and learn fusion!" they begged. Goku frowned.

"Look, guys, super saiyan three takes up a lot of energy. My time here will probably be cut down a lot." He said but Goten pouted.

"Aw, but we wanna see." He said and Goku sighed.

"Fine, tell ya what, if you practise fusion for an hour then I'll show you super three. That ok with you two?" he proposed and both boys grinned and got into position in answer.

"Fu…sion…ha!"

Round the back of the lookout Zara frowned to herself as she looked off into the distance. _That Goku guy is strong. He looked like he was even stronger then Buu. Wonder why he didn't finish it…_ she wondered before taking to the air so she was floating in the exact middle of the dome.

"I better finish up here then head back over to the others. Don't want Bulma worrying about me." She muttered then began powering up. Soon she was back to throwing punches and kicks at the air at light speed.

Roughly an hour later Trunks stopped.

"Has it been an hour yet?" he asked. Goku frowned.

"I guess…" he said before remembering his promise.

"Great. We'll like to see level three now." Trunks said grinning.

"Level three? You mean he'll show you?" a voice said making everyone turn round. There was Zara with her head poking round the corner. Piccolo frowned.

"Get out of here! We don't need you distracting us." He firmly said. Zara frowned.

"From what? Watching Goten's dad show off his power?" she said and Piccolo couldn't think of anything to say in response.

"Might as well let her watch Piccolo. She'll go as soon as they start working again." Goku said then turned to Zara. "Won't you?" Zara grinned and nodded at him and quickly went to sit on the right of Trunks.

Goku sighed and stood with his feet shoulders length apart.

"You better hold onto something!" he said before crouching slightly and starting to power up.

It went up slowly at first but as soon as Goku started screaming his power level shot right up and he gained the appearance of a level three saiyan.

The kids were blown back by the power Goku was giving off and had to hold onto the wall to stop themselves from being blown out of the small room.

When he finished, Goku looked round at them all as they stared wide eyed at him

"You guys happy now?" he asked and the kids all nodded.

"That is so call! How'd you do that? Do you think I could?" Trunks asked as he stared at Goku. Goku smiled and shook his head.

"Doubt you could Trunks. It takes up a lot of energy. Better if you concentrated more on learning how to fuse then going level three." The older saiyan said before turning back. He looked slightly pale as soon as he did and had to lean against a wall.

"Whoa…that took more outta me then I thought it would." He muttered. Piccolo frowned.

"Dende can heal you if that's what you need." The Namek said but Goku shook his head again.

"Nah, this is more of something I need to go back to other world for." Goku said and pushed himself off the wall.

Soon everyone was round the front of the lookout. Goku looked round at them all.

"Come on guys, cheer up. We'll see each other again eventually." He said. Chichi tightened her hold on her tissue.

"Oh, Goku…" she said then ran forwards and hugged him. "Why do you have to go?" she asked making Goku smile slightly.

"You know I can't stay." He said then looked down when he felt a tug on his trouser leg. It was Goten.

"You want to come up as well?" Goku asked and picked up the half saiyan and hugged him. Goku stared down at his youngest son that was holding back tears.

"Hey, 'ten, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I…I'll miss you daddy." Goten said softly. Goku looked down at his son then lifted him up at arms length.

"Hey, cheer up. You'll see me again. And I'll always be with you, just not in person." Goku said and saw he wasn't helping much.

Trunks watched the scene as Goku tried to make Goten laugh and frowned. He quickly turned away and walked off. Zara noticed him leave. She quickly looked at the father and son duo then followed Trunks.

She found him in the corridor at the back of the lookout. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall as he glared at the floor.

"Trunks?" she said softly as she approached. He didn't move.

"What?" he mumbled. Zara watched him as she stood next to him and then leant against the wall.

"Just wanted to know what's wrong." She said. He didn't answer. After years of living next door to Trunks, Zara had been someone for him to talk to when he was upset or angry about something. She was a good listener and usually could give Trunks exactly what he needed: someone to talk to.

"Its just everything." He mumbled after awhile. Zara looked down at him and sighed.

"Know what you mean." She said knowingly, wondering how the earth had gotten into the mess it was now in. Trunks looked up at her.

"How could you? You don't even know your dad that well! You don't know what it feels like to lose one. And you don't know what it's like to have everyone depending on you." He snapped. Zara frowned at him.

"I may not know what it's like to have everybody counting on me, Piccolo isn't even giving me a chance, but don't go assuming that I don't know what it's like to lose someone. Vegeta might not of been my father but he was still the closet I had to one. And I was there when he did it…I had to watch. You don't know what's that like." She snapped back. He stared at her then lowered his head.

"Sorry then." He said after a while and looked away from her. Zara stared at him then slid down the wall into a sitting position. They sat together in silence.

"Couldn't they use those dragon ball things to bring him back?" Zara eventually asked. Trunks shrugged.

"I dunno. I'll have to ask mum but I don't think they will for some reason." Trunks said sadly then looked at his friend.

"Did you want to be in there with us?" he asked, remembering what she had said before. Zara put her head down.

"Well…yea. I did. But that Piccolo seems to be bent on making me stay away. What's his problem?" she said. Trunks smiled.

"I dunno. Guess he's just cranky." Trunks said then stared at Zara again. "You haven't been feeling left out have you? Where've you been anyway?" he asked.

"I've been out there," she said, pointing to the window she had flown out earlier, "I've had nothing really to do so I've been training. I guess I have been feeling a little left out but what do you expect? You get training and the chance to help out. All I get is that stupid green guy yelling at me to leave." She said and frowned at the floor. Trunks looked at her thoughtfully then got up and went to look out the window and out at the courtyard that now had scorch marks and the odd broken tile across the floor.

"You were busy" he mumbled then looked back at her, "we could go out there if you want and finish our match. At least until Piccolo comes looking for me." He said. Zara's face lit up and she climbed to her feet.

"You mean it?" she asked and Trunks nodded.

"Why not? It'll give me some practise." He said, smirking. Zara grinned and teleported into the courtyard, leaving Trunks to scramble through the window.

Zara grinned at him and put the shield up around them, mainly to protect the buildings from any stray blasts, before sinking into her stance.

"You ready?" she chirped, happy to be doing something with her friend.

"Born ready!" was Trunks come back as he sunk into his stance and smirked. They both stared each other off, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Trunks was the one to start.

He charged at Zara and straight away started his barrage of punches that Zara was forced to block. She was slowly forced backwards as he attacked and waited for an opening. She watched carefully and there it was. Trunks had slowed down as he dragged his shoulder and Zara had enough time to kick his right side and gaining. Trunks had not been prepared for the blow and stumbled to the side and Zara continued her attack by shifting her weight to her left and spun round to kick Trunks hard on his side again.

Trunks stumbled over but managed to stop himself by putting his hand on the ground and quickly turned into a sweeping kick that swept Zara's feet from underneath her but she managed to turn her fall into a cart wheel and land on her feet before lunging at Trunks again.

She started throwing combos at him that he tried to block and dodge as he moved backwards. When he got to close to the barrier, he quickly powered up to his super form, golden energy radiating off of him as he took on the usual signs of the transformation. As soon as he was done he was fast enough to duck under Zara's punches and come up with an uppercut, knocking her backwards and continuing with the attack. Zara could barely block his blows and was forced backwards, towards the other end of the dome.

She frowned as she felt herself getting nearer to the edge and could only find herself with one option.

Trunks landed a good punch to her chest and she was sent backwards, into the shield. She bounced off of it and landed on all fours and frowned up at him then jumped up, her flaming red aura engulfing her as her power level shot up to match the older chibi. She grinned and leapt at him and they were at it again.

Goten was wondering round the corridors in search of his partner in crime. His father had gone and now Piccolo was fuming because Trunks had run off, undoubtedly with Zara.

Goten sighed and leant against the wall, giving up on his search. _Where'd they go? Can't believe they left me alone! And with Piccolo to boot!_ He thought irritably as he looked sadly at the floor.

"Have you found them yet?" came Piccolo's voice and Goten looked up.

"No. Not yet." He replied.

"Then get off the floor and keep looking!" the Namek half yelled at the little saiyan.

Goten sighed and climbed to his feet as the lookout gave a violent shake. Piccolo's eyes went wide as he looked round.

"What in the world is going on?" he asked no one in particular as his eyes settled on the window. He could see a pink dome and what looked to be two blurs moving through it. Piccolo frowned and looked through the window.

_What in the world? That girl can keep up with him when he's super?_ He thought before climbing through the window, Goten at his heels.

Inside the dome Zara and Trunks could only be seen appearing at different places within the dome as they kept phasing in and out of sight. The shield was doing its job by not only protecting the building but also stopping others from sensing the power off whoever was inside.

Piccolo frowned at it then walked right up close and hit the side of it hard to try and catch the two chibis attention. Zara was the one to notice as her eyes were more developed at seeing movement then Trunks's so she saw Piccolo out of the corner of her eye.

"Whoa, Trunks, stop!" she said and Trunk stopped mid punch and looked at where his friend was looking.

"Uh oh…looks like fun times over." He said sadly and Zara sighed.

"Looks that way…" she muttered and brought down the shield. Piccolo quickly walked towards them. Goten ran past the Namek and joined his friends before Piccolo stopped to go on his little rant.

"Trunks! Do you know how important it is for you to learn fusion? You don't have time to go off with this girl! I don't care if it would have gone towards other training or not you just need to be concentrating on fusion first and then you can train with her all you want! You just can't go running off!"

Zara had her full attention on him from the 'all you want' part and cut him off.

"Do you mean that? I get to train with the boys when they fuse? That is so cool!" she said, happy that she would be able to help out. Piccolo frowned down at her.

"Thought that would grab your attention. You're strong enough to go up against a super saiyan but I will be doing most of the work with the fusion, you got that?"

"Fine then." Zara said in agreement and followed the boys back to their practise room.

Several hours later the boys were ready to finally try the technique for real. Everybody lined up on the lookout to watch and the boys stood facing the crowd roughly six paces away from each other. Piccolo stood in front of them with Zara next to him, refusing to stand with Bulma.

"You two ready?" Piccolo asked, giving Zara an annoyed glance as she stood grinning next to him. Both boys nodded and Piccolo gave them the signal to begin.

Both boys stood as in a stance that was the exact mirror image of the other's, legs shoulder length apart and arms completely straight pointing away from the other boy.

"Fu…" they said as they made their way to the space in the centre, moving their arms past their heads so they were pointing to the other boy.

"…Sion…" they said as they quickly put their arms facing outwards again and their outside leg bent and pointing to the other boy.

"…Haa!" they finished as they bent their arms so that their outstretched fingers pointed upwards and were level with their head and they bent to the side to join their fingers together while still facing the crowd watching. As soon as they were finished, they were engulfed in a bright light that momentarily blinded the crowd.

When the light faded there was only one boy standing there. He had black, spiky hair that was streaked with lavender on either side and he had onyx coloured eyes. He had Goten's pale skin and nose but he was as tall as Trunks. He was wearing a dark blue waistcoat with a blue cloth belt and white baggy trousers. The fusion had worked except for one thing: this kid was fat and obviously too slow as he demonstrated by jogging round the lookout to test his speed.

"I…I don't understand. What went wrong?" Piccolo asked as he watched the fusion jog. Zara looked up at him.

"You mean you didn't see it?" she asked and Piccolo frowned down at her.

"See what?"

"Trunks didn't stretch his fingers out far enough." Zara said as if it was the obvious thing. Piccolo didn't say anything and just glanced at the fused saiyans who had met up with the crowd.

"What's you name?" Chichi asked the fusion. He looked up at her.

"Gotenks." He said. Bulma smiled.

"What do ya know? The fusion even comes with it's own name." She said and Chichi nodded in approval. Piccolo walked over to them.

"Trunten, you better un-fuse so we can do it right." He said Gotenks frowned at him.

"I'm Gotenks and I don't know how." He said in reply.

"Piccolo, don't tell me you forgot what Goku said! The fusion can't split until 30 minutes are up!" Zara yelled from somewhere behind the group. Piccolo muttered something under his breath about know it all little girls then walked off.

"Fine, we'll try again later!" he said as he left.

An hour and thirty minutes later and everyone were assembled again. The boys had discovered that they needed an hour to prepare for another fusion so they had taken longer then planned.

The boys now stood opposite a crowd of family and friends with Piccolo in front and this time Zara was leaning against a tree further away.

"Fu…sion…Haa!" the boys yelled as they did the dance and this time after the light subsided an incredibly skinny and weak form of Gotenks stood in the place of the boys wheezing. Piccolo slapped his forehead.

"Great. Goten didn't lift his leg up high enough." Piccolo muttered. Zara smiled from her place. It was kind of funny watching Piccolo get so round up.

Another hour and a half later and the boys were ready again.

"Hopefully it works this time." Piccolo muttered as he watched the boys perform their dance. When the light subsided Gotenks stood smugly. This time nothing appeared to be wrong.

"Wow, his energy signal definitely seems healthier this time round." Videl said from her spot next to Chichi. Everyone else nodded and Zara stepped away from her tree. She couldn't believe how well it had worked.

"Trunks?" she muttered. Gotenks smirked and looked over at her.

"Gotenks. Don't forget it." He said. Zara was about to reply when Piccolo pushed his way forward.

"Good to see you did it right this time. Now we better wait then try again but as super saiyans." Piccolo said but Gotenks shook his head.

"Not so fast old man. Can't you sense my power? I bet I could easily take on Buu now!" he said making Piccolo fume.

"What? Look here, you! You're not strong enough to take on Buu yet! We're not ready to take that chance!" Piccolo yelled at the fused saiyans but Gotenks didn't listen and just pretended to clean his ear out instead. Zara frowned.

"Hey, why don't you just test your power out first. I'll take you if you want just don't go after Buu yet." She said but Gotenks laughed.

"Me? Waste my time on a weakling like you? No way! I told you, I bet I could take on Buu. I don't need to waste my time on a little girl." Gotenks said and Zara gave him a cold glare.

"Is that bet to take him on and live 'cause I doubt it! Besides, I'm not just some 'little girl'!" She yelled at him but he just laughed.

"What ever! Zar-zar, Piccy, I'll smell ya later, I gotta Blob to wipe the floor with!" Gotenks said before taking to the air and flying off the lookout. Zara stopped fuming and ran to the edge.

"Gotenks!" she yelled but when she looked down it was too late: he was gone.

......

A/N: how was that? I looked at a couple of screen caps and remembered the starting position. Thought I'd put the description of the dance in here.

So, will Gotenks manage to beat Buu in his normal form? Or will the earth lose its last hope? You'll have to wait till next time to find out!


	25. trouble for Gotenks

Thanks reviews!

**Chapter 25: trouble for Gotenks.**

****

Majin Buu, the monster that was terrorizing planet Earth had already demolished most of the major cities and was now visiting a small seaside town. The whole planet was now afraid of him and he seemed to like that but he did not seem to realise what he was doing was wrong. It was as if he was simply a child playing with a mound of ants.

Buu looked around and laughed as he had just eaten the entire population of the small seaside town. He turned and went to take to the air when he saw a small dot that was slowly getting larger directly above him. Buu looked confused as the dot slowly became a boy with his leg out in front of him and a wicked smirk on his face.

The boy got nearer and ended up kicking Buu in the face and then, using Buu's face as a spring board, jumped off him and came back with a round house that sent the monster flying backwards and into a building. When Buu got out of the rubble he glared at the boy.

"What's the matter Majin Buu? Didn't you enjoy that?" the boy asked as he smirked.

"Buu no know who boy is but Buu gonna make you go Ow!" Buu declared back making the boy's smirk grow.

"How cute. Well Buu, the names Gotenks and I'll be the one to pound you into the ground!" the boy said and sunk into a casual stance. Buu frowned and started to walk towards Gotenks. Gotenks grinned and watched, as the blob got closer. Buu got right in front of Gotenks and raised his fist but Gotenks had disappeared. Buu looked round and there was Gotenks charging full speed behind him.

Gotenks shoulder barged Buu and grabbed the monster's leg as he flew backwards. Gotenks started to spin round and when he had gotten fast enough he let go of Buu and charged a blast and fired it at the blob. Buu's head and torso was blown away but a new one popped right back up and Buu grinned at Gotenks.

"Err…looks like that didn't work." Gotenks thought out loud. He frowned at Buu the charged again and this time trying long combos of kicks and punches. Gotenks was moving so fast that he was sure that Buu could not even attempt to block even if he tried but he was wrong.

Buu raised his right arm over his head as Gotenks continued his assault, then swung it down, knocking Gotenks off his feet and through a near by building.

Gotenks came out of it looking peeved and he glared over at Buu who was now pumping his arms and grinning. Gotenks glared harder then shot himself forward at Buu, twisting himself in mid-air so that he could kick Buu high into the air. When he was up there, Buu somehow made his head trade places with his feet with out turning so he was now facing Gotenks who was now staring wide-eyed at the monster while flying up to meet him.

Gotenks tried to stop himself but Buu was flying down to meet him. The monstrous blob raised his fists and punched Gotenks hard across the cheek then punched him again with his over fist then continued into a long combo of punches that Gotenks had no chance of defending against.

Buu laced his fists together and swung them down on to Gotenks head, sending him flying down into the harbour wall.

Battered and bruised, Gotenks looked helplessly up at Buu who was gathering his energy into his raised hand.

_Looks like this is it…why didn't I listen to Piccolo?_ He thought. His ears picked up on something but he couldn't turn his head to see. Was that some kind of machine he could hear? And shouts?

"Ok men, we only have one shot at this so we better hit hard with everything we got! Fire at will!" a voice yelled. Gotenks cursed. The army was there.

He could see missile after missile being fired at Buu as well as hearing other gun shots but when the smoke cleared Buu was floating there un harmed and still wearing his annoying grin.

"Buu!" he yelled and fired the blast that would wipe out the army and Gotenks.

Up on the lookout Zara was crouching over the edge of the lookout next to Piccolo, staring down at the earth. Zara could sense what was happening but Piccolo confirmed her worst fears.

"Oh no…he won't be able to survive that." He muttered Zara's eyes widened and she stared up at Piccolo then put on a serious face and lunched herself off the lookout. Piccolo stared at her and attempted to grab at her.

"No! You can't save him!" he yelled after missing. Zara looked over her shoulder.

"There is no way I'm losing Trunks as well today!" she yelled back and then she was gone. Piccolo looked around but couldn't see her anywhere so he returned his gaze to the small seaside town.

Gotenks had tightly closed his eyes as the blast hurtled towards him. He felt someone grab him and pull him away from the wall. This confused him so he opened his one good eye.

Zara had appeared right next to him as he was waiting to be hit by the blast and had tugged him out before teleporting safely away. Now the two of them were above and behind Buu. Zara glared at him as the blast blew and instantly killed earth's last army.

"Buu…" Zara muttered and Gotenks stared up at her.

"Hey, ya mind taking us outta here!" he said, trying to keep quiet so Buu wouldn't hear but Zara ignored him, her eyes gaining a red haze and she shifted him into a one arm hold while she lifted the other above her head, charging up a blast.

"HEY BUU!" She yelled as it got bigger and Gotenks's eyes widened.

"What are you, crazy?" he cried but again she ignored him and watched as Buu turned round and spotted them.

"Got something for ya!" she yelled again and threw the blast before disappearing once more.

Buu stared up at the blast and raised his hands to defend himself but it didn't do any good. The blast blew as soon as it touched him, wiping out his whole left side and a good chunk of his torso.

Back on the lookout, Zara dropped Gotenks and stared to walk off. Gotenks glared at her.

"Hey I'm injured here! Crazy onna no ko." he complained and Zara looked over her shoulder at him.

"Stop your whining. Its your own fault anyway." She said hotly, obviously she still hadn't forgiven him for what he had said before. He frowned at her.

"Maybe but I still took Buu on and lived so I was still right." Zara turned and glared at him.

"If I hadn't stepped in then you would be dead now and I'd be down two friends! And you were not right because you pounded you into a bloody pulp!" she cried then turned round.

"Yea…well-" a bright light engulfed Gotenks when he was half way through his comeback and two very injured demi-saiyans fell out of it.

"Ow! Why do I ache so badly?" Trunks asked as he held his injured arm. Goten bit his lip through the pain.

"We did something stupid, didn't we?" Goten asked as he raised a hand to his black eye. Zara's face softened as she looked back at them.

"Yea you did something stupid. You took on Buu and managed to insult me and Piccolo." She said then looked round just as Piccolo and Dende came rushing towards them. Dende quickly got down and healed the boys and Piccolo turned to Zara.

"How did you get that kind of power?" he asked. Zara blinked.

"What?" she asked and Piccolo grabbed her roughly.

"You blew away most of Buu! How did you do that? From what I've been sensing off of you before there was no way you could do that much damage to him! How did you do it?" he yelled again and Zara felt all eyes on her. She couldn't remember taking a chunk out of Buu…

She looked at everyone with her golden orbs that no longer had a red haze over them then looked back at Piccolo.

"I…I must have got a lucky shot in." she managed to mumble as she yanked her arm away. Piccolo didn't have a chance to finish questioning her for now Bulma and Chichi were running round the corner with the rest of the gang. Piccolo frowned at them then looked back at Zara who had already vanished without a trace. Piccolo frowned then looked back over at the boys that were now being hugged tightly by their mothers.

"We'll try the fusion again but as super saiyans next so get ready." He said then walked off.

An hour later and Piccolo had finished lecturing the boys about using their head in a fight and it was time to try the fusion in super form.

Both of the boys powered up to where Goku had told them before and got into the starting position. They quickly looked round at the crowd in front of them. Everyone was in the same places they had been in the time before with Piccolo in the front and Zara by her tree with her head down and in what could only be called the 'Vegeta pose'. The boys finished looking at everyone then nodded to the other and started the dance.

Once they were done the ever-cocky Gotenks stood there with a huge smirk and looking perfect in his new fused form.

"This time Buu should be a breeze!" he said as soon as the light had completely gone. Piccolo shook his head.

"Wait, this time you should test your abilities before going after him. We need to be sure you're ready." He said as he stepped forward. Gotenks just pretended to yawn.

"Fine, if you say so Piccy. But I still say I can easily take on Buu!" Gotenks said confidently but his face fell as Zara put in her two cents.

"You mean like you did last time?" she innocently said without even bothering to look up. Gotenks frowned at her.

"Yea, well like you could do better, Zar-zar." He said then looked back at Piccolo.

"Well I better be off to show you my full abilities." Gotenks quickly said with a bow before charging up his aura and taking to the air and diving off the lookout. Piccolo growled and followed.

"Great, he's just as hot headed as before." He mumbled as he went top speed after the rapidly disappearing gold blur that was Gotenks. Piccolo frowned again and was nearly knocked out of the sky by a red blur going twice his speed and looking like it would easily catch up to Gotenks.

"What in the world?" Piccolo asked as he stopped and stared after it.

Gotenks laughed to himself as he flew along, cities and islands zipping by underneath him.

"Like to see Piccy keep up with me now!" he said and glanced other his shoulders. He frowned at what he saw.

Behind him was Zara with her red aura blazing. She was hot on his heels and didn't look like she was tiring out. He looked forward again.

"So you think your fast huh?" he yelled for her to hear, "well let's see you keep up with this!" he finished and flared his aura out more, bursting forward and instantly losing her. Gotenks laughed as he looked over his shoulder again before going on to circle the globe eight times and then land in a rocky desert area and lie down on a rock.

"Might as well rest here and catch a tan while I wait." He said and laughed again and closed his eyes...

After five minutes a shadow covered him. He sat up and frowned.

"What happened to the sun?" he mumbled before spotting who was standing over him.

"Oh it's you." He muttered and looked away. Zara frowned at him.

"You could have at least waited to see what Piccolo had in mind." She said not moving from her spot with her arms folded across her chest.

"And where would the fun it that be?" he asked then looked up at her. "And how'd you get here so fast?" he asked.

"You know I pride my self in my speed." She said, still frowning. Gotenks shrugged it off.

"So you're fast, big deal. I'm still faster." He said smirking, making Zara roll her eyes.

"I guess you just proved that then. But you haven't shown how strong you are yet." She said hotly making Gotenks laugh.

"Can't you sense how strong I am? Or does being a girl stop you from sensing stuff like that?" he asked. Zara glared and kicked him.

"Shut it." She said and looked up to see an angry Piccolo descending into their spot.

"I'll deal with you later Zara, but you Gotenks! How dare you just take off like that!" he yelled the last part and Gotenks just rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea Piccy. I know. I'm in 'deep trouble'. But at least I showed you just how great I am so unless you have anymore tests, I'll be on my way." the fused warrior said as he jumped to his feet. Piccolo frowned at him.

"You only have five minutes left. It'll take you that long just to find him. There's no point in going over there." Piccolo said but Gotenks laughed.

"Yea right, I have plenty of time to beat that blob up. See ya in a few!" Gotenks said before taking to the air. Zara went to follow but Piccolo grabbed her shoulder just in time.

"Don't. We can only hope the fusion wears off before he gets to Buu." Piccolo said and Zara frowned.

Gotenks flew full speed towards the house that Buu had built for himself. He landed on a hill just outside of it and pointed at the house as he yelled.

"Hey! Majin Buu! I want a re-match right now! Get out here you fat tub of fat!" as soon as he had finished the usual white light engulfed him and there stood Trunks and Goten in their super forms in the exact same position Gotenks had been in before he had defused. Both boys looked confused at each other.

"Who out there? Buu make you gone!" Buu's voice came from the little house making both boys' confused faces twist into a look of fear before they took off at full speed. If they had been there a moment longer then they probably would have heard a second voice as Buu's head popped out of the door.

"Don't worry about it Buu, I'm sure it was nothing. Do you want some more macaroni?"

By the time the Boys got back to the lookout, Piccolo was fuming worse than before.

"Where have you two been? You've been gone for hours!" he yelled but both boys plodded past him.

"Not now Piccolo, we're exhausted." Trunks mumbled as he led the way to the building where Zara was leaning against the doorframe.

"How'd the fight with Buu go?" she asked with an innocent face, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up…" Goten mumbled as they past making the girl grin. They deserved it after the way Gotenks had treated her.

Roughly an hour later, Zara walked out from the building after having a heavy work out. _Feels like I worked up a saiyan sized appetite. _She thought happily as she walked out.

She met up with Piccolo outside and she grinned again.

"Stop that. We need to wake up the boys and work out how we'll get Gotenks to train." He muttered. Zara tried to get rid of the grin but couldn't.

"Right. This I gotta see." She said and turned to find where the boys were sleeping but was stopped by a scream.

"What in the world?" Piccolo asked as both he and Zara ran round to the side of the lookout. What they saw was gave them a huge shock.

Buu stood there but he looked different. He was a lot thinner and was no longer wearing the cape and waistcoat but instead just the white baggy trousers. He no longer wore gloves but black wristbands instead and his boots had changed as well. He now wore black bands round his ankles with brown shoes similar to the ones Piccolo normally wore.

He looked round at the crowd of people that had gathered and smirked.

"I want to fight the strong Guy." He said.

......

Uh oh, looks like Buu has found where the gangs been hiding. How are they going t cope with the monster? And what's happened to Buu? Find out next time!


	26. trapped

Thanks for reviews. & Hopefully next chapter should be more original. Oh & I think I'll make a small change here. What happened in the series with the evil Buu made no sense later on so I'm going to change it.

**Chapter 25: trapped**

Piccolo glared at the monster before him.

"He's not ready yet. We need another day." Piccolo said but Buu growled.

"No! I want to fight the strong guy now!" Buu demanded. Zara frowned and stepped in front of Piccolo.

"You heard him, we need another day. Why can't you go find something else to do?" she said firmly and Piccolo pushed her back behind him.

"There are still plenty of humans on earth that you can use for amusement." He added, hoping that they would be able to wish them all back. Buu stared at piccolo the started walking round the edge of the lookout, looking down on to the blue planet beneath them.

Zara looked up at Piccolo.

"Why'd you tell him that for?" she whispered. Piccolo didn't take his eyes off Buu.

"We need to preoccupy him until Gotenks is ready." Piccolo whispered back. Zara frowned and looked back at Buu.

"What happened to him anyway?" she asked after a while.

"He transformed." Piccolo replied making Zara roll her eyes.

"No der." She muttered but Piccolo ignored her.

"I was watching him while we were waiting for the boys to be able to do another fusion. The people of earth had sent someone to defeat him."

"Who?" Zara interrupted.

"Hercule." Piccolo stated then continued, "He tried to beat Buu using a few cheap tricks that didn't work so he ended up making a false friendship. Eventually he managed to convince Buu to stop kiling people."

"What happened?" Zara asked as she watched Buu. Piccolo frowned.

"Man decided to show his evil side. Two thugs shot Hercule and a puppy Buu had found. Buu was able to heal them but he was furious. Something in side him snapped and consumed him and he transformed." Piccolo said as he remembered. The playful Buu had sunk to the floor in pain as if he was being attacked in his mind. Part of the pink substance he was made of had come off then engulfed him and the next thing Piccolo knew, the new Buu was standing there.

Zara watched Piccolo carefully and nodded. That explained it but she was not sure how it had happened. It didn't make much sense but she didn't have enough time to think about it however for a pink light had caught her eye.

All eyes were now on Buu who had a hand raised over his head. Floating above his hand was a pinkish ki blast. Buu concentrated and the blast started firing smaller blasts down at the earth: one for every person on the planet.

No body could do anything but stare and as soon as Buu was done he turned to Piccolo.

"There's no one left. Bring me the strong guy."

Piccolo hesitated then sent a telepathic message to two of the people on the lookout.

_Zara, Krillen, go wake the boys. Then Krillen can take them to the hyperbolic time chamber. _ Zara looked up at him then over at Krillen and they both ran to where the boys were sleeping while Piccolo tried to keep Buu busy.

Krillen got into the room first and started shaking Goten while Zara stayed by the door, looking anxiously back at where Buu was.

"Hurry up Krillen." Zara said and Krillen growled.

"Well you could help. You should know that saiyans are such deep sleepers that it's nearly impossible to wake them up." He snapped and Zara looked at the boys then quickly walked towards them.

"Move over and let me try. I have an idea and they're not going to like it." She said before placing a hand on both boys' chests. Krillen stepped back and watched.

Zara concentrated and soon she was shocking both boys with 100 volts of electricity. They both jumped up as they got shocked and Zara stepped back, grinning.

"What you do that for?" Trunks yelled as he glared.

"Yea, that hurt!" Goten added. Krillen quickly stepped forward.

"Would you two keep it down, she had no choice. We needed to wake you up!" Krillen whispered urgently. Both boys looked confused and stared at the other two.

"What are you talking about?"

"Buu's here and he wants to fight Gotenks." Zara said and glanced back in the direction Buu was in. Goten hopped off the bed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get out there!" he said but Krillen shook his head.

"Not so fast guys. Buu has gotten a lot stronger then when you last saw him. Gotenks won't be able to take him. That's why Piccolo wants me to take you to the hyperbolic time chamber to train." Krillen quickly explained. The boys looked confused.

"Hyper…what?" they asked and Krillen had to refrain from slapping his forehead.

"It's a room where you can do a years worth of training in a day now hurry up, Buu won't wait forever!" Krillen said and started to lead the way. The others quickly followed. Krillen looked over his shoulder to check then stopped.

"Zara, you're not going with them." He said. Zara frowned.

"Why not? They might need some help." She said but Krillen shook his head.

"No Zara, Piccolo will need our help more. I'm only showing the boys where to go then I'll be back up there with the others, this is just for the boys." He said and the others looked back at her.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get strong enough to beat him." Trunks said and quickly ran off with Krillen. Goten started to follow.

"Yea, no sweat. We won't need you!" he yelled over his shoulder leaving Zara to fume. She was getting really tired of people underestimating her because she was a little girl…

She walked back to the front of the lookout and looked around. Buu was now sitting on the floor, staring at an hourglass while everybody else stayed inside. Everybody except Chichi.

Chichi stormed out of the building along with cries like 'no Chi, don't do it!' and she stopped right next to Buu.

"Hey, You! I have a bone to pick with you! You killed my Gohan! And you're now making my other son fight you! Well I've had enough!" she yelled. Buu casually glanced at her.

"Do you like eggs?" he asked. Chichi stopped glaring at him and donned a look of utter confusion.

"What?" she asked and Buu head tentacle pointed at her and the usual pink light shot out of it, hitting her. In a matter of seconds Chichi no longer stood there but instead laid an egg. Buu stared at it then got up and stepped on it.

Zara could barely contain herself. Buu was going too far. He had already gone over the line and was now to far over it to even see it. Chichi may have been annoying at times but she had not deserved that.

Buu looked towards Piccolo who was staring at the egg near the entrance of the building.

"This is pointless. I want to fight the strong guy NOW!" Buu yelled. Piccolo looked to the side to see Krillen jogging towards them. In the amount of time it took Krillen to get from the time chamber to the group several hours would have taken place in the chamber. But Piccolo wasn't sure if it was enough.

"Fine. Follow me." Piccolo said and turned around.

_Goten, Trunks! I'm taking Buu to the time chamber but I'm going the long way. You better keep training._

Inside the time chamber, the boys looked up as Piccolo's voice entered their heads.

"OK Piccolo." Trunks said then looked at his friend. "You ready to go again?" he asked and Goten nodded.

"Oh yea! Buu won't stand a chance against what we've got planned!" the younger boy said happily before they both got back to their training.

Piccolo lead Buu through the labyrinth of stairs and corridors that made up the lookout with the rest of the Z gang following well behind the monstrous Buu. It took about fifteen minutes to get there by the long route, which probably had given the boys enough time. At least that was what Piccolo hoped.

Piccolo stopped in front of the door to the hyperbolic time chamber and turned to face Buu.

"He's in there." Piccolo said. Buu just stared at Piccolo who ended up opening the door and leading the way inside, shutting it as soon as Buu had stepped through.

Zara came down the long, winding staircase first and stared at the door. _It's all up to you now_ she thought as the others slowly filed into the room.

The hyperbolic time chamber was a seemingly endless white room with a small building in the centre. Buu slowly stepped out of that building and looked around. The gravity was heavier and the air thinner and not far in front of him stood Goten and Trunks with their arms folded across their chests and smirks spread widely across their faces.

"'Bout time you got here Majin Buu!" They said in unison as he walked in. Buu frowned.

"You boys are the strong guy?" He asked. They both nodded.

"You end here Buu!" they once again said together and got into their starting positions. Buu frowned and charged, punching Trunks hard across the jaw and sending him backwards. The demi-saiyan quickly jumped to his feet again.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet! Don't you know you have to wait? Go over there and we'll tell you when to start fighting!" Trunks yelled and Buu obeyed. Trunks got back into position and started the dance.

"Fu…sion…Haa!" the usual bright light engulfed them and as soon as it went Gotenks could be seen standing there in his normal form.

"Ready for our re-match?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer. He just charged forwards and punched Buu hard across the face but Buu didn't move.

"Hey, are we gonna do this or what?" Gotenks asked angrily. Buu just stared down at him.

"You said you would tell me when to fight." The monster said to the boy. Gotenks mentally slapped himself.

"Well, you can fight now." He said annoyed and Buu crouched down to his level and pulled back his fist and quickly hit Gotenks who flew backwards.

_Great…he must think he's real funny_ Gotenks thought and turned himself around in the air. Gotenks charged forward just to get hit backwards by Buu. He frowned and kept charging at Buu just to get hit back. Gotenks growled and transformed to his super state and quickly charged one last time and this time was fast enough to hit Buu round the head with a hard kick, which sent the monster backwards. He went in for another attack but Buu turned round and grabbed Gotenks's fist. Gotenks growled and tried to punch Buu with his other fist but the monster grabbed that one too and kneed Gotenks hard in the gut then tossed him aside like a rag doll. Gotenks frowned at Buu.

"Fine. Guess I'll have to test out my new moves on you then Buu." He said and rushed at Buu.

Gotenks had so many new moves it was ridiculous. There were so many of them and none of them had any affect on the monster. By the time he had finished, Piccolo had slapped his hand to his forehead. Gotenks saw this and stopped the fight and flew over to Piccolo.

"We need to talk." He said and dragged the Namek round the corner by the cape.

"Don't you think I can win this?" he asked once he had successfully dragged Piccolo round the corner. Piccolo frowned.

"Not if you keep that up. Get serious!" the Namek said making Gotenks frown.

"I am serious!" he said.

"More serious then that!" Piccolo snapped then looked to the side as Buu appeared.

"Enough talking!" the monster said and Gotenks smirked.

"Sure big guy. I only have one more move I want to try out." The fused warrior said before crouching over slightly. He concentrated and slowly spit out five white things that looked like little ghost versions of himself. Gotenks smirked.

"Ok guys, charge!" Gotenks yelled and pointed at Buu. All of the little ghosts grinned and sped towards Buu.

Buu dodged them all then looked round to see them all circling back. Buu frowned and tried to hit one away but it blew up as soon as he touched it, causing his hand to get blown away. Buu stared startled at it then before he knew it he had all the ghosts clinging off of him before they all exploded, taking Buu with them. Gotenks looked round and smirked. There was no sign of Majin Buu.

"Alright! They did it!" Gotenks yelled and Piccolo stepped forward.

"Good job. Now we better start blasting all these things away." He said as he pointed to all of the Buu blobs that were littering the ground. Gotenks nodded and joined Piccolo in destroying Buu's remains. When they were done, Gotenks grinned.

"Oh yea, that was easy. I knew I could do it!" He gloated but Piccolo wasn't ready to start celebrating yet.

"I don't think it's over yet. I can still sense something." The Namek said as he looked up. Gotenks shook his head.

"You imagining things, Piccy. Buu's gone. I beat him." Gotenks said before noticing where Piccolo was looking and looked up as well.

High above them was a pink cloud. The smoke from the blasts had collected there and now it was taking shape again.

"I can't believe it…" Gotenks muttered.

"I know. He's coming back from being blasted into mere molecules!" Piccolo said as he watched the gas join together to make Buu a new body.

Piccolo looked over at Gotenks.

"You think you can do those ghosts again?" he asked and Gotenks grinned and stepped forward, towards the newly formed Buu.

"Hmm…oh no! I can't seem to use that attack anymore!" Gotenks said over dramatically. Piccolo growled in frustration.

"What?" he cried.

"I said I don't think I can do that attack again." Gotenks said more frustrated this time. Piccolo dropped his head. There was only one thing he could think to do.

As Buu stepped towards Gotenks, a violent tremor nearly knocked both fighters off their feet and when they looked round Piccolo was standing with his arm still out stretched and the entrance to the chamber in ruins.

On the Out side, Zara stared bewildered at the door.

"What happened?" she asked as it slowly disappeared. Popo was the one to answer.

"Piccolo has sealed them all in there." He said quietly Zara spun round and stared at him before running to where the door had been.

"Trunks!"

......

Oh no, Piccolo has trapped himself and Gotenks inside the hyperbolic time chamber with a monster! Will they ever escape? Find out next time!"


	27. the last warrior

Finally finished! This would have been a second one up yesterday but along with HP 3 and my dad hogging the computer it had to wait. Never mind & thanks for the reviews! Me so happy! 

**Chapter 27: last warrior **

Gotenks stared hopelessly at the remains of their only exit.

"Why did you do that?" he cried and Piccolo frowned.

"It's the only thing I could do. You said you couldn't do that attack again." He replied and Gotenks looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Can't you tell I wasn't serious?" he cried. It was now Piccolo's turn to stare.

"What? How could you be pretending at a time like this?" the Namekian yelled. Buu looked between them both.

"Are we trapped here?" he asked and Piccolo stared at him.

"Yea. That was the only exit. We're stuck here." Piccolo said dryly.

"No more candy?" Buu asked.

"No. You can't have anymore candy." Piccolo said, surprised by what eternal imprisonment made Buu think about. Buu was getting frantic.

"NO! Buu wants candy! Buu wants candy NOW!" the monster screamed at the top of his lungs, forcing the other two to block their ears.

"What's he yelling about?" Gotenks cried over Buu's screams but Piccolo didn't answer. His ears were a lot more sensitive than Gotenks so his were hurting more.

Gotenks watched as Buu kept screaming about candy and noticed a strange rift slowly appear in front of Buu. It was just a light at first but it slowly turned into a window that they could see the front of the lookout through. Buu stopped screaming when he saw it and it became safe for the others to let their hands fall away from their ears.

"What is that?" Gotenks asked. Piccolo just stared at it in astonishment.

"Oh no…it's a way out…" Piccolo said. Buu grinned evilly and dived through it in liquid form. It took some time for the other two to register what had happened before they both rushed to the gap that was quickly shrinking. Gotenks dived at it but it was too late. It had gone.

Zara was still staring at where the entrance to the time chamber had once been. It had only been a few seconds in the outside world and already everybody had filed back out.

Zara sighed heavily. She had already lost Vegeta and now her two best friends.

"Least Buu can't get out…" she mumbled then added "and maybe we can wish the others out." This thought made a small smile creep upon her face but that was quickly wiped away when a scream reached her ears.

"18?" she asked and quickly teleported herself to the top of the lookout.

She appeared round the side and quickly looked round.

_Where is everyone?_ She wondered as she stepped forwards. She heard another scream and turned round. That one had sounded like Yamcha.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked aloud and quickly ran round the corner.

There she found Bulma backing up, shaking her head.

"Bulma?" Zara asked loud enough for the older woman to hear. She quickly looked round at Zara.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Bulma yelled just before a pink light hit her, transforming the blue haired beauty into a piece of chocolate.

"BULMA!" Zara yelled, her eyes wide as she stared at her friend's mother that was now a mere chocolate bar.

Mad laughing reached Zara's ears and she looked to the side to see Majin Buu in all his frightful glory making his way to Bulma. Zara could only watch in silent horror as he bent down and picked Bulma up and ate her.

Zara trembled as she stared at Buu, a mixture of fear and uncontrollable anger etched on to her face. She couldn't control herself.

"You monster! How could you?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Buu spun round and stared at her before gaining a wicked grin.

"Ah yes, the little girl. How sweet you'll taste. Should Buu make you chocolate, candy or cake?" he thought out loud as he stepped towards her, raising his head tentacle. Zara glared at him then saw the tentacle light up. She only had a split second to bring up her dome shield as the candifying blast was shot towards her.

The beam hit it dead on but the shield didn't give up. Zara smiled with relief and powered up slightly just to make sure the blast didn't make it through. Buu frowned and put more power into his beam and Zara frowned back. It took up a lot of energy to keep the dome shield up under these conditions.

Buu stared at her through the pinkish shield and grinned, putting more power into the beam. The shield wavered and then started to shrink, getting darker as it did so.

"Oh shi…" Zara breathed. She was going to be crushed in her own shield if this kept up! Unless…

The shield was now engulfed in the pinkish light and when it faded all that was left was a small, round piece of chocolate. Buu smiled to himself and picked it up.

"Energy bar…" he mumbled before popping it in his mouth and chewing his chocolaty treat.

He didn't have long to enjoy it however for a foot quickly slammed itself into the side of Buu's head, knocking him sideways and through a wall.

"That was for Bulma!" Zara yelled. Buu slowly got up, out of the rubble and glared.

"How'd you escape?" he asked.

"Easy, I made a whole in the back of the shield and teleported out. You're not going to get me so easily." She said. Buu slowly grew an eerie smile.

"We'll see." He said and raised his head tentacle once more, firing off as many of his pink beams as possible.

Zara's eyes grew wide and she quickly dived to the side to avoid the first and kept rolling to avoid the others. As soon as she got to the wall she had to teleport away but Buu followed her and kept firing. She had appeared in the air several feet away from where she had been and now she was doing flips and fast turns in the air as she raced through the lookout.

"Grr, HOLD STILL!" Buu yelled. Zara rolled over so she was facing him and flying backwards as she poked her tongue out at him.

"No way blob boy!" she yelled. Buu growled and fired another blast but this time it looked like it would hit it's target. Zara gasped and a tile from the floor shot up and took the blast for her, instantly turning into chocolate. Buu growled and fired more and Zara raised more tiles with her mind, each one turning into a different type of candy and the last one became a cake.

_Way to close…_she thought and looked up to see Buu charging up a blast in both of his hands as well as the beam from his head tentacle.

He fired both of the hand blasts and they were both too close for Zara to be comfortable with. The first cut a few strands of hair off of her fringe and the other made a large rip in her trouser leg. She winced as she felt the disk shaped blast cut her leg and had to teleport away to avoid the pink beam.

Buu frowned as he looked round at what his blasts had done. The first two had cut the pillars on the front of the building down and his beam had turned the second pillar in to a rather large cup cake. But Zara was still alive.

He frowned and looked round again.

"Can't escape me forever girl! You're the last one left! I ate everyone else that was here! Nobody will rescue you! Not that annoying boy or the green guy! They're trapped in that place! There is nobody that can help you so be a good girl and GET OUT HERE!" Buu yelled as he looked around.

Behind the pillar that now lay on its side lay Zara. She had lowered her power level and wasn't even willing to breath. And Buu's words hit her like a knife.

_I'm…I'm all that's left? No one else got away? No way! Bulma…Trunks…Goten…even Piccolo…no way!_ She thought, her heartbeat quickening it's pace and her eyes slowly started to glow a deep red. _That's every one…man he even ate Marron! How could he! And it was his fault Vegeta blew in the first place…_ her heart was pumping so fast that she was certain Buu would hear it. But for some reason she didn't care. She just had to do something.

_Can't lie here…Vegeta wouldn't and neither will I. Buu'll pay!_ She thought then jumped up, instantly putting her blood red eyes on to him.

Buu smirked and raised his tentacle again but not fast enough.

Zara disappeared and materialised next to him with a glowing foot swinging towards his face. It hit and he flew backwards, through walls. Zara appeared in his path and swung her still glowing foot up to send him through the roof just to meet him outside with a blast already over her head. She threw it at him and his whole upper body was wiped clean away. Zara landed on one of the dome roofs and glared at him as he healed right back up. He stared at her with red eyes of his own.

"You surprised me. I wasn't expecting that. You're almost as strong as the boy. Almost." He said then lunged forward. She jumped away just in time to avoid him so he punched a hole through the roof.

Buu growled and jumped at Zara again, throwing high speed punches and kicks at her that she could only block, flying backwards as she did so with Buu following. Zara frowned and managed to catch both of Buu's fists and wouldn't let go. Buu frowned and Zara powered up then blasted his arms off, still holding on to his fists that soon disintegrated.

Buu looked at where his arms had been before sprouting new ones and glaring at Zara again.

"Impressive girl. But you're still no where near my kind of power." He said. Zara glared, her eyes still glowing a blood red.

"That's a big word Buu. Did you learnt it by yourself?" she asked Buu growled and threw his fists at her twice as fast as before. Zara blocked two of the punches then received two heavy blows to both sides of her jaw before getting Buu's knees in her gut. Buu grinned and hit her hard into the building below.

Back in the time chamber, Piccolo was pacing.

"This isn't good. Who knows what that monster is doing out there? He's already had over an hour. You've been able to split and re-fuse." Piccolo said as he paced. Gotenks stared off at where the rift had been then stood up.

"Guess it's about time I used my special technique." He said and Piccolo looked round.

"That better not be as good as all those other ones." Piccolo said making Gotenks wear a Goten pout.

"It's different. And those other ones were fine." He said then set his feet shoulders length apart and hunched over slightly, clenching his fists as he did so.

"Ahh!" he screamed and continued screaming as he powered up. Piccolo brought his hands up to protect himself against the awesome power that Gotenks was producing. The Namekian couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Gotenks transform.

Gotenks's hair was growing out as his eyebrows disappeared and his eyes re-gained pupils. When he was done, super saiyan three Gotenks got up and walked confidentially to where Buu had been before he had gotten out.

"So what do ya think?" he asked and looked over his shoulder at the awe struck Piccolo.

"I'll take your trembling silence as a good then." He said after he had gotten a good look at Piccolo. He looked back at the smart and took a deep breath.

_This better work!_ He thought and started screaming. Piccolo clamped his hands to his ears again and watched as the same light that had appeared for Buu slowly grew into a window showing the remains of part of the look out.

"What's happened?" Piccolo asked as he stared at it. Gotenks frowned and Grabbed hold of Piccolo before jumping through the gap.

"This doesn't look good." He said as he examined the wall. Piccolo looked down at him then over to a near by rock that happened to have Buu sitting on it as he stared at a pile of rubble.

"Buu…" Piccolo mumbled. Buu heard him and looked round.

"So you got out then? Good for you. We were getting worried." Buu said. Gotenks frowned.

"Who's we? And what did you do to our friends?" He asked making Buu laugh.

"I ate them. They were very tasty." He said then looked back at the rubble. A large rock had fallen off of it and Buu smirked.

"About time you got out." He said making Gotenks, who was still staring at Buu, frown.

"You already said that!" Gotenks yelled but Buu just ignored him and Flew upwards as a fiery ball that was Zara flew full speed at him as she prepared another mega kick.

"Your to predictable girl!" Buu yelled as he prepared himself for the force of the blow but when Zara kicked him a foot sliced right through.

"Am I?" she asked and Gotenks watched as she sliced through Buu at an incredible speed and then jumped backwards and blasted him away.

"And that's why you do not mess with me!" Zara yelled and Gotenks just stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"How…how did she did that?" he asked but Piccolo couldn't find an answer.

Zara looked round and spotted them an immediately her eyes turned back to their normal golden colour.

"Gotenks?" she asked then grinned. He was alive! And that meant Trunks and Goten were alive.

She grinned and flew down and nearly knocked Gotenks over in a hug.

"Thanks Kami…" she muttered then pulled away from the now shaken Gotenks.

"Err…right…well don't do that again. I've got an image to maintain." He snapped and turned away.

"What, you mean just for me and Piccolo? Yea right." She said and Piccolo stepped forward.

"Look you, start talking. I want to know how you did that and what happened to everyone else." He demanded and Zara dropped her head.

"He ate them all. I…I…can't even remember how I escaped…" she said and racked her brain for what she wanted to know. She had been hiding behind a pillar and then…

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me." A voice said and they all slowly looked up to see Buu sitting on the same rock as before, as good as new and wearing a frown on his face.

Gotenks smirked and stepped forwards.

"Ha, looks like your not as good as you thought. Looks like it's time for the big boys to start!" Gotenks said to Zara before stepping up to Buu.

......

Looks like Zara gets pretty strong when she gets angry but why can't she remember? And how will Gotenks beat something that can bring its self back from practically nothing? Find out next time!


	28. lost hope

Thanks for the reviews.

& Everything about Zara's powers will be explained eventually. You'll see.

**Chapter 28: lost hope**

Gotenks stared Buu out with a smirk slowly creeping across his face. His super three form was definitely impressive and he was about to show everyone on the lookout just how impressive it was.

Buu watched Gotenks carefully. Gotenks's new transformation had surprised him but after being cut up he had gotten over it.

The monster moved his feet shoulders length apart then sprung forward. Gotenks grinned and dived forward to meet Buu in a blaze of punches moving to fast for the spectators to see.

Buu blocked an overhead attack from Gotenks then spun round to kick the fused boy through a tower. Gotenks frowned and rebounded off of a piece of rubble before it fell and planted a hard hit on Buu's jaw. The blow sent the monster flying and through the floor and out of the bottom of the lookout. Buu spun around in mid air and flew back up, though the lookout, making another hole and managed to catch Gotenks off guard and throw him through another part of the lookout.

Piccolo looked round wide-eyed as he watched the lookout be destroyed.

"Not the lookout!" he was saying and Zara looked up at him.

"It'll be ok. We will be able to get those dragon ball things, right?" she asked and Piccolo nodded.

"I know, but it's the principal! It's holy!" Piccolo cried but was cut short as Gotenks and Buu, now underneath the lookout, threw themselves through the tower that was holding the palace up in the air. The lookout began to tilt to the side as it fell, leaving Zara and Piccolo to float in the air, watching it fall.

Gotenks was still battling it out with Buu. Buu was sending kicks and punches at him in rapid succession and Gotenks was easily dodging. Gotenks smirked as he got over confident and Buu managed to land a hit onto the boy's jaw, sending him backwards, towards his friends.

Gotenks managed to stop himself in time and looked over at Buu.

"Guess he's better than I though." He said and smirked. Piccolo just stared at where the lookout had been before it vanished beneath the clouds in complete shock. Zara looked up at Piccolo and nudged him then looked at Gotenks.

"Just don't get big headed." She said but Gotenks waved it off.

"Yea, yea. I know what I'm doing. Just get ready, I'm about to really heat things up." He replied and laughed before charging back at Buu.

Buu was waiting for him and flung his right fist at Gotenks who dodged it and landed an uppercut that sent the monster backwards. Gotenks flew forwards to knee the monster in the gut and then he put both palms on top of each other and both of those over Buu's head. A white light engulfed Buu and when it faded a ball was in his place.

Zara stared blankly at it and brushed the spikes that framed her face to the side.

"What…what did he just do?" she asked. Piccolo had slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Another one of his new techniques." He said in frustration and Zara looked up at him.

"There were others like that?" she asked and Piccolo nodded weakly.

"Hey! You guys! I need someone to spike this up to me! And to hurry would be nice!" came Gotenks's voice. Zara frowned and floated over.

"And how will this help?" she asked as he handed her the ball.

"You'll see, just spike it up." He said and flew higher. Zara watched him.

"Why do I get the feeling he didn't think this one through?" she muttered then threw the ball up then kicked it to Gotenks when it fell. Gotenks was waiting for it and spiked it successfully down to the ground. Zara stared after it. At this height the ball would have a huge impact.

Gotenks flew down after it, followed by the others, and hovered above the large creator that had formed.

"Oh yea, that was good. Just look at the size of that thing!" Gotenks said as he circled. Piccolo and Zara glanced at each other.

"He's still alive so don't celebrate. He's hiding and you won't last much longer." Piccolo snapped as he looked back at Gotenks. Gotenks frowned then looked at the hole. Piccolo was right.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Majin Buu! I know you're down there! Come on! I've only got ten minutes left! Then it'll take an hour to fuse again! Come on out! It's just poor little Gotenks here waiting for you!" Gotenks yelled at the creator but nothing happened. Zara frowned.

"You sure you should be telling him that? Now he knows he can wait to beat you!" she said to Gotenks who waved her off.

"Like he's smart enough. Besides, he's really impatient. Now move aside!" he shot back then raised his hands. He gathered his energy then shot a rain of blasts into the creator in an attempt to flush Buu out. Zara frowned then looked round as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A pink streak?

She frowned when she realised what it was and pushed Gotenks out of the way just in time for them both to miss the pink energy beam that would have turned Gotenks into a sugary treat. They both watched it disappear into the atmosphere then Gotenks pushed her off and flew to where it had come from.

"You're welcome." Zara muttered and drifted back to Piccolo.

Gotenks raced down to where Buu emerged from the rocks and hit him head on. Buu stumbled backwards then pushed himself off of the rocks to throw left and right punches at Gotenks who pushed them aside and came back with a few of his own that Buu blocked and dodged. Buu spun away from one of Gotenks's punches and turned into a spinning kick that hit Gotenks backwards and into a wall. Buu lunged at Gotenks again but Gotenks pushed himself off the wall and flew upwards. He faced Buu and took a deep breath.

"Victory cannon!" he yelled and fired a blast out of his mouth. Buu managed to dodge it and flew up to Gotenks, swinging his fist round to smack Gotenks hard across the head and send him flying to left. Gotenks turned round in the air and charged back towards Buu just as Buu charged at Gotenks. They met in the middle as their heads slammed into each other.

They both stumbled backwards and Gotenks was the first to recover. He quickly brought his hands to the side and cupped them together.

"Kamehameha!" he quickly yelled and shot the wave of energy at Buu who could not dodge in time.

When the blast subsided Buu was badly burnt and was missing an arm. Gotenks didn't waste anytime. He charged and started throwing as many combos as he could at Buu, each one hitting it's target, then landed a heavy blow to the back of Buu's head that sent the monster flying back down to the ground.

Gotenks smirked and landed in front of the crumpled Buu.

"Looks like you lose Buu. And because I'm nice I'll tell you what I'll do to you, ok? First I'll blast off all your arms and legs then beat you into a bloodier pulp then I'll…" Gotenks said and his golden aura suddenly disappeared and his hair returned to its original length and colour.

"…Blast you into oblivion. Um…what's going on?" he finished as he stared at his hands then ran one through his hair.

"Oh crud…" he muttered as he stared down at Buu who was slowly healing as he watched Gotenks. Gotenks rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…um…how about we leave it there? It was real fun battling against you…err…bye!" the boy said before turning and was about to run away when Buu stopped him.

"Where are you going? We're not finished yet."

Gotenks shakily turned round and stared at Buu. He didn't stand a chance now! He would surely die. At least that is what he thought.

He stared at Buu as a foot implanted itself into the monster's check, causing Buu to fly backwards. Gotenks looked round and saw Zara looking at him.

"So how many times have I saved you now?" she asked and smiled. Gotenks frowned.

"Not that much. So what do we do now? I can't take him like this." He said and stared down at himself. Zara stood next to him.

"I say we fight, he can't take the two of us," she said in what sounded like confidence. Gotenks stared at her then they both turned and watched as Buu climbed out of the rubble that had once been a large rock. Gotenks watched him carefully then nodded.

"Fine, but we better beat him!" Gotenks said to her and watched her nod with a smirk that could rival Vegeta's. Gotenks smirked back then pointed at Buu.

"Hey! Majin Buu! You're finished!" he yelled but before he could finish his speech a bright light engulfed him and there stood Trunks and Goten looking clueless and staring at Buu, pointing at him.

Zara stared at them as she realised that whatever slim chance they had before had just washed away.

......

Sorry I haven't been updating as fast but the good news is that I only have one exam left and that's next Wednesday so I intend to start updating more frequently again. Yay!

So, how on earth will the gang deal with Buu now? Who will save them? Will Buu ever be defeated? Find out next time!


	29. The dead returns?

Thanks for the reviews.

****

**Chapter 29: the dead returns?**

Trunks and Goten looked round wildly. They had not expected to come back before Gotenks had beaten Buu. This was bad.

Zara stared at them as they noticed Buu. She would not stand a chance now. Buu could keep up with a level three! She could normally only keep up with a level one. Then there was Piccolo. She looked over her shoulder as he touched down behind them, concern etched all over his face.

"Looks like we'll have to go out fighting." He muttered as he stared at the monster before them. Trunks heard him and spun round to stare at Piccolo.

"What? Are you crazy? We won't even last a second!" he cried. Goten looked round as well, with a 'are you crazy?' look that matched Trunks's.

"Trunks is right! It'll be ok for you; your old, but we're only little kids! We're too young for this!" he said and Trunks nodded. Zara stared at them then past them and into the face of evil that stared unblinkingly back.

"We can't do nothing, he'll still get us. And something tells me he's not the forgiving type. If you have any good ideas then lets hear it but other wise all we can do is fight." She said quietly. Trunks stared at her then shook his head.

"Fighting can't be it! There has to be another way! We could still attempt to apologise…" he said weakly but he knew it was hopeless. He had seen what Buu was like.

Goten stared at Trunks then smiled.

"Why can't we apologise? We could get him candy and stuff as well to show how sorry we are!" he said hopefully but Zara shook her head.

"Sorry 'ten but that won't work. He could turn all of us into candy if we wanted to. There'll be no point in giving him some." She said and Goten frowned, determined to find away that did not end in everyone dying.

"We could run."

"He's too fast." Zara shot back.

"What about that teleporting thing you do?"

"He'll find us."

"You could take us to another planet! Gohan said dad could do that kinda thing so can't you?"

"Nope, too far. We'd all suffocate." She replied after a few seconds of thought. Goten let out a frustrated groan.

"Can't you be positive about anything?" he cried.

"Can't you face that we can't escape! It'll take a miracle!" she shot back, arms across chest.

"Did someone say 'miracle'?" Trunks asked as he pointed to Buu. The other two kids looked up and stared at the monster and Piccolo couldn't help smiling.

Buu sat on the ground with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. His back was hunched over and his head was leaning to one side and…was that snoring?

"Is he sleeping?" Goten asked and stepped cautiously forward.

"Think so." Trunks said and stepped forward as well. Piccolo watched them and all thoughts of preparing the next fusion were replaced with one question.

"What are you two doing?" he asked in a loud whisper. The boys looked over their shoulders as they continued to make their way over to Buu.

"Checking to see if he's really awake!" Trunks whispered back and both boys sped up.

As soon as they reached they started their investigation. Trunks waved his hand in front of Buu's face.

"He looks asleep." He muttered. Goten stared thoughtfully at Buu then an idea struck him.

"Hey, try pulling that horn thing!" he said and Trunks looked at Goten oddly before walking round.

"It's not a horn, Goten, it's soft. Besides, it's too high, I'll need a boost." Trunks replied, making Piccolo's ears perk up.

"NO!" he yelled then covered up his mouth to muffle his yells, "no boost! This is the perfect chance to prepare for the next fusion and you want to wake him up? What is wrong with you?"

Trunks and Goten exchanged looks then hurried back to the other two. Halfway there they couldn't help looking up. They could sense a large power level but they weren't sure whose.

The others had noticed it as well, including Buu who opened his eyes and looked up. Zara scanned the sky for a clue. Saiyans had excellent sight but the Kalroo's were better at detecting movement from large distances. So naturally she was the first to see.

"There! Who is that?" she asked, pointing at a black dot high above her. Piccolo couldn't see it as well as the others but the kids were suddenly very excited.

"It's Gohan!" Goten yelled and jumped for joy as he stared at the spot that was getting bigger at an alarming rate. Trunks stared at Goten then back at Gohan.

"No way, didn't your dad say Buu killed him?" Trunks asked, even though he was thrilled to see Gohan. Zara just grinned as she stared at the oldest saiyan.

"Guess that's our miracle!" she said.

Gohan sped towards the ground then flipped round in mid air so he landed on his feet. He quickly looked over his friends then locked eyes with a glaring Buu.

"Hey guys." The teen said, speaking to his friends and never looking away from Buu. Goten beamed up at his brother and sprinted over.

"Hey Gohan! What happened? Dad said you died!" Goten exclaimed with a wide grin that matched his father's. Gohan smirked but didn't move his gaze.

"Yea, he told me about that, but I didn't. I've been busy training. I'll tell you about it when I'm done here." Gohan said casually and started walking forward.

Trunks rejoined Zara and Piccolo and stared at Gohan.

"You can't be serious. Are you actually going to fight Buu? Goten and me were both level three's and fused together and couldn't beat him! How do you expect to win?" he asked but Gohan laughed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll take it from here." He said and continued to walk up to Buu.

Piccolo could only stare at Gohan. He had barely recognised him. His attitude and power had changed drastically. He could not get his head round it.

Gohan walked confidentially up to Buu and looked up at him. Buu was a head taller but that didn't matter, at least not to Gohan. He just looked up at the monster with a smirk on his face.

"You have to face me now." It was said in a way that told you Buu didn't have a choice. The monster growled then an eerie smile swept across his face.

"I know you. I beat you before." Buu said slowly. Gohan nodded.

"Yea, but this time I'll be the one to win." He said confidentially. Buu growled again and swung his fist round to hit Gohan Square across the jaw, only to meet air as Gohan ducked at the very last second. Buu frowned and swung again and kept trying but every time he missed.

The four on the sidelines stared in disbelief. Gohan wasn't that fast before. Now they could only watch as Gohan dodged Buu's every attack, making the monster more and more frustrated.

Gohan smirked as he dodged yet another attack. He had been showing off his speed, now it was time to show his strength. Buu was bringing down his arm for a blow to the back of Gohan's head but to Gohan, the monster was moving in slow motion. Gohan quickly raised his fist and shoved it into Buu's gut before getting up and kicking Buu hard across the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Gohan phased out of site and appeared in Buu's flight path and kicked the monster high into the air just to beat him up there and charge a kamehameha. He released the wave and when it subsided Buu was missing most of his appendages.

The monster regenerated them then glared at Gohan.

"So you're him." He said.

"Who's him?" Gohan asked calmly.

"Him. I sensed you while I was fighting the boys. I've been waiting for you." Buu said and hunched over slightly and slowly powered up. Gohan smiled and followed suit as soon as they were done they lunged at each other in a blaze of punches and kicks. They were moving far too fast for the others to see. All they could see was the occasional blur. Then finally Buu came back into sight as he crashed into the ground and skidded along, making a deep trench as he did so. Gohan floated down to meet him, still smirking.

Buu slowly got up, now heavily bruised and dented but those soon popped right out. Buu glared at Gohan.

"I will not allow a power to be greater then mine." Buu said and began to power up again. Gohan looked puzzled for a moment before he realised what was happening. Buu was going to blow himself up!

Gohan quickly turned and ran towards the others and grabbed them as he took to the air and flew as far away from the blast radius as he could. Then Buu blew and a large shockwave hit the gang dead on, threatening to knock them all out of the air but Gohan held on tightly.

Finally the turbulence subsided and the group landed on a nearby cliff.

"Can't believe he blew like that." Trunks said as he strained his eyes to see any sign of Buu. Gohan sighed.

"True, wasn't expecting that but he'll be back." he said and they all fell silent. Piccolo was the first to speak.

"Speaking about comebacks, what happened to you?" He asked Gohan who smiled at his old mentor.

"Long story." He said

"We have time." Piccolo said back and Gohan nodded.

"Well, after Buu knocked me out the supreme kai found me with Kibito. Apparently Bulma used the Dragonballs and wished him back. Anyway they brought me to the sacred planet of the kais for training. There was this sword there, the Z sword, that was supposed to give the user incredible power so I trained with it." Gohan said.

"Wow, looks like it worked then." Trunks said as he stared at Gohan who shook his head.

"Not exactly. You see after dad showed up and we had trained for a while he suggested that I try it out. So I practised slicing up a rock but then the supreme kai said that we should try something denser before producing a block of the heaviest metal in the universe. I tried to slice it but the blade…err…broke." He said. Zara looked up from her perch on the edge of the cliff, confused.

"Then how'd you get so strong?" she asked.

"Through a very boring process. You see it turns out that inside the sword was an elder kai that had been trapped in there for hundreds of years. And he had the ability to awaken all my sleeping power and give me my new mystic form." Gohan answered with pride. Piccolo nodded approval.

"So breaking the sword was good after all."

"Yea. But tell me what's been happening here. Where is everybody else?" Gohan asked anxiously. Everybody dropped their heads. Goten, who was sitting next to Zara, drew his legs up to his chest and embraced them and Trunks kicked a stone down the side of the cliff. Gohan watched their reactions then stared at Piccolo who quickly explained.

"…So we're all that's left." He finished solemnly. Gohan nodded.

"What about Dende?" he asked quietly. The group looked at each other then Piccolo answered.

"We were in the time chamber for over an hour. He had enough time to do anything."

"No you weren't," Zara said, "You were in there for over ten minutes. As soon as the door disappeared everyone else went upstairs then Buu got out."

The boys looked confused then Piccolo nearly slapped himself.

"Of course, we were in the time chamber. We experienced time differently to the outside world." He said then looked at Zara.

"What happened when Buu got out?"

"I…I'm not that positive I stayed by the door longer then everybody else. The only person I saw was Bul…" she trailed off and looked at Trunks then down at her feet.

"Buu said he killed everyone. I didn't see it all." She almost whispered and the boys stayed silent.

"Wait, it's faint but it's still there." Gohan said after a few moments. The others all looked up at him then concentrated.

"You're right, that's Dende." Piccolo said as soon as he found it.

"So that means that the…" Trunks started and Gohan finished.

"Dragonballs are in perfect working order." He said and they all grinned before setting off to find the guardian.

They flew over a desert like area, looking out for Dende when Trunks spotted something.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked making everyone look down.

"It looks like…a man and a dog." Gohan said. Everyone exchanged glances; they had thought that Buu had managed to kill everyone. They looked back.

"Wait a sec, is that that Hercule guy?" Zara asked and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, a whole planet full of people and he was the last one to survive? What are the odds…" he muttered.

"Who knows, but we might as well pick him up…" Piccolo said as he swooped down and brought the shaken man up.

Hercule instantly started kicking and praying as soon as Piccolo grabbed him but he stopped when he noticed the others.

"Hey you're Videl's friend…" Hercule said as he stared at Gohan who waved at him.

"Hey Herc" Gohan said and Hercule looked round completely bewildered and holding on to his puppy for dear life.

The group scanned the ground below them and finally spotted something.

"There he is!" Piccolo said, momentarily forgetting that he was holding Hercule and let go. They all landed and Hercule crash landed face first, leaving the kids to stare at him and hold in their laughter.

Piccolo and Gohan walked up to Dende who ran towards them. After greetings were exchanged they got down to business.

"What happened up there?" Piccolo asked as he surveyed the young guardian. Dende dropped his head.

"Buu came out of this rift in liquid form. Krillen tried to hold him off while the others escaped and Mr Popo pushed me off the lookout just to make sure I didn't get killed along with any hope of using the Dragonballs." He quickly explained. Gohan nodded and clenched his fist.

"Good old Mr Popo, he did the right thing but I can't believe Buu did this. Everyone's gone. He'll pay!" he said and the others nodded.

"Looks like you'll have your chance." Zara mentioned, looking up. Gohan glanced to the horizon.

"You're right, I can sense him coming straight for us."

The others stared at Gohan.

"Already? It's only been an hour. How does he expect to win?" Trunks asked, jumping down from the rock he had been sitting on.

"I don't know but you guys better stay back." Gohan answered and stepped forward just as Buu came into view and, a few seconds later, landed.

"What do you want, Buu? A rematch already?" Gohan asked but Buu looked past him and at the boys.

"You two, I want to fight you again!" Buu declared, shocking everyone. Gohan frowned and tried to block Buu's view of them.

"No. Your fight is with me now." He said but Buu was not going to do as told.

"No, I have a score to settle with them first, then you." Buu stated then looked at the boys again.

"What's the matter boys? You were so confident before! Don't tell me that now he's here you two want to cower behind him."

This got the boys' attention. Trunks's head snapped up and he got exactly six paces away form Goten.

"We're not afraid! It was us that was kicking your butt before, remember?" Trunks said hotly.

"Yea!" Goten agreed. Buu laughed.

"Is that so? I remember it differently. We'll see who's stronger, fight me!" he yelled just as the bottom of his back began to wiggle.

Trunks and Goten glared and raised their arms and Gohan turned to them.

"No! It could be a trap, stay back!" he yelled but it was too late, the boys had started the dance. Piccolo and Zara both got out of the way and she caught a glimpse of the namekian's face.

"This makes no sense, he's ignoring the obviously bigger challenge and going straight for the boys." He muttered. Zara frowned and she stared Buu in the eyes searchingly. She was determined to find out Buu's plan.

The light that had gone up around the boys faded and level three Gotenks stood there smirking.

"You called?" he asked Buu then stepped forward then stopped when he felt someone grasp his arm firmly.

"Gotenks, he's up to something! You can't fight him he'll-" she started but Gotenks cut her off.

"…Do absolutely nothing but get pounded. I told you, he's not smart enough to pull off a trap." He said and broke free, walking towards Buu. Zara frowned.

"Gotenks!" but he wouldn't listen. He got level to Gohan and kept walking.

"You can take a break, Gohan, I'll handle this freak show." He said calmly and Gohan found himself smiling.

"Sounds like you've got a little Vegeta in you." Gohan pointed out and Gotenks smirked.

"Why thank you." He replied and got close to Buu. Buu grinned down at the boy as some of the pink substance he was made of slid down both of his legs. Gotenks was asking where they left off as the two blobs slid along the floor towards Gotenks and Piccolo. Zara quickly looked to the side but missed it for it had gone behind some rocks.

Gotenks casually got into a stance, as Buu did nothing. The monsters eyes glowed brighter and the two blobs that were now in position leaped into the air to completely cover their targets. Gotenks looked round and cried out as his engulfed him and Zara looked round to see the same thing happening to Piccolo. She hesitated then swiftly ran to help Gotenks and started to attempt to tear off the blob.

Gohan looked on in shock. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what this meant or who to help. He glared at the laughing Buu.

Zara shoved her arm into the pink goo and felt around. She could feel it trying to suck her in but ignored it until she felt an arm.

"Got ya!" she exclaimed and sunk her feet into the ground and tried to pull out, flaring her aura up as she tried. Slowly but surely a hand came out of the blob, holding Zara's tightly. Buu growled when he saw this and his eyes shone brightly. The blob that was still covering Gotenks quivered violently then grew and folded over so Zara was engulfed as well.

Buu laughed evilly and the two quivering blobs leapt into the air again, carrying their yelling victims, and attached themselves to Buu, quickly covering him.

Gohan ran towards Buu but was thrown backwards as Buu's power doubled and the force of his power pushed him back. Gohan looked up from his place on the ground and was astonished at the sight of Buu.

Buu's head tentacle had grown longer and now ended at the small of his back. He now wore Gotenks's waistcoat. His face had change slightly as he now had Piccolo's nose and his eyes that were once black voids with a red iris floating in them now had golden specks.

Buu threw his head back and laughed at his new power while Gohan stared wide-eyed.

"No…"

......

A/n: yay, a nice long one for ya! Bet you weren't expecting that were ya! Or maybe you were…hmm.

Lets see how Gohan deals with this turn of events. See it next time!


	30. last chance

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 30: last chance**

The planet of the kais was a large planet in the centre of the universe. It was a sanctuary with an environment that was untouched by industry and pollution. Underneath the purple sky that was dotted with moons sat four men staring into a crystal ball that lay in the middle of the small circle.

Goku, Kibito and the supreme kai all had expressions of sheer horror on their faces and the fourth, an elderly version of the supreme kai with a small tuff of hair and mustache, looked thoughtful.

"No! Not the kids! How could he do that?" Goku asked as he stared into the ball, Majin Buu's new face shown clearly in the crystal.

The supreme kai dropped his head in defeat.

"There is no way Gohan can win now. Buu's too powerful." He muttered and Kibito nodded in agreement. The elder kai looked up at Goku.

"You there! You'll have to get down there and help out." He said, making the others look up in surprise.

"But sir, I can't. I'm dead." Goku said confused and the old man slowly smiled.

"I'm giving you my life. You'll be able to return to earth." He said and Goku looked on in disbelief.

"Really? I'll be able to return home? That's great!" Goku said with his wide Son grin spread across his face. The elder nodded then closed his eyes. A few moments later his head hung limply forward and his breathing stopped. Goku stared at him in shock then looked up to see his halo disappear. Son Goku was alive once more.

Goku waved his hand over his head to make sure the halo was really gone then grinned. He was alive! But before he could celebrate the elder kai's head shot up and glared at him, with a halo of it's own floating over it.

"What are you waiting for? You have a monster to defeat!" he snapped and Goku sweat dropped.

"Heh, sorry." Goku muttered and placed his index and middle finger on his forehead but once again the old man stopped him.

"I take it you have a plan. You're not just rushing blindly in are you?" he asked and Goku brought his hand down.

"Um…" he muttered and the kai shook his head.

"Young people, honestly. They just can't plan ahead." He muttered then took off the earrings he was wearing and handed them to Goku.

"Now listen carefully. Those earrings are potara earrings. They'll make two people create a fused warrior that is far more powerful then one made by that silly little dance those boys were doing." The elder finished and passed them onto Goku. The supreme kai stared at them.

"Is this true, elder?" he asked as he stared at them and the elder nodded.

"Why are you asking me you have a set yourself. You take off your left earring and have the muscle take off his right and you'll see." He snapped and the supreme kai exchanged a glance with Kibito as they did what the elder said.

Once they were done, the earrings began to pull the two forward. They were rammed together and a blinding light shone from the earrings, blinding the onlookers. When it faded, a very tall supreme kai stood there with kibito's long hair and clothes. He also now wore a complete set of potara earrings. The fused kai looked at his hands and blinked.

"Wow, I feel a lot stronger but…elder, how long does this last for?" he asked and the elder kai scratched his chin.

"Now that's that catch. It's permanent." He explained making the other kai face vault into the floor.

Goku looked thoughtfully at the newly formed Kibito kai. _Permanent?_ He thought then shook it off. He thought it would be a small price to pay for the safety of the universe.

"Thanks a lot old kai, Buu won't stand a chance!" Goku exclaimed before putting his fingers back to his forehead and disappearing to where he could sense Buu's evil energy.

Vegeta looked around the waiting room in annoyance. It was bad enough he had spent the last four hours as a little yellow spirit-cloud but now he had been thrown back into his body and was waiting for the giant red ogre that was king Yemma to explain what he was doing in the accursed place.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, Vegeta, you have your body back. This is supposed to be a great privilege reserved for those who have done great deeds." The ogre began as he looked over his record book tiredly. Vegeta frowned at him as he stood in his usual stance with his arms folded across his chest.

"Get to the point." Vegeta said rudely making the ogre sigh.

"Of course, well as you know the universe is under a great threat. Majin Buu is still at large and you are, by chance, the strongest person up here." Yemma said and Vegeta's frown intensified.

"You mean I blew my self up for that annoying blob and he lived to tell the tale?" Vegeta spat angrily, bolts of ki flicking down his body. King Yemma frowned at Vegeta and then continued his explanation.

"Like I said, he still lives and he's destroyed almost the whole of earth's population. We need to stop him before the rest of the universe meets the same fate. And, since you are so strong and seem to have a grudge you were selected to go down there and try and prevent that from happening." Yemma finished. Vegeta lowered his head and glared at the floor. Slowly he begun to power up to super and his aura exploded out wards, tearing up some floor tiles and making a hole in the ceiling in the process.

Yemma stared worriedly as his desk was slowly pushed back and finally Vegeta looked up.

"When do I leave?"

Gohan stared at Buu completely horrified. Buu's power had nearly tripled from Gotenks alone and the others had helped push Buu far over Gohan's limit. He didn't have many options as Buu so 'nicely' pointed out.

"That won't work, boy," Buu said as he laughed, "that attack would do no good and neither will any combo. You're a goner, boy. Piccolo knows you well enough to tell me this and thanks to the girl I seem to have acquired a sixth sense. I can hear everything you think of." The monster explained then burst into another round of psychotic laughter that sent chills down Gohan's spine.

"We'll see what'll work." Gohan said confidentially, even though he could see how hopeless his situation had gotten.

Buu laughed then hunched down into a stance.

"Fine, I could use the chance to test how strong I've become." Buu said and laughed once more.

Gohan frowned and launched himself forward, driving his fist to where Buu's jaw was. Buu grabbed Gohan's fist in a movement that was too fast for the demi-saiyan to see.

"Tsk, tsk boy. You're confirming what the children think." Buu taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked after he had swung his other fist forward just to be caught by Buu.

"Trunks thinks you're weak." Buu said and drove his knee into Gohan's gut.

"Goten wonders why you didn't try and save him." Buu continued and drove his knee into Gohan's gut again.

"And Zara thinks you're a coward for doing nothing." The monster finished and attacked once more and then allowed Gohan to drop to the floor, coughing up blood and spittle.

"And Piccolo thought you were better. He's ashamed Gohan." Buu said before laughing madly once again. Gohan growled and clenched his fists together, dragging up dirt as he did so. He glared up at Buu then jumped up and swung his leg round for a roundhouse that Buu batted away like a fly. Gohan frowned and tried again, lunching himself into a long combo of fast paced kicks and punches that Buu either dodged or batted away. Eventually Buu had enough and backhanded Gohan so that the teenager was sent flying away.

"I thought you were better than this, boy." Buu said as Gohan climbed to his feet. He glared at Buu then phased out of site. Buu laughed again then turned to a rock further up ahead.

"To think, it was I that was hiding not so long ago. What happened boy? Do you like proving the children right?" Buu taunted and raised his hand, blasting the rock to rubble to reveal a startled Gohan. Gohan stared in shock then frowned and disappeared again.

"Come on Gohan, what is this going to accomplish? Hiding so you can gather your strength? It won't work!" Buu yelled and blasted Gohan out of hiding again. The teenager swore then looked round. He could sense a familiar energy signature.

"Dad?" He muttered and Buu looked up. He had sensed it as well. There was a glimmer of light in the distance and soon Goku appeared with an aura blazing round him.

"Gohan! I've got something for you!" Goku yelled and came to a halt in the air above his son and the monster. Gohan looked confused as Goku grinned and threw the second earring to Gohan.

Buu stared at Goku as he briefly explained the earring to Gohan. His eyes went wide and he charged at Gohan, determined to get the earring. Gohan saw him but dodged too late and had Buu shoulder barge him so that he dropped the earring. Buu turned and glared at Goku.

"You…" he said before the waistcoat disappeared and Piccolo's cape burst out of his shoulders, startling everyone else. Goku was the one to work out what had happened first.

"Gotenks's fusion has run out! He's mainly Piccolo now!" Goku laughed and powered up to level three. Buu Looked furiously at his hands as he realised just how much weaker he had become.

"No, no, no, NO!" the monster yelled as Goku hovered over to him and Gohan rushed to find the earring.

"That's not fair! I was stronger!" Buu yelled.

"Yea but you took too long Buu and now you're too weak to take me on." Goku said confidently. Buu's head snapped up but something was different somehow. Goku took a step backwards as Buu's eyes lost their golden specks and his aura flared up in a mixture of pink and red. His power kept increasing as he screamed and soon Piccolo's cape disappeared and a red gi top with a black training vest underneath replaced it.

Buu growled then came rushing towards Goku before the saiyan had a chance to prepare himself. Buu hit Goku across the jaw, sending the super saiyan backwards. He followed and went to kick Goku again but Goku had recovered and he turned in the air to block the attack. Buu growled and withdrew his leg that had been pressing against Goku's crossed arms and twisted round to hit Goku's side, succeeding in hitting him further backwards. Buu stayed still and slowly calmed down then started laughing.

"You were saying?" Buu asked in between laughs. The monster was too busy laughing to notice his power decreasing and only stopped when Piccolo's cape reappeared.

Gohan got off of the floor holding the earring and stared at Buu in confusion.

"What's going on? How come he changed back like that?" He asked his dad.

"I think its Zara. Her powers must react to strong emotions which means Buu can't control them very well." He replied slowly then looked over at Gohan.

"You better put that earring on, just in case." Goku said and his son nodded and fumbled with the earring. Buu growled and did the only thing he could think of. He scooped some of the substance he was made of and threw it at Gohan. It grew in the air and spread out enough to engulf Gohan when it hit, making the boy drop the earring. Goku stared wide-eyed at Gohan as he tried to peel the blob off of himself, failing miserably. Goku reached forward to help but it was too late, the blob took off with Gohan and wrapped round Buu, finishing the absorption. When the blob had fully been absorbed, Buu was left laughing with a new gi top that matched Goku's.

"No! G-Gohan!" Goku yelled but it was pointless. Gohan was gone.

Finally Buu stopped and looked at Goku.

"I think I'll give you until the count of ten to find someone to fuse with before I attack. After all, I'm not a complete monster." Buu said before laughing psychotically again. Goku looked round franticly. As far as he knew the only people left were Dende and Hercule and neither of them would do much good. They would probably make the fusion a lot weaker instead of stronger.

_But what choice do I have?_ Goku asked and called to Hercule just as Buu reached seven. Goku was about to throw the would-be-champ the earring when he stopped.

_That power level…Vegeta?_ Goku wondered then used his instant translocation technique to go and find out. Buu looked furiously at the spot Goku had been in before racing after him.

Vegeta had just arrived and Baba, the fortuneteller who brought the dead back to earth had already left. Now he was trying to get a lock on Buu. He looked to the side then growled as Goku appeared next to him.

"Kakarot? What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded but Goku didn't pay attention.

"Wow, Vegeta, it is you! This is perfect! Here, put this on your right ear." Goku said as he produced the earring Gohan had dropped. Vegeta looked suspiciously at it.

"Why should I, Kakarot?" the stubborn prince asked then looked up as Buu appeared on the horizon. Goku frowned.

"Because it's our only chance of beating Buu! If you put this on your right ear then we'll be able to fuse together!" he quickly explained. Vegeta looked angrily at Goku and stepped away from him.

"No way Kakarot! I refuse to fuse with you!" he spat then went super as Buu came to a halt above them. Goku didn't have time to finish the argument for Vegeta had already taken off and was charging at Buu. Goku frowned and once again powered up and charged at Buu.

Both saiyans were on the attack, dishing out long combos of punches and kicks that Buu was easily dodging before he performed a double kick that sent the saiyans flying back down to the ground. Vegeta was about to fly back to attack Buu again but Goku stopped him.

"Vegeta! Listen to me! That monster killed Bulma and the others and he absorbed Trunks! I know how you feel, I probably would have said the same thing if I were you but this really is our only chance!" Goku pleaded. Vegeta looked slightly shocked by the news that Bulma and Trunks were both gone but he soon started glaring at Buu.

"Kakarot, you weren't fighting at your maximum in our fight before." Vegeta finally said and Goku was quiet. Vegeta sighed and took the earring.

"How long will it last?" Vegeta asked and Goku hesitated.

"Um…that's the thing. It's permanent." Goku admitted Making Vegeta glare at him.

"What? Kakarot, are you nuts?" Vegeta asked.

"Calm down Vegeta, I'm not so crazy about it either but it's our only chance!" Goku defended himself and Vegeta growled and started mumbling curse words as he attached the earring to his right ear. As soon as he was done the earrings pulled the two together and a bright light engulfed them.

High above them Buu's eyes widened as he lunched himself forward but he was too late. He had felt sure that they wouldn't fuse because of the memories he had absorbed but that had been foolish.

The light faded and a single figure stood there with dark brown, flame like hair and bangs similar to Goku's. He wore a dark blue gi and a orange training vest as well as Vegeta's gloves and boots. He had onyx eyes that stared right at Buu as a Vegeta like smirk appeared across his face.

"Looks like you're done for."

......

Another chapter done and I got to 30! So, how will Buu fare against this new fusion? Will he finally be defeated? Find out next time!


	31. the ultimate warrior

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 31: the ultimate warrior**

The new fusion looked over himself and smiled.

"Since Vegeta and Goku merged together then I guess that makes me a Vegito." He said then smirked up at Buu.

Buu glared back at Vegito. He could not believe how stupid he had been. He should have ended it before Vegeta had shown up…

"If you're done cowering then we might as well start this." Came Vegito's mixed voice, making Buu glare harder. Vegito had sunken into a stance and still had a playful smirk on his face. A smirk that was beginning to annoy Buu.

_I'll teach him not to treat me like nothing…_Buu thought then phased out of sight.

Vegito widened his smirk and quickly lifted his fist into the air, punching Buu in the face over his shoulder. Buu staggered backwards holding his nose. He couldn't believe how hard that blow had been or how Vegito had easily kept track of his superior speed.

Buu growled as his nose healed after being broken then glared at Vegito before charging again.

This time Vegito turned at the last possible minute and started dodging attacks that Buu threw at light speed at him. Vegito was dodging them with ease and just as Buu was about to use a powerful kick aimed at Vegito's head, he ducked and landed a crippling punch to Buu's stomach.

Buu coughed blood as Vegito buried his fist into the monsters gut then Vegito withdrew it and kicked Buu across the head and far away, into a cliff.

Buu eventually removed the rubble that was on top of him and got up to find Vegito sitting on a rock.

"Looks like you're no match for me. If you surrender now it'll be a lot easier for you." Vegito said casually. This made Buu angrier and the monster hunched over and powered up in answer. Vegito smiled. This meant more fun for him.

Buu charged at Vegito and tried to hit him hard across the jaw but Vegito ducked and pushed himself off the rock. Buu's 'little' power up had increased his speed and strength enough to be able to keep up with Vegito. He managed to turn round and block Vegito's kick and send him a punch of his own that Vegito had to block. Buu threw another punch that Vegito blocked with one arm before punching Buu across the jaw and then a round house to Buu's side.

Buu was thrown side ways but he quickly turned and resumed his attack on Vegito. With every miss Buu became more frustrated and his eyes would glow a brighter red, losing some of the golden specks Zara had given him. Vegito noticed this and decided to heat things up a bit as he delivered a crushing kick to Buu's chest, sending him backwards.

Vegito smirked and quickly began to power up, his aura becoming golden as well as his hair and his eyes turned a teal colour. When he was done, Vegito smirked up at Buu.

"Let's continue then." He said full of confidence. Buu stared in absolute shock from Vegito's power increase. Vegito was just so strong. The monster didn't stand a chance.

Vegito watched Buu's reactions carefully and nearly laughed.

_This should be fun…_ he thought and Buu's expression turned into a glare. Vegito was really starting to annoy him.

Vegito was the one to make the first move this time. He phased out of sight and appeared again just before he punched Buu in the cheek. Vegito then went into a kick to Buu's side and spun round for a second one, continuing the combo there by jumping back and firing a ki disc and a blast. The disc cut off Buu's head tentacle and the blast made a large hole in Buu's middle.

Buu growled loudly and popped out all of the dents Vegito's attacks had made as well as re growing his tentacle.

"Good as new." Buu said and smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. Vegito sniggered.

"If you say so…" he said and stared at the hole. Buu frowned and looked at it as well and it quickly filed itself in. Vegito had to hold in a laugh.

"That's much better, isn't it?" he asked and Buu's frowned deepened.

"Shut up and lets finish this." Buu muttered and dived at Vegito, thrusting his foot forward at the last second but Vegito batted it away. Buu frowned and tried again just to have Vegito do the same thing. Buu growled in frustration and kept kicking as hard and as fast as he could but he still couldn't hit the fused saiyan. Finally Vegito made the monster go flying backwards by back handing him.

"Come on Buu, I thought you were supposed to be strong! Especially after you absorbed my sons and friends." He called to the monster when Buu stopped. Vegito couldn't help chuckling a little, Buu must have thought no one could beat him until Vegito showed up and that seemed funny. The laughing got Buu even more worked up.

"Shut up! It is NOT funny!" the monster yelled making Vegito laugh harder. Buu growled louder this time and slowly his pink aura began to surround him, burning fiercely.

"STOP IT!" he screamed as his aura burst further outwards and he continued to scream. Vegito suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Buu. Buu's gi top had gotten slightly darker and his eyes were glowing. He was powering up and screaming so much it looked like the earth was going to come apart because, as Vegito noticed as he looked down, giant cracks were beginning to appear across the ground and they were widening out into canyons.

Vegito looked back at Buu slightly confused and noticed the small rip of light in front of him.

_Oh no, he's making a rip like the one form the time chamber! Who knows what damage that might do out here!_ He thought and charged towards Buu to put an end to it. That was until he flew straight into a pinkish dome-shield.

Vegito bounced off of it and glared at it.

_Why did the girl have to get herself absorbed? This thing is just going to hold me up!_ He thought furiously and flew backwards a few feet, powering up as he did so. His hair stood straighter on end and ki-bolts began to flow down his body as he drew his hands to his side and begun to chant:

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" he yelled and fired the mighty blast at the shield. The shield held for what seemed like an eternity, then slowly the area around the beam began to fade and the blast shot through, wiping out Buu's top as it shot through the shield and exploded on the other side.

Vegito sighed with relief then looked up as Buu regenerated his top half and glared at the fused warrior.

"You…" the monster said and Vegito powered back down to level one.

"Yea, me." He said calmly and Buu growled then unexpectedly shot his head tentacle up and fired his candifying beam at Vegito who didn't have the chance to dodge. The bright light engulfed him and he slowly began to shrink. When the light faded, all that was left was a coffee flavoured jawbreaker.

Buu laughed and hurried to catch it. He looked at it hungrily and laughed harder.

"Ha! I did it! I defeated the mighty warrior!" Buu cried and laughed harder. He couldn't believe it. He had won! But his celebration didn't last long…

Buu clenched his fist round the candy and laughed once more before he felt the candy move. He looked down at his fist and noticed it shaking before it sped towards his face and punched him hard on the nose. Buu immediately dropped his sugary treat and held his nose before glancing at where the candy now floated.

'_You didn't think we were done, did you?_' came Vegito's voice, the voice Buu now despised.

"How can you still be able to talk?" Buu asked after several moments of staring in shock. this just made Vegito laugh.

"_I'm not talking, I don't have a mouth! Or haven't you noticed?_" the candy asked mockingly, making Buu glare.

"You still have that smart mouth I see. Odd seeing that you are now a lump of sugar and utterly defenceless." Buu said and floated towards the jawbreaker.

"_I'm not defenceless! I'm a jaw breaker! The strongest candy around!_" Vegito cried. Buu frowned and dived at the ball but Vegito was too quick and managed to dive out of the way. once again, Vegito laughed.

"_So you still want to fight? guess you don't relise how hard it'll be to hit something so small and fast._" he said and Buu smirked.

"Oh I'm not going to fight you, I'm going to eat you!" he yelled and lunged at Vegito, missing again.

_"Ok then, eat me!"_ Vegito cried before he slammed into Buu's gut then flew up to smash into Buu's jaw.

Buu rubbed the places where Vegito had hit then looked up just in time to see the ball impail itself into Buu's forehead. Buu growled in fury.

"Stop it and fight like a man!" Buu yelled

"_Do you see a man around?_" Vegito asked before flying into Buu's still open mouth and exiting through Buu's neck. Vegito laughed.

"_Come on, I flew into your mouth, what more do you need? don't you want to eat me?_" Vegito asked mockingly, making Buu growl. he had had enough.

Buu raised his head tentacle again and pointed it at Vegito, shooting him with the pinkish beam and giving him back his body. Vegito blinked and stared at his hands then grinned.

"Guess you didn't. Oh well, that must have been humiliating for you." Vegito sniggered and folded his arms Vegeta style. Buu glared at the fused warrior then something caught his attention on the ground.

_What's this? my old head tentacle? hmm..._He thought then glanced back at Vegito.

"'Cause I'm nice I'll give you until the count of ten to surrender. There's no shame in surrendering." Vegito was saying before he started his count down.

"One...Two...Three....Four..."

Buu looked down so that it looked to Vegito like he was hanging his head in shame. Buu's eyes began to glow and the tentacle on the ground began to move.

"...Five...Six...seven..."

The tentacle stood on end and wiggled into a blob as it began to hover and graduly get higher.

"...Eight...Nine..." Vegito was getting agitated now. The blob had gotten exactly underneath Vegito. Buu's eyes glowed a brighter red and the blob shot forward. as soon as it was close enough it spread out wide and engulfed Vegito. Vegito spotted the blob a moent to late. it completely covered him then was absorbed by Buu.

As the last traces of the blob disappeared, Buu slowly began to laugh, quietly at first and gradually getting louder until his spine chilling, psychotic laughter rung through the empty planet.

......

oh, this looks bad. how will Buu be defeated now that Vegito is gone? find out next time!


	32. The hunt

Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked.

**Chapter 32: the hunt**

The place was wet. Dark and wet. This is what a certain warrior with a white glow thought as he looked around. The place stank. The floor and walls were soft and squishy. It almost reminded him of a cave. A smelly, squishy and wet cave.

He slowly got up and looked at his glowing arms.

_At least the barrier held…_he thought. _Now to find the others and get outta here!_

He slowly let the barrier fade but as soon as he did so he doubled over in pain.

"What the…" he muttered in his mixed voice before a light engulfed him and his two counterparts were flung into opposite walls. Both groaned in pain and rubbed either their back or head.

"Kakarot, I thought you said it was permanent!" Vegeta said as he recovered and tried to pull himself up.

"That's what the old kai told me, I don't understand it!" Goku said, as did the same as Vegeta.

"What ever Kakarot. Where are we anyway?" Vegeta asked, glad to be the only one in his body again but still confused.

Goku looked blankly around the area then eventually shrugged.

"Inside Buu?" He finally answered as if he were unsure.

"I knew that, baka. But where about?" Vegeta snapped and pulled off his earring. Goku shrugged again and walked towards what appeared to be a tunnel.

"Well how am I supposed to know?" He asked then looked back at Vegeta who was staring at his potara. Vegeta grunted and tightly closed his fit around it and a crunching sound greeted Goku's ears.

"Vegeta, you didn't…" He said, horrified. Vegeta looked up and threw the pieces of the potara to the side.

"What do you think, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked before walking past Goku and down the tunnel. Goku stared in shock after him then pulled off his potara.

"That man…how did we ever fuse?" Goku wondered allowed and crushed his earring to dust.

The tunnel stayed the same all the way through, gloomy and dank. The two warriors stayed silent as they walked along the tunnel. Eventually it opened out into a type of canyon with a narrow path along one side of the wall. Looking over the edge, they couldn't see the bottom, only utter darkness.

"Looks like this place is bigger then we thought." Goku mused as he looked down. Vegeta ignored him and concentrated on the path. He just wanted to find the others and get out. That stench seemed to be getting worse…

Vegeta suddenly stopped and looked down. Goku nearly bumped into him.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" he asked then noticed something. Was Vegeta shrinking?

"I'm Stuck, Baka. This stuff, it's too soft, I'm sinking." Vegeta said as he tried to pull himself out with out raising his power level. If he raised it then so would the chance of Buu realising what was happening. And that was the last thing they wanted.

Goku looked down and saw that Vegeta was right and went to step forward to help…but he couldn't! Goku looked down and gasped as he saw that he was sinking as well.

It was slow at first but it quickly sped up and soon Goku found himself completely under and still sinking. For what seemed like an eternity the two saiyans were in complete darkness and fighting claustrophobia but then they were falling.

Vegeta managed to see that they were in a slightly lighter area with a high ceiling, that they had just sank through, before hitting some green liquid hard. The saiyan prince quickly swam back up and broke the surface. He climbed onto what he first thought was drift wood and looked round.

The place was filled with green liquid that had steam rising from it. The liquid seemed to glow slightly with heat and many shapes were floating in it. Vegeta looked at what he was sitting on and at once realised he was sitting on a chocolate bar. He swore then looked round for Goku who broke the surface merely seconds later.

"Kakarot, get out of the water!" Vegeta cried but Goku just looked puzzled. Vegeta groaned in frustration and pointed to Goku's gi.

"It's not water, it's digestive acid! You are being digested!" Vegeta yelled again and Goku looked at his shoulder. Sure enough steam was beginning to rise from it.

The sight of the steam made Goku realise that Vegeta was right and he climbed on to the chocolate with Vegeta as fast as he could.

"How'd we get in his stomach?" Goku asked as he stared round the large and dark chamber. He could hear Vegeta grunt in the darkness.

"That doesn't matter. How we get out does. If my anatomy is correct then there is only one way out and that's one we can not take." Vegeta informed then looked to the side. Something was happening.

The current of the acid increased and threw the saiyans around as it curved round, sending the men spinning and knocking them off of their make shift raft.

They were pulled underneath and Goku fought to break the surface again before he noticed Vegeta's quick thinking. Vegeta was floating with his palm facing the wall and a bright ki-blast emitting from it. Goku tried to stop Vegeta but it was too late. The prince fired and blasted a hole through the lining of the stomach.

The acid flowed through it and took them with it, washing them out onto somewhat dry land as the whole closed over. Both saiyans coughed and lay still for while until Goku sat up.

"Worn me next time, will ya? Buu could have sensed that." Goku said as he stared at the Prince who was getting up and looking around.

"It worked, didn't it? So stop whining and help me sense out the boys." Vegeta snapped and closed his eyes. Goku frowned and did the same. It took them awhile but they soon found four signatures high above them.

"Looks like they are in his head." Vegeta muttered and took to the air. Goku nodded and followed Vegeta up through Buu's Body.

Soon they were on the same level as they had sensed the signatures on and landed on a type of platform that led into another tunnel like area. Vegeta looked around. The surroundings were still dark and the walls seemed to be more of a purple colour. And thankfully the smell had improved.

They followed the platform through the tunnel and soon came to a fork in the path. Vegeta looked down both paths then turned to Goku.

"Which way?" he asked. Goku looked thoughtful then stepped to the left.

"This way." He said and Vegeta immediately went to the other.

"Hey! I said left!" Goku called.

"I know. That's why I'm going right. You follow your instincts and I'll follow mine." Vegeta called back. Goku sighed and went down the left path.

He had walked well past the entrance when he heard humming. It was a slow tune that added to the eeriness of the place.

_Odd…_Goku thought and kept walking. The sound got louder the further in he went and then it just stopped. Goku stood still as soon as it did and looked round.

"Hello?" He called into the darkness but there was nothing. He frowned then went to continue when he thought he saw a figure ahead of him. Goku frowned and cautiously stepped forward, ready for an attack.

"Who's there?" he called as he drew nearer then stopped. A man stood ahead of him with short and spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing an orange fighting gi just like Goku's.

"Gohan?" Goku asked then grinned. "Thank Kami I found you! Where are the others? We have to get out of here right away." Goku said when Gohan turned round. Goku had quickly walked forward but Gohan's expression stayed blank and emotionless. Goku stopped in front of what he thought was his son and looked confused. Gohan's eyes were completely empty and he wasn't giving off a ki signature.

"Your not Gohan…" Goku said slowly just before Gohan lunged at him with his fist thrown forward.

Vegeta continued to walk along his chosen path, sometimes ducking under what could only be described as giant cobwebs. Eventually he came to a place where the tunnel opened out into a small room with a small ledge where the tunnel continued. On the ledge knelt what looked like Goten and Trunks.

Vegeta smirked when he spotted them and quickened his pace.

"Good boys, I found you. Now get the others. We're getting out of here." Vegeta said but the boys just stared blankly back before getting up and doing the fusion dance. Vegeta looked confused as he shielded his eyes from the light. When he could look again level three Gotenks stood in the boys place with an equally blank expression on his face.

"Why did you do that?" Vegeta asked slowly then looked over his shoulder as he heard a footstep behind him. Piccolo was coming towards him with his fists raised. Vegeta quickly dived to the side as Piccolo attacked and looked round in time to catch Gotenks's jumps kick with his jaw. Vegeta stumbled backwards and recovered in time to start blocking Gotenks's next combination of attacks whilst being forced backwards into a wall.

Goku Blocked Gohan's attacks and jumped backwards.

"Who are you and why do you look like my son?" Goku questioned but Gohan didn't answer but instead stepped forward. Goku move his leg back as he sunk into a stance and felt something brush against it.

Goku glanced behind him and there stood Zara with a blank stare fixed on him. Goku stared at her as she steeped back then jumped forward, performing a jump kick that Goku had to quickly block and push aside. As soon as he did so Gohan's fist appeared on the edge of Goku's vision coming in to make contact with his jaw. Goku quickly raised an arm to block it and felt a sharp pain to his gut. He looked down to see Zara with her knee implanted firmly in it. Gohan's leg came sailing through the air and Goku was kicked in the face and sent flying backwards, into the wall.

He stumbled up to see both kids in casual stances and with blank gazes fixed on him.

_Looks like I'll need to take it up a notch…_Goku thought. They may not have had ki signatures but they were fighting with the full power of their counterparts.

Goku jumped to his feet and quickly powered up to super saiyan, his hair and eyes turning gold and teal, then charged at them, swinging his fist round.

Both of his opponents were oddly in sync with each other and dodged the attack just to come back, Zara doing a sweeping kick to Goku's leg and Gohan coming in for a blow to the chest. Goku jumped over Zara's attack and blocked Gohan's. He then landed and did a sweeping kick, that the others jumped over, and spun up into a spinning kick that hit Zara hard across the jaw and Gohan in the gut, sending them both flying backwards.

They both landed on there feet and exchanged a glance. Gohan cupped his hands at his side and Zara outstretched her arms in front of her chest. They both began to charge an attack. Goku frowned and mirrored Gohan's stance to do the same attack, only double the power.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Goku yelled and all three fired their attacks at the same time, Gohan and Goku brought their arms forward to fire their waves and Zara kept her arms straight and horizontal as she brought them to her side, firing a ki dragon.

Zara and Gohan's attacks twisted round each other and hit Goku's wave head on in the exact middle. Each side struggled for the advantage, the beams pushing each other back and forth. Eventually Goku Powered up to level two and the increase in power sent the other two attacks straight back to their makers and blow up in their faces. They were thrown backwards and the wall closet to them disintegrated in the explosion, sending the three people on the other side go flying forwards.

Vegeta slowly got up and stared at Goku.

"Kakarot? You did this?" He nearly yelled at the younger saiyan. Goku spotted the prince and floated down to join him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea, I may have put too much energy into that one." Goku admitted then looked round to see an unscathed Gohan and Zara getting up and starring at the saiyans again.

"Man, what are they? They should have gotten way more damage than that." Goku said. Vegeta frowned then looked at Piccolo and Gotenks.

"Something is wrong here…" Vegeta muttered as he watched the four surround them.

Gotenks hunched over and began to spit out five kamikaze ghosts. Gohan cupped his hands at his side and began to gather energy. Zara out stretched her arms in front of her chest again and Piccolo brought his index and middle finger to his forehead and begun to charge up an attack as well.

Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other then sunk into stances and powered up, ready to deflect them attacks.

Outside, Buu had gotten bored waiting for his next transformation to take place. He thought that it had been taking so long because of how powerful Vegito had been. Now he was flying around looking for bakeries or sweet shops to satisfy his sweet tooth.

He flew over a small town and stopped. He could still smell some freshly baked buns. He licked his lips and landed in front of the bakery and walked in.

Hercule and Dende landed a moment later and snuck up to the window. Dende had convinced Hercule to spy on Buu until they came up with a better plan. So they crouched by the window and watched Buu go mad as he began to eat éclairs and doughnuts.

Vegeta and Goku braced them selves as they waited to be attacked from all sides when Goku yelled:

"They're cake!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder.

"It's 'they're toast', Kakarot. Get it right…"

"No, I mean they turned into cake." Goku quickly corrected himself and straightened up. Vegeta did the same and looked round. Goku was right. Gotenks and his ghosts were now muffins, Piccolo was a fruitcake, Gohan was a cup cake and Zara was an éclair.

"I guess they were just thoughts then." Vegeta said before looking at Goku. They felt out the others again and quickly made their way to them.

Vegeta led the way into a large chamber that had more cobwebs around it. He was the first to notice them.

"Kakarot! Over here!" Vegeta yelled and Goku hurried over. Vegeta had found a large cocoon that Gohan's face was poking out of. Goku sighed with relief and started expecting the cocoon as Vegeta looked round for the others.

"Everybody's here." He said as he looked over the other four cocoons. Goku smiled and stepped away from Gohan.

"Now we just have to work out how to get them down." Goku said before he sensed something behind him.

"Get out of the way." Vegeta stated as Goku jumped aside. Vegeta shot a beam of energy from his index finger that severed the attachment on the bottom of the cocoon. He then did the same to the top ones and it fell. Goku checked on Gohan again then helped Vegeta with the rest.

Outside, Buu had left the bakery after eating everything inside it and had flown out of the town, Dende and Hercule following. Buu was relaxing peacefully in the air when suddenly a red gi top appeared across his chest and was quickly replaced by Piccolo's cape. Buu looked down just in time to see it disappear and feel his tentacle shrink.

"What's going on?" Buu yelled and quickly landed on a cliff. He closed his eyes and entered a meditative state.

Goku looked over at Vegeta.

"I was thinking…" he began,

"That's a first." Vegeta cut in but Goku ignored him.

"Buu is still going to be strong even with such a big power decrease…"

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are." Vegeta said as he looked over one of the cocoons. Goku looked puzzled.

"What do you think?" Goku asked and Vegeta turned to look at his rival.

"I think that you want us to do that dance and I think I'd rather die. Again." Vegeta said and got up.

"Aw, come on Vegeta. It's not that bad. Besides, we haven't got much choice…" Goku pointed out earning a glare from Vegeta.

"You rely too much on fusion. Now shut up, I see something." Vegeta snapped and walked off, Goku quickly following.

They walked to the far end of the chamber and found another cocoon.

"It's…" Goku said when he saw the face.

"Buu?" Vegeta finished. The two saiyans exchanged looks then inspected the cocoon.

"So did he absorb himself or something?" Goku asked making Vegeta shrug, a gesture he had picked up from living on earth for so long.

"It appears so. These pods are a sign of absorption." Vegeta noted. The two looked at each other again. Something didn't seem right.

What ever they were thinking was cut short by laughter. It was quiet at first but soon it was so loud it almost hurt the saiyans' ears.

"What's going on?" Goku asked but Vegeta hushed him and looked to the side. A small lump in the ground was rising and taking a too familiar form.

Soon Buu was staring at them with an eerie grin.

"Hello boys," he said.

......

Looks like they've been found. How will they beat Buu now without fusion? Find out next time!


	33. Mind games

Thanks for the reviews! 

**Chapter 33: Mind games**

****

Goku and Vegeta stared at Buu in horror as the monster watched them.

"What's wrong boys? Surprised to see me?" Buu asked and both saiyans turned their horrified expressions into glares as Buu continued.

"Bet you weren't as surprised as I was when I turned back to this form. That was unexpected. Tell me, did you idiots know what you were doing?" he asked as his power slowly increased. Vegeta frowned.

"This doesn't look good." He mumbled and Goku gave him an annoyed look.

"Yea, well we could have fused if you hadn't destroyed the earring!" Goku pointed out, earning a glare.

"Why'd you have to go and say that? Now Buu knows!" Vegeta said and they both looked back at Buu who was laughing.

"So, you can't fuse into the super warrior again, huh? How fun…"Buu said and continued to laugh. Both saiyans powered up to super and glared at Buu but he continued to laugh. Goku frowned and pointed his palm at the monster and fired, blasting off Buu's head and making a small hole in the wall that quickly filled itself in. Buu re-grew his head.

"Oh that hurt." He mocked. "It felt like a tiny pin prick here." He pointed to the back of his head and laughed.

It didn't look like they were going to be blasting out.

They exchanged glances then took to the air. They were going to try and find another way out. Buu materialised in front of them and punched the two back down to the ground before they could react. He landed and laughed.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy? Just come in here and make me weaker and escape as easy as that?" he mocked. Goku and Vegeta growled and lunged at Buu, each swinging punches at him but meeting nothing but air. But laughed again and disappeared, leaving the two saiyans to look franticly around for him. A moment later Buu reappeared just to slam the warriors' heads together then disappear once more.

The two men stumbled backwards rubbing their heads.

"Ow, Kakarot, what is your head made of? Titanium?" Vegeta asked and glared at Goku.

"I could say the same about yours." Goku said and they both looked round, trying to find Buu.

Buu appeared behind them, flying towards them. He double kicked them and sent them flying forward but they both landed on their hands and flipped over, spinning rouind and charging towards Buu when they were done. They both started throwing combos of punches and kicks at the monster, most of which he dodged or blocked until they both got a lucky kick in to Buu's chest, sending him backwards. They both then quickly landed and Goku put the ends of his palms together so they were facing Buu, one over the other and Vegeta stood next to Goku, cheek to cheek and he put his palms horizontally next to Goku's in the same way. They both began to charge up an attack and when Buu got up a huge wave of energy struck him, blowing the monster to pieces.

Goku and Vegeta parted and Goku walked off to start destroying the Buu pieces.

"Lets clean house!" he said as Vegeta shuddered.

_To think, Kakarot and I cheek to cheek in battle…argh, what have I become? _Vegeta wondered and went to join Goku in blasting the pieces.

They were almost done when the all too familiar laughing started. Goku and Vegeta looked round for the source but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Knock, knock!" came Buu's voice. The two saiyans exchanged a glance as they sunk into their stances and looked round.

"Knock, knock!" came Buu's voice again, this time more persistent.

"Fine, who's there?" Vegeta sighed.

"Buu." Came the reply.

"Buu who?" Vegeta asked, now truly annoyed.

"Aw, no need to cry. We all have to die sometime!" Buu said before erupting into another psychotic fit of laughter.

"Grr, where is he?" Vegeta cried. As if in answer, Buu's torso started pooping up in odd places in the walls, ceiling and floor. Everywhere you looked was Buu.

"Stop it!" Vegeta yelled and started firing blasts wherever Buu appeared.

"NO! Vegeta!" Goku yelled just as Buu appeared over by the pods but Vegeta didn't hear him until he was too late. The blasts hit the ground, barely missing the pods and rocking them gently, making a certain person's eyes flutter briefly.

Vegeta stopped firing and was breathing heavily. Goku frowned at him.

"Take it easy. We don't want to hurt them." Goku said then looked round to see Buu's torso rocking from side to side.

"Tick Tock, time is running out boys!" Buu called and continued chanting 'tick tock'. Goku growled and cupped his hands at his side then fired a powerful beam of energy at Buu, disintegrating him and continuing to make a small hole in Buu's head. Only this time they could see daylight.

The saiyans grinned when they saw it but they didn't have long to celebrate because the hole quickly filled in and bulged forward, making a giant fist that slammed the saiyans into the wall before they could react. Both of them lay on the floor, struggling to remain conscious as some red blobs rose out of the floor and wiggled towards them.

"I shall absorb you and you shall then become apart of me." Buu said and started to laugh. This woke Goku up a bit and he looked up to see the blobs. He jumped up and noticed Vegeta and charged towards him, grabbing him and pulling him away from the blobs before they could do anything.

Goku attempted to fly away from Buu and the red ooze but Buu laughed and pointed his index finger at them, firing a thin ki beam that hit Goku in the back, making him fall and drop Vegeta. The red blobs caught up with them and started to come together, beginning to cover Vegeta and about to cover Goku.

Goku opened his eyes and rolled to the side to avoid the blob then jumped to his feet. He ran and grabbed Vegeta, pulling him away from the blob before it completely covered him. He ran again but this time Buu appeared and kicked the saiyans into a wall. Goku slid down it and dropped Vegeta. He glared at Buu then jumped up and tried to attack the monster, throwing left and right punches then a few kicks but each one Buu dodged. Buu planted a kick to Goku's chest and laughed loudly.

"Is that the best you can do? Because at this rate you'll just be absorbed." Buu said. Breathing heavily, Goku frowned and fired a blast that made Buu disappear. After it had exploded harmlessly on the wall Buu's torso reappeared.

"You don't stand a chance!" Buu laughed. Goku's frown deepened.

"We'll see about that." He said just as Buu's lower half rose out of the ground behind him. It ran up to him and kicked him hard in the back before melting back into the floor. The blow sent Goku flying forwards and he skidded across the floor.

Goku slowly got up and began to fire multiple ki blasts at Buu, all of which missed. Buu laughed.

"What were you aiming at?" he asked and looked over his shoulder to see them all flying towards the last pod that contained the fat Buu. Buu's eyes went to the size of frying pans before he raced the blasts and got in the way to protect the cocoon.

The noise resonated through the whole chamber and finally a certain person's eyes fluttered open. Zara stared up at the ceiling sleepily.

_Was the ceiling always that colour?_ She asked herself sleepily before she remembered what had happened. She tried to get up but found she couldn't. Slowly, she glanced to the side to see the dark red colour of the pod she was in paled.

"Ew…" she said as she powered up and broke out. She jumped to her feet and started shaking her head, trying to get rid of any pieces that may still be in her hair while chanting 'gross'. The sound of Buu's laughter stopped her and she looked round to see the other pods and then Goku and Buu.

Goku had sunk down to one knee and was still holding one arm out, ready to blast Buu. Goku was panting heavily as Buu stepped up to him with a wide grin on his face. Goku tried to gather energy but dropped his arm instead. He was too tired! Goku thought it was ended when someone yelled:

"Dragon Cannon HA!" and a ki dragon tackled Buu, carrying him further away in it's jaws then rolling into a ball and exploding. Goku looked round to see Zara panting further away and falling to her knees. She gave him a thumbs up and Goku looked round for signs of Buu.

Buu came out of the ground in between Zara and Goku and created two large ki-blasts in each hand, one pointed to each person. Both of them stared at the blasts, not daring to move.

"Get away from them or you can say good bye to this guy!" came the gruff voice of Vegeta making everyone look round. Vegeta was holding fat Buu's pod and was threatening to severe the stems holding it in place. Buu's jaw dropped and he let the blasts fade.

"You wouldn't! You don't know what'll happen!" Buu yelled.

"By the way you're acting I'd say it would be in my favour!" Vegeta said as he pulled the pod closer. Buu stepped forward.

"No! If you tear that one away then I won't be me anymore!" he cried.

"You won't be you anymore? Well that seems interesting, lets see it!" Vegeta yelled and broke the stems as he yanked the pod down.

Instantly Buu fell to his knees screaming in pain as he grabbed his head. He slowly started to melt into a puddle and the others gathered around it.

"Is he…dead?" Zara asked. As if in answer, Buu's head appeared on the floor again screaming before melting back. This time when he was done the whole chamber began to shake violently and lit up with energy. The group looked round in confusion and the men ran to the pods the boys and Piccolo were in.

"We have to get out of here!" Goku yelled as he picked up Gohan and Goten's pods. Vegeta agreed and took Trunks and Piccolo as they ran for the exit.

"Hurry girl! It looks like he's going to blow!" Vegeta yelled. Zara nodded and followed, taking to the air.

They all flew as fast as they could round the twisted tunnels that were now red hot. Zara looked down at the walls and floor and frowned.

"Do you two even know where you're going?" She asked but the guys didn't answer. The truth was that they didn't. They were just running and looking for an exit.

"This place is like a volcano!" Goku noted as they flew along, hoping to distract Zara from that fact. She agreed with him, the energy Buu was giving off was making it incredibly hot. She could see Goku sweating.

Goku held tightly onto Gohan's pod but the sweat was making his hand slippery. The pod's steam begun to slip in his hand and then it fell through his grasp. Goku looked down and watched as his son's pod fell to the floor but stopped before it hit. He looked at Zara who was reaching out for it as she used her mind to keep it from dropping.

"Gohan's kinda heavy…" she muttered and levitated the pod back to Goku.

"Err…thanks." Goku said as he grabbed it and went to follow Vegeta who had stopped further up ahead. He was watching steam go up a hole.

"What's that?" Goku asked when they rejoined him. Zara looked up at it.

"Isn't that one of those steam holes?" she asked and Vegeta nodded.

"Yea, steam is vented through but it'll only open when the steam goes through." He explained as the flow of steam stopped and the hole closed. The group looked at each other and moved aside, waiting for more steam to come. It didn't take long and as soon as the flow stopped they raced up the narrow passage and out into fresh air.

They all came toppling out and immediately returned to there original sizes. Goku looked up at the boys and pointed at them.

"Hey look, people popcorn!" he joked, making Vegeta roll his eyes.

"What are you on?" he asked. Zara giggled and used her mind to hold the boys in place.

"You tell me." She said as Goku and Vegeta grabbed two of the guys each and flew down to the ground, Zara following. There they quickly checked on them.

"Looks like they're all just sleeping." Goku said. Vegeta nodded then turned to Zara.

"Which leaves the question of why aren't you?" he asked Zara who blushed.

"You know how much of a light sleeper I am." She said then looked round to the cliff Buu was standing on. The men did the same and took to the air again.

"Shouldn't he be getting weaker?" Zara asked when she joined them. Vegeta nodded.

"That's what I thought but instead he's doing the opposite. He's getting stronger." He stated.

"That's not good. He was already stronger than us." Goku said and watched.

Slowly the steam that was pouring out of Buu enveloped him and hid him from the others as he transformed. When the steam subsided, Buu was a lot smaller and looked more child like.

"That's it? He's puny!" Vegeta said as he laughed.

"You know that doesn't mean anything, Vegeta. You can feel his power level, it's a lot bigger now." Goku said.

"All the more reason why we should take him out quickly." Zara pointed out just to have Vegeta spin her round.

"What do you mean we? You're going to stay with the boys and keep them safe." He said making Zara frown.

"But three against one is better! And I'm good! Honest!" she quickly said and glanced back at Buu.

"Oh please, you'll get in our way. And you'd only be useful if you get mad enough. You'd be better off with the boys!"

"But I can help! Besides, I'm not leaving you to get blown up again!"

"You don't have a say in this! Get down there!"

"NO!"

"Err, guys, you better see this." Goku interrupted them and pointed to Buu. He was smirking.

"Why is he doing that?" Zara asked as she frowned. Vegeta looked round at her.

"I thought I told you to go back to the boys!" he cried but she ignored him and stared at Buu as he started to laugh. Then he raised his hand and a large energy ball started to form and it continued to get larger.

"He's going to destroy the planet!" Goku yelled making Vegeta forget about scolding Zara.

"He can't! He'll destroy us all!"

"No, he'll reform him self. He'll just kill us." Zara said and shared a glance with the other two.

Vegeta grabbed Zara and Goku grabbed Vegeta as they flew away as fast as they can, Goku scanning the ground for the boys when two others people caught his eye: Hercule and Dende. He quickly dived down and grabbed them as well and tried to concentrate on the planet of the kais but couldn't find it. Then a familiar power made him look up and there was Kibito Kai with his hand out stretched. He grabbed Goku just in time and they disappeared just as Buu threw his energy ball towards the earth.

In an instant the empty planet was blown to pieces and all that was left was rubble.

......

A/n: oh no, looks like the planet is gone and some of our favourite saiyans went with it! But has Buu survived? Find out next time.


	34. a decision

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 34: A decision**

****

Vegeta, Zara, Goku, Dende, Hercule and Kibito Kai all landed in a heap on the planet of the Kais. They all got up and Goku ran straight over to the elder Kai.

"What's going on?" He asked the elder who shook his head.

"Buu blew up earth." He said calmly, only peering at Goku for a second before staring into the crystal ball again.

"And…the boys?" Goku asked, afraid to hear the answer. A bitter laugh cut the elder of before he could answer.

"You're kidding, right? What makes you think they'd still be alive after that? The planet blew and there's no air in space." Zara said bitterly as she stayed on her knees, staring at one of the many moons. The others stared at her and Goku kicked at the ground.

Hercule laughed as if it were all a joke.

"The earth didn't blow up! Where do you think we are?" Hercule said with a stupid grin planted on his face. Dende nudged him in the ribs.

"This isn't earth. It's the planet of the kais!" he said in a loud whisper, making Hercule confused.

"Kai? What's a kai? And how'd we move planets?" Hercule asked. Dende decided it would be easier to leave out the whole instant translocation business.

"A Kai is a God. They over see the four quadrants of the universe. And these two," he pointed to Kibito kai and the elder, "are in charge of over seeing the whole universe and the other kais." Dende quickly explained. Hercule stared at the two kais.

"If that's so then I have a question, if they're so powerful then how come they don't stop Buu?" Hercule asked. Kibito kai dropped his head and the elder kai rolled his eyes.

"They saved this nut?" The elder asked the younger. Hercule didn't hear them and was busy looking around.

"Hey, I get it now!" he exclaimed.

"You do?" Dende asked, dreading the answer.

"Yea! This must all be a dream! I mean why else could Buu be so strong? It makes sense! I mean a green, pointy-eared elf being the guardian of earth sounds ridiculous! And look at all those moons! It's an absurd amount!" Hercule said.

"What?" Dende asked but Hercule wasn't listening.

"I bet I could fly now, it is my dream after all!" Hercule announced and started running to the end of the cliff.

"Buu! I'm coming for you! No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it!" he yelled as he ran right off the cliff. The elder kai was laughing from the show.

"You can't pay for entertainment like this!" he said as they all heard Hercule muttering something about how dreams were not meant to hurt as much as the pain he was in.

Vegeta growled and turned to Goku.

"Kakarot! Do you see what we have to put up with because of your stupid decision? The kids are dead and we're stuck with that nut case!" Vegeta yelled. Goku hung his head.

"Look I'm sorry Vegeta…" Goku started but was cut off by Zara.

"You're sorry? You're sorry for forgetting about your kids and Trunks and getting him instead? That's it? What, you think that's going to make it all better?" She asked, keeping her back to him. Goku sighed.

"Look, I can't apologise enough. I-" but Zara cut him off again.

"You think apologising will make it better, don't you? Geese, you're dumber then I thought. I mean you just took off in the opposite direction! They were right behind us but you made us fly away and grab the champ of lameness, Hercule!" she said through closed teeth and looked over her shoulder.

"And you know what? If I had actually listened to Vegeta then I would have died too! How does that make you feel? Not only did you kill Trunks but you almost killed someone who was actually awake!" she yelled at him and her aura flared up, tearing up the grass around her and burning it away. Goku looked down, not knowing what to say.

"You're thinking about it. Good. You know I thought you were supposed to be a hero. Guess I was wrong…" she said and stared back at the ground, her aura still blazing around her. She wasn't sure exactly why she was so mad, just that it hurt.

_He was my best friend…I liked him a lot…but why is it hurting this much?_ She wondered as she drew her knees up to her chin and embraced them.

Kibito kai stared at the girl then looked up at Goku.

"Look, I have something to tell you. This form of Buu's, it's the strongest by far. He is truly a killing machine now. It's his original form." He said making the others, Zara excluded, turn round.

"What do you mean his original? I thought his original form was the fat one." Vegeta said and crossed his arms over his chest. Kibito Kai shook his head.

"No. That form was being held back by an absorption. You see when he fought the other supreme kais and myself he was in that form. He destroyed west and north kai first in Battle then he absorbed the kai of the south. The south kai was the strongest of us all so Buu absorbed him. Then he fought me. I was young and inexperienced. I didn't stand a chance. Buu was about to deal the final blow but Dai Kaio stepped in. Dai Kaio was the leader of us all. He fought Buu but Buu absorbed him as well. Only this time it made Buu weaker. Dai Kaio's innocence turned him into fat Buu." Kibito kai explained. The others nodded in understanding.

"So how did fat Buu get inside his head?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure. I think that some of kid Buu was still in there and managed to absorb the good Buu when he was mad enough. It's very complicated." Kibito kai explained quickly. They all stood in thought for a moment until the elder looked at the ball again.

"He's on the move!" he cried and the group all rushed to the ball for a glance. Sure enough, Buu had reformed and had somehow transported himself to another planet.

"Was that my instant translocation technique?" Goku asked.

"It appears he is a fast learner." Vegeta commented as the ball showed Buu arriving on a planet.

Buu looked around the planet for something then frowned and raised his palm, making the same type of blast that he had destroyed earth with. He blew up the little planet and quickly reformed, this time going to another planet further away.

Buu appeared on a rocky planet where a small group of people were fighting a group of a hundred soldiers. Buu's sudden appearance surprised the two groups and they immediately ceased fighting.

"What is this? A bringer trick?" asked a man in what could only be described as a creamed coloured 'SWAT' team uniform. A golden-eyed man stepped forward.

"No, he's not one of there's!" he yelled but Buu wasn't paying attention. He looked round and frowned in annoyance then made another energy ball. The golden-eyed man quickly grabbed as many soldiers from his group as possible.

"We must get back to the ship!" he yelled and disappeared just before Buu threw the ball.

Buu reformed and looked round and disappeared once more, this time appearing in the other world on the planet of the fallen heroes.

"How can he go there?" Goku asked as he stared at the ball.

"And more importantly, what's he searching for?" Dende asked. The elder kai looked thoughtful then looked up.

"I believe he's searching for those two." He said, referring to Goku and Vegeta

"Of course! He's going to where ever he senses high power levels!" Kibito kai said and they all looked back to the ball.

All over the planet, fighters from different quadrants were training and in the area that Buu happened to appear in fighters of the north quadrant were competing against the western fighters. Buu looked round the area with a frown. The green fighter from the west known as Pikkon stepped up to Buu.

"Who's this? Looks like a little kid." He said and another fighter from the north stepped up.

"He's alive. Maybe he came here to challenge us." He suggested. Buu stared up at them as Pikkon bent down to his level and placed a hand on Buu's head.

"Is that right? Well let's see if the little guy can keep up." He said as Buu glared at him.

Two familiar earthen fighters were in the crowd surrounding the small arena Buu had appeared in.

"Hey, isn't that Buu?" Krillen asked. Yamcha looked over at Buu and frowned.

"Oh yea, that's him all right. He's just gotten shorter." Yamcha said.

They both watched as Pikkon removed his hand and moved to kick the side of Buu's head but Buu easily blocked it and pushed it aside. Pikkon frowned and started throwing more Kicks at Buu but they were all pushed away rather easily. The second fighter joined in but neither warrior could break the monster's defence. Soon most of the warriors from the crowd had jumped in and half had already been thrown aside like rag dolls.

Krillen frowned and jumped forward before Yamcha could do a thing. He had to do something, even if he didn't stand a chance.

Krillen landed in front of Buu and started throwing kicks, a round house and then some punches at Buu but the monster dodged them easily then threw a blast into Krillen's face, throwing the little man backwards. It should have destroyed him but luckily he was already dead.

Yamcha ran over to help his friend.

"Don't sweat it, man. You did the best you could…" he said then looked up to see Buu hovering in the air with his arm over his head and a ki-ball forming above it. On the sidelines the north and west kais were going nuts.

"What's he doing? He'll destroy himself and the whole planet!" the west kai practically screamed.

"He's Majin Buu! He's nut's, alright!" the north yelled as they both panicked.

Goku frowned at the ball.

"What's he doing? If he destroys all those people then they won't even exist anymore!" Goku said as he watched. Zara looked confused over her shoulder, curiosity getting the best of her.

"How can you destroy what's already dead?" she asked but no one answered her. Instead Goku and Vegeta got up.

"We got to get him away from there! We'll have to power up and get his attention!" Goku said and Vegeta nodded.

"Wait! You should take the potaras!" the elder kai said and Kibito kai handed his earrings to the saiyans. They took them and stared at them. Vegeta was about to say something but Goku said it first.

"No thanks." He said, making everybody stare at him.

"These aren't for us. Maybe if it wasn't permanent, you know? Besides, Buu is in his original form so it'll only be fair to fight him in ours."

"What are you saying? This isn't about your ego! This is about the safety of the entire universe! Put them on!" the elder kai ordered. Vegeta and Goku glanced at each other.

"Allow me to settle this." Vegeta said before crushing his earring into dust.

"Now that that is settled then lets call Buu." Vegeta said and Goku nodded then looked at the others.

"You may want to get out of here, it'll get pretty intense." Goku said. The others nodded and grabbed hold of Kibito kai.

"Come on little one, you too." He called to Zara but she shook her head.

"I'm staying." She said bluntly. Vegeta walked over to her and picked her up by the collar. He brought her back to the others and dropped her on the floor. He was not in the mood to argue.

"Bye." He said bluntly and stepped back. Zara growled as Kibito kai placed a hand on her and her eyes flashed red but no one paid attention.

"Good luck!" Dende said just before the kai transported away.

Unknown to Vegeta and Goku, Zara shoved herself out of Kibito kai's grasp just before they had fully left the planet. She landed in a heap at the foot of a cliff.

_If Vegeta thinks he can get rid of me that easily then he's sadly mistaken!_ She thought and quickly got up and suppressed her power level.

Vegeta and Goku nodded to each other and burst into their super transformations and continued to raise their power levels, catching the attention of a certain pink monster just before he launched his ki-ball.

Buu let it disappear and looked round and disappeared. He arrived a few moments later in front of Goku and Vegeta.

They stopped and stared at Buu, ready for the fight of their lives.

......

A/N: another chapter done with!

So, how will Goku and Vegeta defeat Buu without fusion? Find out next time!


	35. fight for the universe

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 35: fight for the universe**

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Who'll go first?" he asked. Vegeta thought for a moment.

"Lets determine it the old fashioned way." He suggested and Goku agreed and turned to fully face Vegeta.

"Lets do it!"

"You won't beat me Kakarot." Vegeta said back before they both put their hands forward.

"Rock…paper…scissors!" they yelled, Vegeta choosing scissors and Goku taking rock.

"Oh yea, looks like I'm first!" Goku exclaimed and started stretching.

"Fine, you win Kakarot. Just make sure you do our race proud." Vegeta said as he powered back down and started to walk away.

"Will do, just don't get upset if you don't get a turn." Goku said back and faced Buu.

Buu had his head down and his eyes closed. Goku frowned at him.

"Hey, I'm ready for you now!" Goku called but Buu didn't do anything. Goku frowned more and noticed a small snoring sound. He looked closer and noticed Buu was drooling.

_He's asleep? He does all the things he did, blew up the planet and now decides to take a nap?_ Goku thought angrily. He flared out his aura and began to power up and eventually Buu looked up, caught sight of Goku and started beating his chest ape-man style whilst hooting.

Goku stared at him and blinked a few times.

"What on earth is he doing?" he asked no one in particular. He watched Buu for a few more moments then frowned. He had had enough.

Goku charged forward and planted a hard kick to Buu's jaw. Buu was sent flying backwards but he didn't stop beating his chest. Goku appeared at the monsters side and kicked him hard, this time making Buu go flying into a cliff. Buu finally stopped beating his chest and fired a blast at Goku who dodged it and flew straight at Buu, aiming several punches at the monster and managed to hit him hard in the gut and jaw before charging up a large energy attack and blasting Buu away.

He watched carefully for any signs of Majin Buu and looked up as a cloud of pink smoke came together to reform Buu. Once reformed, Buu started laughing and Goku cursed then charged at him again.

Goku attacked Buu with everything he had and managed to land a blow to Buu's head, sending Buu flying. The monster turned over in mid-air and started firing blasts at Goku who dodged and started firing back. The blasts impacted each other creating fiery explosions and both warriors retreated back to the ground.

Buu slammed his foot into the ground and it came up underneath Goku, just hitting the saiyan's jaw and making him stager backwards. Buu did the same thing again but this time Goku dodged it just in time and jumped forward, landing on Buu's foot just as it surfaced. Goku used Buu's foot as a springboard and sprang towards Buu, coming in for a kick that the monster grabbed. He then started to slam Goku into the ground before tossing him away and firing a large ki-blast at him.

Goku's eyes widened as he raised his arms to block it and he managed to deflect the blast upwards but when he looked back towards Buu, the monster had gained on him and had thrown his head tentacle forwards. It wrapped around Goku's neck before the saiyan had any time to react.

Buu began to move his head in circles and started to whirl Goku around and let go just as he reached maximum speed, causing Goku to go flying into a rock face.

Buu landed on top of it and began to beat his chest and hoot again. He was so busy beating his chest that he didn't notice the cracks appearing underneath him. The rock slowly began to break apart. Goku was splitting it from the inside. Eventually the mass of rock broke apart, into fragments.

Goku glared angrily up at Buu, who flew higher then rocketed down at Goku, attacking him head on, their power exploding out wards on impact, causing the whole planet to quake violently and masses of rock to be thrown upwards.

The two powerful warriors separated as columns of rock lifted up around them and Buu began to giggle evilly. He raised his arm and began to create a sphere of energy that soon reached an apocalyptic size. Goku's eyes widened and he quickly tried to blast the blast away with smaller ones but the effort was in vain. Buu's blast absorbed them all and swelled.

Buu threw it at Goku in one swift motion and the saiyan managed to catch it and he fought to push it back until he finally managed to raise his energy and push the ball aside. The ball was pushed far to the side and it managed to circle the planet before streaking back down at Goku from above. It missed the saiyan and slammed into the ground and kept going until there was a deep rumbling within the core. The sky streaked red and lightening flashed across it as the ground shook like an earthquake and parts were reduced to nothing.

_Kinda like what happened on old Namek before it exploded..._Goku thought as he landed on a newly formed precipice of rock and studied the madly laughing Buu.

_This form is so much stronger than the others. It's about time I stopped messing around. _Goku thought and he started to power up to level three.

When he was done he glared at Buu who was on a precipice of rock himself and laughing with evil glee. Goku's glare hardened and Buu leapt forward without warning.

Buu started attacking fiercely, keeping Goku on defence. Buu kept throwing combos at Goku until he was too slow in coming round for a kick and Goku had enough time to charge a ki-blast. The saiyan warrior fired it and blasted Buu to pieces.

Buu hastily reformed but he had been too hasty. His head appeared between his legs. Buu quickly noticed and fixed himself then charged forward again, swinging punches left and right that Goku had to block before managing to throw a few in himself, both seemingly even in power.

Buu began to kick at Goku at break neck speeds that Goku was just able to dodge. The saiyan managed to get higher then Buu and lace his fists together for a double fisted blow that sent Buu flying down. Buu rolled into a ball and flew back up, skimming the ground, and flew straight at Goku, striking him hard in the chest and coming round for another attack.

Goku kicked Buu away then flew away to avoid the next attack but Buu chased him. Goku flew in-between the precipices that Buu bounced off of. The saiyan dropped to the ground and Buu followed, slamming down into it and created a blast of rubble.

Goku peered into the deep impact creator.

_Where is he?_ Goku wondered just before the ground started to rumble. Goku started to dash in different directions, trying to pinpoint Buu when the monster suddenly blasted through the surface, burying Goku in rubble in the process.

Goku quickly pushed the debris aside and stood up, glaring at Buu who was laughing his head off. Buu looked down at Goku and charged towards him, coming in for another attack. Goku growled and began to charge up his signature move.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" he screamed and fired the wave at Buu, completely vaporising him.

Breathing heavily, Goku dropped to his knees then looked up to see Buu reforming only this time there were a multitude of smaller Buus. They all started to laugh and charge up ki-blasts then fired, blasts raining down on Goku. The saiyan was too exhausted to dodge or block and most hit him dead on, knocking him back into his normal form.

......

A/N: hmm, doesn't look so good for Goku does it? Will he make a come back? Well it is Goku...you'll have wait to next time to find out!


	36. Continued Onslaught

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 36: continued onslaught.**

Vegeta watched as Goku fell to the ground.

_Damn it, Kakarot!_ He thought and launched himself off of the cliff. He landed in front of Goku, facing the cloud of Buus.

"You better rest now Kakarot, I'll finish this." He said confidentially and Goku tried to prop himself up.

"Be careful Vegeta, He's really powerful!" the younger saiyan warned but Vegeta laughed at it.

"I can see how strong he is." Vegeta told Goku then shot himself forward, towards the Buus. He floated in the middle of the cloud and powered up to super then started flinging blasts at every Buu he could see, each one disintegrating once hit.

Vegeta continued hurling blasts and didn't realise that above him pink smoke was gathering until it was too late. The one and only kid Buu was soon floating above him. The monster giggled then shot a blast at Vegeta's back. The prince was thrown forward as he felt the sheering pain. But he recovered and turned to glare at Buu.

_I can't believe it! My attack had no affect! How the heck the Kakarot do so well against this…this thing!_ Vegeta thought furiously as he stared at Buu.

Buu watched Vegeta and lifted his arm, allowing his forearm to swing limply, mocking the prince. Vegeta growled. No body mocks the prince of all saiyans and gets away with it! So he charged forward, coming in for a blow to the jaw but Buu dodged Vegeta as if the prince were in slow motion. Vegeta growled and flung a blast at Buu and wiped out the monster's legs but Buu simply re-grew them and stretched his legs out to kick Vegeta into a nearby cliff. Buu floated in front of Vegeta and prepared a large blast but just before he threw it Goku attacked from below, sending the monster flying upwards.

"No way I'm going to be beaten that easily!" Goku said with his smile that was reserved for challenging opponents before he turned super again. He charged at Buu and went level three, leaving Vegeta awestruck.

Vegeta dropped out of the cliff and stared at the fight then looked down.

_Unbelievable. I could do nothing against Buu and yet Kakarot is almost even with him. Kakarot may even be the only person that stands a chance… _Vegeta thought bitterly as he remembered their first meeting.

Raditz had been sent to check on Kakarot's progress in wiping the earth free of life so that the planet could be sold. When he got there he had found that Kakarot had changed his name to Goku and had been living peacefully with the earthlings. Goku had beaten Raditz but before Raditz had died, he had been able to transmit some information about the dragonballs to Vegeta and Nappa. The two saiyans had travelled to earth just to be beaten them selves by the newly revived Goku. After that day Vegeta had sworn to surpass Goku and had been his rival ever since. But if wounding his pride here had not been enough, Goku had been the first to become a super saiyan. Vegeta had eventually attained this level as well but Goku had still been stronger.

At first Vegeta had thought that it was because Goku had a family to protect that made him stronger but now Vegeta had that as well and nothing had changed. Now Vegeta knew the reason. They both fought for different reasons: Vegeta to destroy his enemies but Goku fought to surpass his limits. Vegeta could no longer deny who was stronger.

Goku knocked Buu to the ground and chased him. Buu landed and tried kicking through the ground like before but Goku evaded it. Buu then shot a blast at Goku but the saiyan used instantaneous movement to avoid it. He appeared in front of Buu and kicked the Majin round the head. Buu was stretched backwards by the blow and his head stopped short of a panicky Hercule before snapping back to his body and slamming into Goku's head.

Goku went flying backwards but he managed to flip himself round and he threw a blast at Buu. The monster dodged it and flew to the top of a precipice where he gathered energy and threw a large blast back at Goku; this one managed to engulf the saiyan and sprayed rubble into the air as it exploded.

Buu laughed psychotically from within the cloud of dust then looked up as that famous phrase was yelled from above.

"Ka...me…ha…me…HA!" Goku yelled and fired his powerful wave at Buu. The monster tried to deflect it but the wave vaporised one of his arms.

Buu quickly re-grew it and charged at Goku, throwing punches at Goku that the saiyan either blocked or returned. Goku moved to kick Buu but the monster grabbed his leg and swung him round into rocks and slamming the saiyan against the ground before finally letting go.

Goku jumped to his feet and started flinging several ki-blasts at Buu, some hit Buu but then the monster managed to deflect some right back at the saiyan. They hit their new target and an explosion engulfed Goku. Buu started laughing again as the dust settled but there was no Goku.

Buu stopped laughing and looked puzzled at the deep depression before slowly turning round. There was Goku with his hands laced together and bringing them down to slam Buu.

Buu sped towards the ground but spread his stretchy body out like a sail to slow down. Goku came down from above and planted a kick to the Majin's back then ki-blasting him at point blank range.

The blast left a deep hole through the ground and Buu was nowhere to be seen. Goku landed and tried to catch a glimpse of the monster. Just as he landed a hand came up, out of the ground and clasped itself round Goku's ankle. The saiyan was dragged through the rock and into the hole below, being slammed against the walls as he was brought further down. After what seemed like an eternity, Buu let go and Goku dropped to the bottom of the hole.

He sat up painfully and looked up at his opponent.

"Man, your powerful. This is getting to be one of the best fights I've had in a long time." Goku commented, making Buu look pleased with himself.

_We really should have defeated him when we were fused, even if this is fun. _Goku thought and got up. They charged at each other again and exchanged blows, Goku coming out on top as he kicked Buu into the side of the wall. He then fell to his knees in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Goku looked up to see Buu looking fine and whistling cheerfully before the little monster charge at the saiyan.

Buu started throwing punches left, right and centre that Goku was only just able to block. Goku threw a blast at Buu that sent him flying back to the surface and the saiyan pursued as Buu reformed.

Goku frowned at Buu as he continued to breath heavily.

"Kakarot!" came a familiar gruff voice that made Goku look over his shoulder.

"What, Vegeta? Don't tell me you want another go." Goku called back and Vegeta smirked.

"We both know that I wouldn't stand a chance. You're the only one that does but only at full power." Vegeta explained.

"I know, but I'll need a minute to gather my strength. I would have done it sooner but I haven't exactly had a chance." Goku called back.

"I'll fight him for a minute then. Just hurry up and get your strength back!" Vegeta ordered and powered up. Goku landed next to him.

"You sure? I mean if you die again then you'll be completely erased." Goku warned the prince as Vegeta stepped forward.

"Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on your own task." Vegeta snapped after a moment's thought then took to the air.

Vegeta faced Buu and charged, turning super as he did so. Goku powered up on the ground and watched. Vegeta Hurled a sphere of energy at Buu, wiping at his legs, then continued with a bombardment of smaller blasts, causing a large explosion. Vegeta continued his onslaught, unaware that once again Buu's particles were regrouping behind him. Buu reformed and flew at Vegeta, slamming the prince to the ground. Buu chased after the prince and kicked him across the floor twice, making him cough up blood, then slammed his head into the ground and kicked him again.

The saiyan slowly dragged himself up while Buu patiently waited. Vegeta faced Buu again and the monster beckoned to him mockingly. Vegeta frowned and charged forward, hitting Buu across the jaw and falling into a combo of punches and managing to land some good hits until Buu kicked the prince and slammed him back into the ground.

Buu stared at Vegeta who was lying lifelessly amongst the rocks. Buu giggled and turned to face Goku.

"Where do you think you're going, freak show?" Asked voice behind Buu.

"Your not scared of me are you, coward?" Vegeta asked as Buu stared back at him. Buu frowned and lunged forward just as Vegeta charged up a big bang attack, putting his hand forward to blast the monster but before Buu would have been hit, he created a hole in his stomach that the blast went through harmlessly.

Buu continued fly towards Vegeta and started attacking Vegeta brutally, the prince unable even to block. Buu punched the prince on both sides of his jaw then punched the saiyan in the stomach, crippling him. Buu grabbed Vegeta's hair as he fell forward and shoved a blast into his face, knocking Vegeta back into his normal form.

Buu let Vegeta lie in the rubble and turned back towards an angry Goku but once again a feeble voice held him back.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet! Such a weak attack can't stop me." Vegeta said as he forced himself to stand. His face was streaked with blood and his arm was broken but that didn't stop the prince from powering back up to super and challenging Buu.

Buu charged forward and kicked the prince in the gut, sending him backwards. Buu then stretched out his arm and grabbed Vegeta's throat.

He lifted Vegeta off of the ground and squeezed hard, choking the saiyan. Vegeta struggled but couldn't free himself. Vegeta made a gagging sound and twitched as Buu stared evilly but then his attention was drawn to the side.

Zara flew straight at Buu's arm, her right foot blazing with energy and when she kicked she sliced right through the monster's arm, causing Vegeta to slump to the ground. She then turned and jumped at Buu, slicing diagonally through his body but as she came round for a second, the monster came back together and grabbed it. The girl looked shocked before the monster tossed her aside. She bounced then flipped to her feet and skidded to a halt, glaring daggers at Buu.

Vegeta jumped to his feet and stared at her.

"Girl! I thought I told you to go with the others!" Vegeta yelled hoarsely.

"Yea, well when have I ever listened to you?" she asked as she flared up her aura. Vegeta frowned.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to argue so get out of here!" Vegeta ordered.

"I thought you weren't in the mood to argue." Zara shot back and stepped forward.

"Buu! First Vegeta gave his life to beat you. Then you ate all my friends! But then you went too far! You blew up the earth and my best friend! That was the last straw! You got rid of Trunks and now you have to deal with me! I hate you and now you'll pay! HAAA!" she yelled and her power exploded outwards, her eyes turning a deep red and her pupils reverting to slits.

Vegeta stared in awe then jumped forward to grab her but was too late; Zara had leapt forward in a full out attack against Buu. Vegeta cursed and looked back at Goku.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he asked. Goku looked at his hands in dismay.

"I…I don't know! The minute is long gone and I've been unable to gather any strength!" Goku called back, making Vegeta curse again.

Vegeta faced Buu and charged forward to help Zara. Zara had been attacking Buu with a combination of kicks and punches and Buu had been dodging. Buu smacked her away just as Vegeta landed and started to throw a few punches of his own. Zara rebounded off of a rock and joined in but Buu was easily dodging most of their attacks. Vegeta swung round for a blow to Buu's jaw and Zara tried to use a low kick but Buu jumps up and split down the middle, avoiding both attacks. Both sides snapped whip like at the two fighters, knocking them back before melding back together into a laughing Buu.

Vegeta and Zara both landed on their feet and shot powerful beams of energy at Buu, both blasting off an arm and most of Buu's chest but the monster kept coming. He used instantaneous movement to appear between the two and used a double kick to knock them both in opposite directions. Then he used his stretchy arms to grab their ankles and swing them round, smashing their heads together. Buu then lassoed them both together with one arm and started swinging them around into the ground, rocks and anything else he could find. He swung them around in circles and started again and finally threw them up into the air and let go.

Buu jumped into the air after them and kicked Vegeta down to the ground and went to head butt Zara but she dodged and swung round to kick him hard across the face. His neck stretched out as his head went flying backwards and his body snapped up to kick Zara in the face then his head snapped back to land the head butt. Buu grabbed her top before she could be sent flying and landed next to Vegeta. He put his foot on the back of the saiyan's head and started pressing down as he wrapped his arm round Zara's neck.

Goku stared at Buu as the monster added pressure to both warriors.

_I have to do something! And fast!_ He thought and jumped forward but Vegeta stopped him in an agonised voice.

"No! Kakarot, stay there and finish getting your strength up!" he ordered. Goku hesitated and stared at Vegeta.

_I can't just stand here! I've stood by long enough!_ Goku decided and prepared to jump in when…

"Majin Buu! Get ready to meet your maker!" a voice yelled that made everyone look round. Standing on a rock behind Buu was the great Hercule Satan!

_What's that baka doing? _Vegeta wondered. He couldn't see Hercule but he knew it was him.

_He must still think he's dreaming!_ Zara mentally groaned as Buu twisted round for a better look.

"I, the great Hercule and champion of earth shall beat you into the ground, Buu!" Hercule declared and pointed at Buu. Buu stared at the would-be champ in annoyance and stepped away from Vegeta then dropped Zara. Buu stepped towards Hercule who jumped back.

"Come on, I dare you to came after me!" Hercule cried. Buu growled and lunged forward. Hercule yelped and ducked, making Buu's swipes miss. Buu growled and moved to kick Hercule but the champ inadvertently dodged and started begging for his life. Buu growled louder and Hercule crawled backwards to escape, still cowering. Buu stepped towards Hercule then clutched his head and sank to his knees in pain, clutching his head. Hercule looked up at Buu and smirked.

"So your afraid of me, eh? Well I can't blame you." Hercule said and jumped to his feet, suddenly full to the brim with confidence while Buu continued to clutch his head and scream.

Goku stared in wonder.

"Does Buu have some sort of weakness against Hercule or something?" he wondered aloud. Vegeta got up and stared at Goku.

"Kakarot! Stop gawping at those two and concentrate! This is the perfect time to gather your energy!" he snapped. Goku nodded and got to work again.

Buu continued to hold his head in agony then stopped and spat. Everyone stared as the spit wad suddenly burst into the good fat Buu.

Hercule stared at his friend and stepped forward and gently shook him.

"Come on Buu, wake up…" he said softly but to no effect. Hercule tried again.

"Come on Buu, don't be dead…" Hercule whispered but there was still no effect. Hercule glared over at kid Buu.

"You killed him! You'll pay for that!" Hercule yelled at the smaller Buu but Buu just laughed and took a step forward. Hercule backed up then frowned.

"I warn you, I am the great Hercule! Champion of earth! I beat Cell! And I'll turn you into mince meat!" the would-be champ yelled, trying to intimidate Buu and failing miserably. Hercule gulped as he realised that his only chance was to attack Buu and ran forward, sending a flurry of punches at the monster's face, all hitting but doing about as much damage as a feather would. Hercule eventually jumped back to catch his breath.

"Do you give up yet?" he asked uncertainly. In response, Buu tapped Hercule on the nose, thus sending him flying backwards and rolling around on the floor in pain. Buu grinned demonically at Hercule as the champ slowly got up and hid behind a rock.

"You're lucky I'm so nice. I'm letting you go, ok?" Hercule said weakly. Kid Buu laughed and started running forward. Hercule yelped and ran in the opposite direction for his life with a demented kid Buu quickly gaining on him.

Just when it looked like Buu had caught up, a ki blast hit him from behind. He looked round to see Fat Buu on his feet and with his arm raised. Hercule ran to fat Buu happily and the puppy came out of its hiding place to greet its friend. Fat Buu smiled at them both then glared at kid Buu.

"Me no like you! You teased Satan! Me make you go boom!" he yelled. Both Buus glared at each other then charged, entering an all out war.

Vegeta watched then walked over to Goku, Zara following.

"Kakarot, what's going on? How long is this thing going to take?" he asked in annoyance.

"I don't know what's wrong. I should be done by now but in stead I'm losing energy." Goku said and stared at his hands as his aura disappeared. The others stared in shock as Goku's hair returned to its normal colour and shape.

"What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked But Goku just looked at him weakly.

"I don't know…" the younger saiyan finally said. Zara frowned and turned to look at the battle of the Buus and seemingly the universe's very last hope.

......

A/N: I think this may have turned into a hercule torture thing in the end...oh well. Hope you like!


	37. the power of the spirit

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 37: The power of the spirit**

The gang watched the two Buus battling it out along with a certain human that was cheering the fat Buu on as much as he could. As the Buus fight ripped apart the landscape even more Vegeta swore.

"Why did you let me waste so much energy if it wasn't working?" the prince asked as he held is limp arm. Goku looked over at him.

"Sorry, but I didn't exactly know how badly it was working. Guess level three takes up too much energy for the living." He apologised.

"No point in apologising for it. We better think of something and fast." Zara interjected as she watched the fight below.

The two Buus charged at each other. Kid Buu elbowed his fat counterpart, making him go skidding across the floor before kid grabbed fat's neck and started choking him. Hercule gasped and ran forward to help his friend and started angrily punching and kicking kid Buu until the little monster slapped him away like an annoyance with his head tentacle. Fat Buu turned to liquid and slipped through kid's grasp and pointed his head tentacle at his smaller twin, firing a pink beam that was supposed to turn him into chocolate but kid jumped over it and blasted fat's head off. Fat Buu's head popped back out of his shoulders just in time to see kid Buu holding up his hand in the 'loser' sign. Fat Buu blew steam and started throwing blows left and right but his evil twin dodged them all.

"Things don't look good for the good Buu." Goku said glumly. Vegeta looked thoughtful then looked up at the sky.

"Kibito kai! I know you can hear me!" he yelled making Zara and Goku stare at him like he was insane.

On a planet covered in long grass, Dende, Kibito Kai and the elder stood round a log that the crystal ball was sitting on. The small group glanced at one another then stared back at the ball.

"Yes Vegeta, what is it?" Kibito kai asked.

"We need to make a wish! Go to new Namek and summon the dragon!" Vegeta called to the sky.

"_No! I won't hear of it_!" the elder kai interrupted. "_The Dragonballs should not be used off of the planet they were assigned to! They mess with the natural order of things_!"

"With all due respect sir, we don't have another option. Besides, Vegeta has a plan. So unless you have another idea to beat Buu then we'll have to do as he says." Dende spoke up then looked at the ball.

"Why do you need the dragon balls?" the young guardian asked.

"We need to revive planet earth and it's population!" Vegeta explained and Dende nodded.

"OK," he looked to Kibito kai, "can you get us there?" he asked and Kibito nodded and once they had all touched the younger kai they all disappeared.

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"What are you planning? It's not to get Gohan and Gotenks here to help, is it?" Goku asked, making Zara look over her shoulder at them.

"No Kakarot. It's not. You'll see in a minute." Vegeta replied and looked up as Kibito kai's voice was heard.

"_Ok, we're here. And apparently the Nameks were expecting us_." He said as he looked over at the group of Namkians that were crowding round Dende. The large orange orbs that were the Dragonballs of planet Namek lay in a circle in front of the group. Dende thanked his people, a little embarrassed and stepped up to the balls.

"Takkarapto Popporunga Pupiritto Paro" Dende yelled and almost instantly the sky turned black and a burst of energy shot out of the seven balls, forming the dragon Porunga.

"You have summoned me and now I shall grant you three wishes." His voice boomed and Dende grinned.

"We're ready for the wish now!" Dende called and on the planet in the centre of the universe, Vegeta smirked.

"Good, now wish for planet earth to be fully restored." Vegeta ordered and Dende relayed the wish to the dragon.

Porunga's eyes glowed a deep red.

"Your wish has been granted. What is your second?" He asked and Dende repeated the question to Vegeta.

"Wish for every good person that died since the world martial arts tournament on earth be brought back to life." Vegeta instructed.

"_Err, Vegeta, Porunga can only revive one person at a time_." Dende called back making Vegeta curse. Up on Namek the elder laughed.

"Don't worry Dende. After the Frieza business we made Porunga more powerful. He can grant the wish." He explained and Dende sighed with relief.

"Never mind Vegeta." Dende called and made the wish, struggling a little with the translation.

A few moments later people on earth began to appear and look around in confusion. On a hillside facing a major city stood four of earth's heroes.

"Weren't we just in some kind of line?" Gohan asked as he looked around. Trunks looked up at him.

"Yea but I can't even remember how we got there." He said and the group glanced at each other in confusion.

On the lookout Bulma and Videl came out of the building to meet a confused Chichi.

"Looks like someone wished us back." Bulma said and looked around.

"What about the others?" Chichi asked.

"I can sorta sense the guys over there." Videl answered and pointed to the corner just as Yamcha and Krillen came round it. Bulma smirked when she saw them.

"Hey guys. How come you weren't in heaven with the rest of us?" she asked.

"They were probably in hell." Chichi said and smiled at them just as Yamcha lunched himself into a defence. Krillen ignored Chichi and looked round to see his daughter Marron running at him. He scooped her up and looked up at the doorway to see 18 leaning against it, smiling.

"Your wish has been granted, what is your third?" Porunga asked from new Namek. Dende asked Vegeta through the crystal ball.

"I don't have one yet." Vegeta said in answer and looked to Goku.

"So what's your plan?" Goku asked then froze.

"Vegeta, your halo." He said and Vegeta looked up to see it was gone.

"I was brought back?" he asked in amazement.

"Well, yea. What did you think would happen?" Zara asked almost laughing.

"Not this." The saiyan said.

"Well why not? You already gave your life to protect a planet, tried to buy time for Goku to get stronger and you put your family first. Those sound like something a good guy would do to me." She said grinning.

"She's right you know, you're a good guy." Goku agreed and Vegeta looked down at the ground thoughtfully.

"So what is your plan?" Goku asked again.

"A spirit bomb." Vegeta said bluntly.

"What? Really? But it didn't work against Frieza so why would it here?" Goku asked, slightly confused.

"Because the people of earth will be providing the energy." Vegeta answered.

"Hold on a minute! What's a spirit bomb?" Zara asked.

"It's a powerful blast that uses spiritual energy from all living things: plants, animals, people and even the planet itself." Goku quickly explained.

"And that's what we'll use." Vegeta said and looked to the sky.

"We need a way to communicate to the people of earth!" Vegeta called to the crowd on planet Namek.

"_Sorry Vegeta but I don't know how_." Kibito kai called back after some time.

"_Perhaps I can help_." A voice suggested.

On the planet of the fallen heroes, the North and West Kais were standing by the broken ring with a group of dead warriors.

"Communicating to a whole planet is one of my specialties." The northern Kai explained, earning a glance from the eastern.

"Thanks King kai!" Goku called and grinned at Vegeta, giving him a thumbs up.

"Whenever you're ready!" came king kai's voice and Vegeta nodded.

"People of earth! Listen to me carefully! As you should remember, Majin Buu destroyed not only you but also the whole planet a matter of hours ago. I can assure you that that was not a dream! Majin Buu really did do those things and has moved on to another planet where now we are working to destroy him once and for all! But we cannot do it alone! We need your energy so that we can wipe him out once and for all! So raise your hands and give us your energy! Consider this a step to becoming a warrior race!" Vegeta called and all over planet earth people stopped and stared at the sky to try and work out where the mystery voice was coming from.

Gohan and the others glanced at each other.

"You here that? Sounds like the fights still going on." Gohan said.

"Sounds to me like a spirit bomb." Piccolo said then looked at the kids. "You heard him, raise your hands." Piccolo ordered. Trunks and Goten exchanged glances and the group obeyed.

Back on the planet of the kais, Goku floated into the air and raised his hands. A few moments later a stream of white energy flowed down to him and formed a large blast.

"Looks like it's working!" Zara said and closed her eyes. She could sense whom it belonged to.

The bomb swelled bigger and Goku laughed.

"That must have been from the rest of the gang. And sure enough Bulma, Chichi, Videl, 18, Marron, Krillen, Yamcha, the Ox king and master Roshi all stood on the lookout with their arms raised.

Vegeta smirked up at the bomb.

"That's a good start." He muttered. Zara opened her eyes and stared at it.

"How come it's not getting any bigger?" she asked. They all looked up at the ball that had stopped swelling.

"Wasn't everybody revived?" Goku called down.

"_Porunga says that everybody has been revived!_" Dende's voice called down to them.

"It must have been the way you said it. You're not very good at making appeals." King kai broke in.

"I thought he did pretty well…" Zara mumbled and stared at Vegeta who was frowning.

The group tried to think of an idea as they watched the battle of the Buus. Kid Buu had bit down hard on fat Buu's hand and Fat Buu blasted kid's head off. Kid Buu re-grew it and threw a giant pink blast back at his twin. The blast crashed against the surface and exploded, making a large depression. Kid Buu dropped into it and looked around for any sign of his altar-ego. Four pink blobs crawled out of the ground and turned into four identical fat Buus that all started attacking kid Buu with a bombardment of punches.

"Hey guys, this thing isn't getting any bigger!" Goku yelled, taking the others attention away from the Buus.

"I don't get it! Why aren't they helping?" Zara asked just as several voices echoed across the sky.

_Who was that? And why should we raise our hands? _ A woman's voice asked.

_I bet it was a trick. Buu is gone. _ Another said.

_Raise our hands? That just sounds silly…_ a third voice said.

"I can't believe this! They're ignoring me! They're like children! They need everything done for them!" Vegeta nearly yelled, making Zara frown at him.

"Hey, I resent that." She muttered.

"_The problem is that they can't see you. I mean, would you listen if some voice started yelling at you to raise their hands?_" King kai's voice stepped in.

"I'll do more then yell in a minute…" Vegeta mumbled. Zara snapped her fingers.

"That's it! Mr kai, can you send a picture to the earthlings showing all of this? Like what Babidi did?" She asked.

"No…only messages. An image would be too much for me." The kai answered. Zara frowned.

"Well what about relaying one someone else sends? Would that work?" She asked. King kai had to stop and think about this.

"It might work…but where are we going to get some one who can?" the kai asked making Zara smile.

"Just so happens that my mum was teaching me how to send telepathic images." She said. _Even if it was only three lessons before she left…how hard could it be?_ She added in her mind. Vegeta gave her a curious look.

"You can do that?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sure, piece of cake." She replied and stepped forward.

"Now then…how'd it go again?" she asked and the others nearly face vaulted into the floor.

"Girl! Get serious! This is not the time to be messing around!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"I know! Geese, calm down." She muttered and closed her eyes in concentration. A few moments later she reopened them only now they were glowing.

"People of earth! If you'll close your eyes then you should be able to see what is happening! It's urgent that we get your energy so please raise your hands!" she asked as she stared at the fighting Buus then up at Goku and the bomb. New voices began to echo around them.

_Oh my kami! That's Buu! We have to do something! _

_Do as they say! Buu's alive! _ Some yelled and Zara grinned before:

_No way! I'm not buying it! This is just like what that Babidi guy did. It's a trick! _

_Yea, that ball thing could be for whoever is fighting Buu. _

_There are two Buus! That can't be right! This must be a trick! _

Zara frowned and stared at the ball. It had gotten a little bigger but not by much.

"Why aren't they giving us their energy? How can they think it's a trick?" Zara asked

"Like I said, they're like children! And I don't think that fat Buu can hold out much longer." Vegeta said.

Kid Buu had taken to the air, leaving the four fat Buus to get tangled up. Kid Buu laughed and threw a blast at the ball of fat Buus and after it exploded there as only one fat Buu left. The fat Buu got up and started throwing blasts at his psychotic twin but kid Buu just deflected them all. Fat Buu tried to fire some more but nothing happened. He stared at his hands just to realise that he was out of energy.

Zara saw this and started yelling at the people of earth.

"Look, we're losing time and fast! If you care at all about living or at least about anyone else then raise your hands! If not for yourself then for your family and friends and the safety of the universe! You may think you're safe but Buu will come back to earth!"

She looked up to Goku to see that the bomb had barely gotten bigger. Vegeta growled.

"Don't you bakas care at all about your pathetic planet?" he yelled but this just brought more people expressing how they thought it was a trick and how they wouldn't give anything up.

Meanwhile the good Buu was doing badly. Kid Buu had been pounding him flat and now was holding him by the tentacle as he continued to use him like a punch bag. Fat Buu hung limply and kid Buu let him drop. Hercule panicked and ran forward, throwing a rock at kid Buu. The evil Buu looked up when it hit him and Hercule panicked again and ran back to the others. Kid Buu watched then noticed the spirit bomb.

"No, he's seen it!" Vegeta said and stepped forward.

"No, Vegeta! You're alive now! You can't take as big a beating as you did before!" Goku warned him.

"I know that Kakarot! Just get the energy from those humans!" Vegeta ordered and flew forward to attack kid Buu head on.

_Look! That man is going to fight Buu! Maybe they are telling the truth! _ A voice suddenly yelled.

_I thought the other one was evil! It must be a trick! _ Another yelled.

"It's not a trick! We really are trying to help! The other Buu was good! This one is evil! Trust me!" Goku yelled.

_That is Goku! I knew it! Everybody raise your hands! We can trust him! _ A voice yelled and soon others from Goku's past joined in. soon the bomb grew bigger.

_Who's Goku? I still say this is a trick! _

_Put your hands down! My son just raised them and he collapsed! Put them down! _ Some voices said.

"No, keep them up! It's for a good cause!" Zara yelled as she watched Vegeta get pummelled. Hercule looked at Zara and Goku as they tried to persuade the earthlings to give up there energy. He then turned and watched as Vegeta was kicked into cliffs and blasted. He gritted his teeth together then yelled.

"Why don't you people get it? This thing is real! The little girl is showing you what's going on and your ignoring them! Just do what they say already!"

Zara and Goku looked at the champ in surprise. And then…

_Was that Hercule? _

_It is! I can see him! He's standing right there! _

_Well why didn't he say something sooner? _ The voices asked. Hercule blinked stupidly then looked at Zara who mouthed 'say something' to him. He instantly took on his usual attitude.

"That's right! It is I, the great Hercule! Sorry that I didn't speak sooner but I was busy checking the plans. You see I led this small group here to beat Buu and organised this whole thing! Now raise your hands so that we can finish this once and for all!" Hercule yelled and gave the victory sign to the air. He then noticed the looks Zara and Goku were giving him and turned to face away from Zara.

"Sorry about that but they have to think it's my idea just so they'll go along with it." He quickly explained in a hushed voice. But he was right. The bomb swelled to nearly ten times in size and continued to grow until it was finally completed.

"Alright! It's done! Vegeta you can move!" Goku yelled then stopped.

Vegeta had gotten a beating from kid Buu. Buu grabbed Vegeta by the hair and slammed him into the ground. Vegeta tried to get up weakly but Buu stepped down on his back. Buu grinned then looked up to see the apocalyptic sized spirit bomb that Goku was getting ready to throw. Buu's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Kakarot! Throw the blasted thing already! Don't worry about me!" Vegeta called as he looked at Goku. Goku hesitated, looking conflicted. Buu looked between them and grinned evilly. He began to press down harder on Vegeta as he stared at Goku mockingly.

"Kakarot, you're a saiyan! You can't give up now! Throw it!" Vegeta yelled in pain. Goku frowned and dropped his head.

"I…I can't…" Goku muttered and Buu grinned.

The monster charged up his energy and started hurling blasts at Goku that the saiyan would have no change of defending against. Luckily for him Zara appeared in front and raised a pinkish shield that reflected the blasts right back at Buu. Buu blocked them but when he looked up, Zara right in front of him and flying closer. At the last moment she twisted round for a mega kick that sent Buu flying backwards.

"Told ya I'd get you back for what you did!" she yelled at him and turned round to see Hercule picking Vegeta up. She stared at him then they both started running back towards Goku.

"Thanks guys!" the saiyan yelled at them and threw the bomb at Buu who was just getting up from where he had crashed.

Buu looked up to see the bomb coming straight at him and his face contorted in fear. The monster raised his arms to catch the bomb and he tried to push it back. Goku tried to push it back at Buu but something was wrong.

"Why isn't it working?" Zara asked as she sat down, rubbing her head.

"It's not enough! More energy is needed!" Vegeta said then looked at Hercule.

"You! You need to make the earthlings give more energy!" Vegeta told the man.

"_No Vegeta_," the elder kai yelled at them through the crystal ball, "_the humans are still exhausted from giving up their energy from before. If they give up anymore then they could die!_"

"They could anyway if it doesn't work! Besides, we can wish them back with the Dragonballs." Vegeta said then an idea struck him.

"Of course, the Dragonballs! Dende, use the last wish to restore Kakarot's strength!" Vegeta yelled and Dende obeyed.

Goku was putting all he could into pushing the bomb back but Buu was stronger and was beginning to gain ground. Goku grunted from the effort then felt something. His energy, it was being restored! He felt like he could go super again.

Goku began to power up and soon his hair was spiked up in ridged points and his hair had turned golden and ki-bolts ran down his body. Buu watched as Goku turned into a level two saiyan and panicked. Goku smiled and pushed the bomb forward.

"This fight was fun Buu but it has to end here. I kinda wish that you would be reborn into a good person so that we can do this again. Bye Buu!" Goku muttered and with a burst of energy the bomb was sent forward and exploded, wiping out all traces of Buu and leaving a deep scar in the planet's surface in it's wake.

......

A/N: well that looks like the Buu saga done with you know how it goes. But is everything over with for our heroes? Find out next time.


	38. a prophecy

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 38: prophecy**

Goku sunk to the ground as all that could searched for signs of the evil majin Buu. The saiyan landed and grinned as no trace of Buu could be found.

"Well? Is it finally over?" asked a shaken Hercule. He had never witnessed such power before.

Goku grinned in response. Nobody could feel Buu's energy signal.

Hercule grinned and turned to the sky.

"People of earth! Majin Buu has been beaten! He's dead!" the champion yelled and all over the blue planet people cheered as they heard the good news, while one girl lowered her head in embarrassment over how everybody thought it was Hercule that had done it.

Soon three people appeared on the planet. Dende ran over to Goku and started congratulating him while the two kais surveyed the damage.

"Could be worse, they could have blown the whole place up." The elder pointed out when he saw Kibito looking over the damage the spirit bomb had caused.

Dende walked over to Vegeta and healed him then looked at Zara.

"You ok?" the guardian asked and she nodded while holding her head.

"Yea, just a head ache." She said and smiled.

Hercule's puppy came running out of its hiding place and jumped at the champ, licking his face then the puppy jumped down and ran behind some rocks, barking. Hercule looked confused and chased after the little dog.

"Buu!" the others heard Hercule yell from behind the rocks. Goku and Vegeta ran after the champ with Zara and the others following.

Round the corner lay an unconscious fat Buu. Hercule had his head on Buu's chest.

"I can hear his heart! He's alive!" Hercule said happily and stared down at Buu.

"Not for long." Vegeta said and pointed his palm at the creature. Hercule looked up and jumped in the way.

"You can't!" Hercule yelled.

"Watch me." Vegeta said bluntly.

"But he's good!"

"But he could release another evil Buu."

"He won't! I'll make sure of it! I'll even take full responsibility of him! Just don't kill him!" Hercule begged.

"How do you know he won't? Get out of the way!"

"No!"

Dende looked over at Goku who was smiling.

"Dende, heal him." Goku said, surprising everyone.

"Buu helped us out. If he didn't fight the evil Buu then we wouldn't of had enough time to plan and make the spirit bomb." Goku pointed out.

"But what if he makes another evil Buu?" Vegeta asked.

"We'll fight him. Besides, I plan to train so an evil Buu shouldn't be too hard to beat." Goku said cheerfully.

"I don't think there's any evil left in there anyway. If there is then there wouldn't be much." Zara added, earning a glare from Vegeta.

"There's still a problem with the earthlings. Don't you think they'll react badly to Buu? After all, he did kill most of them." Kibito kai pointed out

"No problem, we'll just keep him in hiding until earths Dragonballs are ready to be used again. Then we'll wish for everyone to forget about him." Goku said.

"Fine then Kakarot, but I'll blame you if he spits out an evil Buu." Vegeta said grudgingly as he watched Dende heal Buu.

"Thank you, you won't regret it!" Hercule exclaimed.

Soon after Kibito kai transported everyone back to the lookout on earth where the rest of the gang was waiting. They walked round the corner to find everyone else waiting for them. Zara immediately spotted Trunks and jumped at him, nearly knocking him over in a tight hug. This made Goten laugh.

"Looks like Trunks has a girlfriend." Goten laughed. Zara let go and stared at the floor in embarrassment whilst Trunks smacked Goten round the head.

Bulma looked up to see Vegeta walk round the corner and hesitated. Vegeta stared at her and paused. They stared at each other.

"Oh, come here you." Bulma finally said and hugged her husband tightly. Vegeta stared at her, not sure what to do then put his arms round her waist. Bulma then parted from him and looked down at Zara.

"I've been thinking of what to do with you. I met up with your grandfather at the tournament and he wasn't exactly going mad looking for you so I decided…how would you like to spend the rest of your time on earth with us?" Bulma asked the girl who looked shocked.

"I'd love it!" she said and hugged Bulma happily around the waist.

Chichi looked at her husband after hugging him.

"So your back for good?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yea Chi, I got a new life." He replied and she hugged him tighter in happiness.

Trunks pulled Zara over to the far side of the lookout while the grown-ups continued with their 'mushy' stuff.

"I can't believe you got to watch the whole thing." Trunks complained and stared at her.

"Neither can I. Although I have one heck of a head ache now." She said and sat on the edge of the lookout where he joined her.

"It's cool that mum is letting you stay with us." Trunks said after a few moments silence.

"Yea, just wish it was for longer." Zara said and looked down.

"Me too but at least we can make the most of the time that's left!" Trunks said. Zara grinned.

"Thanks Trunks, you're a good friend." She said then with out warning she pecked him on the cheek and ran off. Trunks sat there in shock for several minutes as he stared off the lookout.

The gang all went home soon after. The whole world seemed to be celebrating the defeat of Majin Buu for weeks to come and it wasn't long before Goku could wish for everyone's memories to be altered but before then the group celebrated and Zara did enjoy the rest of her time on earth with her best friend.

But while all of this was happening a war was still being fought.

A ship in the eastern quadrant was in high orbit around an uninhabited planet. Two soldiers walked down one of its many dark corridors. One looked cautiously at a particularly shadowy area.

"I wish that they would fix the electrical system." He muttered as the other led him through a door at the end of the corridor.

Once they were both gone a cloaked figure stepped out of it. She wore a thick black cloak with black leathery shoulder pads that had deep purple ends. Attached to the shoulder pads was a hood that was covering her face.

"Some people are such wusses." She mumbled and looked up as a creature came out of the air duct.

"I think you would be too if you were them." It mumbled as it stood up to stare at her. He had green skin and a large nose. His eyes were black and he had messy red hair that stuck up in all directions.

"I don't think so, I like the dark." The woman said and lowered her hood, showing her pretty face.

"Of course you would say that, Sam, you enjoy hiding in it." The green man said and looked round.

"So why are we here again?" He asked making Sam roll her cold eyes.

"Meeting up with a contact. She's been stuck on here for ages and should be able to help me find who I'm looking for." Sam answered.

"Why has she been stuck here?" the man asked. Sam looked at him.

"Because she had a tendency to eat the soldiers we're supposed to be working with." She answered and walked to a door at the end of the corridor.

"You're joking, right?" he asked but Sam only smirked in reply. She looked at the door then over at him.

"Ladies first." She said and the man started mumbling something under his breath before stepping in.

It led to a cargo bay. The green man weaved in and out of the crates, making sure no one was there when he heard something. He swallowed hard and approached them slowly, his heart quickening with every beat. He slowly walked round it and when he reached the other side he gasped and fell backwards in an attempt to escape.

Crouched behind the crate was a woman was leathery and very demonic looking wings. Her shoulder length black hair was a mess and her brow was ridged forward and her eyes were slits. Her long fangs and mouth was smeared with the blood of the man that lay limply in her arms. The bat lady growled at him then looked up to see Sam leaning over the crate with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Nitara. How've you been?" she asked. Nitara relaxed her face and retracted her fangs and she watched Sam carefully.

"Hello human. I've been bored stiff waiting for you to show your scrawny neck. Do you know how long I had to play with this guy to get some fun?" she asked, showing Sam the dead man with cat like ears and tail before tossing him aside.

"Well that's not good Nitara, I thought you knew better then to play with your food." Sam said. Nitara smirked and stood up before looking at the green man that had entered with Sam.

"Another newbie? You'd think they would have prepare him to see a vampire." Nitara commented and walked towards him, her talon like feet scraping against the floor.

"You'd think that wouldn't you? But I guess they've been to busy. Besides, I don't have the time to be discussing Lennie there." Sam replied. Nitara gave her an odd look.

"Lennie?" she asked and Lennie jumped forward.

"The name is Lenakatamouitsunotubatsa." The man said proudly.

"OK, Lennie it is…" Nitara said blankly and turned back to Sam.

"So you're looking for his seer? She likes to hide out on the level above. You can't miss her room. It's covered in charms and trinkets." Nitara informed Sam who nodded and looked at Lennie.

"Come on, you now have a job." She said and led the way out.

"A job? What job?" He asked eagerly.

A few minutes later, Lennie stood in front of the door to the seer's room. He gulped and stepped closer. As soon as he did so, green smoke surrounded him and two dark green men stood there with curled horns and very veiny heads. Lennie looked at the two incredibly intimidating men then ran back down the corridor with them both following and throwing blasts after him. Once they had rounded the corner, Sam stepped out of a shadowy area and walked towards the door.

It opened with a 'whoosh' and she walked in.

Strange objects hung from the ceiling of the little room. It was decorated with multi-coloured silks and in the middle of the room sat a small, circular table with a glowing crystal ball on top of it. Sam surveyed the room then looked at a second door as a small and wrinkled woman walked in with olive coloured and wrinkly skin. The woman had bulging eyes on the side of her rodent like face and she had a bandana on top of her large head that string like black hairs poked out from (if you want a comparison think a female version of Babidi.)

"It's about time you got here. I was beginning to think I was getting rusty." The woman said as she entered. She surveyed Sam then went to sit at the table.

"You look just like I thought you did. It's obvious where your daughter will get her looks from." The woman finished. Sam simply stared at the woman in surprise before walking up to the small table.

"I hear you can tell us how to beat him." Sam said. The woman laughed.

"You mean the lord? The man who started the war of worlds? And whom you only wish to defeat because he threatens something very dear to you, even if you do take it for granted?" the woman asked and laughed again.

"Sure I can, I can see into the future after all but I warn you, what I tell you is something you won't like."

"Try me." Sam said, making the old seer grin.

"As you wish. But first you must tell me of what you know of what he does."

Sam looked over the old woman and thought before explaining.

"He wishes to take over the universe. He unlocks the potential of others and keeps some of their power to boost his own. He then puts a psychic link between him and the person to integrate then into his army. He can have complete control if he wanted. And when he's done building his army he'll take on the powers of the universe and become its ruler. That's the story at least."

"Yes, it is. His army has been nick named the bringers of death because of how powerful they are. But you got one thing wrong. He has had a complete army for years. He has just been waiting for the last piece." The woman finished and watched Sam's reaction carefully.

"What?" the younger woman asked.

"I thought you knew of my prophecy." The seer said.

"I do, it's just I thought we had more time before it was completed." Sam said slowly, making the seer laugh.

"That's the thing, we always think that we have more time then we really do. You see you were the last person he needed. Everyone after that were almost like batteries, providing power to everyone else." The woman said before continuing.

"You see I gave your dear 'lord' the prophecy the night before you were brought to him. It was that a child would be born into his army with unlimited potential. At least it would have unlimited potential when it came of age. If the lord could unlock it's potential then not only would he have the strongest weapon in history but he would also gain an amazing power boost. He would be unstoppable. But there was one problem. None of the warriors he had grouped together were compatible. That was until Tank found you."

Sam was quiet for a few moments.

"So me and Tank getting together was planned?"

"Well yes. Don't tell me that you actually thought that a girl from a weak species could make it into the top ranks of an army full with strong species? Your potential didn't even give you a sufficient boost. You were going to be a battery until one of the Lords scientists noticed how similar your DNA was to Tank's." the seer said. Sam stared at the floor.

"What did he do to me?" she finally asked.

"Nothing too drastic. He just had to use several types of drugs to increase your muscle mass and power. Quite impressive really. He took a relatively weak human girl, unlocked her potential and used special drugs to put her into the same league as some of the stronger species. But he could have done something about your intellect." The seer commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You left your precious child on the same planet that a mad man decided to let a monster loose on. Luckily she was among friends. They were able to save her from being blown up."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked leaning against the table and glaring.

"You heard me. It was a good thing that the saiyans were so strong. They saved the 'lord' a lot of grief. I had told him it was pointless to wait for you when he knew where the child was but that's him for you." the old woman said and got down from the table.

"You mean he…"

"…Knows? Yes. But he had decided to get rid of the group of people standing in his way before collecting her." The seer said. Sam's eyes widened.

"Where is he?" she asked but the seer didn't answer. Instead she opened the door she had come through and there he stood. The man with the purple skin that had green specks down the neck. He had his white hair still in its old mullet that curled in the front. Only now his armour was silver with an emerald green cape trailing down his back. His coal black eyes settled on Sam.

"Ah, the mother of my child. How nice to see you. Shame you have to die now." He said as Sam growled at him, ready to seal her fate.

......

A/N: Finally, I've gotten to the part I've wanted to get to for months. Sorry if it was confusing but this is just leading up to the main plot line. But there's not going to be much action with the Z gang in the next chapter, i'm afraid.

If anything confused you then review and I'll try and answer your questions. So until next time, ja'ne.


	39. war's end

Thanks for the reviews!

& I have a little confession to make. My brother originally made the design for Lennie; he just wanted me to draw him one day so I cleaned him up. Would have changed his name but I couldn't think of anything so there was my great idea, give him a long and unpronounceable name to make up for 'Lennie'. So I don't own Lennie, I just decided to use him. Well that's my little disclaimer out of the way; lets get back to the story!

**Chapter 39: War's end**

Sam glared at the purple man.

"You are not her father!" she spat and glared at him. It was obvious that she had long ago lost any liking for this man.

"Not biologically at least. But that doesn't matter right now. I want to know about you. I mean you just ran off. You don't write and you did everything you could to block me out. We're still linked but you're screening me. Why?" He asked.

"I guess trying to use my kid as a biological weapon kinda ticks me off." Sam replied with venom, watching his movements carefully. The 'Lord' laughed.

"That's a little harsh. But if you don't mind I'd like to put an end to the pre-battle bantering now." He said and in a movement that was too fast for Sam to follow he was upon her and had shoved his fist into her gut. The old seer in the corner frowned as she watched Sam cough up some blood.

"Try not to make a mess of this place. I don't want to have to have blood cleaned out of my carpet." The seer said and turned to leave.

"What ever you say Baladi." The Lord said and transported himself and Sam out of the room and onto the planet's surface. There he let Sam drop.

"You know I would have let you take care of her until she was old enough." The Lord said and she laughed.

"You would have let me? She's my daughter! What is wrong with you?" Sam asked and powered up. She staggered to her feet and glared.

"I may not be the best mother in the universe but that doesn't mean that I would be willing to let you use her." She said and lowered herself into a stance.

"You don't stand a chance." The Lord said and watched Sam carefully.

"Maybe not, but since when has that stopped anyone?" she asked and threw off her cloak, which landed heavily further away. The Lord watched it then looked up in time to see Sam charging at him and swinging her fist round to hit him hard across the jaw. She then landed and started punching his armoured gut at lightening fast speeds. The Lord looked down at her and brought his knee up just in time to implant it in her gut. She was flung upwards and he elbowed her back down into the rocky surface.

Sam jumped back to her feet after landing, ignoring the dull pain in her back, and charged once more. She threw a left and right punch, each were dodged easily. She then flared out her aura and swung her fist round for a third punch but this one the Lord caught. Sam stared at his grasp then glared at him and tried to kick him into letting go. She landed two heavy blows before the Lord smacked her leg away and tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

Sam got up more slowly this time before lunging. He waited until she was close enough then in a movement that only he could see, he back handed her jaw and sent her crashing through several rocks.

Sam shakily got to her feet and looked over at the Lord.

"OK, so you're stronger than I thought…" she muttered and powered up again, making the earth crack underneath her and sending rocks floating into the air. Her power level levelled off and she then charged. This time the Lord dodged Sam's blows and flew off to the right. Sam spun round and flung a ki blast at him that he deflected with his aura alone. Sam charged and spun round for a kick, her leg glowing. Her foot hit his chest armour and she continued to add pressure, her leg glowing more brightly. Soon the sound of the metal cracking filled their ears and the Lord had to slap Sam away.

He surveyed the damage. The area around the spot the mega kick had hit was badly cracked and shards had fallen out.

"I liked this armour." He said then frowned at Sam who lay a few feet away. The Lord growled at her and stepped forwards, kicking her away when he was close enough.

She bounced then tried to get up again just to have him do the exact same thing. There was nothing that the powerful woman could do.

The lord kicked her once more and watched her lamely cough and attempted to get up. Battered and bruised, she looked over at him, her eyes narrowed into a glare. He may be stronger than her, he had the power of thousands at his command, but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

She charged, readying herself to drop and sweep his legs out from under him but he raised a finger and fired a small beam of energy at her. It pierced her shoulder and went straight out the other side, leaving Sam to drop to her knees and scream in pain as blood trickled out of the penny sized hole.

"That looked like it hurt," the Lord commented, "allow me to make it better, it'll only hurt for a second then you'll feel absolutely nothing." He finished and raised his hand to face her, gathering his ki. Sam stared at it but didn't do anything but stare. The Lord fired and just as the blast was centimetres away from the woman's face another came flying forward to intercept it.

Both combatants looked round to see a small group of people running towards them and in the lead was Tank.

"Get the hell away from her!" he yelled, making the Lord scoff.

"Explain to me why I should?" he asked as he stared at the kalroo.

"Because if you don't step away then I'll rip you apart!" was the answer and Tank immediately started to power up, a red aura enveloping him and ripping up the surrounding area. The others behind him followed suit while two blue women appeared next to Sam and pulled her away.

Tank watched them then stared at the Lord and started firing blasts at him, the group behind him doing the same thing. As smoke covered the Lord the others continued to fire until their target came flying out and started attacking several members of the small group. He punched a toad like creature in the face, breaking the poor creature's nose, and then blasted all the others that were too slow to get away, instantly killing them. The Lord then turned his attention on to Tank and stepped towards him.

The Kalroo frowned at his old boss then smirked as an invisible force hit the Lord in the side, sending him staggering backwards. The lord growled and flung a blast at the spot where he thought it had been and the blast hit it's target, bringing the green lizard like man into view as it made a sharp cut on his side.

The Lord stared at it then went back to walking towards Tank but as he stepped onto a particularly dark patch on the ground, the shadows burst up and covered the Lord in a type of shadow ball. The Lord struggled for a few seconds then the ball was blasted off. It hit a rock further away and formed into the shape of an overly large man that was completely covered from head to toe in a black cloak.

The Lord looked back at Tank just in time to see the golden-eyed kalroo in pail him with a bright ki-sword right through the crack Sam had made earlier.

"H…how?" the Lord coughed and in answer Tank smirked and widened his ki-sword. He then let go and jumped back as it exploded, causing the ground below explode in a shower of rubble that rained down on the Lord's body. Tank stared at the pile of rubble carefully then turned and ran to his wife.

"You ok?" he asked as he stared at her injured shoulder.

"Peachy…" she muttered and grimaced. One of the blue girls looked over at Tank.

"That wound's serious. We need to get her back to the ship." She informed him. Tank nodded and quickly glanced round.

"Fine, lets go." He said as the lizard man dragged the larger man over.

"What about the evil one?" he asked. Tank looked at the pile of rubble, his eyes seeming to dim momentarily.

"Forget about him, Talius. If he survived that then he would surely bleed to death." Tank said and everyone grabbed hold of him before disappearing.

Only a matter of minutes after they had left, the ground began to shake. Rocks dislodged from the mound of rubble and some began to float as energy coursed through the area. The rubble began to glow with a blinding light that spread to the surrounding area, burning everything away. Slowly a deep and sinister laughter filled the air and thousand of light years away a seven-year-old girl shot up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat.

......

A/N: this one is kinda short compared to my last few…oh well.

So what does this mean? Is the Lord actually defeated or is he going to make another appearance? Guess you'll have to wait and see.


	40. departure

Thanks for reviews

**Chapter 40: departure**

Zara stared forward at the dark wall. The hands on the wall clock could just be made out to read 3:30 am but she didn't pay attention.

"What was that?" she asked herself. She frowned and remembered the bright light at the end of the dream.

_But it was only a dream…_she thought and sighed.

The next morning she was still thinking about it. Trunks came down to find her poking her cereal around in its bowl.

"Someone's thinking too hard." He commented and poured some cereal out for himself.

"What ya thinking about?" he asked and dug in. Zara looked up at him.

"Huh? Nothing…" she replied and went back to not eating her cereal. Trunks stared at her, taking a break from shovelling his breakfast down.

"You ok?" he asked, giving her a concerned look. She attempted a smile.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep so well last night. I'll probably feel better after I pound something in the G.R." she answered, not mentioning how she had the strangest feeling that she didn't have much longer left.

Trunks grinned.

"Wait up and I'll go against you!" he said as she jumped down from the table.

"You sure you can keep up?" she teased as she walked backwards to the door. Trunks finished his food in about five bites and jumped down.

"Of course, it doesn't take Gotenks to catch up with you." he said and ran with her to the G.R.

The two sparred for most of the morning, both staying even, until Bulma stopped them through the intercom. They were going to visit the Sons.

Zara had been quiet the whole journey and as she watched Goku and the boys messing around in the river they were supposed to be fishing in, nothing changed.

Goku had decided to take them fishing. His fishing spot was a river that flowed down from a waterfall. It was a peaceful area that had trees on either side of the banks.

Goku was dunking the boys under the water and they were splashing him back but Zara was deep in thought. She was confused over the dream and was forgetting parts already. She wasn't sure what but something was nagging at her.

"Hey, you ok?" she looked down and met Trunks blue eyes watching her. She blinked in surprise.

"Yea, I'm fine…" she said and he gave her a look that read 'I know you're lying'. He pulled himself onto the bank and watched her.

"Come on, you can tell me." He pressed. Zara stared at him then sighed.

"Fine…I don't know. Guess I just have a funny feeling, that's all." She said and Trunks stared at her thoughtfully.

"Hey Trunks! Stop talking to your girl friend and help me!" Goten yelled from the water as he continued to lose the splash fight with his dad. Trunks nearly laughed at them then looked back at Zara and slowly a Vegeta like smirk spread across his face. She caught sight of it.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just think that maybe you should have some fun to take your mind of that feeling…" he said making Zara give him a suspicious look. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Trunks got up and 'accidentally' pushed her into the water. She went under and came back up moments later, spitting out water and glaring at Trunks. He jumped in, barely missing her and splashing everyone else. The guys all laughed as he came back up.

"See, made you forget all about it, didn't it?" he asked through laughing. Her glare turned into a devilish smirk.

"True, but I think I know something that will work better." She said making Trunks stop. Before he could say anything, a tidal wave rose up from the water and splashed all the guys, completely missing Zara.

Trunks frowned at her as he broke the surface of the water.

"No fair." He muttered as the other two guys started laughing.

Soon Bulma and Chichi came out to the river with a picnic basket with them.

"Hey! Thought you might be hungry!" Chichi called and immediately the Son boys jumped out of the water.

"Yea, thanks Chi!" Goku said happily and helped set everything up. It took five minutes for most of the food to be eaten and the saiyans ate most of the other's food as well.

Both the Son boys leaned back and patted their stomachs when they were done.

"I'm stuffed!" Goku exclaimed.

"Well that's not surprising. I think the only thing you didn't eat was the basket." Chichi commented and smiled. The others laughed.

"True, but it was still really good, Chi." Goku said and the others agreed. They continued to talk for a few more minutes until Goku looked up and frowned.

"Who's that?" he asked and the others turned to look.

Zara froze.

On the opposite side of the bank stood Sam and Tank looking annoyed.

"What are you doing out here? I thought we left you with my grandfather." Sam said, annoyance showing in her voice.

"I…Bulma said it was alright to stay with her…" Zara said, not moving.

"I don't remember saying it was alright," Tank started, "I definitely don't remember saying it was alright. We said for you to stay with the old man so we would know where to find you." he would of continued but Sam raised her hand to hush him.

"Come on, we're going." She said but Zara didn't show any signs of moving.

"Can't I stay here? Just for a bit longer?" she asked

"No! We have to go right now!"

"Why? What's the hurry?"

"That's none of your concern. Just start moving." Sam said firmly and Zara huffed. Trunks looked between them and frowned.

"Doesn't Zara get a say in this?" he asked but her parents frowned at him.

"No, she doesn't. And we really don't have enough time to argue. We have to go now!" Sam pressed. They may have thought that the Lord was gone but there were still others to worry about.

"Why doesn't she? I mean she should have a little say in when you go or where you go. You can't just drag her away!" Trunks said, now on his feet and walking towards them. He was walking past a tree when something stopped him. Something scaly was near his neck. Before he could do anything it had gone all the way round and tightened, lifting him up the floor and the next thing Trunks new, he was looking into the face of the lizard man, Talius, and his slit like red eyes.

"She doesn't have a choice. She is only a child and like all children she doesn't know what's for the best so I suggest you stay out of other people's business." Tank said coldly then looked at Zara who was glaring.

"Let him go…" she said in a quiet voice.

"Will you be good and come?"

"Yes! Just let him go!" she practically yelled. Tank smiled and Trunks was dropped. His mother instantly ran over to him and wrapped him up in a hug. Zara watched and moved to walk over to them.

"Zara! Get over here!" Tank ordered and Zara flinched. She sighed.

"Fine…bye guys…" she whispered and made her way to her parents. Goten looked confused at the whole scene and Goku was taking a lot of self-control to stop running over and punching Tank.

Zara looked back once more at Trunks, who stared right back, when Talius grabbed her and dragged her over to her parents. Sam nodded a fair well and then they were gone.

Trunks's eyes darted around to try and spot them then he dropped his head.

"Bye Zar…" he whispered.

......

A/n: finally done. So it was devoid of action. Meh. Hopefully it's better than last time. Looks like I'm catching up to the place I had left off when I thought this needed the re-write. Yay! So, what do you think is gonna happen now? You'll have to wait till next time to find out!


	41. dreamer

Thanks for the reviews, glad you like!

Oh, and before I go into the story I thought I would briefly explain a little about the English educational system simply because I don't know much of the American/Japanese/ Chinese & since DBZ is set in an entirely different earth so none of these countries exist, I'm just gonna find it easier to use the English instead of looking up something that could be wrong.

In England you take your GCSE examinations at 16 and then after that you get to choose what you do. You can continue at school (sixth form), go to college or get a job. That's a choice I've recently had to make. So just so that I don't confuse people who do it differently, this is what Trunks and Goten had to do (Trunks going college & Goten sixth form).

And if any one wants to set me straight on the way DBZ people do this, don't bother. This will fit in better with certain things. Anyway, lets get back to the story.

**Chapter 41: dreamer.**

****

It was 10 years later. Trunks was 18 and Goten had just turned 17. Both were in different schools and in different social groups but they were still friends.

Trunks was in his second year of college. Of course Bulma had gotten him into one of the best colleges, and one Capsule. Corp had dedicated an entire science department to. Of course everyone knew who he was there so he was almost famous, something he wasn't pleased with. He was almost a loner, something having Vegeta as a father would do to you.

Vegeta would always make him train instead of going out and hanging with friends and eventually he just turned into a loner of sorts, not really caring if he got social interactions but was fine if he got some. But he did have some friends; they just didn't expect to see him outside of school very often, although he had recently gotten into the habit of skipping training sessions. Well he had been training hard and doing schoolwork for the past 10 years, it was about time he had a break.

Trunks was currently outside the science building and sitting against a tree when a shadow washed over him.

"Hey man. I'm not late, am I?"

Trunks looked up to see Goten looking down at him. Goten was going to 'hang out' with Trunks for the evening & said he'd swing by the college to pick him up. Lucky Goten had gotten an inset day so he could.

"Hey, you're right on time. And you're still getting out of hair cuts I see." Trunks said as he got up. Goten smirked. With the distance between West and Satan city, as well as school, the two couldn't see each other very often, sometimes only on weekends. That is if their fathers hadn't gone training nuts.

"Yea, and mum's still trying to get me to cut it. She nearly had me yesterday." Goten replied as they started walking to the car. He was actually in a competition with some of his friends to see who could go with out cutting their hair the longest.

"You know she'll get you eventually." Trunks said as they got to the car.

"Hey, I've gone this far without getting a pan to the head, I bet I can go another month." Was Goten's reply that made Trunks roll his eyes.

Goten ignored the eye rolling and looked round.

"Hey, I never realised how popular you are with the ladies. That group over there is checking you out." Goten observed and smiled.

"Really?" Trunks asked, not really bothered. He just got into the car.

"Yea, why don't you go talk to them?" the younger demi asked.

"Nah, they're not my type." Trunks said with a quick glance.

"What, beautiful isn't your type?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Oh, so what is? Golden eyed girls who can blow things up?" Goten joked. Trunks frowned.

After Zara had left things had been different. He had moped around the house doing nothing. He had blamed himself for her being dragged away simply because he wasn't able to break free of the lizard man or even sense that he was there. He had been mad at himself until his parents talked some sense into him.

"Shut up Goten."

Later that night, Trunks was getting ready for bed. It was still early but if he didn't wake up early enough then he wouldn't be able to avoid his dad and get to Goten's house.

Soon he was fast asleep and dreaming.

He found himself on what could only be described as docks. Only this wasn't for boats. It reminded him of a harbour but the platforms widened out into large circles that had some type of space craft on them. He looked behind him and all he could see was dark alleys that weaved in and out of square huts. It was night.

Trunks started walking down the line of hut like-warehouses and looked around. Eventually he stopped when he heard a some-what familiar voice.

"Why don't you go for it?"

"Because I know what'll happen."

Trunks froze when he heard the second voice. He knew it even if it did sound older.

He looked around then spotted two figures on a platform that was up against a ship. They seemed to be making repairs while a few people worked on other parts or watched them.

The two he was interested in were both female. One had short, golden hair the framed her face as well as blue skin and the other had long, sandy-brown hair that was up in a high ponytail and ended at the bottom of her back. He couldn't see their faces but he knew the brown haired girl would have golden eyes.

"I'm surprised you care. I wouldn't." the blue girl said.

"That's because you never had reason to. Look, I just can't ok? Not when I know what'll happen. Besides, what if it turns out that we don't have anything in common or he isn't my type after all? Then what?"

"Why would that matter?" the blue girl asked and the other girl looked at her.

"It just does ok. I guess I shouldn't expect you to understand…" she sighed and turned to lean against the ship. Trunks could just make out the golden eyes that shone in the gloom.

"Why wouldn't I understand? I would have thought I was an expert by now." The blue women said, slightly upset. The other girl laughed.

"Oh yea, but not in what I'm talking about. You've never had a relationship. You just did your thing then robbed the guy blind. That's not meaningful to me." The other said and she closed her eyes. The second frowned and quickly seemed to glow and become an exact duplicate of her friend. She then did an impression of the other girl, much like a child would do of their parents when annoyed. The second girl looked over at the other with an eyebrow raised but the other had already turned back to blue.

Trunks almost laughed but then jumped when the blue girl cried out.

"Hey Zar-zar, look who it is."

The brown haired girl was looking right at Trunks. The demi-saiyan looked behind him to check it was him who she was looking at and jumped as a man walked through him. Trunks blinked in surprise then turned to stare at him.

He was well tanned with a reddish tint in his skin. He had red hair in spikes that flopped over each other and curled round slightly. He had elf-like ears and a handsome face. And he was staring at the brown haired girl. The brown haired girl hesitated and her friend nudged her forward, transforming into a double of the other again.

"Go, I'll cover for you." she said. Her friend hesitated again then grinned and gracefully jumped down to the floor then ran to the guy.

"Nabu…" she said and the guy grinned.

"Zara…" he replied and led her into the village.

The next part was more of a blur to Trunks. He followed Zara and Nabu into the village and watched them. He couldn't hear them even though he was right next to them but he could see what was happening. He was flirting and she was laughing. They were enjoying themselves, laughing at each other's jokes and talking.

Soon they stopped in front of one of the huts and the guy invited Zara inside.

Trunks frowned as he watched them enter and went to a window where he could see them. He could just make out what they were doing but it was more of a blur. He couldn't focus on them. In stead he had to look up. Up to where a green lizard man with black hair in a crew cut was sticking to the wall and was looking in through the window. It was Talius. The lizard watched for several minutes then ran off.

Trunks frowned and suddenly found himself in a burning village. The square huts were burning down and there were screams all over the place. Trunks looked up just in time to see Zara running towards him, looking round franticly and calling 'Nabu'.

Trunks watched her as she ran through him and yelled the name again then froze. Trunks looked at where she was looking.

They must have been where the village square once was. There was a fountain in the middle of it and hunched over it was a blonde man in a black cloak. It was Tank. And on the side of the fountain, an arm was visible.

"Daddy…" Zara whispered and walked forward. Tank didn't do anything and stepped aside. Zara dropped to her knees at the sight of the man on the fountain. It was Nabu and he was missing part of his chest. He was dead.

"Why?" Zara whispered.

"You disobeyed me. I told you to stay by the ship. So I wanted you to see this." He said and raised his palm. A moment later the body had been vaporised. Zara watched in horror and started shaking. Tank watched his daughter and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You know who's fault this is." And with that he started to walk away. Zara continued to look forward then growled.

"Yea, yours." She said. Tank stopped and slowly looked round.

"What-?" he started but her fist made him stop. She came round with a blow for the gut but Trunks couldn't see it. Everything was getting darker. He couldn't see clearly Tank grabbing her arm then pushing her back. He could just make out Zara powering up and screaming and then there was a blinding light.

Trunks woke up in a cold sweat, panting.

......

A/N: ok, that's another chapter done. Trunks has had a very realistic dream but what does it mean? And what happened after the blinding light? And why did Tank destroy the village? These are just three more questions you'll have to wait to find the answers to.


	42. greetings

Thanks for reviews! Just another filler today I'm afraid. I'll try and hurry through them until we get to the first important battle.

**Chapter 42: greetings**

Trunks tossed and turned for the rest of the night until he finally fell back to sleep. When he awoke it was ten a.m.

"So much for waking up early…" he mumbled and got out of bed. He pulled on some jeans and went downstairs for breakfast.

He groggily got some juice out of the fridge and didn't notice who was behind him.

"Trunksie finally woke up!" a little voice squeaked. Trunks looked round to see a four year old girl with blue hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a summer dress. She was sitting at the table, staring at him with her big blue eyes.

"Hey Bra." He addressed his little sister, too tired to bother correcting her.

"Where's dad?" he asked and went back to his hunt for juice.

"Daddy's in the G.R. He was mad that you weren't awake." She said and watched her brother. "You're not going to try and get out of training again, are you?"

"I trained with him most of last week, I should be allowed to have some time to myself. Besides, I've made plans with 'ten." He said and finally found what he was looking for. He started mumbling while he poured himself a glass.

"Daddy will be mad." Bra said in a singsong voice.

"What's new?" Trunks joked as a doorbell rang. Bra jumped down and ran to the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it!" she yelled in a high-pitched squeak and opened it, Trunks following her into the hall.

"Who's that?" came Bra's voice from behind the door. Trunks opened it wider and gasped.

Before him was a slim girl wearing a pair of tight jeans and a denim jacket. She looked nervous and was hunched slightly over mumbling to herself.

"Um," Trunks finally mumbled and the girl quickly turned in surprise.

"Trunks?" she asked and he slowly nodded. He did not know whether to embrace her in a strong hug or invite her in and barrage her with questions. He only knew one thing: Zara, his childhood playmate was back.

Zara looked exactly like he dreamt. He couldn't believe it. He was about to ask her what she was doing there when Bra made a small cough, catching the teenagers' attention.

"Who's that?" Zara asked as Bra stared up at her. The little girl eventually looked at her brother for help.

"Is this a new girl friend, Trunks?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Trunks immediately went red at the remark.

"What? No, she's Zara!" Trunks quickly said in his defence.

"Who?" Bra asked, confused. Zara rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"I'm Zara. I used to live next door, and you are…?" Zara asked. Bra stared hesitantly at the 17 year old before her then answered.

"Princess Bra Briefs!" the little girl said proudly Zara smiled down at her.

"Aw, a princess, huh?" she asked and looked at Trunks.

"Blame dad." He said and rolled his eyes.

"I heard that." Came Vegeta's gruff voice and the saiyan prince appeared behind his son. He stared at his son then looked over at Zara.

"You're back?" he asked.

"Yea." She replied.

"You're parents here?"

"No. Just me?"

"Been training?"

"What do you think?" the girl asked and Vegeta smirked, stopping his questions.

"Bout time you got back. Trunks might actually set foot in the gravity room with you around." Vegeta said before leaving, His son looking rather red as he glared at Vegeta. Zara turned to Trunks.

"Won't set foot in the gravity room, huh?" she asked and Trunks shook his head.

"You know dad, he over exaggerates." Trunks said and Zara stared at him.

"Uh huh," she said and he went slightly more red.

"Why don't you come in, I'm sure mum'll want to see you. Besides, I gotta get ready." He quickly said.

"As I can see." She said with a smirk as she looked at his bare chest. Trunks looked down and quickly rushed inside to change.

When he came back down, he found Zara in the living room with a hyper Bra and Bulma.

"Hey Zar, you wanna go see Goten?" he asked her when he got in. She grinned.

"And see how that goats doing? Sure, why not." And with that they left after saying goodbye to the briefs women.

They were going to travel by air car. When they were nearly there it began to slow down.

"Great, it's going a little sluggish." He said aloud.

"Well why don't we fly the old fashioned way? I'll even race you." Zara suggested.

"Alright." He agreed and smirked as he got out of the air car to put it back into its capsule. When he was done, both teens sped off.

They were both neck and neck for most of the way until Zara decided to heat things up. She flared out her aura and gained a burst of speed, gaining a good lead.

When Trunks landed in front of Goten's house, Zara was leaning against the fence waiting for him.

"You took your time." She joked.

"Yea, and I guess you're still a speedster." He said and walked past her and over to the door. He knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Hello Trunks, up here!" a voice called and the teens looked up to see Chichi on a balcony, hanging out washing.

"If you're looking for Goten he's gone training. Gohan should know where." She called.

"Ok! Thanks!" Trunks yelled and led the way to the house next door.

This time when they knocked the door swung open

"Hello? Gohan?" Trunks yelled into the house but there wasn't any reply.

"I can sense him in there…" Zara said and the two glanced at each other then walked in. they looked around. Zara stopped at a wedding photo.

"Videl and Gohan got married?" she asked as she studied the picture.

"Yea, took them long enough as well." He muttered and walked over to a couple of impressive bookshelves.

"Hey Trunks, you mind giving me a hand?" came a voice that made Trunk jump. He looked up and there was Gohan on a ladder, holding a stack of books.

"Sure thing." Trunks said as he took the stack of books and laid them on the table.

"Doing some 'light' reading then?" the lavender haired saiyan asked.

"Guess you could call it that. This is for work. I got a presentation coming up and it's been taking up all of my time. Haven't been able to have a decent spar in ages because of it." The older demi explained and flicked through one book.

"So it's important then." Zara asked. Gohan briefly glanced at her.

"Yes, very." He said then did a double take.

"Zara? What are you doing here? You on holiday or something?" he asked

"Guess you could call it that but I'm not 100% sure yet." She said Trunks stared at her.

"You mean you might be staying?" he asked and she smiled.

"Hopefully." She said the boys stared at her as a forth voice floated down from upstairs.

"Gohan, Pan didn't clean her room again!" Videl called as she appeared on the landing. She froze and looked down at the guests and after a brief re-introduction she came down as an advert on the TV came on.

It was for the next budokai and had Hercule looking much older on it as he showed off his speed.

"If anybody out there thinks they can take on the great Champion Hercule then they should enter the 28th tenkachi Budokai!" he yelled and the logo of the event and information flashed on the screen.

Videl shook her head in embarrassment.

"I can't believe him. Does he have to show off all the time?" Videl asked.

"Well in his defence he was a big help in the battle against Buu." Trunks pointed out.

"He's right, I don't know how we would have gotten all that energy without him." Zara added.

"Yea but since Goku wished for everyone's memories of Buu to be erased then nobody even knows what he did." Videl said with a sigh. It was clear the Hercule hadn't changed at all.

After a moments silence Trunks asked the question he wanted Gohan to answer.

"Where's Goten?" he asked.

"He's training with dad on the east ridge. I think you're parents are over there." Gohan told him. Trunks looked surprised.

"They didn't tell us that they were going over there." Trunks said.

On the East Ridge, Goten and Goku were locked in battle, Goku seeming to have the advantage. With one swift kick Goten was sent into the ground. Goten hit the ground with his fist and looked up at his father.

"You know, one of these days the shoe'll be on the other foot!" he grumbled and sat up. Goku just laughed and looked up to see that a plane had landed further away and that two familiar people were walking towards them.

"Hey Bulma! Hey Vegeta!" Goku called to them and waved them over, "This is a nice surprise, how are you guys?"

"Well I wouldn't expect you to know that, Goku! You never call or write and if we didn't visit then we'll probably never see you again!" Bulma answered hotly. Goku looked surprised at her outcry.

"That's not true, we got together not so long ago!" he said defensively.

"That was five years ago! And every time we do try and get together you blow us of and say you need to train!" she yelled at him.

"That's because I do!" he said back, wincing at her yells. Then he noticed something about her and started to chuckle. Bulma stared at him then growled.

"What?"

"It's just…you look middle aged." Goku said with a laugh. Obviously this was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT! Of all the nerve! Well excuse me for not being a freak that never ages!" She yelled at her younger friend. Vegeta frowned.

"We saiyans evolved as a warrior race. We retain are youthfulness so we can fight for longer." He explained.

"Well obviously your race didn't evolve with enough brains to have good manners." Bulma snapped and decided to vent out her frustration on a clump of grass. Vegeta watched his wife then looked at Goku.

"Listen Kakarot, I want to know if it's true that you're entering the next tournament."

"Yea. You should join too, you can't beat those stadium hotdogs!" the younger saiyan exclaimed.

"What's the real reason you're entering?" Vegeta asked with a frown. Goku hadn't changed much either.

"Well those hotdogs are out of this world but there is this guy. He signed up yesterday and he's really powerful." Goku explained.

"A real fighter? What is he? An alien?" the older saiyan asked.

"Nope he's home grown."

"Don't make me laugh. He's some kind of android then." Vegeta guessed.

"Nope, he's completely human." Goku replied with a grin.

"Well I would have sensed him if he was human." Snapped the prince.

"Yea, if he wasn't suppressing it. He's a tricky one all right." Goku replied. Bulma looked up at them and threw some grass to the side.

"No way Goku. A human can't be on par with you. You two are the best." She said and stood as Trunks and Zara landed.

"Normally, I guess so…" Goku said, still grinning but wouldn't say anymore as the two teens reached them.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten greeted his friend.

"Hey 'ten." Trunks replied.

"Now Trunks, hey is for horses." Bulma said then noticed she was still holding some grass and quickly threw it away. Of course Trunks didn't pay attention to her.

"Wait, is that a girl? As in girl friend? Man, I was right. You really do only go for golden eyes." Goten commented. Zara gave him a blank look.

"Same old Goat-ten." She said and Goten stared at her.

"Oh my Kami. Zara?" he asked. She nodded and he got up.

"So instead of getting a new girl you went for the old one? Trunks…" Goten said and received a smack to the back of his head.

"Goten! Do I really need to get into that now?" he asked. Goten frowned and Trunks calmed down.

"So are you entering the tourney?" the young prince asked.

"Yea, Dad's forcing me to. And I even had a date but he made me cancel." He said and sighed.

"Well there's always afterwards." Goku pointed out.

"I see your son has the same slack attitude as mine." Vegeta commented, making Trunks roll his eyes. At least he trained more then Goten…

"Well it is easy to get slack in times of peace," Goku pointed out and looked to the sky, "but here's a whole different story!"

Everyone looked to the sky as a shape appeared. The shape quickly turned into a small girl that came in for a landing. Once she skidded to a halt, she looked at her Goku with big brown eyes. Apart from her eye colour, she looked like a five-year-old version of Videl.

"Grandpa! I just circled the world! Good huh?" she asked making Goku grin as he lifted her up.

"Yea, Pan, that must have been your fastest time yet!" he said happily and the little girl grinned in delight.

"I should be great at the tourney!" she said and grinned. Bulma stared in surprise.

"Little Pan is entering? But there's no children's division this year!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Pan can hold her own in any division." Goku reassured her.

"Well I guess she has to be strong if she's related to you." Bulma commented as she stared at Goku. The grandfather and granddaughter duo grinned at the comment.

"Looks like Pan has the right attitude. I'm entering then. And so is Trunks if he doesn't want his allowance halved." Vegeta spoke up.

"What? But dad...!"

"No buts."

"Fine then. But Zara has to enter as well." Trunks announced and smirked but Zara brushed it off.

"Sure, sounds like fun if Vegeta will be entering." She said and smirked.

"Don't take me lightly girl." Vegeta told her and he and Bulma walked back to the plane after saying goodbye.

Trunks looked at Zara.

"So where are you staying anyway?" he asked.

"In my great grandpa's old cottage. Apparently he died and left it to my mother. But since she's not here…"

"You'll be using it. Ok, but if you need anything then you know we'll be happy to help." Trunks said with a smile. She smiled back.

"I'll be sure to see you. But until then I better get back there. Looks like I got training to do and I'm dying to start using that dojo…" she said waving bye and then she left, Trunks watching her closely.

......

A/n: so it looks like they're going to the budokai. And I don't think I'll bother describing the cottage. All you need to know that it's a house that has a separate Dojo further up the hill it's on. And yes, it looks like I'm starting to go over the end episodes but just wait. It's going somewhere.


	43. reincarnation

Thanks for reviews.

**Chapter 43: reincarnation.**

It was a beautiful day at Papaya Island, the small island that the Tenkachi Budokai was held on. The competition wouldn't begin for another few hours so two families were walking through the crowds and waiting for their friends.

"Grandpa Goku! I want to look over there!" Pan called from on top of Goku's shoulders as she pointed at the stalls. Goku agreed and disappeared into the crowd. Goten looked after them then called Trunks and Zara who were still catching up.

"Hey guys, lets go check out some stalls!" he said and the other two looked over their shoulders.

"I guess we could. We have time." Trunks agreed and Goten dragged them off.

He pulled them over to a stall where coconut shy was being played and Goten immediately put down his money. Zara watched him then looked at Trunks.

"I guess they've made it more commercial." She commented.

"Yea but they do need to get money to make repairs and stuff. You know the ring is gonna get ripped apart if dad and Goku are fighting." Trunks said, earning a smile from Zara.

"Too true." She said back and glanced around again. They could just see a 'test your strength' meter over the crowd but just before Trunks suggested going over to it the bell shattered.

"Guess we know where Goku and Pan went." Zara said and looked back at the stall they were in front of.

Goten was throwing balls at the coconuts as hard as he could but the last one refused to go down.

"Come on 'Ten, you know these things are rigged." Trunks said with a laugh as Goten missed again.

"I know but I really want to win the prize. It'll be a good gift to give that girl I was supposed to be on a date with." He said and looked at the last ball.

"Here goes…" he muttered and threw it. It missed but the air rushing off of it made the coconut rock dangerously. Goten looked hopefully at it but it stopped.

"Oh man!" he growled and kicked the ground hard. The coconut fell over and Goten won the little bear he had been trying to get.

"Well if you're done now, it's probably about time we go get the others and sign up." Zara mentioned as she looked around.

They met up with the others just after Krillen had nagged at Goku for the same reason Bulma had before. Gohan was looking at Piccolo.

"So why aren't you entering this year?" he asked his old mentor.

"To be honest I wouldn't stand a chance. I'm getting to old for this." Piccolo replied.

"No you're not, Piccolo, you don't look like you've aged a day." Gohan replied, making the Namek smirk. The three teenagers stepped up to them.

"So why aren't you entering Gohan?" Zara asked.

"Because I've had to much work to train. I'm lucky that I made it here to watch." He answered then looked at his watch, "But it looks like you guys should get signed in." he reminded them and all the people entering made their way to the sign up booth.

Not long later the group stood outside Hercule's dressing room dressed in their fighting gear, Goten wore a gi similar to his dad's, Trunks wore an outfit similar to his mirai counterpart and Zara wore black gi-pants, black crop top, a red belt and her gi-boots.

Goku knocked on the door and soon after Hercule's head peered out and spotted Goku.

"Ah, Goku! How are you?" he greeted the saiyan.

"Don't forget about me, Grandpa!" Pan chirped from Goku's arms. Hercule laughed and lifted her up.

"How could I forget about my little Pan chan? What are you guys doing here anyway?" He asked as he held her.

"I'm here to become champion!" Pan said happily and Hercule paled.

"You're entering?" he asked.

"We all are." Goku said and Hercule finally noticed Vegeta and Zara leaning against the wall further down the hall watching Trunks and Goten.

Goku laughed as he watched the champs face.

"Hey, don't worry Hercule. If we have to face you then we'll let you win."

"Really? Oh thank you Goku!" Hercule exclaimed. Goku laughed again.

"That's only if we do. You never know, someone else might beat us." Goku said but Hercule blew it off.

"Sure you will." He said with a grin.

"Excuse me! Our family just arrived and were told that there were no seats left." Goten said as he approached. Hercule laughed.

"Nonsense! There will always be room as long as I'm champ!"

After a few minutes Bulma and the rest of the Z gang's family was sat round the side of the ring on deck chairs.

"Maybe I should have entered. At least then I would have had a decent view!" Gohan muttered as he stared at the audience. They were all staring at them and it was making him feel uneasy.

"Don't say that." Videl answered him, looking at him. He hadn't been training as much lately after all.

"What? I'm serious!" he said staring back. Bulma jumped to her feet.

"I'm not taking this sitting down! This is embarrassing!" She half yelled, getting ready to run off and complain.

"Bulma, wait! Let me talk to my dad!" Videl said, jumping up and running to his room. A few more minutes later they were sitting in the room above the waiting area for the fighters. They had an excellent view of the ring through the windows. They all decided that it was much better as the fighters all entered the ring.

There were only 12 fighters this year and the eventual winner would have the 'privilege' to face Hercule himself. The announcer announced them as they entered.

"Hey Goten, bet I can still beat you." Trunks said as he looked round at the audience.

"Yea right, I've gotten a lot stronger since we were kids." The younger saiyan announced.

"Strength isn't everything." Zara reminded them as she stepped between them.

"Maybe so but I bet I can still take you on and win." Goten said and Zara laughed.

"I doubt it!" she grinned.

"You're not the only one that improved…" Trunks pointed out.

"Well then I guess we're going to see who improved the most." She said and smiled at him then started sizing up the other combatants.

There weren't many people that could pose a threat. There was the classic pretty boy, a man in a chicken suit, a muscular man in a cop hat, a very big and muscular man and a small boy.

"Guess Dad and Goku are the only ones we really have to worry about." Trunks pointed out.

"Yea. But which one was the one dad wanted to fight?" Goten asked as the three drifted over to Goku and Vegeta.

"Ok, it's about time we got this ball rolling! Now when I call your name you have to come and pull a ball out of the box. The number on the ball will determine who you'll face." The announcer explained.

"Son Goten." The announcer called and Goten ran up and drew a five. Next up was Wild Tiger who drew a two.

Goku watched and turned to Buu who had entered as well.

"Hey Buu, can you do me a favour and change the numbers for me?" he asked. Vegeta looked at him slightly amused.

"What's this? Kakarot breaking the rules?" he asked but Goku is grinned.

"Maybe. I just want to fight the strong guy before anyone else. That way we'll both be at 100% and it'll be fair." He explained

"Next is Son Goku!" the announcer yelled and Goku glanced at Buu.

"Ok, make mine number three, ok?" he asked.

"Buu do, Buu do!" was the reply and Goku went to draw a number. Sure enough he got number three.

"Kirano!" the announcer yelled and the pretty boy walked up as female cheers rose through the stadium. Zara rolled her eyes.

"Ok Buu, give this one 12." Goku told Buu and Kirano got 12.

"OK, it's Uub's go!" the announcer announced and the small boy stepped nervously up. He was tanned with a black Mohawk.

"Make him four." Goku commanded and the others looked round in surprise.

"Him?" Vegeta asked and Goku nodded as he watched Uub pull out four.

"Yep, him." Goku said with out an explanation.

"Who is he anyway?" Zara asked as she watched him. He looked sort of familiar.

"He's Uub. You see when I was about to kill kid Buu I wished for him to be reborn as a good person. Apparently king Yemma heard this and decided it was a good idea. So in short Uub is kid Buu reincarnated." Goku explained.

"How can you possibly know that?" Vegeta asked.

"There were signs, like his name. It's Uub which is Buu spelt backwards." Goku finished explaining as Pan was called forward. Everyone stared at Uub a little uneasily until Goten ribbed Trunks.

"Err, man, looks like you're not only popular with the ladies…" he whispered and the three teens looked at the man who had just been called. His name was Otokosuki. He was the man in the cop hat and he was starring intently at Trunks. As the others watched he blew a kiss at the boys that made them both turn away.

The guys started commenting on it but Zara continued to watch him. Something didn't feel right about him…

Finally the drawings were complete and the standings went like this:

Pan V.S Wild Tiger  
Goku V.S Uub  
Goten V.S Buu  
Trunks V.S Otokosuki  
Vegeta V.S Zara  
Captain Chicken V.S Kirano

The group of fighters all looked over the standings.

"Aw man! How'd I end up against Buu?" Goten asked.

"Dunno, but if you trained harder then you'd probably feel more confident." Goku told his son.

Wild Tiger approached his opponent who hid behind her grandfather.

"I don't believe it. I have to fight this shrimp? This will be embarrassing." He said and Pan poked her tongue out at him.

"Embarrassing for you." Zara said from behind him. He whirled round and stared at her.

"I don't think so. I can beat a weak little girl."

"Look pussy cat-"

"Wild tiger." He corrected her.

"What ever. You just shouldn't underestimate Pan. If you do then you'll find yourself in big trouble." Zara told him. The man laughed.

"That's a good one girl." He said and walked off laughing. Zara glared at him then felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Vegeta standing there.

"Leave him. You have more important things to worry about." He said and a smirk slowly crept across her face.

"So I do." She agreed. This was going to be good.

......

Looks like some good matches are up ahead. But why does Zara have a weird feeling about Otokosuki? Not long until it all comes together…


	44. tournament starts!

Thanks for the reviews! & I'm glad I eventually managed to upload. Stupid network server thingy…the site didn't allow me to upload this chapter for a while either. grumbles

**Chapter 44: tournament starts!**

All of the combatants had returned to the waiting area for the first fight along with two proud parents. Gohan and Videl were helping their daughter prepare for her fight as well as encouraging her.

The other fighters were spread out around the room getting focused and the three teenagers entering stood against the far wall, Trunks and Goten discussing their opponents while Zara stared over at the family gathering in the middle of the room.

"Have fun and be strong but be careful as well honey." Videl said.

"Yea have fun and stay loose. You'll do great." Gohan told Pan who nodded to both.

"Ok." She answered.

"Could Pan and Wild Tiger come out here? It's time for round one to begin!" the announcer called from outside. Pan said bye to her parents and skipped out with Wild Tiger grudgingly behind. Trunks watched them then looked at Zara.

"You ok?" he asked. He had seen her watching the family moment. She glanced at him then looked back at the entrance.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said quietly. Trunks didn't believe her.

"You sure? You looked upset about something."

"Yea, you can tell us!" Goten added, earning a glance from Trunks. Zara looked at Goten and frowned slightly.

"I'm fine and don't want to talk about it." She told them and walked off to join Vegeta at the entrance. Trunks watched her and after an annoyed glance at Goten he went to watch the fight.

Pan and Wild Tiger had both entered the ring with a brief introduction from the announcer. Pan smiled innocently at her opponent who scowled back. The monks at the side of the arena beat their drums signalling the start. A gong sounded and the fight began.

Wild Tiger advanced on Pan, planning on knocking her out easily but he was in for a big surprise. Pan jumped up high into the air so that she was level with his face and slapped him to the far side of the ring where he skidded to a halt. He attempted to get up, his face searing with pain but Pan was already right next to him and with one simply kick he was thrown into the wall outside of the ring.

The announcer quickly checked on him and declared Pan the winner. She bowed to each of the stands and then skipped right back inside. Once there, a bundle seemed to fall off of the level above. It was Hercule and he ran inside to check on Pan.

"Are you ok? Did the mean man hurt you?" he started asking but stopped when the others laughed.

"Don't worry Hercule. Pan's fine. You shouldn't worry about her." Trunks told him. Hercule frowned a little and apologised, retreating back to his dressing room.

"It's time for the next round! Goku and Uub are needed in the ring!" The announcer called again from the ring. Goku grinned.

"Alright! This should be good!" he grinned and quickly stretched. He then walked out with the highly nervous Uub. Goku stared down at him.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. Relax, ok?" he told the boy who nodded but didn't calm down. They entered the ring and Goku surveyed the little boy.

_He really is nervous. He'll never be able to fight decently if he's that nervous…looks like I have no choice…_the saiyan thought and took a deep breath.

"Hey kid! How come your dad's not here? Is he too weak to fight so he has to send you instead?" Goku asked, surprising everyone, the group of Z warriors in the waiting area especially.

"What's dad doing?" Goten asked as he watched from over the screen. Trunks was on his right and shrugged.

"I dunno, I've never seen Goku act like that before." He replied. Zara was leaning against the wall next to Trunks.

"I've seen this before. It's a tactic normally used to make your opponent attack. I guess the new Buu doesn't fight well." She said. Goten laughed.

"A Buu that can't fight? Yea right…" he said and they went back to watching the fight.

Uub frowned at Goku.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You heard me. Is your father really that weak that he has to send a little kid to do his work?" Goku asked, making Uub glare.

"You don't even know my father! He is NOT weak!" Uub yelled, his power fluctuating. Goku smiled; it was working.

The saiyan charged forward.

"I don't need to know him! I can see it! He was too afraid to do this himself!" Goku declared and kicked Uub hard. The small boy bounced across the tiled floor of the ring and only just stopped in time.

"Shut up!" the boy yelled and jumped to his feet, his power level soaring to new heights. Uub lunged forward with speed he didn't even know he had. He threw two punches at Goku who blocked them both with on arm. Uub threw one more punch and this one made contact with the saiyan's face, knocking the saiyan face first into the ground. Goku winced as he lifted himself up.

_Impressive…_he thought before having to leap across the ring in a movement Uub couldn't see as he charged from above. The ten year old looked around then spotted Goku and dashed towards the saiyan. Uub once again attacked but Goku blocked the blows and grabbed Uub's arms. Goku flew up into the air while still holding Uub and hurled him down into the ground, making a large impact crater and a spray of tile chips.

Uub eventually looked up, out of the hole he was in to see Goku standing over him, smiling mockingly. Uub's face contorted in fury as he stared at Goku. He then flipped himself up, out of the hole and into a fighting stance.

_I mustn't give up! The village is counting on me to bring the prize money home!_ The small boy thought.

This time Goku was the first to attack. He swung round, hitting Uub across the face and came round for a devastating blow to the gut that Uub some how managed to block. Goku kept on the attack and managed to land a few more hits and drive Uub backwards but the boy was managing to put up a good defence against most of the attacks.

The boy managed to grab Goku's incoming hands and they both entered a stale mate, both fighting to push the other backwards. As energy bolts streaked between them they both attempted to kick the other at the same time, their legs meeting and clashing together, neither combatant was able to gain the advantage.

They both finally parted and went back to throwing fists at incredible speeds at the other. This time Uub seemed to have the advantage as he slammed into the saiyan. He then grabbed Goku's arms and flung him into the air where he appeared and laced his hands together to beat Goku back into the ring, creating yet another impact crater.

The whole audience was on the edge of their seats as they waited to see if the fight was over when the ground under Uub's feet began to violently shake. A large energy could be sensed emitting from the crater and flashes of light began to flash over the ring as Goku emerged from his hole looking completely fine and in his usual cheerful mood. He simply sunk back into a stance as Uub looked at him in horror.

The fierce battle continued with Goku charging as Uub quickly re-gained his composure and put up a defence. They clashed and were soon only blurs appearing at odd moments round the ring as they hit each other.

Goku appeared slamming his foot into Uub's back and sending the boy to the floor. Uub shakily got up repeating to himself 'I won't lose!' He started to scream in rage as he got up and his power burst forward to new heights. His violent aura managed to lift rocks as it violently whiled round him like a hurricane. The rocks were thrown at Goku. Goku evaded them just as Uub flew forward, charging with all his might but Goku evaded him and to Uub and the audience's astonishment appeared in the air above Uub with his hands cupped to his side.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" he stopped half way through and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I got a bit carried away there." He said and landed, helping Uub back to the middle and away from the crumbling edge instead.

Goku surveyed the boy in front of him for a moment then spoke.

"I'm sorry for the insults I threw at you before but it was the only way I could get you to fight properly. That was your first time fighting like that, wasn't it?" he asked. Uub looked at him in surprise but also slightly in suspicion.

"Yea…" he said slowly. Goku chuckled lightly.

"Thought so. Well then you have the power just not the skill. I'm surprised that you didn't find a great martial arts master to train you." Goku determined then looked thoughtful.

"How about I train you? You'll get a lot stronger." He suggested and Uub's eyes went wide.

"Really you'll do that?" he asked then stopped himself. "I'm afraid that we won't be able to. I was supposed to bring back some prize money for my village." He said and looked down.

"Don't worry. I'm friends with Hercule and he'll easily be able to afford to give you guys money. It'll be fine." Goku told him. Uub looked shocked as he thought of it and finally agreed.

"Good, I better just clear it up with my family and friends first." He said and flew over to the windows of the room Chichi and the others were in.

"Hey Chichi, I'm going to be training Uub for awhile so I'll probably have to stay with him for a while. I don't know how long it will take, might be a few years." He told her and she stared.

"What? But Goku! You can't just run off like this! You'll be imposing! And what about us?" she asked but Goku waved it off.

"Don't worry, it'll all be sorted out. I'm sorry but I need to do this." He said and floated down to the others where he told them the same thing. Pan ran forward and jumped into his arms.

"No! Don't go!" she sniffed and he smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry Pan but I have to. But I'll come visit as often as I can." He told her as Goten stepped forward, scowling.

"Why do you have to? I mean come on dad! You've only been here for part of my life and now you're leaving again? and for what? someone you just met?" he asked and glared over at Uub who was still in the ring. Goku sighed.

"I'm sorry Goten but it is something I have to do." He told him Goten frowned. He didn't want to lose his dad again.

"Why do you have to?" he asked.

"Because if he doesn't then who knows what'll happen." Came Zara's voice from behind him he turned round and stared at her.

"Look if he doesn't then that kid won't learn how to control his powers. If he can't control them then who can tell how much damage he'll do when he gets really mad. He was one of the greatest villains ever after all." She pointed out Goten frowned but said nothing.

Goku put down his granddaughter and went back to Uub then, after one final farewell, he flew off with the boy on his back, leaving the others to watch them slowly disappear from sight.

......

A/N: well that would have been the end of Z but I'm not done yet & I'm now past where I had been when I started re-writing. Yay!

So what's next I hear you say, well you'll find out next chapter.


	45. messenger

thanks for reviews!

****

**Chapter 45: messenger**

The group of warriors watched as all signs of Goku and Uub disappeared. Goten growled and punched the wall, making a large dent.

"He's gone again!" he yelled and stared at the wall. Trunks put a hand on Goten's shoulder.

"He'll be back. How long could training that kid take? And he did say he'd visit." Trunks pointed out, trying to comfort his friend. Goten didn't say anything.

"How about after this whole thing is done with, we go and find your dad. You'll know where to find him more easily." Trunks added and Goten sighed.

"Fine. But until then I'm gonna pound something into the ground. Where's Buu? We're up next." He said.

"I think he was with Hercule in that dressing room." Trunks answered and both boys looked round for a glimpse of the pink warrior.

"Since both Goku and Uub left they have been disqualified! Goten and Buu is up next!" the announcer called and Goten ran to the ring but there was still no sign of Buu.

Zara watched Goten for a moment then looked back at Vegeta who was still watching the sky where Goku had disappeared.

"Your still with us, right?" she asked, making his head snap round.

"What?" he asked in his usual harsh tone.

"You looked like you weren't with us anymore. Thinking too hard I guess." She said then turned serious.

"You're not thinking of dropping out just because Goku did, are you?" she asked. He scoffed and went back to his staring.

"No baka. I wouldn't know how much you've improved if I did that, now would I." He said, making her smile.

"Good. I don't want you dropping out just because the main challenge has ran away." She said and walked back to the Trunks.

"Um…Buu? You're needed in the ring!" the announcer called again. A monk that had been sent to find Buu came running into the ring and whispered something to the announcer.

"He's what!?"

Round the back of one of the restaurants that was located on the island sat Buu. On either side of him sat a mound of food that was just as tall as himself and maybe just as wide. He was happily eating while Hercule and several monks stood round him, mouths a gape.

"I got distracted with Goku's fight and didn't see him leave!" Hercule was saying as he rubbed his temples.

"And how long is he going to take?" a monk asked, not really wanting to watch Buu's eating habits but almost hypnotised by it.

"Maybe an hour. Depends how much food he took…" Hercule sighed.

"Oh my!" one of the monks squeaked as he watched Buu eat an entire cake in one bite.

Back in the ring the announcer sweat dropped and watched his watch.

"That's ten minutes. Buu is disqualified. Goten is the winner." The announcer declared, feeling sorry for whoever had to clean up after Buu. Goten face vaulted into the floor and jumped up.

"You gotta be kidding me! I didn't even do anything!" he complained. The announcer quickly told him where Buu was and Goten cursed and walked out.

"Stupid Buu and his stupid stomach…" he grumbled and sulked in the corner of the waiting area.

"Next is Trunks against Otokosuki! Could they please come to the ring!" _and hopefully fight this time_ he added in his thoughts. Trunks smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"All right, my turn!" he said and went to walk out but was stopped by Zara.

"Be careful out there. I have a weird feeling about that guy." She said and glanced over at Otokosuki.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over in a minute." He told her just as Otokosuki's large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come on, we have a show to put on!" he said and steered Trunks out, leaving Zara to just frown after them. Goten watched and chuckled.

"Somebody is jealous!" he said and laughed some more. Zara glared at him.

"Why would I be jealous of that guy?" she asked, slightly red now.

"Because you are."

"No I'm not. In fact that doesn't even deserve a come back!" she said and turned her back on him. He just laughed harder.

In the ring the two fighters stood opposite each other. The gong to begin sounded and they both watched the other carefully. Otokosuki smirked.

"Come on big boy, what are you afraid off?" he asked and Trunks frowned then disappeared. He appeared in front of the human and swung his fist round just to hit air.

"What?" Trunks muttered and looked down to see his opponent on the ground doing the splits while Trunks hover over him. Otokosuki smirked and shot a punch upward that Trunks rolled out of the way of before coming down for a kick that once more hit air.

The demi saiyan frowned. He didn't understand what was going on. he should have hit him.

His opponent had rolled aside and jumped up gracefully and was now standing ready for another attack.

_Guess Zara was right. There is something odd about this guy._ He thought then once again disappeared from view and reappeared throwing punches at lightning fast speeds at his opponent, most of which Otokosuki dodged as if he was doing some sort of dance. That is until the last punch that made contact with his jaw and sent him flying backwards. Otokosuki managed to flip himself onto his feet and skid to a halt.

"Nice try." He said and shook his finger at Trunks who growled and charged at his opponent, going onto the attack again.

Trunks threw a punch and Otokosuki ducked. Trunks then threw another but his opponent twirled out of the way and to Trunks's side where he elbowed the saiyan in the gut. Trunks doubled over but quickly recovered with a spin kick that missed and then he lunged at Otokosuki and started throwing punches again, this time powering up gradually as he did so. Soon Otokosuki was stuck blocking and was completely unable to dodge.

He just managed to grab Trunks's wrist in time to stop a punch and he twirled round, still holding it, so that Trunks was in a tight hold.

From the sidelines, Zara frowned. This wasn't good.

Goten had once more jumped up to look over the screen and Vegeta and Zara stood either side of him, Pan was next to Zara.

"What's Trunks doing? He should have won by now." Goten said in confusion as he watched. He didn't receive an answer.

Zara frowned. She had seen Otokosuki's fighting style somewhere before. It was odd watching him use it. It was almost like a graceful dance that seemed out of place with the muscular form of Otokosuki.

Then it dawned on her. She remembered sparring against someone with the exact same technique and a very similar ki signature…

She dashed out of the waiting area without warning and stood at the side of the ring.

"Kitana!" she yelled and Otokosuki stopped and let Trunks go. He stared at Zara who glared back. Eventually he laughed.

"I was wondering how long it would take you. You're slower then your mother, that's for sure." He said and continued to chuckle. Trunks stared between each of them and frowned.

"What's going on? Do you two know each other or something?" he asked. Zara was actually shaking.

"She's a friend of my parents. They used to work together." Zara told him, not taking her eyes off of Otokosuki. This only made Trunks more confused.

"Err…she?" he asked. Otokosuki laughed and stepped back.

"Guess I should get out of this disguise then." He said and laughed. Then he was engulfed in a white light and after it eventually died down a slim, blue woman stood in his place. She looked much like the one from Trunk's dream only this one had much longer hair that was in a high pony tail it was very thick and ended below her waist. She wore a white dress that had the mid section cut out so her pale blue stomach could be seen. Her face had an impish beauty and her eyes were completely red and without pupils. She looked over at Trunks and smiled at the boy.

"I take it that you approve of this much more then the form I borrowed." She said and smiled. Trunks took a step backwards. He was now completely confused and had dropped his guard. She watched him and looked back at Zara who was fuming.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still glaring. Otokosuki, or rather Kitana, smiled devilishly at her.

"Silly girl. Your daddy was worried. You just ran off after his little punishment. He sent me to keep an eye on you until he got here." She said. Zara froze.

"He's coming?"

"Yes, he's pretty close. And so is the boss." She said and closed her eyes. Zara frowned.

"Boss?" she asked and the blue woman looked at her again with her eyes open.

"The Lord. He's been patiently waiting for seventeen years for you and guess what. He's coming." She said. It was Zara's turn to be confused.

"Lord? Of what? You're not making sense!" she cried at the woman who laughed.

"I can't tell you that. You'll see. But I better be going. I'll leave you to your little game. But I don't want to seem a coward so…" she said and disappeared and before Trunks could regain any type of defence, he was kicked hard across the jaw and was sent flying backwards. Next thing he knew he was sliding down a wall with a sharp pain in his jaw and back.

"Err…th-that's a ring out. Otokosuki, or whoever that is, wins." The announcer managed to stutter out but Kitana was already gone. Trunks looked up to see himself out of the ring and Zara further away staring at him. He stared her directly in the eyes and caught a glimpse of fear before she ran into the building, instantly disappearing behind the screen.

......

A/n: so, who saw that one coming? Well I did do a small clue with Kitana's sister in Trunks's dream…

Looks like the next battle is not far off now. Who'll win? And what's up with Zara? Find out in the next chapter…


	46. Kalroo against Saiyan

Thanks for reviews!

**Chapter 46: Kalroo against Saiyan**

Trunks jumped to his feet and ran after Zara, pushing past Goten on his way in to the building. He ran to the corridor that led out to the courtyard behind the building and stopped.

"Zara! Wait!" he yelled. She was at the end and stopped with a sigh. It wasn't normally her style to run away but she did not want to face her parents.

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

"What's going on?" he asked and walked over to her. She looked away and leaned against the wall.

"I told you before that I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. He frowned and moved so she was looking at him.

"Would you stop with the tough girl act. I've known you since you were just a little kid. We told each other everything for a time so you can tell me what's going on now." He said seriously. She stared into his cerulean eyes and sighed.

"This is different." She started.

"You can still talk to me about it." Was his reply. She stared at him for a moment longer then slid down the wall so that she was sitting.

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Try the beginning." He suggested and she looked over at him with a 'no drr' look.

"Fine. A lot of stuff changed after I left. My dad wasn't really as great as I thought he was. He wasn't some great war hero. He was paranoid. I wasn't allowed off of the ship 'just in case' and if I did then any one I met he'd kill. He never told me why, just made it seem like my fault so that I wouldn't do it again." she told him as she drew her knees to her chest and embraced them. Trunks stared at her.

"Zara…I'm sorry, I didn't know. But, I have to ask you something. I had a dream about you before you arrived. Something about a Nabu guy. Was that real?" he asked. Zara looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Yea. Nabu was real at least." She muttered and closed her eyes.

_Just after the blinding light had faded on that planet with the burning village, everything had gone. Most of what was left had been ripped away by Zara's power. Her red aura burned brightly around her as her now blood red eyes locked on to her father._

_"You…" she said in disgust. Tank watched her calmly, even though he was in awe of her power._

_Zara frowned then in one motion that was too fast to see she was on him, attacking with everything she had. Tank blocked several hits and received one to the face before managing to kick Zara away. The girl just came back for more though and kept making him retreat with her long combos of punches and kicks. Tank kept backing up, waiting for an opening, as Zara aimed a hard kick to his head. Tank teleported himself away and Zara followed._

_When they appeared they were both next to their ship. Zara stuck to a stance as she gave herself a break. Tank was panting as well when he spotted something behind Zara. She slowly looked round to see what when something struck her on the back of her head. The last thing she saw was Sam stepping over her before she blacked out. It had been shortly after that that Zara had decided to leave and hijacked a space shuttle._

Trunks watched her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zar. I really am but running away won't help. Besides we're all a lot stronger now. Nothing bad will happen." He said. Zara looked at him sceptically.

"You were the one that was beaten by Kitana, who isn't exactly the strongest of my parents friends." She pointed out. Trunks rubbed his head nervously.

"Well…that's true but nobody told me that there was going to be shape shifters at the this tournament." He joked and then saw Zara's face.

"But I'll be ready next time! So don't run off, ok?" he said this time seriously. Zara watched him carefully then slowly smiled.

"Fine. But if anything does happen then I'll blame you." She told him before getting up. Trunks sighed and followed suit just as Goten appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Zar, you have to get to the ring before they announce Vegeta the winner." He called and disappeared.

"Well we can't have that." She said before hurrying to meet the prince.

Vegeta was already waiting for her in the ring when she finally jogged into it.

"Didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" she asked as she sunk into position. Vegeta smirked in response and matched her stance.

"Just get ready." He shot back as the signal sounded and the match began.

Immediately the two warriors jumped at each other and took to the sky, far above the audience. This way they wouldn't have to worry so much about stray blasts hitting the crowd behind them.

Vegeta started throwing Punches left and right at incredible speeds that Zara dodged and returned equally as fast. Vegeta threw a hard punch at Zara that she had to block by crossing her arms across her chest. Vegeta then proceeded to continue the combo with a blast but Zara had already disappeared as it sailed threw the air. He had to quickly make a sharp left, as Zara's heel appeared threatening to slam into his face.

She followed him with a mighty round house. Vegeta materialised out of view as he dodged it and reappeared coming down form above to slam his elbow into Zara's back but she disappeared and a blast appeared further away that rocketed towards him. He slapped it aside just in time to see Zara behind it before she implanted her fist into his jaw.

He was sent flying backwards and managed to fling himself round and fire a blast at Zara but she used her mental abilities to make it curve right back towards him. Vegeta frowned and dodged it before firing a multitude of blasts at the girl who fired some right back. The blasts hit their targets and soon a cloud of smoke had engulfed both warriors.When the smoke began to fade, both warriors burst out of their smoke cloud and into another flurry of punches.

Vegeta threw a punch that Zara blocked before throwing another that she grabbed and used to pull him forward so that she could drive her knee into his gut. The prince doubled over then quickly brought his head up to slam into hers and sent her staggering backwards before flying in for more.

He threw a volley of punches at her that she blocked and dodged before he managed to land a hard fist into the side of her head. She was sent flying down but she managed to grab hold of his foot before she got to far down and with a quick push in her ki she flipped up behind him and shoved both feet into his back after letting go. The prince was sent flying forward and he flipped round to scowl at her.

"What kind of move was that brat?" he snapped. Zara smirked.

"One that leads into this!" she shot back and disappeared then came back in view performing a mega kick that hit Vegeta's back hard and sent him flying down to the ground. He landed on his feet and sprang back up to meet her, phasing momentarily out of sight. Zara waited for him and prepared herself to block his next attack when he did something she wasn't expecting him to do at this tournament.

He appeared behind her aimed a punch at her back but she dodged. In the time it took her to move he did a speed transformation into his super form. She stared at him in surprise as he smirked then vanished. The next thing she knew she had been hit hard in the back and sent flying forward. He appeared above her and with one mighty blow she was sent crashing into the ring.

Zara laughed to herself as she got to her knees in her impact crater. She hadn't been expecting super saiyan transformations in this tournament. Then again it was Vegeta she was facing and he didn't exactly follow the rules when it came to holding back.

_About time I took it up a notch as well._ She thought and got up. She froze when she saw a certain group of new arrivals that were surrounding the ring.

Littering the area around the ring were creatures of all shapes, sizes and colours. None were human although most had similar characteristics. There was only one thing that they all had in common and that was the black cloak that they each wore draped around their bodies with leathery shoulder pads that had a different colour on the ends depending on gender.

And stepping into the ring was Sam, her eyes looking blank and especially cold.

"Looks like I've found you." She said in an emotionless voice that would send shivers down anybodies spine.

......

There finished. Now I can go rest my head…

Sorry about the abrupt ending but I've been feeling sucky since Sunday. Anyway, get ready for a chapter of confusion and answers in the epi…err…chapter of GND!


	47. time to run

Thanks for the reviews! & My headache is finally gone! Yes! Um…anyway, lets get back to the fic.

**Chapter 47: time to run**

Everybody looked at the new arrivals with mild interest. Vegeta floated down to floor in annoyance as he stared at the woman. Something was wrong here.

"Come Zara," she said in that flat voice, "we must go now. You have someone to meet." She spoke as if in a trance. It was making Zara uneasy. She looked to Vegeta then back at her mother.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked but Sam said nothing but looked round to her left. Two people were hovering over the stands. One was the bat lady Nitara who swooped down to tackle Sam and the other disappeared and was suddenly next to Zara. It was Tank and he grabbed Zara's wrist roughly.

"We have to get out of here. Now!" He ordered and began to pull her out despite her protests. Trunks and Goten ran out into the open aired arena and glared at Tank.

"What are you doing?" Trunks yelled and Zara broke free. Tank growled.

"I'll explain in a minute! But for now we're getting out of here!" he yelled and grabbed Zara again. This time he flew off with her. Trunks growled and gave chase with Goten following in confusion. Vegeta watched then turned to the horde of creatures that were all getting ready to follow Tank. In the middle Sam was fighting off Nitara. She blasted the vampire at point blank range and looked round to find that her daughter had gone. She turned to the horde.

"Keep them busy!" she yelled in a voice that didn't sound like her own and she was off. The horde all turned to face Nitara and Vegeta. The prince growled and sunk into a stance.

"Will somebody explain to me what's going on?" he yelled. The bat lady beat her wings in frustration.

"In a minute. We have more pressing issues to attend to. all you need to know is that I'm an allie." She told him and they both prepared for an attack.

Little did they know that Buu was done devouring all the food in the restaurant and had come for his match. He stopped out side of the waiting room entrance and noticed the horde. He looked round and worked out that they were all evil and would be trouble for Vegeta. And he was still hungry…

Vegeta got ready to spring an attack when Nitara stopped him.

"Look." She said. Vegeta scowled at her. He still didn't know who she was exactly and he didn't like being told what to do but he looked anyway and just in time to watch the horde become engulfed in a pink light. In an instant all that was left were small chocolate bars and Buu standing there licking his lips.

Vegeta frowned at the lost battle but Nitara pulled him away to find the others.

Tank and Zara were flying over a group of small islands when she pulled out of his grasp. He went to grab her again but she held up a ki-blast.

"What's going on?" She asked sternly just as the two demi-saiyans came to a halt behind her.

"We have to keep moving." He told her, eyeing the blast. Zara frowned.

"If you don't explain then I'm going back to my match." She said stubbornly. Tank growled loudly and looked at one of the islands.

"Down there." He said pointing to it and the group flew down. The three teenagers all stood round Tank.

"Now start talking." Zara ordered and let the blast disperse. Tank stared at her and folded his arms stubbornly.

"Fine but you better start listening to me." He told her and looked round at the boys. He couldn't complain about them but he didn't want them there.

He sighed and launched into an explanation for the lord first.

"…And since we all worked for him, your mother, the rest of our friends and myself could have been controlled. You mother was the one to first learn how to block him out and she taught a small group of us. What happened is kind of ironic considering that." He said and paused. Zara frowned.

"What happened?" she asked and Tank looked up.

"Your mother got sick. That's what. It took all of her energy to get better but she couldn't block him out anymore. Most of us thought he was dead because he hadn't resurfaced but he wasn't. He was waiting. Guess he thought we'd ruin our chances with you." He paused and looked thoughtful. Trunks frowned at the older man.

"I wonder why he would of thought that?" Trunks asked sarcastically. Tank turned and glared at the boy.

"What was that brat?" he asked with a growl.

"You heard me! You did all the things you did and expected Zara not to run away? That was stupid." He said. Tank growled and was about to lunge forward when Zara stood between them.

"Would you two stop it?" she yelled then turned to her father.

"Why do they want me anyway?" she asked him. He didn't say anything. She growled.

"Would you just trust me this one time?" she yelled at him. She was tired of being kept in the dark. Tank glared back at her.

"You haven't given me any reason to trust you! You just ran off!"

"You destroyed everything! Besides, do you really think I would be stupid enough to run off if I knew I was in danger? You don't tell me anything!"

"Well maybe I don't know!" he yelled then calmed down and looked away. "I don't know why they want you." He lied. Zara stopped and stared at him.

"That's all you had to say." She said after a moment and turned her back on him. She walked over to Trunks. Tank watched and growled.

"All I know is that they've always wanted you. When your mother was pregnant with you we didn't know until the last few months but he knew from the beginning. We thought we could hide you and not let him know but he already did. We had to leave. It turned out that he had been taking you while we slept just to see how you were developing. Your mother woke up when they were doing it and we had to escape." He told them. Zara watched him.

"Why would someone do that? There must be a reason." She said slowly then looked up. They could all feel an incredible ki-signature. And for some reason Zara could recognise it but she wasn't sure where from. Tank growled.

"He's here." He said and sure enough the Lord stood several feet away with a second horde of alien creatures behind him and Sam stood at his side.

......

I'm going to leave it there. Don't really want to go in to what I had planned for the next chapter so this is it. You'll have to wait until next time to see what happens.


	48. showdown

Thanks for the review! (All…um…2. where'd the rest of those people go…?)

**Chapter 48: showdown**

****

Vegeta and Nitara flew swiftly to where they could sense a large energy signature. Nitara had filled Vegeta in mainly because she had seen how strong he was. Tank and herself had gotten to the arena before the others and had hidden in the stands. She had watched Vegeta with mild interest until he went super. Then she wanted to see just how far he could go. It looked like she might be able to see that after all. Providing that she didn't get hungry.

Vegeta was uneasy about the whole situation. The story of someone who enslaved others and then used there energy to boost his own seemed strange but when she had given him a rough estimate of power levels and the number of man power in the army had made him slightly uneasy. But this was not as great as the large thrill of a new challenge that was not Kakarot.

Nitara spotted the group on the small island and led the way down. The Lord looked up to them and smiled.

"Ah, Nitara. And the party is complete. And you've brought a friend. How…nice." He greeted them then turned to the group in front of him and his prize.

Tank instinctively stood in front of Zara, blocking her from view. She frowned and pushed round him to see what he was so afraid of. The Lord watched in mild amusement.

"You this lord guy?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Yes. But that title is merely there to hide my real identity. I can't have certain individuals learning who I am. But you're different. You can address me as Kyaku." He told her. She scoffed.

"Sounds to me you were big headed and the Lord seemed to suit it." She said blankly. Kyaku's face faltered for a second before he made his reply.

"I see you got a few of you mother's less pleasant qualities."

Zara frowned then glanced at her mother. She hadn't reacted at all. That was getting creepy.

"Tell me, do you know what you are?" he asked. Zara looked at him again with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Tank quickly seemed to appear in front of her, scowling at the Lord.

"That's enough! You can't have her. She's coming with me." He said firmly. Kyaku laughed.

"For some reason I doubt that." He told the Kalroo, wiping is eye. Zara pushed past her father again.

"What were you talking about before." She asked stubbornly. Kyaku watched her and smiled.

"You don't know what you are. Or about the prophecy I imagine. Your parents probably didn't want you to know." He said then cleared his throat.

"An army shall rise that has the power to seize the universe for itself but before that can happen a child will be born within it. That child shall be the key. It will have unlimited power that, once awakened, will be unstoppable and will claim control of the universe for the one Lord." He recited and smirked. He gazed at Zara with intense black eyes.

"You are that child. You were born into the army and I watched you grow. That is until your parents decided to turn against me. That was annoying. I was deprived of seeing you grow." He said and looked at her in almost a fatherly way that was creepy in it's own way. Trunks went to her side to hold him off just in case. Kyaku eyed him then looked once more at Zara.

"I see you've grown well. You even have friends now. As well as other things," he stared at her eyes, "did you know that we almost thought you were going to be blind? The average Kalroo baby has their eyes closed for a few weeks. You had yours closed for nearly a year. At least according to your mother. I suppose having two different types of DNA slowed it down a bit." He surveyed her again, "but that is all in the past. Now it's time you realise your full power. I'll release it for you." He finally finished. Zara didn't make any move. She stared at him. His pleasant attitude wavered slightly and he frowned.

"Don't you want me to do that? You'll finally be able to control your power. You won't have to rely on others and you'll finally be able destroy all those in your way." He said. She glanced at her mother. Sam just stared blankly back.

"No." Zara said in a quiet voice.

"What was that?" he asked, still trying to be inviting. Zara looked at him.

"You heard me. If I let you then I'll be just like my parents. I'd be giving everything up for a bit of power. Besides, I prefer to do things my own way. That means not relying on strangers to do my job. And the universe will be a lot safer this way." She said. Kyaku looked solemnly at her then nodded.

"As you wish." He said and turned to the large group of aliens behind him.

"Take her."

Immediately the front line of the horde jumped forward but in a flash of light they were all killed.

The Lord slowly turned his lead to look over his shoulder. Dust was settling and in front of Zara and the others stood Vegeta.

"I'd prefer it if they didn't." he said coolly. The two younger saiyans were at his sides.

"In fact we all do. And we're going to fight you off." Goten said but Vegeta shook his head.

"This is a job for the adults. You three get out of here now!" he ordered. The boys muttered a protest but it was ignored.

"Vegeta, no! This is my fight." Zara protested but Tank grabbed her and spun her round to face him.

"Look girl, the saiyan is right. Get out of here now. We'll handle it." He told her then pushed her aside. She was about to protest again but Trunks took hold of her arm.

"As much as I don't want to say this, they're right. If that guy gets his hands on you then we're all doomed. You'd be on his side and supped up. We have to get out of here." He told her. She frowned and got out of his grip.

"Fine." She said sulkily and took off with the saiyan boys. The adults watched them go then faced the Lord and his horde.

"So how do you want to do this?" Tank asked as he powered up and took a stance next to Vegeta, Nitara did the same on the prince's other side.

"How about you take the group on the left, she takes the group on the right and I take the baka purple guy." he said, not really suggesting but telling.

"Fine but it's your funeral." Tank agreed. Kyaku laughed.

"You really think that you can stop me? I'd like to see you try." He said and laughed again.

"Is that so?" Vegeta asked and smirked. Lord Kyaku watched him and Vegeta suddenly doubled over and started powering up. Within a second in he was at level two with razor sharp spikes for hair and ki-bolts coursing down his body but he didn't stop there.

"Allow me to show you what you should fear the most." He said and let out a mighty roar. His hair continued to grow down to his knees and his eyes regained their pupils. His eyebrows were wiped clean from his face leaving just the ridge. He smirked at Kyaku.

"Prepare to be erased by my hand." Super saiyan three Vegeta said coolly.

Further away Zara stopped and whirled around in the air as she stared in shock at the direction she could sense Vegeta in.

"He can reach that level?" she asked. Trunks stopped and looked at her.

"Yea, for a while now." He said, nearly forgetting about the predicament they were in.

"Since when?" she asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, I wasn't there. He had been training to catch up with Goku, only this time in more friendly competition, and he wouldn't stop for anything. Eventually he caught up but found something else. It turns out that the level Goku got to was a sub level. It took up to much energy so it wasn't any good. Dad found a way to not waste as much and got stronger. Of course a month later Goku caught up…" Trunks said and frowned slightly. Vegeta had been disappointed when Goku figured it out. Least they were even now.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Goten called and with one last glance towards the battle zone they all took off.

Kyaku surveyed Vegeta's transformation. He didn't show any sign of being impressed or fear instead he simply said:

"Impressive I suppose. I didn't expect one of you to get this strong by yourself. Still not enough though." He said. Vegeta growled.

"I'll show you what's enough!" he yelled and charged forward. The other two took this as a signal and started attacking the other, weaker, aliens that were staring in shock at Vegeta. They threw large blasts amongst them that immediately took out the weakest and lowered the number greatly. Then Nitara and Tank went their separate ways, Nitara attacking everyone and snapping necks and rendering many unconscious while Tank attacked with a golden ki-sword, reducing the number further.

Vegeta charged at the Lord and swung his fist at him, meeting air. He growled and tried again, this time a lot closer to his target but still missing. He continued to throw punches that missed and eventually feinted one and instead planted a kick to Kyaku's side and followed it with a second to his armoured gut. He quickly landed as the Lord doubled over and started punching his face with left and right punches then jumped back and threw a blast at him. When the smoke from the blast disappeared the Lord had vanished.

Vegeta looked round for his opponent and felt his energy behind him. Vegeta quickly looked and there he was diving down. Vegeta dodged the Lord's out stretched fist just in time but then received a blow to his gut. The next thing Vegeta knew he had a hand round his throat and the large fist of Kyaku was pummelling itself over and over again into Vegeta's gut.

Tank sliced an alien creature in half and stared at up the fight between Vegeta and Kyaku.

"Damn saiyan." He muttered and blasted the rest of his opponents away. He powered up to what surprisingly seemed close to Vegeta's level of power and charged towards the battle. Kyaku saw this and quickly changed his fist's direction so instead of punching Vegeta he blasted Tank. Vegeta took this distraction as a chance to break free. He blasted the back of Kyaku's head and dropped out of his grasp and looked to Tank.

"Go and help the onna! I told you I would handle this!" the prince yelled and squared off against the Lord again. Tank growled and blasted a random alien on the ground.

"Baka saiyan. Doesn't he realise this is beyond his stupid pride?" He muttered and stayed put.

Kyaku faced Vegeta.

"You really are foolish in not excepting help. Pitiful saiyan. Maybe I should stop holding back and teach you a real lesson." He said and powered up. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly just as he sensed the increase. It was unbelievable. Maybe even stronger then level three." Vegeta frowned as the Lord finished.

"This is true power. I see it's more then you expected. Well shall we continue then?" he asked. In answer Vegeta threw two blasts and followed them in. Kyaku made no effort to move and let them hit. He didn't even flinch when Vegeta began to pound his face with lightening fast pinches or when he planted a kick to his chest. Kyaku just looked at him.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked in a bored tone. Vegeta froze. He hadn't done any damage at all.

Kyaku smirked devilishly and without seeming to move he punched Vegeta across the face, sending him flying backwards. Vegeta continued to fly, unable to stop until something crashed into his back. It was Kyaku's foot and it sent a searing pain through his back as he was thrown into the air.

Kyaku appeared above the saiyan prince and smirked as he raised his hands over his head. A large ki ball that was a deep purple in colour appeared and he threw it down at Vegeta. The saiyan felt a burning pain as he lost consciousness. He fell out of the sky and landed heavily on the floor, barely breathing.

......

A/N: done. Ah, how I love evil cliffies. Don't know if you noticed…

Just a few things. One, yes I added another sort of SSJ level. But it makes sense. I mean why else would mystic (equal to power as ssj3) and ssj4 use up less energy then ssj3 if it wasn't a sub level like the one mirai trunks used? I don't remember those two levels ever losing as much energy in fights as the ssj3 in the fight against Buu. And before anyone says it, Goku & Vegeta fell out of ssj4 because Goku had already been tired from fighting Nuova, Eis and Syn and you know fusion has to be exhausting so ha! SSJ3 uses up the most energy so it should be a sub level. At least I think it should be. & If you thought that someone else would be the first to reach it then…no. I'm an ouji fan. Of course I would make Vegeta be the first. That's my little rant. & Hopefully you have a better idea of the Lords/ Kyaku's power level now. Now to work on the next one. Yay.


	49. turn for the worse

Thanks for the reviews. 

**Review responses:**

Trugeta: sorry for being fast but I wanted to finish by the end of the week just so my brother wouldn't make me lose concentration (he's on his summer hols next week. So much for being alone). Doesn't look like it's going to happen exactly like I planned. Oh well, least I'm not taking months like I used to!

Rejhan: I meant when he was alive. He lost a lot more energy then he should have against kid Buu. A sub level kinda makes sense for that. As for ssj4…I'm not telling. 

**Chapter 49: turn for the worse**

Trunks Goten and Zara all sat in a cave on an island far away from where they had left Vegeta. The boys were monitoring the fight.

"That's it. I can't sense dad anymore." Trunks said glumly.

"Neither can I. The other's seem to have disappeared as well." Goten added and sighed. Things didn't look good.

Zara was sitting in the back of the cave, away from the boys who were sitting by the entrance, watching the sky. She was deep in thought over what had happened.

For years she had wondered about her existence. After earth she had been stuck on a ship filled with misfits and drunks. The only 'normal' people around her were her parents and they weren't at the peak at normalcy either. One had been a boy that had been thrown of his planet from a know-it-all race that thought that they were meant to rule the it. He had gone about living on some space station, slowly recovering his memory while stealing food and annoying half the over inhabitants until he was accepted in a tournament. After that he had thrashed everyone and ended up being twice as annoying until he was taken away by a notorious space pirate.

The other had been a girl that had watched her grandmother die in front of her and then began to take after her insane martial artist of a grandfather. As a teenager her mother had forced her into an education in an attempt of getting out the old man's influence but instead she had gotten expelled from every private school that had accepted her and had burnt down a gym during cheerleading tryouts. Eventually she had gotten rid of a few aliens and ended up leaving the planet with the man she would eventually marry. Zara had always wondered what exactly they were doing with each other. They argued, fought, played jealousy games. The thought that maybe an evil tyrant had somehow made them get together made sense.

Then again she didn't have the perfect relationship with her parents either. As a child it had been ok. She avoided her mother but her father had been good. He'd tell her stories of the race she half belonged to. They had phsyically fought but that was most of the time just in fun or to settle an argument. That was before she noticed how paranoid the man could be. She hadn't noticed when she was little but after Earth…

Earth. Why had she come back here? It was the obvious thing. Her parents would be expecting it and it was against what she had planned. She had planned hijacking a ship and flying to a station. Maybe she would have competed in some tournaments those stations held for money and supplies before moving on and eventually settling somewhere and becoming a mechanic. Instead she had hijacked a ship and came here. Had she really missed it that much? Or did she just want some comfort from the one place that had ever managed to give her just that.

It wasn't like she had been very useful to the planet in the past anyway. In the fight against Buu she had been worthless. The most help she could remember being was in getting extra energy for the spirit bomb. Although Hercule had gotten that and much more and without getting the migraine she had to endure.

That annoyed her. Hercule was so much weaker but that was nothing compared to the fact that for her whole life she had nearly been sheltered. If it weren't for her training regime then she probably would have. She could have continued to fight Buu and not worried so much about Vegeta but instead she allowed Goku to take over. Her father always insisted on keeping her on the ship and away from most people. If she did sneak out and get into trouble then he would come and bail her out before she could do something. Granted he would kill most of the attackers but he would still fight her battle for her. The same thing seemed to be happening right now. Kyaku had wanted her. She should be the one to take him on yet Vegeta was doing it for her. It still annoyed her even if this new enemy would end up using her.

_Maybe I should have taken the offer._ She thought glumly _at least then I'd be useful to someone._ She really hated hiding.

She sighed and looked to the cave entrance. She could sense something and the boys had already left to check it out.

They both left…

Zara jumped up and hurried to the entrance. Outside Goten and Trunks stood in stances facing Sam. Sam looked blankly at Zara as she appeared in the entrance.

"There you are. The Lord wants you." Sam said still in a monotone voice. Zara immediately stretched out her senses to find him. He was approaching their little hiding space at an amazing speed. She frowned and looked at Sam again.

"He's not getting me." She said. Sam frowned and stepped forward but Goten and Trunks were in front of her. Sam glanced at the two and they powered up, each staying exactly even as they both turned super and continued to ascend. Both saiyans hair stood completely on end as ki-bolts ran down their bodies. Goten's power level was the first to level off and Trunks's did the same moments later. They were both at level two and Zara guessed that Trunks was on the verge of turning level three.

Sam was much less impressed then Zara. She stood back and dropped into a stance, accepting the obvious challenge.

"I guess I get to vent my frustrations after all." Goten said, smirking as he lowered himself into a stance.

"Just stay focused, 'Ten, you know that other guy is coming." He said and frowned. One thing he was going to fight to prevent was that guy getting his slimy hands on Zara.

The trio watched each other carefully then all at once Trunks and Goten rushed Sam, who ducked under their attacks and came up with her own. They dodged and aimed their fists at her face. She slapped Goten's away and was hit hard by Trunks. Who continued with a kick to her side that she caught and used to throw him into Goten.

Zara got ready to jump in but the boys were already on their feet and getting ready to continue the scuffle. Once again she was being protected.

Sam and the boys continued to fight full force, she wasn't really fighting her fullest. Usually Sam wouldn't until she had learned enough but this was different.

_Maybe controlling others takes up energy_ Zara thought as she watched them. Trunks and Goten pounced on the older woman who flew into the air to avoid it.

Zara looked away from the fight and to the left and glared. Lord Kyaku had appeared on the horizon and he was watching her.

The boys sensed it and Trunks flared out his aura before landing a hard punch on Sam that sent her flying into a nearby tree. He looked up to see the Lord against the half-cast sky and growled. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed him coming.

_We probably led him right to us…_he thought then noticed who he was staring at.

"Zara get out of here!" he yelled and quickly turned to her but she didn't move. She was powering up!

She was standing still and staring straight at Kyaku as her power level slowly began to rise. In a burst of energy she was about equal to Trunks.

_Gotta remember kid Buu and the others. Must get angry. Then maybe…just maybe…_she thought and her eyes glowed slightly red but her power didn't increase much more. She swore under her breath as Kyaku landed in front of her.

"So you're not running. Well this makes things easier." He said with a laugh. Both demi-saiyans on the sidelines looked on in shock.

"Zara, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Goten yelled.

"Stay out of this Goten. I fight my own battles." She told him. Kyaku laughed.

"Very noble. Shame you didn't decide to do that before I disposed of your father and his friends." He commented. Zara's eyes widened. Vegeta! And there was the spike she needed. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

She lunged forward with animalistic grace and caught Kyaku off guard with her foot. She drew back and came round for another that he blocked and returned a blow that she was just able to duck under just to be hit with his knee. She fell back and wiped her leg under him to make him trip and scrambled up as he fell.

The fight then took to the sky. Kyaku was blocking Zara's barrage of punches and kicks and returned a few of his own. She was aware that he was getting a feel for her technique but she didn't care, she wanted him gone.

At point blank range she shot a blast at his chest and swooped in for a follow up mega kick. He was thrown backwards and Zara charged up energy and started flinging blast after blast at him. He was soon enveloped in a veil of smoke but she didn't stop until she was sure. When the smoke did eventually clear Kyaku was still floating there and the only damage done was on his emerald green cape that was now singed and had a large hold in it.

"Well you got a lot closer then a would have liked. I guess I better stop fooling around." He decided and with a quick burst of energy from a raging aura he was back to the level he was on when he faced Vegeta. Zara mentally cursed as she watched. She was hoping to finish it before he powered up.

"Well now lets finish this." He proclaimed and in a movement that was next to impossible to see he was on her and attacking.

He punched her across the face then did the same with his other fist then kneed her and beat her to the ground. She bounced and got to her feet but he had already moved. Zara had to jump out of the way before he landed hard on the exact spot she had been standing in. she jumped in for an attack but he batted her away and continued after her then kicked her hard into the roof of the cave, causing it to collapse.

She threw rubble off of her and glared at Kyaku. She could hear the boys yelling at her to get out of there but she ignored them and charged again. This time he was ready for her and grabbed her fist tightly. She winced at the pain as he squeezed. She tried to kick him but he batted it away and pulled her closer. She was in a tight hold.

"You're a foolish little girl." He muttered as their foreheads touched.

Zara's eyes widened as blinding pain hit her like a knife and she was helpless. The boys tried to rescue her but Sam got in the way and threw them back with telekinesis. They were stuck and all that could be heard was Zara's screams from the blinding pain in her head.

......

A/N: looks like the lord has her. What are the guys going to do? Heh, me evil with the cliffies well hopefully I should get the next one up later today so you won't have to wait long.


	50. tides change

I'm back…& thankful for reviews still

**Chapter 50: tides change**

It was black. He couldn't see anything. He could sense someone near him and something slipping into his mouth but he wasn't sure what. He was tired and didn't want to think about what was happening.

"Come on, chew it." A voice said out of the darkness.

_Why should I?_ He thought stubbornly but did as he was told anyway. The effect was immediate. He felt the small burst of energy and his fatigue was cured.

Vegeta sat upright to see the face of his old rival, grinning.

"Kakarot? What are you doing here?" he asked rather rudely closing his eyes to get a bearing on the others.

"I sensed you fighting so I dropped Uub off and came here to check it out. Luckily I had gotten some sensus before the tournament just in case." He explained then looked round. He would need to give one to those over people. After he was sure Vegeta was ok he did just that.

Nitara got to her talon like feet and looked around for any signs of the Lord. She couldn't sense ki after declining all lessons from 'the human girl' in preference for her superior sense of smell and hearing.

"What happened?" she eventually asked as Tank got to his feet immediately and sensed his daughter, a technique he had actually forced Sam to teach him.

"No! She's with him!" he spat out angrily. Vegeta pushed past Goku and was next to the Kalroo in a single bound.

"Then get us over there!" he snapped. Goku was about to rush over for a further explanation but it was too late. Tank had transported them all away and now the saiyan was standing all alone on the small island.

"Guess I'll find out later…" he decided.

Zara tried to force herself away from Kyaku's grasp but she couldn't. Her voice had grown hoarse from screaming so now she was stuck contending with the intense pain running through her head as he broke her mental defences and attempted to create a link.

_Who's dumb idea was it to do this again?_ She found herself asking.

It did seem like a dumb idea now but a part of her was glad. She could feel power within her she had never felt before. It was invigorating. She could feel it but there was still more.

Then her head exploded with more pain. He had broken through some of her stronger defences. She couldn't help feeling lucky that Sam had insisted on keeping her mind well guarded but at the same time cursed it. The pain would have sub-sided by now if it weren't as thorough.

Another stab of pain forced her away from these thoughts as memories started flashing through her mind.

-Flash-

_She was thirteen. She was in the training deck with her father. They had been having a full-blown spar and had been thrown to the ground, a horrible cracking sound coming from her arm as she landed. Tank surveyed her and the awkward angle of her arm then turned away, leaving the room_

-Flash-

_She was sixteen. Kitrina, a blue skinned girl with short, golden hair and red eyes with no pupils, had convinced her to sneak out. It was a test to see if Tank really was serious in a way. The two girls were at a bar on board a station. Some guy whirled Zara around after hearing stories of how strong Kalroos could get. He wanted to fight and attacked with out warning. Zara dodged his blows and did a good job of playfully matching them until the guy fell to the ground clutching his head in his hands. She looked up and there was a scowling Sam. The guy died._

-Flash-

_It was the fight against Buu. He was standing on a rock while Gotenks stood opposite, grinning. A pink blob rose from the ground behind him and completely covering him. Zara jumped to help and was pulled in, her back slamming against Gotenks's, as she had to tightly close her mouth and eyes to avoid slim getting in._

-Flash-

_Trunks was yelling at her as he went super saiyan for the first time._

-Flash-

_She had just pecked Trunks on the cheek on the lookout and had walked off leaving him stunned, laughing at his face._

-Flash-

_She was five. She had been upset by her mother's comments after training. She was in her room upset. Trunks appeared on the windowsill to talk. A few moments later she felt better._

-Flash-

_She was seven. She was in a river with Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Goku. She was laughing as they were having a raging splash fight._

The last flash she had wasn't even a memory but a type of premonition.

-Flash-

_She was standing with her hand pointed at Trunks. Steam was gently rising from it. Around them laid the bodies of her family, Goten, Vegeta and Nitara. Trunks slowly raised his hand from the spot on his stomach he had been holding. He stared at the blood that dripped off of it then stared at her._

_"Why?" he asked but she just smirked._

-Flash-

Meanwhile, Tank and the others had appeared on the scene. Vegeta growled and immediately ran to help the girl when his head burst into pain. He fell to his knees and withered in pain before he managed to look up. Sam stopped her mental attack and watched him, daring him to try something.

"I swear that's cheating." He mumbled.

"Don't tell me you thought it would be easy." Tank snapped and walked up to his wife. He grabbed her and stared directly into her eyes. She stared blankly back. He felt a pain in his forehead but he didn't do anything, just held her tightly.

"Wake up baka girl." He muttered.

Trunks didn't pay attention to them. He just stared at the scene. He couldn't believe what he was sensing. Zara's power level had greatly grown and it was still growing.

He snapped himself out of whatever trance he had slipped into and powered up an attack. Sam saw him and quickly attacked him mentally, making his energy disperse. Vegeta growled.

"Would you just control your onna!" he yelled. Tank growled.

"Shut up monkey! I'm not a psychic. The most I know is to send messages so it's kind of hard to stop her." He snapped back. Vegeta growled and lunged forward, connecting a sharp blow to the base of Sam's skull, instantly knocking her out while she was still busy with Trunks.

"I guess that works too…" Tank said sulkily. She was going to be mad enough when she got freed…

Trunks had immediately jumped to his feet and charged his energy again. His aura flared violently then he threw his attack.

"Buster cannon!" he yelled and fired. The attack hit the Lord hard in the back. He was thrown forward, breaking his connection to Zara, and landed further away then her.

Trunks ran to help Zara but she pushed him back with her hand to her head.

"That hurt…" she muttered then stopped. Something was different. She stared at her hands and a small smirk played across her face. She was soon on her feet laughing as she stared intently at her hands. Kyaku got up; daring whoever shot him to come forward then froze when he saw Zara. She looked at him and smirked wickedly.

"Time to get serious."

......

A/N: yes, chapter 50 is here! And with another cliffhanger as well. I like those. So is Zara ok or did Kyaku manage to get up the link in time to be able to control her? Find out next time.

oh, & it's nice to see Chico back! guess I have been updating kinda fast...& here's another chapter. heh. well that's it until tommorrow i think, unless i get bored. Ja'ne.


	51. Final clash

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was giving me a bit of trouble. I ended up planning an alternate one & I'm still not sure if I should have used it instead but I don't really see what good it would do besides prolong the ending. So here it is, the near completion of a story that's here to explain my little character before I move on to the GT remake. Enjoy.

**Chapter 51: final clash**

Everyone watched Zara as she smirked at Kyaku. They were still unsure of what was going on. They didn't know if they were in trouble or not. Finally Trunks stepped forward.

"Err…Zar-"

"No." she cut in. everyone stared at her in surprise. She didn't take her eyes off of Kyaku as she quickly explained.

"I'm still with you. I'm better then all right, just peeved."

"Just tell us what happened girl!" Vegeta yelled from further behind her. Her smirk widened.

"I was getting to that. The all-powerful Lord couldn't get through all of my defences in time. If one of you hadn't blasted him then I might not be quite as cheerful right now." She said calmly. The boys sighed in relief and Trunks couldn't help smiling. He had prevented it. But the relief was soon taken away. Trunks put his hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're ok." He asked and noticed a visible shudder from her. Zara could still see the last flash burnt in her mind. His face and the others…

"I'm still going to have my way! No matter what your friends do!" Kyaku yelled, pulling her back to reality. He was now on his feet and scowling dangerously. Zara just laughed at him.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" she asked, just making his scowl deepen.

"Thought not, here, let me show you," she said and her eyes slowly turned red. She smirked again and her power level spiked then continued to go up. Soon she had a roaring aura round her but she kept watching Kyaku and didn't say anything until she levelled off.

"See what you did?" she asked.

Her power had shot up to match the Lords almost evenly. It was hard to see who was stronger. But something was different. It looked like she had control.

"So do you want to try this again or not?" Zara suddenly asked, now completely serious. Kyaku growled.

"You sound overly confident form such a minimal power boost. Foolish." He told her, regaining his composure. Zara didn't say anything and instead smiled, beckoning forward. He frowned and went against his usual plan of attack by attacking first.

The two powers clashed again and again as the two exchanged blows. They took to the air and went all out, neither managing to obtain the advantage for long. Zara landed a blow to his jaw and he came back with a kick to her gut. He then continued with a blow to her back when she doubled over but she materialised out of view and attacked behind him, making him do the exact same thing and they both started moving further away.

The group watched from the ground.

"Come on, we have to follow them." Goten yelled as he ran forward. Trunks agreed and ran after.

"Yea, we don't know if that's all of that guys power."

"We'd be a distraction to the girl if we went." Vegeta yelled after them.

"Maybe we will but they're getting too far away. Nitara! Look after Sam!" Tank said and handed his wife to the winged woman, reminding her what would happen if Sam were harmed. The older men had to follow the boys as they took off after the fight.

The fight was now closer to the main land but still far away from any major cities. Zara had managed to get a good hit in and was continuing with a blaze of punches. Kyaku dodged most but the last three connected with his jaw and gut. He growled fired a blast from his mouth that Zara found impossible to dodge at that close a range. She was thrown backwards but managed to push herself off the blast and throw another back that singed his cape as he dodged. He growled and looked up at Zara.

"Close call huh?" she asked in a mocking voice. He growled louder and charged at her, throwing several punches that she barely dodged.

"Looks like your slowing down all ready!" she commented and threw a punch that Kyaku dodged.

"You were saying?" he asked before being smacked in the face and chest. He stumbled backwards, holding his nose and glared. That's when he noticed the four warriors watching from a distance. After a quick thought he threw several ki blasts at Zara who dodged, not realising who was behind her until the last minute. She turned and watched the blasts speed towards the four.

Tank and Vegeta were able to dodge with nothing more then a scorch as a blast flew past. As for Trunks and Goten, they weren't so lucky. Goten was hit hard in the chest and was slammed into Trunks who had been floating behind his friend.

Zara watched then glared at the Lord. She clenched her fists at her sides and her aura blazed around her.

"How dare you…" she said and erupted, her power level suddenly sky rocketing and losing most of the control she had before. Kyaku growled and quickly powered up, both levelling off at the same time.

Zara attempted a jump kick that Kyaku dodged before firing a blast she dodged and didn't realise it was a homing blast. It circled back and she was just able to dodge it the second time before Kyaku's fist slammed into her jaw. She quickly recovered and sent her own punch right back to him, both falling into combos that the other blocked, dodged and returned before having to momentarily part to dodge the circling homing blast.

Energy flickered around them as they came together; the water below them was churning violently and the sky made an almighty rumble as rain began to seep through the clouds. But the two fighters ignored all this as they began to fire close range ki-blasts, slowly moving further back as they did so. Then they both charged a large attack, Zara made one over her head and Kyaku made on in both hands that he clapped together before they both fired massive beams of energy. Both beams hit head on and neither seemed to give way. They were both completely equal in power and seemed to waver slightly but more or less stay connected in the exact middle.

Both warriors struggled to make their blast be the dominant one. Kyaku slowly powered up more as he struggled, making his slowly push Zara's back. Zara gasped and used her mind to help guide the blasts back towards Kyaku. It looked like Zara might win until Kyaku got a burst of energy that sent the beam right back at Zara. They exploded and she was thrown out of the sky a hard onto the ground, leaving a large impact crater in her wake.

Kyaku stared down at her then over at the four warriors that were watching in horror further away. He laughed at their faces.

"You seemed shocked!" he pointed out, " You should have realised that this would happen but it doesn't matter. Before I go and finish what I set out to do I better take care of you."

Tank and Vegeta quickly got ready and powered back up to full, Vegeta going level three and Tank seeming to be even. They both glanced at each other then launched themselves forwards to start fighting the Lord. Tank reached him first and started throwing punches, all missing, before Kyaku shoved his fist into Tank's gut, leaving him to fall to the ground. Vegeta appeared over Tank as the Kalroo fell and swung his leg round, just catching Kyaku's jaw. The Lord's head turned with the blow but the warlord grinned sinisterly as the prince turned into a spinning kick that was kicked before the prince was thrown down.

Kyaku looked up after watching the two men fall and saw Trunks coming in, ready to strike Kyaku with an elbow to the face. Trunks was met with air when he delivered his attack. The teenage prince looked round in disbelief before an immense pain greeted the small of his back. Kyaku had slammed his elbow in to the demi-saiyans back. The Lord then moved to Trunks side and sent a shattering kick that broke the saiyan's left arm. Trunks cried out in pain and felt Kyaku's hand slide around his throat.

"Guess I'll be dealing with you before the others." The Lord's deep voice said in his ear before Trunks felt energy being gathered. Kyaku was charging a blast in his palm. Trunks braced himself. But it never came.

Kyaku was about to release the blast when a giant wave of energy struck his back. He took most of the force; inadvertently protecting the boy he was still grabbing onto, and could see some of the energy rushing past on either side as the blinding pain slowly subsided.

The blast dispersed and he was left with his cape and the back of his armour being burnt off and the very bottom of his cape fell towards the ground. He let go of Trunks, who was caught by Goten, and turned to see a glaring Zara with her arms out stretched and still smoking. Her eyes were glowing dangerously.

"Don't you ever, EVER, hurt him while I'm around." She snarled and her aura burst outwards, ripping apart the ground beneath her. All Kyaku could do was stare in shock before a knee was implanted into his face and he was left thinking '_she's that fast?_'

Zara was glaring in a way that would have made the devil himself scared as she attacked. She floated back then quickly flipped over and kicked Kyaku in the face then began to throw punches in rapid concession at him until finally he was able to catch one firmly in his fist, surprising them both. He quickly began to squeeze it and Zara winced then acting on pure instinct, she kicked him hard in the groin. He immediately let go and doubled over in pain, just to have her elbow slam into his back and send him flying into the ground, leaving an enormous impact crater.

Zara stared shakily down at him then raised her arms horizontally in front of her and started charging a blast in between them.

"Dragon...cannon...HA!" she yelled and as soon as she moved her arms to her sides, the dragon shaped blast was shot forward and towards the battered Lord in his hole.

Kyaku looked weakly up to see the roaring blast heading straight for him. He jumped to his feet and prepared to catch the jaws of the ki-dragon. The blast hit him dead on and he still caught it and was pushed back only slightly. He was still determined not to lose and began to push the blast back as Zara struggled to push it forward.

The others all watched from the sidelines as they watched the struggle.

"There has to be something we can do." Trunks said and frowned. Kyaku had taken a step forward.

"There isn't, we can only watch." Vegeta said with a growl as Kyaku took another step.

"If we get to close then he'd just attack us mentally and it wouldn't be much of a distraction for him." Tank said and Kyaku took a third step forward. Trunks quickly thought when he heard this then ran forward, holding his limp arm. Kyaku saw out of the corner of his eye.

_The fool_ he thought and concentrated. Just after a thought Trunks felt a blinding pain wash through his mind and he fell to his knees. Zara watched in a mixture of surprise horror and anger before her aura flared out more and a burst of energy was sent along the beam so the ki-dragon was launched forward. Kyaku didn't have time to think as the dragon pushed him forward and managed to clamp its jaws down on him and explode.

When the smoke finally settled Lord Kyaku had completely disappeared, gone with the wind forever.

Zara managed to stay in the sky long enough to check for a ki-signature but there was none. She smiled and fell, her eyes returning to their normal golden colour. Trunks looked up from the ground and saw and managed to get up just in time to catch her as she drifted down.

She smiled up at him.

"Looks like i did it..." she mumbled.

"Yea, and you have got to teach me how to do that," he said, grinning. She smiled back.

"Like you could handle it," she mumbled, completely drained. Trunks just grinned down at her and helped her up. They then started to walk away with Zara leaning on his right side.

Tank ran over to them.

"Wait, Zara...we better get you to the ship so you can heal up before we leave." he said but she shook her head.

"No dad, leave me alone, i don't want to deal with you yet," she said sleepily and the two took to the sky. Vegeta and Goten both walked past Tank and frowned at him and left as well, leaving him alone on the beach, in the rain.

......

A/N: ok, so it took me a weekend to write, I couldn't think of how to end certain parts of the fight. I think i need a rest from writing for a few days before I move on to the next story just to get some inspiration so I'll get an epilogue typed up then I'll start the next by the end of the week. Ja'ne


	52. epilogue

**Epilogue **

It was several months later and Zara was still on Earth. At least that's what Trunks had thought. She had been almost hiding in that small cottage for weeks now, just training.

He could remember what had happened that day when she decided to stay. They had all flown to capsule corp. where everybody had been waiting for them, even Goku. He had gone back to the tournament to get some answers from the others and since the Budokai was in shambles they had all gone back there. When Trunks and the rest of the group had arrived then everybody had fussed over them and given out senzus. Zara had stayed quite the whole time and it had been mainly Goten telling the story.

That was until Tank, Sam and Nitara showed up. It appeared that with the Lord gone Sam had been completely restored and now the little family wanted their daughter back. Tank had even threatened setting Nitara on them all. Not that it worked. Zara had gone into another room with him and they had argued for hours. Finally Sam told them to fight it out and they did. Apparently that's what they did when they had an argument; they fought it out and who ever won the fight won the argument.

But this fight had been roughly even all the way through. Neither had gotten an upper hand at least not until Zara had gotten truly frustrated with him and had thrown him through the wall of the GR. Zara had offered to help fix it and she did. That was the only time he had seen her for a week then afterwards he got nothing. She wasn't seen by anybody.

That's why Trunks was now flying at high speeds towards a certain mountain village. She lived in the forest around it so he was going there to check if she was still alive.

Finally he reached the little village and noticed two clearings in the forest. In one clearing was a cottage and in the one further up was a building that must have been the dojo. He went to the dojo.

There she was, just closing the place up and looking exhausted. Trunks smiled, thinking of startling her when she looked up at him.

"Don't even think it." She called up to him as he landed.

"Don't think of what?" he asked innocently. She just folded her arms across her chest.

"You know what. Besides, it wouldn't have worked anyway. I sensed you a mile away." She told him and started walking up the hill. He smiled and bounded after her.

She was silent going up the hill. Trunks decided it was because of her recent encounter with Kyaku. Something must have happened but he wasn't sure what. So he decided to just break the ice.

"So…how's training going?" he asked her as they walked. Zara glanced at him.

"The usual. I still can't seem to get back to that level I was on before. It's frustrating me to no end." She told him, her face contorting in frustration just thinking about it.

Right after she had powered down after her fight with Kyaku she couldn't power back to where she was before. All those anger spikes had completely gone. It seemed that she had some even when she had levelled off after Kyaku's attempt to get into her head and steal some power because now she was roughly at the same level as Vegeta. He may even be stronger then her now and that was just annoying.

"It must be. But I'm sure you'll get it back and probably a lot more as well if what your dad and that Kyaku guy are right." He told her as they came to the top of the hill. All that was up there was a single tree with an ancient tyre swing hanging from a branch. Zara sat on the edge of the hill where the slope was incredibly steep. Trunks joined her.

"To be honest I don't know if I want to get it all out." She told him. He looked slightly confused by this.

"How come?"

She sighed and the vision she had seen when Kyaku had been doing what he had intended. She stiffened at the thought and looked away. Trunks watched her with worry.

"It's just…something I saw when…you know. It just got me thinking. What if I do get everything out? What if I get all this power I'm supposed to have and I can't control it and become like how he wanted me? What then?" she asked. Trunks watched her then smiled.

"That all?" he asked. She turned to look at him and he continued.

"You may not have much control over your temper but you can still control yourself. When you were fighting that Lord guy you showed some of the best control over your powers that you ever have. And if you couldn't then I know that you'll train until you could. I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about." He told her she stared at him then at the beautiful view of the fields and forests below.

"Maybe," she said, "but I think I'm more afraid of this then anything else." She laughed at herself. Trunks shook his head while smiling and pulled her closer.

"It'll be fine." He told her. She smiled weakly at him.

_I sure hope so…_she thought as she remembered the vision that was going to haunt her forever. She sighed and pushed it out of her mind and the two settled into a different conversation about work and school. Trunks was expected to go to university next autumn and Zara needed a job.

"I got some money that we had been storing back in the old house. Mum had been emptying certain accounts that she couldn't get into until her 21st birthday and had been keeping the money in her room but I think most of it's gone. I can go without food for a long time thanks to a certain late adaptation but I'll need to spend the last of the money on food eventually." She explained and sighed. Trunks thought and came up with an idea.

"Why don't you work at C.C. You'd be able to get enough money until you find something better. Besides mum knows that you can do the job because of the job you did on the GR. She's been wanting someone to help her fix that thing when ever dad breaks it as well as other things in the lab anyway." He explained. She thought about it then smiled.

"Maybe I will. There's not exactly much I can do jobwise any way…but if I do get the job then it better not be because I'm a friend of the family." She said. Trunks laughed.

"I think she'd be more interested in what you learnt in space then the upsetting you." he told her. Zara smiled and agreed.

They talked for a little longer then eventually settled into watching the sunset as the evening reached the border into night, each wondering exactly what was in store for them in the near future.

End.

......

A/N: ok, I'm done. So review and I might post some responses or something. Well I'm off to further plan my next story that will have a better over all plot then this. I'll probably be back sometime this week with it. Ja'ne!


End file.
